Once Upon a Calzona
by fluffycalzonafics
Summary: Princess Calliope is living a blissful existence in the enchanted Kingdom of Miami. Life is sweet—a beautiful palace, an endless stream of handsome suitors, and servants to meet her every need. But what happens when she meets her new maidservant, a courageous young woman with piercing blue eyes and dimples to die for?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm a little burned out on USS Calzona at the moment, and this came to me. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A beautiful smile graced Callie's face as she galloped off towards the sunrise. The grand palace and her father's court could be stifling at times, but out in the fields, with only her horse for company? She was free.

"Come on, Rebel," she said to the great black beast beneath her. "Let's go for a swim." Callie ran her hands through the stallion's silky black mane as she directed him towards the forested part of her father's hunting grounds.

Sunrise rides were something of a tradition for Calliope, Princess of Miami. For as long as she could remember, Callie had loved horses, and she'd begged her mother and father for a horse of her own at an early age. They had, of course, obliged her immediately and given her her own stable, horses, and stableworkers at the tender age of 5. King Carlos and Queen Lucia spared no expense for their little girl.

For most of her childhood, the King and Queen had required her to take a servant with her on rides for safety in case she got lost or took a fall, but for the past few years, Callie had been allowed to ride by herself. So her sunrise rides had become her favorite part of the day—a joyous, refreshing, and quiet way to welcome each new morning.

"Whoa, boy," Callie said, slowing her horse down as they entered the uneven terrain of the forest. "Let's go to the hot springs, huh?" Another perk to being able to ride by herself was that Callie could bathe in privacy. Sure—she'd have to have her maidservant scrub her down when she returned to the palace anyways, but there was something Callie loved about having a private moment to herself. There was a gentle stream running through the forest that Callie often visited in the heat of the afternoon, but in the cool of the morning, she most often frequented the hot springs.

"Here we are," Callie murmured as she gracefully dismounted her horse. "Don't go too far, huh, boy?" Callie said as she stroked the horse's face. When Callie rode her other horses, she would tie them up. But Rebel never strayed too far from his mistress's side. He always came when she called him. Callie knew it was crazy, but in some ways, she considered the black stallion to be her truest friend, her kindred spirit.

Callie smiled as she quickly stripped out of her clothes and sank into the hot springs. It was a particularly brisk morning, so the steaming water felt incredible against her cold skin and aching muscles. It wasn't exactly proper for a princess to get as much physical exercise as Callie did, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't exactly neglect the feminine arts that she was supposed to pursue—she definitely excelled at her lessons in music, dancing, art, and literature—but all of her hobbies were a little unconventional. Callie loved to ride, to practice archery, to fence. Her father had objected at first to her boyish hobbies, but had relented at Callie's insistence. He was a loving, but over-indulgent father. What Princess Calliope wanted, Princess Calliope got.

Which was what Callie was contemplating that morning as she relaxed in the hot spring. She didn't know what she wanted.

The day before had been her eighteenth birthday, and her parents had held a grand ball in her honor. It had been a beautiful evening—every nobleman and noblewoman from the kingdom had attended, as had a good amount of nobility and royalty from surrounding kingdoms. Callie was the crown princess of Miami—the most powerful kingdom in the land. And her eighteenth birthday was an important occasion—it signaled that she was eligible for marriage.

Callie sighed in frustration as she sank further into the soothing waters. Marriage. She had no interest in getting married. At least, not yet. She was still too much of a free spirit. She had too much left of the world to discover and explore. She didn't yet have the temperament to remain at home, to raise children, to rule a kingdom.

But there had been plenty of eligible men and women at the ball the previous night—plenty of attractive men and women who expressed an interest in marrying the crown princess. And those were two of the problems—Callie didn't want to marry someone who was only interested in her title, and she was also quite confused about what the gender of that someone should be. How was she supposed to decide? The men were strong and powerful and made her feel beautiful and feminine. But the women were graceful and soft and were easier for Callie to talk to.

And Callie could have really used someone to talk to. She was a princess. No one was her equal. Her opportunities for friendship were quite limited, and she was lonely.

Callie had a great friend in Lady Addison Montgomery, a Baron's daughter from the neighboring kingdom of New York. But Addy, of course, spent the majority of her time attending to duties in her own country, and could only visit Callie on rare occasion. The two young women did the best they could—sending each other detailed letters nearly every day—but Callie still longed for a friend to keep her company on a more regular basis.

Callie got along with her younger sister Aria well enough. The two sisters loved each other and rarely quarreled, but their interests were divergent and they'd never had an easy time carrying on a conversation. Unlike Callie, Aria was all girl. She rode with Callie once in a while to make her older

sister happy, but for the most part she was content to remain indoors and to do all the things that a proper young woman was supposed to. And she was clearly attracted to men and only men, so she had a hard time understanding her older sister's confusion.

And the only other person that Callie ever talked to on a non-superficial level was leaving her. Miranda Bailey, her maidservant of ten years, was leaving. Callie ventured into town often to shop, explore, and stave off boredom, and her maidservant was never far from her side. Over the years, Miranda had caught the eye of Ben, a successful tailor and cobbler. He would flirt with the maidservant whenever she and Callie entered his shop to peruse new dresses and fabrics, and a few months prior, he had announced that he had saved up enough money to purchase Miranda's contract. He'd offered to pay off Miranda's debts and marry her, and Callie's maidservant had readily accepted. Callie was happy for Miranda. She was marrying a man that she loved—a man who would free her from her servanthood and allow her to be mistress of her own house. But Callie also knew that she would miss Miranda. There were no circumstances under which a princess could socialize with a shopkeeper's wife. Callie would never see Miranda again.

A small tear escaped from Callie's eye as she continued soaking in the hot springs. That day was Miranda's last day as Callie's maidservant, and Callie didn't know what she'd do without her. She knew she'd get a new maidservant; indeed, one had already been hired. But it just wouldn't be the same.

* * *

Arizona Robbins closed her eyes and tried not to cry out as searing pain coursed through her entire body. Her master had caught her stealing food…again. And so he'd only seen fit to beat her…again. Arizona gritted her teeth and felt her knees starting to buckle as she felt the whip tear the flesh on her back. She'd only recently started to heal from her last beating, so her master's actions were reopening old wounds and adding new ones. It was excruciating.

Arizona knew it was wrong to steal. She knew that. But she couldn't help it. When her parents had died four years earlier, their debts and servants contracts had passed on to Arizona and her siblings. Arizona had been twelve at the time, and the task of taking care of Timmy, Bella, and Jonathan had fallen upon her small and frightened shoulders. So she and ten-year-old Timmy had taken up their parents' positions as farmhands on Preston Burke's estate, and they'd slaved away in an effort to feed themselves and the two-year-old twins.

But as hard as she and Timmy worked, it just wasn't enough. They made a pitiful wage, and by the time they fed themselves, they had little money left over to pay down their debts. And with the interest being charged, it seemed as if they were further and further into debt every day. It was just how things were. Her parents had spent their hard, short lives paying off _their_ parents' debts, and Arizona knew her life would be just the same.

This month, little Bella had grown out of her shoes and taken to going barefoot. She'd cut her foot on something on the street, and it had grown infected. So Arizona and Timmy had been forced to use their wages to buy some healing ointment from the apothecary, and they'd had nothing left over for food. So yes, Arizona knew it was wrong to steal food. But she didn't have a choice.

"Maybe you've learned your lesson this time, huh?" came the cold, hard voice of Mr. Burke. Arizona relaxed her body and sighed. The beating had ceased. Finally. "Not that it matters," Mr. Burke continued, moving to tower over the small blonde intimidatingly. "I've had enough of you. I sold your contract."

Arizona's eyes flashed up to her master in alarm. She hated the man, sure. But he provided steady work, and she was close to her family. If her new master lived far away, what would she do? She _needed_ to be close to her brothers and sister. She wouldn't be able to take care of them if she was separated from them. And while it was certainly easier to look after Bella and Jonathan now that they were six, they still required supervision.

Mr. Burke adopted a sinister smile as he roughly pulled Arizona to her feet. "Your contract fetched quite a nice price, pretty young virgin like you."

Arizona shuddered in revulsion as Mr. Burke ran a hand through her golden blonde hair, his eyes staring lecherously all over her body.

"I've sold you to the palace steward. No doubt they'll put you to good work…_entertaining_ the nobility that visits Court."

Arizona felt her stomach dropping in dread as Mr. Burke started to chuckle. She'd grown accustomed to sacrificing things to provide for herself and her family. But allowing strangers to use her body for their own enjoyment? To touch her so personally? Arizona would rather suffer through the worst beating Mr. Burke had to offer.

She didn't have a choice, though. Her duties were up to her master, whoever her master was. If the palace steward demanded that she worked off her debts through prostitution, then that was what she had to do.

"Well come on then, girl," Mr. Burke said as he began to drag Arizona towards the front of the main house. "The palace is sending somebody to pick you up, and they should be here soon."

* * *

Arizona sat quietly in a courtyard of the palace, absolutely captivated by her surroundings. Preston Burke was one of the richest men in the kingdom, so his estate had been grand. But it was nothing in comparison to the palace. The man who'd been sent to pick her up, Shane, had led her through several gorgeous corridors before leaving her in the gardens of the courtyard, instructing her to wait for someone named Bailey.

Shane hadn't had any information on what her posting was to be, but he'd been able to improve Arizona's spirits considerably. Apparently, the palace provided food and lodging for all of its servants, regardless of position. Shane worked as a messenger and errand boy, and he'd promised that he would stop by Mr. Burke's estate later in the day to find Timmy and explain what had happened to Arizona. He also assured her that forwarding her wages to her family shouldn't prove to be a problem. So that at least put Arizona's mind at ease. She was still afraid that she'd have to sacrifice her body in her new posting, but at least her family's situation wouldn't deteriorate.

"Arizona Robbins?"

Arizona jerked her head to the side to see a woman staring at her expectantly. The woman was beautifully dressed in vibrant, elegant fabrics, and she had an impatient look on her face.

"Ye-yes?" she stuttered.

"I'm Miranda Bailey," the woman informed her. "Follow me."

Arizona quickly rose and stepped dutifully in line with the intimidating woman.

"I'm leading you to Princess Calliope's suite. Make sure you remember the way," Bailey instructed. "And memorize these rooms as I show them to you. If you're going to be the princess's new maidservant, then you need to know exactly how she likes her suite to be run."

"Maid-maidservant?" Arizona asked.

"Nobody told you?" Bailey sent a questioning gaze over her shoulder.

"Um, no ma'am."

"Well you've been assigned to be her majesty's personal attendant. Your job is to wait on her hand and foot. Follow her around, do whatever she asks of you, anticipate her needs before she knows she has them."

"Oh," was all the reply Arizona could muster. Arizona ceased to be nervous about potential prostitution and instead became nervous for an entirely different reason. A princess? She was supposed to wait upon a princess? Arizona looked down at her tattered dress and her fingers, both rough from manual labor. She knew _nothing_ of princesses or nobility or a king's court. How was she supposed to perform this job?

"You'll do fine," Bailey said, shooting another, more comforting look over her shoulder. "It's a good job, I've been doing it for the past ten years, since I was about your age."

Arizona raised her eyebrows at Bailey's comment. She'd assumed Bailey was some sort of actual employee. She certainly didn't look like any servant Arizona had ever seen. Her skin looked soft and smooth, and her hair was perfect. "Uh, why are you switching jobs?" Arizona asked.

"I'm gettin married," Bailey said with a smile. "My fiancé bought out my contract."

"Oh wow," Arizona remarked. She'd heard of things like that happening. It was just about the only hope that a servant had. If a servant could marry well, then they could potentially be rescued from a life of squalor. But it rarely happened—few people were wealthy enough to buy a servant's contract outright, and even fewer will willing to marry someone of such low status.

But that was another reason why Arizona was relieved that she wouldn't be working as a sexual servant—her chances of marrying were higher as long as her virtue remained intact. Arizona had had little time to think of marriage in her short, hard life, but she still dreamt about it sometimes. She dreamt of some dashing, wealthy woman falling in love with her, saving her from her poverty, inviting Timmy and Bella and Jonathan to live with them. And though Arizona was only attracted to women, if a man asked for her hand, she'd accept. Even if she didn't love her husband, it still had to be better than living as a servant.

"This is a good job though," Bailey said, coming to a stop in front of a massive, ornate door. "And it's one that you could keep for a long time. Some maidservants spend their entire life looking after their mistresses, and then their mistresses see to it that they are taken care of in their old age. You don't want to mess this up, do you hear me?"

Arizona nodded eagerly. Bailey looked happier, healthier…just _better_ than any servant she'd ever seen. For the first time in years, Arizona felt a little flicker of hope settle into her chest. This job, in this magnificent palace, actually had the potential to turn into Arizona's salvation.

"Okay," Bailey continued, as she turned to open the door and lead Arizona inside. "This is the entrance to the princess's private suite. We call it a suite, but it's really a wing."

Arizona smiled as she took in the sight in front of her. It appeared as though the entire wing wrapped around a magnificent courtyard filled with flowers, a pool with a decorative fountain and waterfall, and a small open field. The wing appeared to be just two stories—a ground floor that opened up directly into the courtyard, and a second floor that boasted an open walkway. Bailey had led them to enter the wing on the second floor.

"Pretty much everything you need will be in this wing," Bailey said, facing Arizona to begin her instructions. "So if you need fresh linens, don't go to the palace's main laundry. If the princess is hungry, don't go to the main kitchen. Everything is already in the wing, and you don't have to worry about keeping things stocked—others will see to that."

Arizona nodded, not sure what else to do.

"Okay," Bailey said, "These first four rooms on the left are all guest rooms. If the princess has guests, they are _your_ responsibility. Assign them a room. Make sure their linens get changed _every_ night. Make sure their baths are drawn when they want them to be drawn. Just make sure they have everything they want."

Arizona nodded in acknowledgment. She could do that.

"Alright," Bailey motioned her down the walkway. "This room," Bailey said, opening the door and walking inside, "is the main living area of the wing. The princess will entertain guests in here from time to time. That cabinet has anything she could want for a party."

"Does she have parties often?" Arizona asked.

Bailey shook her head. "Not too often, though that may change now that the princess is eligible. But when she does have a party, it's your responsibility to help her plan it and see to the details."

Arizona nodded as Bailey led them back into the walkway.

"This," Bailey said, "is the princess's bedchamber."

Arizona gasped as she entered the spacious room. The palace was gorgeous, and the decorations in the princess's wing were certainly ornate, but the bedchamber was the more beautiful thing she'd ever seen. There was a gigantic four-poster bed, covered in fabrics that were easily worth more than a year's salary. Across from the bed was an elegant fireplace, along with several luxurious couches and footstools. The room opened up to a balcony with a breathtaking view of the palace grounds.

Arizona followed Bailey as she motioned her further into the room. She led Arizona through a door and into a small, pleasant room with a twin-sized bed, two armchairs, a coffee table, a dresser, a closet, a fireplace, and a small adjoining bathroom.

"This is your room," Bailey said simply.

Arizona looked at the older woman in shock. "Wha-what?" Arizona's eyes quickly scanned the room again. She couldn't believe it. This room—she'd never dreamed of having such a nice room in her life. And all to herself! She and her siblings would have been overjoyed to live in a room half this size.

"Don't look so surprised," Bailey chastised. "You're attending a princess now. Comes with perks."

"You can say that again," Arizona murmured.

"Anyways, you'll sleep here every night, no exceptions. Don't close the door unless the princess asks you to. If she calls for you in the night, get up."

Arizona nodded excitedly. She'd never slept in an actual _bed_ before.

"Alright," Bailey said, striding back into the main bedchamber and towards the other side. "Through here are the princess's bathroom, sitting room, dressing room, and library."

Arizona observed in wonder as she followed Bailey into each new room. Even in her wildest dreams, she'd never though such wealth, such extravagance could exist in the world. This princess she'd be serving had a room dedicated exclusively to clothes and shoes, and another just to books. It was unbelievable.

Bailey led her back out into the walkway surrounding the courtyard. "Okay, that's the top living area. Downstairs are several more guest rooms, another, larger room for entertaining, as well as the kitchen, laundry room, storage room, and the princess's private dining area. Clear enough?"

Arizona nodded.

"Okay," Bailey said, stopping in front of a bench in the walkway. "Have a seat."

Arizona quickly did as she was told, still intimidated by the woman in front of her and all the splendor of the palace.

"Your job has some specific duties, but for the most part, you exist to make the princess happy and comfortable, understand?"

Arizona nodded.

"Good. Now. The princess likes to get up just before dawn so she can go out and ride during sunrise. It's your responsibility to wake her up at dawn. Once she's up, you go into her dressing room and help her into her riding gear. She'll be gone for about an hour. During that time, you need to eat breakfast, bathe, change the linens on her bed, neaten up her chambers, and draw her bath. She likes it _hot_."

Arizona nodded again. An hour wasn't a lot of time to get all of that done, but she was confident she could do it.

"When she gets back," Bailey continued, "you help her out of her riding gear and bathe her. You ever given anyone a bath before?"

"Um, no, not really," Arizona said quietly. She and her siblings went down to the river to bathe as often as they could…which was not often.

Bailey cast a quick look of disdain towards Arizona and her tattered dress, making Arizona feel suddenly self-conscious. "No, I suppose not. Anyways, she's a princess. She doesn't wash herself. You do. And don't wash her hair in the mornings. She goes swimming when she's out for her ride, and her hair dries beautifully in the wind. But wash her hair every night during her evening bath. And she's very particular about it. She loves having her scalp massaged, so spend longer on her hair than you think is necessary."

"Yes ma'am," Arizona said, dumbfounded. Her mistress took _two_ baths a _day_?

"After her bath, you will help her get dressed and then take her down to breakfast with her family in the main dining hall. Breakfast is at nine o'clock sharp. Just stand to the side and mind your own business while they eat. When she's done eating, you escort her to her morning lessons. She takes them in her courtyard usually. If you have something you need to attend to in her wing, you can leave her during her lessons, but otherwise, stay close by in case she wants something. Make sure you get something to eat towards the end of her lessons, or else you'll go hungry. Lunch for her is at one o'clock sharp, again in the main dining hall. And then her afternoons and evenings are free. Just accompany her wherever she goes and do whatever she wants. You don't have any other specific chores—you just need to provide companionship and run errands."

Arizona continued to nod and smile as Bailey described her duties. This sounded like the most pleasant job Arizona had ever had. No hard labor? A room to herself? Escorting an elegant princess around a royal palace? It certainly sounded a lot better than being Preston Burke's farmhand.

"Okay," Bailey said, standing from the bench. "Let's get you cleaned up. You always need to be presentable in her majesty's presence. That means you bathe every morning, and your clothes and hair are neat."

"I uh," Arizona looked down, starting to fidget. "I don't have any other clothes."

"That's fine," Bailey said, waving a hand as if it was a negligible concern. "We'll go down to laundry and have the tailor make you some dresses."

Arizona's eyes widened again. Dresses? She was going to have _new_ dresses made specifically for her?

"Also," Bailey said as she led Arizona to see the tailor, "Never make eye contact with the princess, or any other member of the royalty or nobility unless they give you express permission. And when you encounter Princess Calliope or any other member of the royal family, drop to your knees and prostrate yourself. Because you're the princess's maidservant, they'll likely instruct you to merely curtsey when you see them, but until they extend that privilege to you, you hit the floor the second you see them."

* * *

"Miranda?" Callie called out, striding quickly into her private wing of the palace. She'd been on an evening stroll through the palace gardens with a suitor, but had clumsily fallen into one of the many fountains. Callie's cheeks were still a little red from the experience. She didn't know why she couldn't be as graceful and poised as her younger sister.

"Miranda?" Callie called out again, trying futilely to wring out her hair and stop the white linen dress from clinging to her shivering body.

"Ah, there you are," Callie said with a smile when her maidservant came quickly into view, followed closely by a petite blonde girl. The blonde immediately dropped to her knees, but Callie ignored her for the moment—her state of dress was a more pressing concern. "I uh…" Callie said sheepishly. "I had a bit of an accident."

"I can see that, your majesty," Miranda said with a playful smile on her face.

"Anyways, I was thinking I might as well just have my evening bath now."

"Very well, my lady," Miranda nodded. "Majesty, may I introduce to you Arizona Robbins, your new maidservant?" Miranda indicated to the young girl who was still on her knees.

"Of course," Callie said, giving a grudging smile. In addition to missing her friend, she was also not looking forward to breaking in a new maidservant. Regardless of how nice and talented this new girl was, Callie was certain she couldn't hold a candle to Miranda Bailey. "Stand up, girl," Callie commanded. "Let me look at you."

The blonde quickly jumped to her feet, her eyes wisely still lowered in respect. Callie smirked to herself. At least this new servant seemed to know her place. Callie may have been something that resembled friends with Miranda, but she was hesitant to extend that same privilege to this new girl.

Callie stepped closer to the blonde, crinkling her nose when she picked up the foul stench that seemed to be coming from her new maidservant. The girl was scrawny from lack of nourishment, and excessively tanned from spending time in the sun. But she looked strong, and Callie was certain that once she'd had a bath and some proper clothing on, she could pass as pretty.

"Look at me," Callie commanded, wanting to see the girl's face. The blonde head came up and Callie gasped slightly as she found herself staring into the most striking blue eyes she'd ever seen. The girl's body may have been a little pitiful, but her eyes were fierce. This girl was a survivor, a determined little firecracker. Callie found herself unable to break eye contact with the cerulean orbs. "What did you say your name was?" Callie asked softly.

"Arizona Robbins, your majesty," came the girl's quiet, yet confident reply.

"Arizona Robbins," Callie breathed out with a smile. "It's my pleasure to meet you."

Arizona smiled at Callie's exclamation, and Callie found herself again staring at the blonde—Arizona had the most adorable dimples when she smiled.

"And how old are you, Arizona?"

"Sixteen, ma'am."

"Sixteen," Callie repeated. This new maidservant was two years younger than her, whereas Miranda had been eight years her senior. "Well Arizona," Callie stated. "Miranda is going to give me my bath, but then she's going to leave to meet her fiancé." She looked up and down the blonde once more. "I trust that by the time I'm done, you'll be bathed yourself, and wearing a more presentable dress?"

"Yes, your majesty," Arizona nodded quickly. "Of course."

"Good."

* * *

**AN2: So, what do you guys think? Do you like it? Hate it? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Glad *most* of you liked the first chapter.**

**To the reviewers who are concerned about them being teenagers (if you haven't already abandoned me)—I guess I don't really see them as typical teenagers in this setting. This isn't a teenager story. It's set in the past, when people used to grow up and marry at a much younger age. ****Callie is 18 and is expected to get married and start taking on more responsibilities as a leader. Arizona is 16, but has essentially been the only adult taking care of her three younger siblings for four years. So I see them as young women—definitely older in terms of maturity (especially Arizona) than teenagers in our culture. In my setting, it wouldn't be uncommon at all for a 16 year old to get married. And I don't write smut, so there's no concern about me writing sex between minors lol.**

**Please continue to let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

Arizona laid in her bed—_her bed_—and stared at the clock. Bailey had left her a calendar of when the sun was set to rise each morning, and she had to awaken the princess in about five minutes. Arizona sighed in contentment as she burrowed deeper into the soft mattress and pulled the snug covers more tightly around her. She had never been more comfortable in her life. She felt a little guilty that Timmy, Bella, and Jonathan were sleeping on the cold ground in an out-of-the-way alley that they'd found a few years ago, while she was resting like a wealthy woman, but it couldn't be helped. She had to be at the palace for her new job—her new job that paid better than her old one. And because Arizona's food, clothing, and shelter were all provided to her, she could send 100 percent of her earnings to her family. So her sleeping in this bed was good for everyone.

Arizona was excited and nervous to begin her first full day as Princess Calliope's maidservant. By the time Arizona had returned to the princess's bedchambers the night before, smelling and looking nicer than she ever had, Bailey had just finished attending the princess. Bailey and the princess had exchanged a tender-hearted farewell—Arizona had been surprised to see such affection shining in the princess's eyes—and then the princess had promptly retired to her library for the evening. Arizona hadn't interacted with her at all except to turn down her bed, gently comb her hair, and shut off the lamps.

_Her hair_. Arizona had absolutely no idea what Bailey had done to Princess Calliope's hair, but it had smelled and felt amazing. It was strong and thick—a brilliant black color that fell far past the princess's shoulders. Combing her mistress's hair before bed each night was a task that Arizona certainly wouldn't mind.

Arizona inhaled anxiously when the clock revealed it was time for her to awaken the young woman sleeping in the room next to her. Arizona carefully got out of bed, taking pleasure in the way her silky new nightclothes felt against her skin, and quietly padded into the adjoining bedchamber.

"Your majesty?" Arizona called quietly, not wanting to startle her new mistress. Princess Calliope was sprawled out across her massive bed, her silky raven hair obscuring part of her face. "Your majesty?" Arizona called out more assertively when the princess failed to respond. "It's time for your morning ride."

Arizona waited for a moment, trying to detect any sign of life from the sleeping woman. But there was none. Calliope was slumbering soundly, oblivious to Arizona's efforts. Arizona hesitated for a moment. Bailey hadn't given her any instructions on how the princess preferred to be woken up. Was Arizona allowed to touch the princess in this circumstance? Was that appropriate?

"Your majesty?" Arizona called louder still, rounding the bed so her mistress was within reach. If she was any louder, she was bordering on yelling. And Arizona assumed yelling at royalty certainly wasn't acceptable. Arizona gulped nervously as she sat on the bed, reaching over to gently shake the princess's bare shoulder. "Princess?"

Calliope's eyes fluttered open at Arizona's gentle caress, and the young blonde was relieved to see no anger in the princess's eyes. Apparently she_ was_ allowed to touch her to wake her. Arizona immediately stood from the bed and resumed a more appropriate distance as the raven-haired beauty sat up and stretched tiredly.

"Good morning your highness," Arizona said quietly. "Is it alright that I touched you to wake you? You didn't appear to hear me."

"Oh that's fine," Calliope yawned, rubbing her neck and continuing to stretch. "I won't wake up unless you shake me or yell in my ear." She turned to smirk at Arizona as she climbed out of bed and headed towards her dressing chamber. "And I'd prefer that you refrained from yelling in my ear."

"Yes, ma'am," Arizona smiled as she followed after her mistress. So far, she was more than pleased with how the princess was treating her. Arizona didn't quite know why a grown woman needed help taking a bath and getting dressed or why she needed to be escorted around her own house. But if that was the job? Arizona was happy to perform it, and it only made it better that the princess didn't seem to possess an ounce of harshness. Perhaps Arizona would be able to go for an extended period of time without her back being bloodied.

The two women entered the dressing room, and Calliope turned to look at Arizona expectantly. Arizona froze as her eyes frantically searched the endless closets surrounding her. She had no idea what a princess—or anybody, for that matter—wore to enjoy horseback riding, and she'd failed to ask Bailey the previous night.

"Umm…umm…" Arizona shifted uneasily from one foot to the other.

"This closet," the princess supplied, pointing to the closet nearest her. Arizona quickly nodded and stepped over to the garments, noticing a flash of annoyance in the princess's eyes. But though the princess was annoyed at Arizona's ignorance, at least she wasn't vocalizing it. And for that, Arizona was grateful.

"Umm, which color do you prefer, your majesty?" Arizona asked quietly.

"I wear the red one on Thursdays," Calliope replied impatiently. "Miranda made notes for you all around my chambers. See?" she pointed to a piece of parchment hanging in the closet with several words scrawled on it.

"Oh," Arizona breathed out. "I'm so sorry, your majesty, I didn't notice." In actuality, Arizona _had_ noticed the parchment, but she'd ignored it. She always ignored things written on parchment—she didn't know how to read. Arizona grabbed the red outfit and made a mental note to ask for another servant's assistance when the princess was busy with her lessons. She didn't know how to read—but that didn't mean she was stupid. Arizona was very good at remembering things and figuring things out on her own, despite her lack of formal education.

"It's fine," the princess huffed, clearly wanting to get on with her ride. "Just hurry up and undress me."

"Yes, ma'am," Arizona muttered, placing the riding outfit on an empty hook before stepping around the brunette to help her out of her nightgown. Arizona marveled for just a moment at how smooth and rich the princess's skin was, but quickly jerked herself back to the task at hand. After another quick moment, the princess was all set to go in her riding gear, and she swiftly strode out of the chambers without another word.

Arizona breathed a sigh of relief as soon as Calliope was gone. She mentally kicked herself for not anticipating the princess's desires better and resolved to improve in the future. She was grateful that the princess hadn't yelled at her outright—Mr. Burke certainly would have—but she knew that Calliope's patience wouldn't last forever. Miranda had been her attendant for ten years—she knew the princess's every personality trait and preference. Arizona had a lot of learning to do.

* * *

Callie smiled as she walked up to the pasture surrounding her stables. Owen Hunt, her stable master, had Rebel all saddled and ready, and her stallion looked raring to go for their morning ride.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she murmured to the horse, placing a kiss to his face. She nodded gratefully to Owen when he handed her the reigns and politely bowed his head. Callie quickly placed her left foot in the stirrup and gracefully mounted her horse, her heels connecting with Rebel's sides to encourage him to take off in a gallop. The black beast responded immediately, and the princess and her stallion were soon clearing the fence of the pasture and charging towards the forest.

Callie let out a whoop as she stood in the stirrups, breathing in the cool, crisp air, and allowing the wind to rip refreshingly through her long, black locks. There was nothing quite like riding Rebel first thing in the morning—she was certain that she would never tire of it. Even in the dead of winter, when a fresh layer of snow covered the ground—nothing could keep her from her morning rides.

After a few minutes at a flat-out gallop, Callie pulled on the reigns, encouraging Rebel to slow to a trot. As exhilarating as a gallop was, Callie had a lot to think about, so a more relaxed ride was in order.

Yesterday had been an…interesting day. Her father had arranged for her to spend the evening with a suitor, Sir Alexander Karev. Alex was a man that Callie had known for most of her life. He was the son of one of her father's favorite lords, and Callie generally enjoyed his company. He was a little sullen and rough around the edges, but he was one of Callie's favorite competitors during tournament time. He generally placed well in the joust, and almost always won at the sword. And Alex was also an easy going guy. He didn't seem to mind that Callie was interested in riding, archery, and fencing—he'd even offered to fence with her during their next arranged outing—and he'd laughed _with_ her instead of _at_ her when she'd fallen in the fountain. Although Callie _had_ noticed him staring at her a _little_ too closely when the soaking fabric of her dress was clinging inappropriately to her body.

But Callie cringed at the thought of marrying Alex. He was an enjoyable companion, to be sure. And he was quite handsome, too. But she didn't feel anything towards him besides friendship. Her mother and father assured her that that didn't matter—that love would grow. And though Callie knew that she was expected to marry within the next few years, she still had time. She still had time to search for true love.

Callie dismounted Rebel when he approached the hot springs and started to graze. She had stopped paying attention to where they were going some time ago, but he'd known exactly where to take the princess. "Thanks, boy," she said to the horse as she let go of his reigns. "You know me too well."

Callie quickly removed her clothes and stepped into the hot springs. She moaned out loud as she felt the warm water surrounding her body. She'd spent a longer time than usual practicing her fencing skills the day before, so the hot springs felt especially nice.

Callie sighed as her thoughts turned from Alex to Miranda. Her former maidservant was to be married later in the day, but Callie wouldn't be there to witness it. She cared about the woman deeply, and wished to witness her nuptials, but how could she? A princess couldn't attend the wedding of a shopkeeper and a former servant. Callie frowned at the thought. She already missed her friend.

And she didn't really know what to make of her new maidservant. Callie knew that she'd been impatient that morning—Arizona was new, and Callie couldn't expect her to be as efficient as Miranda right away. But she was just frustrated with the entire situation. In one day, she'd not only lost her best friend at the palace, but also her best servant. And she'd been replaced by a frightened-looking blonde girl who had no idea what she was doing.

Part of Callie wanted to be hard on Arizona out of loyalty to Miranda. To not welcome the blonde simply because she wasn't Callie's beloved servant. But that really wasn't fair to the new girl. And besides, despite Arizona's ineptitude, Callie found herself drawn to the blonde.

Arizona really was quite beautiful on further examination. Her blonde hair had looked much nicer after her much needed bath, and her blue eyes sparkled with life and a personality that had yet to be displayed. And those dimples! Callie's new maidservant was quite the adorable young woman. Arizona's skin was tanned from working in the sun, but it lacked a healthy glow. Callie assumed this was from malnutrition. Callie had had a hard time not sending Arizona straight to the kitchen the night before—the young blonde was skin and bones. But they fed their servants well at the palace, and as Callie's maidservant, Arizona would get plenty of rest each night. So Callie was convinced that Arizona would look healthier soon enough.

And there was something else about her new maidservant—beyond her physical beauty. Arizona had brushed Callie's hair the previous night, had touched her shoulder to wake her, and had helped her dress for her ride. And each time, Callie held felt…something. Arizona's blue eyes lingered on her body longer than Miranda's ever had. And the way that Arizona touched her was almost reverent. Like Callie was some mythological creature that the blonde had never seen before. Nothing about Arizona's looks or touches had been improper—the young maidservant was disarmingly innocent. But still…there was…_something_. Something she couldn't identify.

* * *

Arizona sat quietly in her room as she waited for her new mistress to return. She'd quickly bathed, made Calliope's bed, and started warming water for the princess's bath. And now Arizona was eating breakfast—something she'd not done in her memory.

Arizona had been floored when she'd walked into the kitchen in Calliope's wing. She'd introduced herself to the staff as the princess's new maidservant, and the chef, George O'Malley, had asked her what she wanted.

"Pardon me?" she'd asked, confused.

"For breakfast," he'd stated quietly.

"What do you mean, what do I want?"

"Do you want eggs, or pancakes or fruit, or what?" he'd asked, clearly confused as to why Arizona was questioning him.

"You mean I can have whatever I want?" the blonde had asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course."

So Arizona was now back in her room, inhaling the food that George had given her. She'd been clueless about what to order, so he'd made her small portions of everything so she could see what she liked. There were eggs prepared in a variety of ways, some kind of potatoes Arizona had never tried, at least three different kinds of meats, toast with the most delicious jam, pancakes covered in the sweetest, stickiest substance Arizona had ever encountered, and an assortment of fresh fruits. Arizona had never had such an incredible meal in her life. She felt a little guilty. And then, after a few minutes, the guilt increased. At least, she thought it was guilt, until she was suddenly rushing into her bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

As Arizona continued to vomit, she vaguely registered her mistress calling for her.

* * *

"Arizona!" Callie called as she stepped into her chambers. She'd returned, refreshed from her ride with Rebel, and she was ready to have her bath and breakfast with her family. "Arizona?" Callie entered her maidservant's small room when the blonde failed to appear. Callie's eyes widened and she turned away in disgust when she spotted the young woman hunched over the toilet, vomiting violently.

"Servant!" Callie called out, headed back towards the entrance to her chambers. A young woman appeared and immediately hit her knees. Callie recognized her face, but had never bothered to learn her name. "Fetch the doctor, my maid is ill." The young woman nodded and was gone without a word.

Callie turned around where she stood and looked warily towards Arizona's room. Now that she was over the initial disgust of the blonde's illness, Callie was torn. Her instinct was to go to the young girl, to comfort her. Callie had often been sick as a child, and she'd always appreciated when her mother or Miranda had held her. But on the other hand, vomit was disgusting. And Callie was a princess. Arizona was a servant. Surely it wasn't proper for a princess to Callie to soothe her.

"Your majesty?"

Callie whirled back around to see Ellis Grey, her father's personal physician, kneeling in respect at the entrance to her chambers.

"Rise, doctor," Callie said quickly, allowing the brilliant woman to stand. She pointed to Arizona's room. "My maidservant, Arizona, is through there."

The doctor nodded her head, carefully keeping her eyes lowered as she stepped past the princess and into the small servant's quarters. Callie hesitantly followed the doctor, hoping that Arizona was finished vomiting, but somehow unable to stay away from Arizona's side any longer. Callie was relieved to see that Arizona was still slumped over the toilet, but was no longer violently ill.

"Arizona?" Ellis asked gently, leaning over to take the blonde's pulse. "I'm Dr. Grey. Can you tell me what happened?"

Arizona gingerly turned away from the toilet. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, and they opened widely when her glance fell on Callie. She quickly repositioned herself so she was kneeling, her head bowed in respect for her mistress.

Callie felt a lump in her throat. She'd neglected to tell Arizona that she didn't have to bow before her out of loyalty to Miranda, and now the blonde, clearly ill, was prostrating herself. "Arizona, you don't—" Callie stuttered, lacking her usual royal confidence. "You don't have to do that."

"Arizona, let me help you," Dr. Grey said, lifting Arizona off of the floor and supporting most of her weight as she led the blonde to her bed. Callie quickly stepped out of the way, giving the doctor room to maneuver. Callie watched, not knowing what to do, as Ellis poured Arizona a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table.

Arizona gasped for air as soon as she had swallowed a little water. "I'm sorry, I…I don't know what happened. I was eating breakfast, and then…"

Callie watched as Ellis glanced at Arizona's breakfast plate and then felt the blonde's forehead for a fever.

"Is it food poisoning?" Callie asked quietly.

The doctor leaned back from Arizona and shook her head gently. "No. She's just malnourished. Her body rejected the food because it wasn't used to it."

Callie nodded in acknowledgement as the doctor turned back to face Arizona.

"You're going to fine, Arizona," she said gently. "But your body needs time to adjust to food that's this rich. Ease yourself into it. Stick to blander foods for a while, and then slowly add in the food you're not used to, alright?"

The blonde nodded weakly.

"And when you do eat, eat slowly. Take your time. I know your instinct is to eat as much food as possible as quickly as possible when it's available to you, but you will have plenty here. You don't need to rush."

The blonde nodded again.

"Okay," Ellis said as she stepped around Callie to exit the room. Callie followed closely after her.

"Does she need any medicine?" Callie asked, still not quite sure why she cared about the servant. "Bedrest?"

Ellis shook her head, remaining careful not to make eye contact with the princess. "She'll be fine. She's clearly used to manual labor. She's survived worse."

* * *

"Your majesty?" Arizona called timidly as she stepped out of her small room. The doctor had left a few minutes prior, and Arizona's stomach had calmed down considerably. But she was mortified that her mistress had seen her in such a state, and she didn't know what to say or what excuse she could offer.

But when the princess responded to her, her voice was that of one who cared, and her face was etched with concern. "Arizona, are you alright?" Calliope asked gently.

"Yes, ma'am," Arizona nodded rapidly. "I'm so terribly sorry about…that," she said, using her head to indicate back towards her room.

"It's alright," Calliope responded. "We'll um…we'll make sure to draw up a menu that's easier on your stomach, and we'll get you healthy in no time."

"Thank you, your majesty," Arizona said sincerely. If she'd gotten sick in the presence of her former master, there was no doubt in Arizona's mind that he would have responded with delighted wrath. "I um, I believe Ms. Bailey said that you take a morning bath before your breakfast?" Arizona asked, eager to shift the attention away from her embarrassing incident.

"Yes," the princess nodded. "If you…if you're well enough. If you feel up to it."

Arizona quickly dismissed the princess's concerns. "I'm fine now, ma'am, I assure you. And your bath should certainly be hot by now."

"Very well," Calliope responded, heading into the large bathroom adjoining the bedchamber.

It didn't escape Arizona's notice that the princess's earlier impatience and annoyance with her was nowhere to be found. Calliope appeared to be nothing but understanding and compassionate towards her. As Arizona helped the princess undress and her eyes got their first full glance at the brunette's naked form, she couldn't help but wonder if this was all a dream. She slept in a comfortable bed of her own, she got a bath every day, she had a full wardrobe of beautiful new dresses, she had all the food she could want (as soon as her body could handle it), and her new mistress was kind, understanding, and _breathtakingly stunning_. Life was suddenly better than she'd ever expected it to be.

* * *

**AN2: Please continue to let me know if you're liking this story. Still not sure if it has enough innate appeal to continue. I'm enjoying writing it, and I'll continue it if you guys like it, but for me it's mostly just a way to cleanse my writing palette from USS Calzona lol. Those of you who are waiting for an update on that story—don't worry. It may be a while, but I'm faaaarrrr from done with my Calzona lovin in space.**

**Also, I'm trying to portray Callie as a princess—who is used to being waited on. So she's kinda selfish and impatient and self-centered because that's how she was raised to be, but she's also warm and gentle and loving, because that's who Callie innately is as a person. Is that coming through? Or is she only coming through as a selfish brat? lol**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come along, Arizona," Callie called to her maidservant as she stepped out of the beauty shop. She had to admit that she was impressed—they'd been shopping for three hours, and Arizona was carrying at least eight different bags and boxes—but the tiny blonde didn't show any sign of slowing down. She didn't look it, but she was _strong_—a lot stronger than Miranda had been.

After their somewhat eventful morning and visit from Dr. Grey, the day had settled down considerably. Arizona had gotten Callie to breakfast on time, and had spent the entire time on her knees because Callie's family hadn't noticed her and Callie had forgotten she was there. And then Arizona had escorted Callie back to her private courtyard for her morning lessons. Arizona had requested to be excused, and throughout her lessons, Callie had noticed Arizona deep in discussion with several of the other servants assigned to her wing. When Callie had asked her about it, Arizona had explained that she was simply learning more about how everything worked around the palace. Callie didn't know why that was necessary—Miranda had left very clear written instructions for the new maidservant—but she hadn't pressed the issue.

"Oooh," Callie exclaimed, stopping in front of a window display. "Arizona, what do you think of these shoes?"

Callie felt the blonde draw near to her side. "Well," Arizona said hesitantly. "I don't see how anyone could walk very far in them…"

Callie rolled her eyes. "If I have to walk far, I'll send for a carriage. What do you think about how they _look_?"

"Oh," Arizona exclaimed. "I'm sorry, your majesty, I misunderstood. They're certainly very beautiful. Though quite expensive."

"That's what my father's treasury is for," Callie muttered. "Shopkeeper?" she called, stepping into the store. "I'd like those heels in the window display."

As soon as the store owner recognized his new customer, he dropped to his knees respectfully. "Of course your highness," he said. "What color? They come in red, blue, cream, and peach."

"Just give me all of them," Callie shrugged, not in the mood to make a decision. "And put them all in the same bag," she said, casting a glance at Arizona. "My maidservant's arms seem to be near capacity."

"Yes, princess, right away."

* * *

Arizona stepped outside for some fresh air while her mistress perused yet another store full of fancy dresses. Arizona's arms ached from carrying all of the things the princess had purchased that afternoon. Dresses, shoes, jewelry, perfume, books, scented candles—all things that Calliope had plenty of already. Arizona had kept track of how much the princess had spent in just a few hours—it was enough to feed her and her younger siblings for several months.

Arizona tried her best not to resent her mistress's luxuries, but it was challenging. Arizona had seen Calliope's numerous closets—all the clothing, all the fineries. There was no possible way she would ever wear some of those clothes—there weren't enough days in the year. So while all of that money rotted away in the form of the princess's dresses, Arizona's siblings went hungry.

"Zona! Zona!"

Arizona turned and a broad smile crossed her face as she saw Timmy running excitedly towards her. Arizona carefully laid Calliope's packages on a nearby bench and opened her arms to receive her brother's hug.

"Timmy!" she said, pulling back to look at her brother. "How are you? I'm sorry that I wasn't able to tell you where I was going. Mr. Burke just sent me away with no notice."

"It's alright, Zona," Timmy said. "A man from the palace found me last night and told me."

Arizona sighed with a relieved smile. Apparently Shane had kept his word.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her brother, brushing some of his messy hair away from his eyes.

"Mr. Burke sent me out for some tools," Timmy explained. "I can't stay long."

"Okay," Arizona nodded. "Bella and Jonathan? Are they alright?"

"Yeah," Timmy said earnestly. "The beggars who sit by the church said they'd look after them today. But when do you get paid, Zona? Mr. Burke gave us the last of your wages last night, and it wasn't much."

"I don't get paid for a whole month," Arizona said, shaking her head worriedly. "And you can have all of it, for my mistress feeds me, but…but I don't get paid for a month."

Timmy's face fell. "Zona, I don't know how we'll eat. And if Burke catches me taking food again…"

"No," Arizona said, stopping her brother from speaking further. "I can…I can figure something out." She glanced towards the dress shop to ensure that Calliope was still busy shopping. "I uh, just leave it to me, Timmy," she said, turning back to face her brother. She lived in a palace full of food. Surely she'd be able to sneak some out?

The young blonde boy, with dimples to match his sister's, just nodded uncertainly. "But what's this you're wearing?" he asked, looking down and noticing her new dress. "How did you afford this?"

Arizona blushed guiltily. Here she was, well-fed and wearing a beautiful garment, while her hungry brother stood before her in tatters. "My uh, my mistress provided it to me."

"Could you sell it?" he asked hopefully.

Arizona shook her head woefully. She didn't know her mistress well enough to know how she would react, but Arizona couldn't risk it. This new job would be an asset to her family, and she didn't want to do anything that might make the princess sell her contract.

"Okay," Timmy said dejectedly. "Well I better get going. Mr. Burke will notice if I'm gone too long."

"Wait, Timmy," Arizona said as her brother turned to go. She reached into her satchel and retrieved an apple that Calliope had given her in case she grew hungry before dinner. She held it out to Timmy and his eyes immediately lit up.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Make sure you save a bite for yourself," she called after her brother as he resumed his walk to the farming goods store. She knew her brother too well—he'd most likely save the entire apple for their younger brother and sister.

"Here, Arizona!"

Arizona turned to see her mistress exiting the dress store, carrying yet another parcel. Arizona obediently moved to take the item from Calliope's arms, and then retrieved the rest of her possessions from the bench.

"Why were you speaking to that street vermin?" the princess asked as they began walking back to where their carriage was waiting. "You're my maidservant, Arizona," Calliope criticized. "It isn't becoming for you to associate with people like that."

Arizona's mind raced as she quickly tried to come up with a response to that. Her brother…her brother wasn't vermin. He was one of the hardest-working, most gentle souls Arizona had ever met. And didn't Calliope know that by associating with Arizona, she was associating with "people like that"? Sure, Arizona had had a bath and was wearing a new dress, but she still had far more in common with Timmy than with the princess.

"I uh," Arizona stuttered. "I'm sorry your majesty."

"Alright, well come along. My father's arranged a date for me this evening, and I need to get ready."

* * *

"Arizona!" Callie called, storming into her bedchamber. The young blonde immediately appeared, stepping out of her small room.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Draw my bath."

"Of course, Princess," Arizona responded obediently.

Callie sighed and plopped herself down on a couch as her maid headed into the bathroom. The evening had _not_ gone well. The king had arranged for her to have dinner and take an evening stroll with Lady Erica Hahn, the daughter of a powerful duke. Callie and Erica had hit it off almost immediately, falling into an easy conversation and exchanging light, flirtatious touches. Callie had felt quite a strong attraction for the glamorous blonde woman, and had greatly enjoyed holding her hand while they walked. But then, somewhere along the way, Callie had mentioned the fact that she'd also been courted by male suitors, and Erica had become concerned.

"Well which is it?" Erica had asked. "Do you like men, or do you like women? It's a rather simple question."

Callie hadn't known how to respond—she didn't know the answer herself. And so Erica had withdrawn her advances and had excused herself from the palace, apparently turned off by Callie's sexual fluidity.

So Callie sat, trying not to cry, as she waited for Arizona to prepare her bath. This was one of those moments where, despite all of her riches and advantages in the world, Callie felt desperately lonely. Miranda was gone, Aria wouldn't understand, and Addison was at home in her own country. And her new maidservant? Callie didn't know her yet, didn't have a feel for her yet. Would she be the type of person that would understand? Was it even acceptable to discuss such things with a servant? Callie knew that her close relationship with Miranda had been a little…unorthodox, and she hadn't been planning on having such a friendship with the new girl.

"The bath is drawn, your majesty," Arizona said, walking timidly back into the room. "It should be warm enough by now."

Callie wiped a tear from her eye before nodding an acknowledgement at the servant.

"Your highness," Arizona said hesitantly. "Please forgive my intrusion but…are you alright?

Callie lifted her eyes to look at her servant. Arizona's face was gentle, her blue eyes full of concern. Could Callie talk to her? Would it be okay?

"I uh," Callie said, brushing more tears off of her cheeks and walking past Arizona into the bathroom. "I just had a bad time tonight, that's all."

"Oh," Arizona said quietly. Callie stood still as Arizona undressed her, and then took Arizona's hand as she carefully entered the tub.

"Hmm," Callie sighed as she leaned back in the tub, closing her eyes. She never grew tired of submersing her body in warm water.

"Do you want the coconut soap again, your majesty?" Arizona called from the cabinet.

"Hmm, no," Callie pondered. "I think I'd rather have the peach-scented soaps tonight."

"Yes, ma'am," Arizona said, returning to her stool beside the tub.

The two young women sat in silence as Arizona began washing Callie's hair and massaging her scalp. Callie didn't know why, but Arizona was much better at this than Miranda. Miranda had been all-business—her objective had been to just get Callie clean. But Arizona took her time. Her fingers had a certain artistry to them. They moved reverently through Callie's hair, caressed gently over her skin. Receiving a bath from Arizona had the same effect as visiting a spa. And Arizona seemed to take pleasure from bathing Callie, which made Callie enjoy it even more for some reason.

"Arizona," Callie said as the blonde finished with her hair and started washing her body. "Do you…do you like men or women?" Callie felt Arizona's hands still in surprise before they quickly resumed their work.

"I uh, I like women, your majesty," the blonde responded quietly.

"And have you always known that?" Callie asked, lifting her arm so Arizona had better access to it.

"Umm, well…" Arizona said thoughtfully. "I've never been attracted to a man, if that's what you're asking."

"But do you think it's possible to be attracted to both?"

"I wouldn't know much about that, your majesty," Arizona replied with a shy smile. "But I don't see why not."

Callie nodded and leaned back again, enjoying the silence and the way Arizona's hands felt on her body.

"Do you mind me asking why, your majesty?" Arizona said after a few moments.

Callie still didn't know why she was talking about this with her servant, but it just felt so nice to talk to _someone_. "I uh, the woman that I was with this evening? She became upset when she discovered that I'm…that I've been attracted to both men and women before."

"Oh," Arizona said, a frown forming on her face. "I'm sorry to hear that, m'lady."

"I just…" Callie let out a frustrated sigh. "I just wish I could figure it out."

"Maybe there's nothing to figure out," Arizona shrugged. "Maybe you just need to focus on finding the right _person_. Whether they're a man or a woman."

Callie's eyes flashed to the beautiful young girl who had moved on to washing her feet. Callie knew it was probably a bad idea to become friends with her maidservant, but…she liked talking with Arizona. She was warm, and gentle, and didn't pass judgment.

"Yeah, maybe," Callie sighed as she stood so Arizona could dry her off. "Maybe."

* * *

**AN: I tried to make Callie a little bit brattier in this chapter, but hopefully not *too* bratty! Thanks for all of your reviews! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took me a while to update. Life (read: grad school and boyfriend) just kinda got in the way. But I'm committed to writing this story, so don't worry :) Thanks for bearing with me with slow updates sometimes.**

* * *

An excited smile graced Arizona's face as she spotted Teddy in the stands. About a week had passed since Arizona had come to work at the palace, and she'd become fast friends with Teddy Altman, the maidservant of Princess Aria. Teddy was about ten years older than Arizona, and had given Arizona plenty of advice about life in the palace and putting up with a princess's eccentricities.

"Hi!" Arizona said with a smile as she reached Teddy's side and quickly took a seat next to her.

"Hey," Teddy smiled back.

Tournament season was beginning, so Arizona and Teddy were accompanying the princesses to the first event of the year. The two maidservants were seated directly behind their mistresses, and consequently had a fantastic view. Teddy, being as straight as they came, probably only noticed the great view of the arena. But Arizona also noticed…other things.

For so much of Arizona's life, all of her attention had been dedicated to survival. She hadn't had the time or energy to notice beautiful women, and could only afford the fleeting daydream of touching a woman, falling in love with a woman. But that had all changed since coming to the palace. Arizona had a surprising amount of time to sit around. Calliope spent the entire morning receiving her lessons, and then often spent her afternoons riding or practicing archery and swordplay. That left Arizona with a lot of free time, and, for the first time in her life, she found her thoughts wandering in a sexual direction.

Arizona felt her cheeks flush as she looked down at her lap, hoping that Teddy was distracted by the pre-tournament entertainment. Arizona knew that what was happening to her was natural—she was a fully grown woman, after all. But she was embarrassed about how often she'd thought about love and sex in the past week.

And being around Calliope and Aria didn't help at all. They were perfect. Tall, beautiful goddesses gliding around the palace in exquisite silks and linens. And—Arizona felt her blush deepening—seeing Calliope naked all the time was also a challenge. Arizona felt guilty, but after getting over the initial shock of how smooth and flawless her mistress's skin was, she'd quickly come to enjoy giving Calliope her morning and evening baths. The princess was a vision, plain and simple, and Arizona loved looking at her, loved touching her.

Arizona's eyes glazed over as she began to recall the princess's evening bath the night before. Calliope had asked Arizona to use her hands instead of a loofah. Arizona had felt like she'd died and gone to heaven. Touching Calliope's breasts, her legs, her—

"Arizona?"

Arizona was called out of her thoughts by Teddy's hand on her shoulder.

"What?" she said a little too loudly, causing Teddy to jump back slightly.

"I asked if you wanted me to explain the rules to you," Teddy said, looking confused.

"Oh, um," Arizona nodded. "Sure." She had no idea what sport she was about to witness, never mind the rules.

* * *

Callie sat quietly next to her sister as they waited for the ceremony to end and the events to begin. Callie was excited to see one of the new competitors—Sir Marcus Sloan. He was the jousting champion of New York, but had come to Miami this season in search of better competition. And he came highly recommended by Addison.

Addy had written Callie many letters about Mark. She'd known him for years, and they'd even dated for a while a few years ago. But Addison and Mark had agreed they were better as friends, and Addy had been trying to set him up with Callie ever since. According to Addison's letters, Mark was tall, handsome, and charming. A gorgeous smile, a gorgeous body, and a knack for winning jousts. In other words, he was every woman's dream come true.

So Callie was anxious to finally meet the man—maybe he'd be _her_ dream come true.

"So how old is Sir Marcus?" Aria asked.

Callie turned to look at her sister with a smirk. "Too old for you, Aria."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Callie. You're only eleven months older than I am."

"Eleven months is a big difference when it means that I'm eligible and you're not," Callie said smugly, a playful smile on her lips. Aria was _dying_ to begin courting, and was intensely jealous of her older sister. Being eligible wasn't a big deal to Callie—she could have happily waited a few more years. But she definitely took every chance she could to rub it in her sister's face.

"Ugh," Aria sulked. "I don't know why the general population can marry when they're fourteen, but we have to wait until we're eighteen to even begin courting."

"Well," Callie said, rolling her eyes. "It _could_ have something to do with they don't want a fourteen-year-old choosing who gets to be the next king or queen."

"That makes sense for _you_," Aria complained. "Whoever you marry is going to rule with you. But I'm not gonna rule anything! Who cares who I marry?"

Callie just chuckled and patted her sister's knee in sympathy. "You'll live."

"Your majesties!"

Both Callie and Aria turned to look down to the arena floor, where a man in armor approached them on horseback. He quickly removed his helmet and fixed a dashing smile on Callie. Callie felt her blood begin to rush. Addy was a fairly decent artist, and had sent Callie several sketches of Mark. This was definitely him. And he was _gorgeous_. He sat proudly on his horse, his silver-white armor gleaming in the sun. Callie couldn't help but swoon.

"Princess Calliope," he said, politely bowing his head. "I am sent here on a precious errand from Lady Addison Montgomery. She has commanded me to make your acquaintance and pass on her greetings. And in the presence of your beauty, I find myself more than happy to oblige her."

Callie gave him a radiant smile as she inclined her head in greeting. Gorgeous _and_ good with words? She was finding herself more and more pleased with Sir Marcus Sloan.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," Callie called down to the knight. "Any friend of Addison's is a friend of mine as well. Please do come to the palace for dinner."

Mark nodded, looking quite pleased with himself. "Thank you, your majesty. It would be an honor." Callie smiled as he sent her a playful wink before replacing his helmet and making his way back to the competitors' staging area.

After he had gone, Callie leaned back in her chair and sighed distractedly.

"Yeah," Aria said, breaking her out of her reverie. "I officially hate you."

* * *

"So Arizona," Callie said, turning around in her chair to face her maidservant. "What did you think of the sword?" The first competition was over—Alex Karev being crowned champion of the sword, to no one's great surprise. But next up was Callie's favorite—the joust. Mark hadn't competed in the sword, so this would be Callie's first chance to see him compete.

Aria gave Callie a funny look as she turned to address the tiny blonde, but Callie ignored her. In the past week, she'd given up on not being friends with Arizona. It was too hard. Callie just plain _liked_ her new maidservant. And somehow, Callie felt more friendship potential with Arizona than she had with Miranda. Miranda had been Callie's maidservant when Callie was still a child, and had helped raise her to a certain extent. Miranda had always felt like a big sister to Callie, but Arizona felt more like a peer. Well, as much as a princess and a servant could be peers.

And there was something else, too, though Callie couldn't quite identify it. But Callie found Arizona's presence to be both soothing and exciting at the same time. She didn't know why, and she wasn't sure that it was appropriate, but she loved being around the blonde. She loved their conversations, and she loved the way that Arizona reverently looked at her and touched her. Callie certainly hoped that Arizona would be her maidservant for a long time.

"It was uh," Arizona started, rewarding Callie with her adorable dimples. "It was really exciting, your majesty. I've never seen anything quite like it."

"Good," Callie nodded, pleased that Arizona had enjoyed herself. "The joust is next, and that's even more exciting."

"Oh you're just happy because your boyfriend's in the joust," Aria said with a huff as she crossed her arms.

Callie turned slightly to roll her eyes at her sister, but not before she saw a flicker of emotion in Arizona's cerulean blue eyes.

"Do you have a new suitor, your majesty?" Teddy asked curiously.

"No," Callie said, turning to face her sister's maidservant. She didn't know Teddy very well, but she had a favorable opinion of the older blonde. She never seemed to cause any trouble, and Aria never complained about her. "She's just talking about Mark Sloan, that knight from New York who stopped over earlier."

"Oh," Teddy nodded, her eyes flashing in understanding. "If you don't mind me saying so, your majesty, he's just about the most handsome man I've ever seen."

Callie laughed at the maidservant's comments. "Not at all, Teddy."

The four women fell silent when they heard a throat clearing next to them. Callie looked to the side, and was surprised to see Lady Erica Hahn. She inhaled sharply, not knowing why Erica would approach her at the tournament after so summarily rejecting her a week before.

"Lady Erica," Callie nodded, giving Erica permission to approach. She felt her pulse start to quicken—even if Erica wasn't attracted to Callie, Callie was still quite attracted to Erica. "I'm surprised to see you again," Callie said, motioning for Erica to sit beside her.

"Yeah," Erica said, looking a little sheepish. "Your majesty," she started, staring at her shoes. "I came to apologize for last week. I, I'm afraid that I was too quick to judge. And I'd like to ask for your forgiveness, and to see if perhaps…if maybe I might come see you again sometime?"

Callie felt her heart swell and she fought to stop her lips from curling into a smile. She'd felt so rejected and unattractive and insecure when Erica had withdrawn her advances, but now she wanted to see Callie again? Arizona had tried valiantly to make Callie feel better about the fact that she liked both men and women, but it meant a lot more coming from Erica. Erica, one of the most glamorous and sought-after women in the kingdom, had made Callie felt like she was some kind of freak. So having Erica accept her did a lot for Callie's self-confidence.

"I accept your apology," Callie said, trying to keep a blush off her face. "And I'd love to see you again."

* * *

"She did not!" Callie said, on the verge of crying from laughing so hard.

"She did!" Mark insisted. "Addy walked right up to the earl and pulled his pants down. I swear on my honor."

"What—what did her father do?" Callie asked, gasping for air.

"Oh, he didn't even care! That was the best part. Said that the ass had it coming."

"I can't believe she never told me!"

Mark smiled as he grabbed Callie's hand and they continued their walk around the palace grounds. Callie was having a wonderful day. Erica had apologized and asked permission to resume her advances, and Mark had won the joust in stunning fashion, endearing himself to Callie and her family. And now she was enjoying a moonlit walk with the dashing knight.

Callie found herself captivated with the young man. She didn't find him quite as stirring as Erica, not quite as alluring. But he was handsome, easy to talk to, and very attractive in general. Erica intimidated Callie, but Callie didn't think Mark was intimidating at all. She could easily see herself being happy with Mark. And their children would be _gorgeous_.

"Excuse me, your majesty?"

Callie turned to see Richard Webber, the palace steward, approaching her respectfully.

"Yes?" she said impatiently. She had no idea why he would be coming to talk to her at this time of night. She rarely spoke with the steward, and she was less than pleased at having her date with Mark interrupted.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, your majesty. But it's about your maidservant."

Callie's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What about her?"

"She'd been caught trying to smuggle some food and a pair of shoes out into town. You issued standing orders not to beat Bailey unless we had your express permission. Do those orders extend to your new maidservant?"

Callie's mouth fell open in surprise. If Miranda had pulled something like that, Callie wouldn't have hesitated to have her hide for it. But Callie had absolutely no idea why Arizona would try to steal. Callie was sure that there wasn't a dishonest bone in the blonde's body. And she had plenty of food and clothing in the palace. It didn't make any sense. Callie was sure it was a misunderstanding.

"No," Callie shook her head. "Don't whip her. My orders for her are the same. Just send her to my chambers. I'll deal with her later."

"Very good, your majesty."

* * *

Arizona frantically paced around her small bedroom, waiting for the princess to return from her outing with Sir Marcus. Arizona had gotten word from Timmy that he and their younger siblings were in need, so she'd tried to bring them enough food to tide them over until she got paid, but she'd been caught. For some reason, the palace steward hadn't beaten her, and had instead sent her to Calliope's wing. He'd said that the princess would discipline her herself.

Arizona played with her hands nervously as she tried to figure out what that meant. Did Calliope prefer to beat her servants herself? Arizona cringed at the thought. Thus far, she'd been able to avoid showing the princess her scarred back. But if the princess beat her, she'd see it. She'd see how ugly Arizona was.

But despite how badly Arizona didn't want to be whipped, she was hoping that would be what happened. Because if she didn't get beaten, she'd probably get fired. And this was a good job—probably the best job Arizona would ever have. She desperately didn't want Calliope to sell her contract.

"Arizona?"

Arizona's eyes widened when she heard her mistress enter the quarters. This was it. Arizona swallowed hard as she stepped into the princess's bedchamber, ready to accept her fate.

"Hey," Calliope said softly. "Arizona, look at me."

Arizona reluctantly lifted her head and looked her mistress in the eyes. Calliope's face was unreadable.

"Why did you steal?" Calliope asked as she sat at the foot of her bed, motioning for Arizona to sit beside her.

Arizona gingerly sat down on the bed next to the princess, her head hung in defeat. She didn't know what to say. Mr. Burke had never _asked_ her why she'd done something—he'd just punished her. So Arizona didn't know what to say.

"Arizona," Calliope continued when the blonde remained silent. "You can eat all the food you want here. And the cobbler gave you plenty of shoes. What were you doing tonight?"

"I was…" Arizona hesitated, not knowing how to respond. After a moment, she decided on honesty. "I was taking it to my family."

"Your family?" the princess asked gently.

Arizona nodded. "I have two brothers and a sister."

"Where are your parents?" Calliope asked. "Isn't it their job to pay for your siblings' food?"

Arizona shook her head. "My parents died four years ago. I uh, I take care of my family."

Arizona was surprised to hear the princess gasp softly, but she didn't dare lift her head to look at her. She wanted to maintain the most humble posture possible—hoping against hope that the princess would show her mercy.

"Does the steward not pay you enough?" Calliope asked.

"No, no, he does," Arizona replied quickly, not wanting to sound ungrateful. "But the palace payroll isn't handed out until the end of the month and, well, they need food _now_."

"Arizona," Calliope said firmly. "Why didn't you just say something? Why didn't you just ask me for help?"

Arizona finally looked up at her mistress, too shocked to keep her head down. Was…was the princess offering to help her? Calliope cared enough to help her? Help her family?

"I, I…" Arizona stuttered. "It's not my place to bother you."

Calliope just shook her head and got up from the bed, headed towards a small writing desk.

"If the steward gave you advance wages for the week you've worked so far, would it be enough until you're paid at the end of the month?"

"Yes, ma'am," Arizona replied quickly, still bewildered. She had no idea what was going on. Calliope didn't seem to be angry at all.

"Okay," Calliope said, quickly writing something down on a piece of parchment and signing it with her signet ring. "Take this to the steward," she said, handing the parchment to Arizona. "He'll give you your wages."

Arizona accepted the parchment and looked back up, her blue eyes welling with tears. Mr. Burke had never shown her mercy. But the princess was showing her mercy, and helping her on top of it.

"Thank—thank you, your majesty," Arizona said, struggling to stop her voice from cracking with emotion. "I, I don't know what to say."

"Just don't do it again, Arizona," Callie said firmly. "And if you have a problem, you can tell me about it. I don't know what kind of master you had before, but…if it's within reason, it's alright if you have a request once in a while."

"Okay," Arizona said, nodding in disbelief. "Thank you."

* * *

**AN2: Some evilness from Erica coming next chapter :D And I know it's probably a little frustrating at the moment, because our girls are attracted to each other, but neither really realizes it yet. I promise, I'll get them there lol**

**AN3: To all of you Mark-haters, sorry if I spent too much time on him. I am *not* a Mark-hater, and the thought of Eric Dane as a knight in shining armor makes me swoon like crazy, so I just had to write it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ****I UPDATED LESS THAN 12 HOURS AGO!**** Make sure you read chapter 4 first.**

* * *

"Did you hear that Lady April was found in a compromising position with Lord Jackson?"

"Really?" Callie raised her eyebrows. "I thought she was about to become betrothed to Sir Matthew."

"She was," Erica nodded, a spark of glee in her eyes. "But now that she's been caught with Jackson, no one knows what's going to happen."

"I feel bad for Sir Matthew," Callie said honestly. "He always seems so nice and genuine."

"Eh, whatever," Erica shrugged. "He'll get over it. I'm just happy that there's finally something happening. This kingdom can get a little boring sometimes."

Callie laughed. "Well then I'm happy to gossip with you whenever there's a scandal."

Erica gave her a smile before leaning back further into the couch. The two women were in Callie's main living room in her wing, relaxing after a full afternoon of shopping, massages, and manicures. Callie was still so happy that Erica had changed her mind and resumed her advances; Callie found the blonde to be more exciting and attractive than anyone she'd ever met. A part of her was still worried that Erica would walk away and reject her again, so Callie was trying her best to give the blonde whatever she wanted. She laughed at all of Erica's jokes, bought her whatever she wanted at the stores, and agreed with whatever she said.

"Are you in the mood for some tea?" Erica asked after a moment.

"Sure, that sounds nice," Callie replied. In truth, she hated tea and never drank it. But Erica didn't need to know that. "Arizona," she called out, turning her head to look at Arizona and Erica's maidservant Cristina, who were conversing quietly at the other end of the room. Callie had to hide her amusement at observing the two. Arizona had a certain perkiness to her, but Cristina was downright grumpy. And she seemed absolutely terrified of Erica for some reason.

"Yes, your majesty?" Arizona said, quickly appearing at the princess's side.

"Fetch us some hot water, and a selection of tea."

"Right away, ma'am," Arizona said with a polite smile, her dimples popping ever so lightly.

As Arizona left the room, Callie turned back to smile at Erica.

"She's dreadfully skinny, Callie," Erica said, her gaze fixed on the retreating blonde. "You really should get a more attractive maidservant."

"Oh, she's just malnourished," Callie said, feeling defensive for a reason she couldn't identify. "And I haven't had her long. I'm sure her health will improve."

"Well if she doesn't plump up soon, you should replace her. I can't stand the sight of her."

Callie found herself wanting to defend Arizona, wanting to explain that she really was quite beautiful if you took the time to look past her poor health. But she didn't want to contradict Erica, so she merely nodded, hoping Erica would drop the subject.

Arizona soon returned, and Callie couldn't stop herself from scrutinizing the young blonde as she went about preparing the tea. She was skinny, yes. But Callie thought she was beautiful. Her gorgeous blue eyes sparkled, and her nimble fingers worked gracefully. Callie felt herself becoming a little warm as she thought about those fingers. She loved it when Arizona touched her. Those fingers felt so good massaging her scalp, cleaning her body. Miranda's fingers had never made Callie feel that way.

"Here you are, m'lady," Arizona said with a smile as she handed Callie her tea. Callie accepted it with a warm nod, and began to raise it to her lips as Arizona turned to serve Erica as well.

But before Callie took a sip, she watched in slow motion as Arizona's dress caught slightly on the coffee table, causing the maidservant to stumble and spill hot tea all over the elder blonde's satin gown.

"You little bitch!" Erica cried in pain, jumping in shock and slapping Arizona hard across the face. Callie gasped at the strength of Erica's blow, which sent Arizona sprawling to the ground in a heap.

"I'm so sorry, m'lady," Arizona recovered quickly, but chose to remain kneeling on the floor, her head hung low in submission. "I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me, it was an accident."

"Do you know how much this dress cost?" Erica said angrily. When Arizona numbly shook her head, Erica continued. "More than your pathetic life is worth, that's for sure. Cristina!" she barked, addressing her own maidservant. "Take this filthy little whore to the steward. Have her whipped soundly."

"Right away, Lady Hahn," Cristina nodded, roughly pulling Arizona to her feet.

Callie stood frozen, not knowing what to do. She'd only sent Miranda to be beaten a few times, but it had always been for something that was Miranda's fault. But Arizona had tripped. She hadn't meant any harm. It was an accident. Arizona didn't deserve to be punished.

But Erica was furious, and Callie didn't want to upset her further. Erica had already voiced her displeasure with Callie's maidservant, and Callie didn't want to take any chances. She still felt like she was on thin ice with the older blonde, so she was scared to countermand Erica's orders. Erica didn't seem like the type who took mercy on her servants, and Callie doubted that she would tolerate it if Arizona got away with ruining her dress. If Callie let Arizona off the hook, Erica would see it as Callie choosing Arizona over Erica, and Callie had no doubt that Erica would be gone again.

As Cristina began to pull Arizona away, the diminutive blonde cast a look over her shoulder. Callie's breath caught in her throat as she made eye contact with her maidservant. Arizona's baby blue eyes were full of tears, and they were begging her, pleading her to intercede. Arizona looked terrified, miserable, small.

Callie opened her mouth to put a stop to this, but no words came out. And then, after another moment, the two maidservants were gone. Callie closed her mouth before turning to glance at Erica. Erica still looked angry, but also satisfied. Callie swallowed hard as she set out to pour Erica a cup of tea herself, now that there were no servants in the room. As the two women settled down to drink their tea, Callie did the best she could to push Arizona out of her mind.

Arizona would be fine. She was a servant, and she'd ruined a lady's dress. And she'd probably been whipped before. It couldn't be that big of a deal—Miranda had never complained about it. And Arizona was small and dainty; the steward would have mercy on her. It most likely wouldn't even hurt. Right?

* * *

"Your majesty?"

Callie awoke to the soft touch of Arizona's hand on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and landed on the petite blonde, who was sitting at the side of the bed as always.

"It's time for your morning ride," Arizona said gently, beginning to stand from the bed. But Callie instinctively reached out and grabbed the blonde's arm, silently asking her to stay.

Callie hadn't slept well. She'd been up most of the night, tossing and turning, wondering if Arizona was actually sniffling in the other room, or if her guilty conscience was imagining things. Callie felt awful. She had known that allowing Arizona to be whipped was wrong at the moment Erica had commanded it, but it had taken a while for it to sink in. And when Arizona had arrived back in Callie's wing a while later that night, her eyes red from crying, Callie's heart had sunk in her chest. She'd never felt more guilty in her life.

The rest of the evening had progressed in a typical manner—Erica leaving at an appropriate hour and Arizona helping Callie with her nighttime bath. But Callie hadn't enjoyed the bath at all. Arizona had been quiet and sullen, not saying a word. Callie didn't know if Arizona was angry at her, or if Arizona was merely afraid to speak, not knowing where she stood. But either way, the rest of the evening had been unpleasant, and then the night had been miserable. Callie wanted so desperately to apologize, but it wasn't possible. Princesses didn't apologize to servants.

"Do you um, do you want to come with me?" Callie blurted out as she sat up in the bed, not knowing exactly what she was doing, but desperate to show Arizona she was sorry. "I could teach you to ride a horse?" Callie looked in Arizona's eyes, pleading with the blonde to say yes. Callie couldn't actually _say_ she was sorry. But she could go out of her way to be nice to Arizona, to treat her with extra kindness. And maybe, somehow, Arizona would forgive her.

"Are you sure, m'lady?" Arizona asked politely. "I know you enjoy your solitude, and I need to fix up your room and draw your bath."

"I can have a different servant do all that," Callie assured her. "And I'm sure. I want you to come," Callie said, trying to show Arizona that she meant it. "If, if you want to come, that is," she quickly added.

"Okay," Arizona said with a faint smile, her dimples not quite showing. "Sure, I'd be happy to come."

"Good," Callie smiled. "You're going to love it."

* * *

"So I think you're ready for an actual ride today," Calliope said. "You up for it?"

Arizona looked at the princess nervously as she carefully mounted Lady, Calliope's oldest and gentlest mare. It had been a week since the princess had begun to give her riding lessons, and she had to admit that while she'd been reluctant at first, she really enjoyed the time they spent riding. Arizona wasn't sure if it was because she liked riding horses, or because Calliope was taking the time to teach her. Maybe both.

Ever since she'd spilled tea on Lady Erica, Arizona had noticed a change in Calliope's behavior. The princess had always been on the gentle side, but she'd been immeasurably kind during the past week. Arizona had noticed that Calliope now said "please" whenever she asked for something, and that the princess thanked her for her services multiple times a day. And Calliope was going to great lengths to include her in things—asking her if she'd prefer to go shopping or stay at the palace, asking for her opinions on a wide array of topics. And when Calliope had seen Erica that week, she'd taken a different servant with her, sparing Arizona from having to see the older blonde again. Arizona had never dreamed that she would have a mistress that showed her so much kindness and respect.

"Come on, you'll be fine," Calliope encouraged when Arizona didn't respond. "I told my father that I was going for a longer ride today, so we aren't expected at breakfast. We can keep the horses at a walk the whole time."

Arizona continued to look nervously at Calliope. She'd ridden around the pasture by herself a few times, but they had yet to leave the stables. Arizona was afraid to venture out further. There wouldn't be any fences to stop the horse if she got spooked, no stable boys to grab the reigns and slow her down.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to you," Calliope chuckled lightly as she approached Arizona on Rebel, reaching over to grab Lady's lead. "Let's go, alright?"

Arizona paused for a moment before nodding slightly. The princess was an accomplished rider. Surely she knew what she was doing.

As soon as the two women had left the pasture, Calliope began steering them towards a forested part of the palace grounds. Arizona smiled to herself as they approached it. She's only been in a forest a few times in her life, and she'd loved it. A forest felt more peaceful than the activity of the city's slums and more comfortable than the scorching sun of Mr. Burke's farm. Arizona loved the way the wind sounded as it moved through the trees.

"Is this where you come when you ride alone?" Arizona asked as they entered the forest and started following what looked like a well-worn path.

"Every morning," Calliope nodded. "It's the best way to start the day."

Arizona smiled as they fell into a comfortable silence, Lady instinctively following Rebel through the woods. Before she knew it, Calliope had dismounted Rebel and was approaching her, helping her to get down from the spotted white mare. Arizona looked around while the princess tied up Lady, but left Rebel to wander free. She didn't quite know why they had stopped here.

"Care to join me in the hot springs?" Calliope smiled, grabbing Arizona's hand and leading her down a short path. Arizona felt herself starting to panic. She didn't want to say no to the princess, not when she was being so kind and attentive. But if Arizona got in the hot springs, she'd have to remove her clothing. And then…and then Calliope would see how truly skinny she was. And then Calliope would see her eyesore of a back, rough and ugly from years of beatings. And some of the marks were still fairly fresh from the whipping she'd endured a week ago. Arizona didn't know how, but she had to find some way not to go in the hot springs.

Arizona surveyed the hot springs as Calliope started taking off her clothes. They looked warm and comfortable—she could see why the princess came here so often. If Arizona was alone, she wouldn't hesitate to strip off her dress and relax in the water. She was sure it would feel amazing.

"Well come on, don't be shy," the princess smiled when she noticed that Arizona was still fully clothed. "It's not a big deal," she laughed, standing in the forest in her undergarments. "You see me naked twice a day!"

Arizona felt herself blushing. She _did_ see Calliope naked twice a day. And she loved every second of it. She found herself wishing she was more beautiful, wishing that the skin on her back was as flawless as her mistress's. Then she could agree to get in the water. The thought of being naked with Calliope, relaxing in the hot springs with an equally naked princess…

"Honestly, Arizona!"

Arizona jumped slightly when she realized that Calliope had moved, and was now standing directly behind her. She felt the princess's hands begin to work on undoing the back of her dress, and she quickly bolted away, turning her back away from the princess.

But from the gasp that escaped Calliope's mouth, and the look of shock and horror on the princess's face, Arizona knew it was too late. Calliope had seen it. Arizona quickly fastened her dress back up, hanging her head in shame.

* * *

"Honestly, Arizona!" Callie chuckled as she moved to stand behind her maidservant and began to help her undress. She didn't understand why Arizona looked so shy and uncomfortable all of a sudden. Hadn't she ever gone swimming before?

But all of a sudden, Arizona recoiled from her touch and jumped away. But not before the dress fell open, and Callie caught a glimpse of her back.

A glimpse was all she needed. Callie felt herself gasping, the image burned into her brain. Arizona's entire back was covered in jagged, ugly scars. And they weren't faint scars, like the one Callie had on her leg from when she'd fallen out of a tree as a child. They were large, and they were raised from the normal skin of Arizona's back. Callie struggled to breathe as she vaguely registered Arizona closing her dress back up and looking ashamed. Several of the marks were a bright red, angry color. They were fresh. They were…they were from a week ago. They were the price of Lady Erica Hahn's approval. The price that _Arizona_ had paid.

Callie felt sick. Like someone had punched her in the gut. She hadn't…she hadn't _known_. Sure, she'd assumed that being whipped hurt, but…but she hadn't known it did _that_. Callie felt bile rising in the back of her throat as she imagined how much those marks must have hurt Arizona, how often she must have been beaten in the past to have all of those scars.

Callie closed her eyes. Did Miranda's back look like that? She could only recall having sent her prior maidservant to be beaten a few times, but that was a few times too many. How many servants in the palace had backs that looked like that? All of them? Callie felt tears welling in her eyes. Maybe some servants were truly disrespectful and disobedient, but did they deserve _that_?

And then there was Arizona, who was polite and respectful and hardworking. Callie found herself wondering if Arizona had ever done anything wrong. Had Arizona ever actually deserved punishment, or were all of those scars just as unfair as the one's she'd received a week ago? As the ones that the palace steward had given her? As the ones that…that Callie had given her? Sure, Callie hadn't been holding the whip, but she'd inflicted those marks. She should have stopped Erica, should have had enough self-confidence to stand up for her innocent servant.

"Arizona," Callie croaked out when she finally found her voice. Arizona was still standing, leaning against a tree for support, as she stared at the ground. "Arizona," Callie repeated. Arizona flinched slightly when Callie took a step towards her.

"Arizona," Callie sobbed, not daring to close the short distance between her and her maidservant. "Arizona, I'm so sorry. I, I didn't know. I didn't know." Callie's words sounded empty to her own ears. And that's because they were. There was no way to apologize for what she'd just seen. And not knowing was a pitiful excuse.

"Please believe me," Callie cried. "I never would have let Erica…I, I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Callie wasn't sure that Arizona had heard her for a moment, but then Arizona nodded slightly.

"You do not have to apologize to me, your majesty," Arizona responded politely, her eyes still fixed on the ground. "I am your servant. You may use my body as you please. But I am sorry that you had to see me. I'm…my body is not fit for a princess to look at."

Callie felt her heart breaking even further. What kind of life had Arizona had that she wasn't angry about the beating? How beaten down was she that she saw her body as Callie's, and not her own? How resigned to her fate was she that she'd accepted being whipped as a simple fact of life, and was only concerned that the sight of her scars was displeasing to her mistress?

"Arizona, no," Callie said, shaking her head. "It's wrong. What your former master did to your back, what…what _I_ did to your back—it's wrong. Arizona, I'm so sorry. It's wrong. You don't deserve that. Please. I'm, I'm so, so sorry."

Before Callie really knew what she was doing, her heart finally overpowered her royal restraint, and she closed the distance between her and Arizona, pulling the blonde into a tight hug. Arizona was rigid in her arms for a few moments, before the maidservant finally relaxed slightly. Mindful of Arizona's fresh scars, Callie kept one arm high on the blonde's back, and the other low on her waist. She didn't want to cause Arizona any pain. She didn't want to cause her pain, ever again.

"I promise, Arizona," Callie half-whispered, half-sobbed. "I promise. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again. I promise. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

* * *

**AN2: You've probably seen the picture in history class, and it's really hard to look at. But if you do a google search for "fugitive slave Gordon", it'll show you a famous picture of an escaped slave and all the scars on his back. That's what I was trying to describe for Arizona's back. Hers aren't as bad, because she's young and has really only been beaten for four years, but…you get the picture. Ugh. Makes me sick just looking at it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: It's been a bit of an update storm, so again, ******please make sure you're up to date before reading this one******. And I'm also going to post one right after this, so…**

**Also, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and commenting. A special shout-out to CaseyJr-thanks for all of the ideas and your PMs :)**

* * *

Callie paced around her bedchambers, too agitated to sit and calm down. She felt like screaming and punching a wall and marching up to her father, demanding that all he outlaw servant contracts. She'd never been so distraught in her life.

As Callie had stood in the forest, holding Arizona tightly, she'd resolved that she had to do _something_. She didn't know what, but she had to do something to make it right. She couldn't take back what she'd done, but she could change her actions in the future.

Hugging Arizona had been so heartbreaking. At first, Callie could tell that the blonde didn't know how to react. She'd been rigid in Callie's arms, unwilling to relax and let her guard down. But eventually she'd relaxed and hugged Callie back. Callie had sobbed for several minutes, overwhelmed with how awful she felt for her maidservant. But Arizona hadn't shed a tear. And in some ways, that made it worse. To Callie, that signified that Arizona wouldn't let herself cry. That she'd trained herself to be hard. She'd forced herself to stop caring, to stop hoping. She'd accepted that life was painful, and there was no use crying over it.

And that thought made Callie cry even harder. She didn't even know where to start undoing the damage that had been done to her young and innocent maidservant.

Callie huffed as she finally allowed herself to collapse on one of her couches. She'd cancelled her morning lessons and given Arizona the day off, encouraging her to enjoy all that the palace had to offer. Arizona had elected to spend time with Teddy while Aria had her own lessons, which left Callie alone in her wing.

Callie rested her head in her hands as she contemplated what to do. She wanted to do something for Arizona, but she didn't know what. Arizona had never expressed much interest in material things, so Callie doubted that she'd appreciate something purchased from town. All Arizona seemed to care about was doing a good job so she could keep her position and support her family.

Callie's head snapped up out of her hands. Arizona's family. She couldn't really do anything for Arizona, but she could do something for Arizona's family. And Arizona would love that just as much—if not more. Before Callie knew what she was doing, she was charging out of her wing, headed for the steward's office.

"Webber!" she bellowed out as she entered the less glamorous side of the palace. This part of the palace was filled with servant quarters, kitchens, workshops, storage rooms, laundry facilities, and the various other rooms that kept the palace up and running. Callie couldn't remember the last time she'd been in this section of her massive home—if she needed something, she always sent her maid.

"Your majesty?" Richard Webber appeared, stepping out from a room she knew to be his office.

"Steward," she said, glad to have found him so easily. Being the employee in charge of the workings of the entire palace, he was usually busy and rarely in his office. "When you purchased my maidservant's contract a few weeks ago, who went and picked her up?"

"Umm, I'm not sure," Richard shook his head. "If you'll give me a moment, I'll check my records."

Callie nodded as she followed him back inside his office. He pulled open a file drawer and withdrew a large bundle of parchment, and then quickly took a seat and started scanning through the last few pages.

"Robbins, Arizona, correct?"

"Yes," Callie nodded.

"Shane Ross picked her up. Preston Burke's estate."

Callie was surprised to discover that Preston Burke was Arizona's former master. He was very wealthy, so Callie had met him several times. He always seemed pleasant and polite, and she couldn't imagine him being cruel enough to inflict such pain on Arizona. Maybe he had someone else beat his servants. Maybe he didn't know, either.

"And where is Shane now?" Callie asked.

"He's just down the hall," Webber replied. "Shall I fetch him for you?"

Callie nodded as the steward left the room, happy that Webber knew better than to ask why she was interested. She didn't feel like explaining her motives to the steward. And she was a princess. She didn't have to.

"Your majesty," Webber said, re-entering the room. "This is Shane Ross."

Callie looked as a handsome young man entered the room behind the steward, respectfully dropping to his knees.

"Feel free to stand, Shane," she said quickly. "And come with me." She started heading toward a nearby courtyard.

"A few weeks ago," she said once they were out of Webber's earshot, "you picked up my new maidservant from Preston Burke's estate. Arizona Robbins. Do you remember?"

"Yes, of course, your majesty," Shane replied politely.

"Did you by any chance meet any of her family members?"

"Yes, ma'am," Shane nodded. "Her brother Tim."

"What about her other siblings? She has another brother and a sister as well."

Shane shook his head. "Tim talked about them, but they aren't old enough to work yet. Someone in the slums looks after them during the day so Arizona and Tim can work."

Callie closed her eyes, trying not to picture Arizona's young siblings wandering the streets during the day, without a parent to care for them.

"Okay," Callie said after a moment. "Go to the treasury. Take out enough to purchase Tim's contract. Then go to Burke's estate and pick him up. Have him take you to the other children, and get them as well. Have them gather all their belongings, and then bring them to me."

"As you wish, your majesty," Shane nodded, not daring to question her unusual orders. "But ma'am," he said, looking a little hesitant. "I am only authorized to withdraw small amounts of coin for daily expenses that I incur. I can't take that much money out of the treasury."

"Here," Callie said, removing the chain from around her neck that held her signet ring. "Take this with you," she said, handing it over to the young messenger. "No one will question you."

Shane's eyes widened as he accepted the princess's signet ring. Callie considered for a fleeting moment that it was unwise to give a servant so much authority. But she knew that the steward only chose servants he trusted to run errands and deliver messages outside of the palace, so Callie wasn't overly concerned.

"Please do this as quickly as you can," Callie said.

Shane nodded and gave her a slight bow, and then he was gone.

* * *

Arizona smiled as she walked through the palace gardens with Teddy. It was a gorgeous day, and Arizona was happy to be outside. But she was even happier to have some time to talk to Teddy. Aria's maidservant always had good advice, something Arizona was desperately in need of.

"So she saw your scars," Teddy repeated. "And then she hugged you? And cried?"

"Yeah," Arizona nodded, confused. "And she _apologized_. She seemed really upset."

Teddy shook her head. "I've never heard of a master or mistress apologizing to a servant before."

"I know."

"And I spent plenty of time around Princess Calliope and Bailey. I can assure you, they never hugged."

Arizona sighed. She hadn't known how to react to Calliope at the hot springs. Arizona had been expecting the princess to be repulsed by Arizona's disfigured back, but that was all. She hadn't expected her mistress to be so…regretful about it.

"So what do I do?" Arizona asked.

Teddy shrugged. "Well, I don't really think it's a problem," Teddy said. "If she's hugging you and acting like she cares about you, then…that's a good thing, right? Means you won't get fired anytime soon."

Arizona let out a soft chuckle. She hadn't thought about it that way. She'd been too unnerved by Calliope's decidedly un-royal behavior to realize the implications of a mistress who cared about her.

Arizona wasn't really sure how she felt about that. Aside from her family, no one had ever really cared about Arizona. And her family was too focused on survival to really care about feelings or little things like scars. They showed their concern by taking care of each other and making sure they all had enough to eat. Arizona didn't…well she didn't really know how to react to someone else caring so deeply about her pain.

"Arizona," Teddy said, after a long silence. "Do you…do you have feelings for Calliope?"

"What?" Arizona asked, startled. She would never…she would never have feelings for his mistress. The idea was ridiculous.

"I just…I see the way you look at her sometimes. Like you…like you care for her."

"I _do_ care for her," Arizona said. "She's a good mistress, and she's kind to me. I want to serve her well."

"Right, but…it isn't something more than that?"

Arizona raised her eyebrows as she considered Teddy's question. She had to admit that her eyes did linger on Calliope from time to time. And she did enjoy touching her. But surely it was nothing but simple admiration for such a graceful and glamorous woman. Surely it was just a maid having an appropriate amount of awe for a beautiful princess, a future queen.

"Teddy," Arizona scoffed. "She's beautiful, sure. But she's a princess."

"So?"

"So she would never have feelings for me!"

"What does that have to do with _you_ having feelings for _her_?"

"Teddy," Arizona rolled her eyes. "How frivolous do you think I am? I know better than to grasp for things that are out of my reach."

* * *

Callie was sitting in her courtyard, attempting to paint out a rough sketch Addison had sent her, when she heard a throat clearing politely behind her. She turned to see Shane, surrounded by a young man and two small children. Shane had his hands on the children, gently prodding them to bow in Callie's presence. The young man, who Callie assumed was Tim, seemed to know what was going on. But the two younger children just looked confused. They didn't know why they were bowing or who they were bowing to.

Callie felt torn as she looked at Arizona's family. Had Arizona really looked like them when she'd first come to the palace? Their clothes were wretched, and the young girl wasn't wearing any shoes. The two boys shared Arizona's golden blonde hair, but the girl's hair was a medium brown.

"You can all stand," Callie said softly. Shane immediately stood up, helping the two smaller kids to their feet. As Callie looked into their faces, she felt her breath catch in her throat. Only Tim had his sister's blue eyes, but they all shared a striking resemblance to their sister. Despite their worn appearance, Callie couldn't help but think that these were some of the most beautiful children she'd ever seen.

"What are your names?"

The young man that Arizona assumed was Tim cleared his throat and spoke for the family. "I'm Timothy Robbins, your majesty. This is my brother Jonathan, and my sister Isabella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Callie said, smiling gently. "I'm Callie," she let slip out. "I mean, um, I'm Princess Calliope. Your sister, Arizona, works for me."

Tim merely nodded.

"So," Callie said, shifting uncomfortably. Now that Arizona's family was here, she didn't know quite what to do with them. "What are you good at, Tim? What did you do for Mr. Burke?"

"A bunch of different stuff, ma'am," he replied. "Sometimes I ran errands. Other times I just worked in the fields or tended the horses."

"You have experience working in a stable?" Callie asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay," Callie nodded. She shifted her gaze to the two smaller children. They were clearly too young to work. "Shane," she said, addressing the messenger. "Do we have any servants on staff that look after children? Maybe someone with experience as a governess?"

"Yes, of course, your majesty," Shane replied. "We have several. They watch the children of the nobility that visit."

"Can you take these two younger children to them?" Callie asked. "See that they are cared for, given instruction?"

Shane nodded immediately.

"And is there somewhere they can stay?"

"Yes, your majesty," he nodded. "There are plenty of beds there. The governesses take care of everything. They would be well looked after, ma'am."

"Okay," Callie smiled, motioning for Shane to give her back her signet ring. She felt a little more relaxed as she replaced the chain around her neck. She'd felt a little naked without it. "And please, see to it that they aren't harmed in any way. Yes, children need instruction and discipline, but I don't want them whipped."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, Shane, you may go."

Shane smiled and bowed politely before taking the hands of the two younger children and leading them away, leaving Callie with just Tim for company. Of Arizona's three siblings, he looked the most like his older sister.

"So would you have any objection to working in my stables?" Callie asked him. She had no doubt that he'd be a good messenger like Shane, but then he'd report directly to the steward. And Callie was the princess, so really it didn't matter what the steward thought. But Callie wanted to keep him out of it if possible—what she was doing was a little unorthodox.

Tim looked a little confused as to why she was asking him that, but he didn't question her. "No ma'am, that would fine."

"Okay," Callie smiled at the young man. "Follow me, then."

Callie quickly led Tim through her wing and out towards her private stables. She smiled when she could see that Owen Hunt was working out Rebel in the pasture. Aside from Miranda, and now Arizona, Owen had always been Callie's favorite employee. He was kind, polite, and very skilled. Her horses were always well taken care of, and got plenty of food and exercise. And Owen never beat the horses like some stable masters—he had a very gentle approach, and the horses respected him.

"Hunt!" she called out to him, waving at him as he trotted to the edge of the pasture and dismounted Rebel.

"What can I do for you, your majesty?" he asked. "I can fetch your saddle if you'd like to take Rebel out. Beautiful afternoon."

"No, not right now," Callie shook her head. "Hunt, could you use another stable hand?"

Owen looked from Callie to Tim, and then back up to Callie. "I don't see why not. I actually just lost one of my boys. He finally saved enough to buy out his contract. Went to work as a stable head on some estate in New York."

"Okay," Callie smiled. "This is Tim. Arizona's brother. Can you look after him?"

"Sure," Owen nodded.

"And where do the stable hands sleep?"

Owen inclined his head towards the stables. "Up in the loft."

Callie raised an eyebrow. She couldn't imagine sleeping in a barn.

"Is it…comfortable?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Owen nodded with a smile. "We have plenty of cots, and it's nice and warm."

"And where do they eat?"

"In the dining hall, with all the other servants." Owen again looked between Tim and Callie, apparently noticing Callie's concern for the boy. "He'll be well taken care of, m'lady. I'll look out for him."

Callie smiled at Owen's reassurance. "Thank you," she said gratefully. "And see to it that he's not beaten. If he's in need of discipline, assign him extra chores or…or just ask me first."

"As you wish, majesty."

* * *

Arizona sat pleasantly in her room, her mind absorbed by the piece of parchment in front of her. Princess Calliope was nowhere to be found, so Arizona wasn't concerned about being interrupted or discovered. A few days ago, Teddy had recommended a book for Arizona to read in her free time, and Arizona had humbly admitted that she didn't know how to read. But Teddy hadn't made fun of her or shamed her for it—she'd merely promised that she'd teach Arizona how to read, and that it really wasn't that hard.

Teddy had quickly taught Arizona a song that named all the letters, and then provided Arizona with the piece of parchment. Each of the symbols on the parchment corresponded with the letters in the song, and Teddy had reassured her that as soon as Arizona had memorized each of the symbols, that she could begin to learn how to read. It didn't make very much sense to Arizona, but she trusted Teddy and did as she was told.

So when Calliope returned to her chambers, Arizona didn't hear her. She was too distracted by quietly singing the song to herself, and memorizing the symbols on the page.

"Arizona?" Calliope said quietly, appearing in the doorway of Arizona's room. Arizona felt her face turning red as she quickly stuffed the parchment in the cushion of the chair, hoping that her mistress hadn't seen it. She'd already revealed her scars to the princess earlier that day—she didn't know why she needed to suffer further embarrassment.

"Arizona, what are you doing?" Calliope said, reaching around Arizona and fishing out the piece of parchment. Arizona cringed as she watched the princess's face. Her mistress looked up to her in alarm. "Do you…do you not know how to read?" she asked quietly.

Arizona shook her head "no." There wasn't a point in lying about it.

Calliope looked down at the parchment before gently setting it on Arizona's bed and sitting in the other armchair.

"Arizona," the princess said. "When I…when I was impatient with you for not reading Miranda's instructions, why didn't you say anything?"

Arizona just looked down at her hands and shrugged. It was for the same reason that she hadn't thought to ask Calliope for advanced wages before stealing food. She wasn't used to people being willing to help her. She wasn't used to being secure enough to show weakness. She was used to fending for herself.

"Arizona."

Arizona looked up when she felt Calliope's warm hand on her forearm. The princess was looking at her, concerned.

"I can help you learn to read."

"No, please don't," Arizona shook her head. "It's too embarrassing, your majesty. I, I didn't want you to know."

Calliope was silent for a moment, considering what Arizona had said. "Well, what if I arranged for someone else to teach you? That way it wouldn't be me."

"Teddy said she'd teach me."

"But you don't have any regular time with Teddy," Calliope countered. "I can get someone to teach you to read while I have my morning lessons."

Arizona opened her mouth to argue, but hesitated. She was ashamed that she didn't know how to read, but she knew that she shouldn't let her pride get in the way of learning how. Calliope was offering to give Arizona a real teacher. She glanced up at her mistress again. Calliope's eyes were earnest—she was pleading with Arizona to let her help. Arizona still couldn't wrap her mind around why her mistress was being so kind to her. But, like Teddy had said, it could only be a good thing. It meant that Calliope didn't want to fire her.

"Okay," Arizona finally nodded. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Good," Calliope said, a wide smile on her face.

Arizona felt that warm feeling in her stomach that she always felt when her mistress smiled. Maybe Teddy was right—maybe Arizona was nurturing a little crush on the princess. But it didn't matter, Arizona told herself. It was just an innocent little crush. Arizona knew that Calliope would never notice her or think of her as anything but a servant, so there was no point in getting her hopes up. No. What Arizona should focus on was doing a good job. Bailey had said that many mistresses kept their maidservants for a lifetime. _That_ was what Arizona was hoping for. She would serve her mistress well, help her in her efforts to find a spouse, and then hopefully continue to serve her and help her to raise her children. That was a dream Arizona could manage. That was a dream that could possibly come true.

"Anyways, Arizona," Calliope said, moving on now that the matter of Arizona's reading had been settled. "I came to find you because I have something to tell you."

"Yes, your majesty?" Arizona sat up, expecting her mistress to send her on some kind of errand.

"Yeah," Calliope said, suddenly looking nervous. "I um, I brought your family here."

* * *

**AN: Posting another chapter right now-check it out :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Woo! This is the chapter I've been dying to write, and I finally got here! I hope you guys like it! Oh, and for the purpose of this story, there is no relation between Meredith and Ellis.**

**And seriously, people, I have been writing non-stop, all day. I've already uploaded three chapters in the past 24 hours.**

**_READ THOSE FIRST_.**

* * *

Arizona smiled as she sat cross-legged in the playroom, her little sister nestled snugly in her lap. The princess had arranged for Bella and Jonathan to receive an education, and Arizona had asked if she could participate in her siblings' reading lessons. Arizona had her own private tutoring right after breakfast each morning—she could learn much faster than her six-year-old brother and sister—but she still learned things from Heather, Bella and Jonathan's governess. And because Arizona was learning at a faster pace, she could even participate in teaching the little ones how to read. Arizona absolutely loved it.

Ever since their parents had died—and to a lesser extent, even before—Arizona hadn't had any time to spend with Bella and Jonathan. She'd always been working, trying to make ends meet. Bella and Jonathan spent most of their days being looked after by a variety of beggars that lived in the slums. And by the time Arizona and Timmy got back to their little alleyway, the sun had usually already set and the little ones were ready for sleep. But now that her siblings were at the palace, she finally had a chance to spend quality time with them. Calliope had no objection to her staying with them for the complete duration of the princess's morning lessons, and when Calliope was with a suitor or practicing her sports, Arizona took the opportunity to spend additional time with the youngsters. And Timmy had some free later in the day, so on a night when Calliope was busy with Sir Marcus, they'd actually managed to spend an evening together, just the four of them.

Arizona's little family had food to eat, beds to sleep in, and time to spend together. They'd now all been at the palace for about two weeks. She'd never been happier in her life.

And Princess Calliope continued to treat her with care and respect. When the princess had first informed Arizona what she'd done for the blonde's family, Arizona had dropped to her knees in gratitude, crying and worshipping at Calliope's feet. But Calliope had had none of that, immediately insisting that Arizona stand up straight.

"No, Arizona, no" Calliope had said, placing her hands on Arizona's shoulders and gently tugging her upwards. "Please don't do that, please don't bow to me. Really, it was nothing. It was the least I could do after what you've been through."

But after a moment of standing up, Arizona had dropped right back down on her knees, clutching at the brunette's dress, showering her in gratitude. She'd been too overwhelmed by her mistress's kindness towards her. So Calliope had gently reached down and pulled her up again, hugging her tightly and asking if she'd like to see her siblings.

Arizona smiled at the memory, continuing to lightly run her hands through her sister's hair as the little girl continued to work on memorizing her letters. Arizona still couldn't figure Calliope out. The princess was unfailingly kind. And she hugged Arizona. She rescued Arizona's family. She seemed to care about what Arizona thought. She was teaching Arizona how to ride a horse, and had offered to teach her how to shoot a bow. It was…unsettling. Amazing. Wonderful. But unsettling. Arizona found that she didn't know how to respond to the princess's kindness. She'd never encountered anything like it before, and she didn't know how to let her guard down and enjoy it. At the back of her mind was always the nagging thought that she had to perform well, she had to do things perfectly so she didn't anger her mistress. Things were just going so well. Arizona didn't want to screw it all up.

"Arizona?"

Arizona looked down at her sister, who was staring up at her with her bright green eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why is this happening?"

Arizona's expression softened as she considered how to answer her sister. She knew what Bella was asking. All of a sudden, Bella was surrounded by nice people. She had a comfortable bed, nutritious food, and older siblings who actually had time to play with her. It was a far cry from the rest of Bella's childhood—a far cry from the loneliness of walking the streets, from the constant pain of hunger.

"Bella," Arizona sighed. "Do you know what a princess is?"

Bella shook her head "no."

"Well, do you know how there's a king and queen in charge of everybody in the whole kingdom?"

Bella nodded her head "yes."

"Well, when the king and queen have a daughter, she's called a princess. And I work for a princess named Calliope. She's very, very beautiful, and very, very kind. She heard about how hard your life was, and she wanted to make it better."

"Is she the pretty woman that I met when I came here?"

"I don't know," Arizona shrugged. Calliope hadn't mentioned actually meeting Arizona's siblings, but she supposed it was possible. "What was the woman like?"

"She was really pretty. And Shane made us get on our hands and knees when we met her, but she told us to stand. I liked her."

"Yes," Arizona said with a nod. "That was Princess Calliope."

"You work for her?" Bella asked in awe.

Arizona chuckled and nodded. Calliope had obviously made quite the impression on her younger sister.

"Can you make her come see me?" Bella asked. "She's probably fun to play with."

"I don't know, Bella," Arizona said, shaking her head. "She's a princess, which means that she's very busy." In actuality, Arizona knew that Calliope had plenty of free time, but she assumed that playing with a six-year-old street child was relatively low on the princess's to-do list.

* * *

"Addy!" Callie squealed as she lost all of her royal decorum and bounded towards the carriage that had just pulled into the courtyard. All she saw was a flash of red hair before she felt Addison's strong arms around her, pulling her into a crushing hug.

"It's been way too long," Addison said, placing a gentle kiss on Callie's cheek. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Callie gushed, returning the redhead's affectionate gesture. "Gosh, I'm so happy to see you!" Callie had been over the moon when Addison had written, informing her that she had secured a month, perhaps longer, to come and stay with Callie.

"Hey, Mer," Callie smiled as another young woman exited the carriage.

"Your Highness," Meredith said, politely curtseying to Callie.

"Arizona!" Callie called, turning around to see the blonde still standing at attention where she had left her. Arizona quickly came when she was beckoned and smiled warmly at the newcomers.

"Addy, this is my new maidservant, Arizona. Arizona, this is Lady Addison Montgomery of New York, and her maidservant, Meredith."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Arizona said, curtseying to Addison and shaking Meredith's hand.

"Well come on then," Callie said to Addison excitedly, grabbing Addison's hand and pulling her further inside the palace. "Arizona," she called over her shoulder. "See to their belongings. And put them in the guest room that is closest to my chambers."

* * *

Arizona sat in Calliope's private gardens, chatting pleasantly with Meredith. She found that she really liked Addison's maidservant, and they'd fallen into an easy conversation. It just so happened that Meredith had a similar story to Arizona's—she'd grown up on the streets, but her life had turned around considerably when she'd started working for Addison. According to Meredith, Addison was a kind and gentle mistress—Meredith had never had a cross word from her in her life, and the redhead always included her in social outings.

It was a pleasant evening, and Calliope, Addison, Aria, and Sir Marcus were playing some sort of board game over a glass of wine. For some reason, Calliope kept looking over at Arizona and smiling at her, though Arizona couldn't figure out why. She didn't think that Calliope and her friends were talking about her, because Lady Addison, Sir Marcus, and Princess Aria weren't paying the slightest attention to her. Only Calliope kept staring.

Arizona considered the friends as they continued playing their board game. Lady Addison was quite beautiful, though in an entirely different way than Arizona's mistress. Arizona found that she preferred Calliope's dark, rich features and feminine curves to Addison's lighter features and slimmer frame. And Aria shared her sister's dark features, but her body was petite like Addison's. No, to Arizona, neither woman compared to her mistress. Calliope was beautiful. Perfect.

And Sir Marcus? He was certainly handsome, and Arizona could see why Calliope liked him. If Arizona had to pick between Erica and Mark to marry her mistress, she would definitely choose Mark. Mark didn't pay her any attention, either positive or negative. Lady Erica, on the other hand…

As far as Arizona knew, Calliope hadn't had any contact with Erica since the princess had found out about Arizona's scars. But Arizona didn't know if the elder blonde's absence was a deliberate choice on Calliope's part, or if the two women simply hadn't gotten around to making plans again.

Arizona supposed it wasn't any of her business, and she mentally kicked herself for caring about who Calliope was courted by. She'd lately found herself feeling jealous of all of the suitors who stopped by the palace to see the princess, and she knew it was ridiculous. If she wanted to continue to be Calliope's maidservant, she'd just have to get over the fact that Calliope was a highly desirable wife, and that she'd continue to entertain suitors until she decided to marry. Arizona decided right then and there to stop being jealous and start promoting Calliope's growing friendship with Mark. He seemed like a good man, and he treated her mistress with kindness and respect. She could happily serve him and whatever children he and Calliope might have.

* * *

Callie sighed contentedly as she entered her chambers. She'd just had a fantastic evening with Addison, Mark, and her sister, but she was more than ready for some time alone with her best friend. Away from the ears of Mark and Aria, she and Addy would be able to have a more intimate conversation—something that Calliope longed for whenever Addison was at home in New York.

"Sooo…" Addison said leadingly. "What do you think about Mark?"

Callie smiled and rolled her eyes, plopping herself down on the couch as Arizona and Meredith walked past them, settling down in the far side of the room to give Callie and Addison a little privacy.

"Oh come on, Adds," Callie groaned. "I've already written you some letters. You know that I like him."

"Right," Addison teased, "but how _much_ do you like him?"

"He's…" Callie shrugged. She liked Mark—she really did. She was much more attracted to him than, say, Alex Karev. But she didn't long for him in the same way that she longed for Erica.

But seeing Arizona's back the other day had threw a wrench into her feelings for Erica. She really needed to talk to the older blonde. It was possible that Erica wasn't aware of how savagely servants were really beaten. But right after that night, Erica had been obliged to visit another kingdom with her family for several weeks, so Callie knew they wouldn't be able to talk anytime soon.

"I don't know, Addison," Callie continued. "I really do like him as a person, but…more and more, I'm getting the feeling that I prefer women."

"Women _exclusively_?" Addison asked. "Or just a little bit more than men?"

"Not exclusively," Callie shook her head. She had definitely experienced an attraction to men. "It's just that…"

"It's just that you like Erica more than Mark?"

"Yeah," Callie admitted, casting a quick glance in Arizona's direction. She was convinced that Arizona was so resigned to being a servant that Arizona didn't hold anything against Lady Hahn, but she couldn't really be sure. But Arizona was talking to Meredith, and it didn't look as though she'd heard Addison mentioning Erica.

When Callie turned back to look at Addison, her best friend's face was unreadable. She looked curious, cautious, amused, intrigued, and skeptical—all at the same time.

"Maids," Addison called out, without breaking eye contact with Callie. "Please leave us. Meredith, go ahead and retire—I won't be needing you further. And Arizona, please go elsewhere in the palace for a while."

Callie watched as the maidservants quickly obeyed Addison, wondering what in the world Addison wanted to say that she couldn't say it in front of Meredith and Arizona. Addison had never felt the need for privacy before—maidservants were always privy to their mistresses' secrets. Addison and Callie had never hesitated to speak their minds in front of Meredith and Miranda.

As soon as the two young women were gone, Addison fixed Callie with a serious gaze and said, "Okay. Spill."

Callie raised her eyebrows in confusion. Spill what? She had no idea what Addison was talking about. "Addy, I…" Callie laughed nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"Arizona."

"What about Arizona?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Well, I suppose we could start with how you couldn't keep your eyes off of her for the entire evening. Or, if you prefer, we could go back a little bit and discuss how all of your letters are now devoted to her _golden blonde_ hair, her _sparkling blue_ eyes, and her _adorable_ dimples," Addison said, emphasizing the words Callie had written to her. "Of, if you want, we could talk about how every time you open your mouth, you look over to her, wondering if she approves of your statement of not."

Callie's jaw dropped open. What—what was Addison implying? That she had feelings for her maidservant? That idea was ridiculous—preposterous. If Callie cared for Arizona that way, surely she would have realized it by now. No. It wasn't possible. A princess falling in love with her maidservant? That only happened in unrealistic romance stories.

"Addison," Callie said, shaking her head and quickly brushing her best friend off.

But Addison wouldn't have any of it. "Callie, I'm serious!" she insisted, causing Callie to be taken aback. "The way you look at her…Callie…you have got some serious feelings for that girl. And you're not going to be able to figure out who you love, and who you want to marry, until you clear the air with her. You're going to have to make sure she knows that nothing can happen between the two of you before you move further with Mark or with Erica.'

"Why…" Callie huffed. "Why should I talk to her?"

"Because the way that you look at her longingly? Sweetheart, she looks at you in the exact same way."

* * *

Arizona awoke, just before dawn as always, and was excited to start the day. When she had arrived back in Calliope's chambers the night before, Addison had already retired to her guest room, and Calliope had seemed…agitated. Arizona couldn't begin to guess what her mistress and her friend had spoken of, but it had clearly upset Calliope.

Calliope had expressed her tiredness and had gone to bed early, choosing to forgo her evening bath. Arizona had helped Calliope into bed, and had retreated, disappointed, to her own bed. Calliope's evening bath was easily Arizona's favorite time of day. It wasn't nearly as rushed and all-business as her morning bath. In the evenings, Arizona took time to slowly wash her mistress's gorgeous black hair. She loved the way Calliope sighed in pleasure as Arizona's fingernails lightly scratched her head. She delighted in the smell of Calliope's shampoo, enjoyed the way it made her hair glide through Arizona's fingers. And after Arizona finished with her mistress's hair, she loved washing the brunette's body. Arizona found nothing to be more pleasurable than gently worshipping every inch of the princess's soft body, found no sound to be more beautiful than the whimper her mistress let loose every time Arizona touched the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

Arizona was past the point of denying her attraction to Calliope. Teddy had been right two weeks earlier—she had feelings for her mistress. Arizona told herself that it was alright, so long as she knew that nothing would ever come of it. She would just have to be satisfied with waiting on her princess all day, and then admiring her body when she bathed her. Arizona didn't have any delusions of grandeur. Just being Calliope's maidservant was more than enough.

Arizona practically jumped out of bed, anxious to see her mistress. She rushed into the other room, a broad smile breaking onto her face as she saw Calliope, sprawled out across the bed as usual. Calliope was all princess during the day, but she just looked like anyone else when she slept. Arizona found it endearing.

As soon as Calliope was up and ready for her ride, she asked Arizona if she wanted to join her. Arizona readily agreed, and quickly slipped into the riding gear that her mistress had had made for her. After saying a discreet hello to Timmy at the stables, the two women were off, slowly guiding their horses towards the hot springs. Arizona hadn't been back there with Calliope since that awful morning when Calliope had seen her back, and as they neared the path that led to the waters, Arizona felt no small level of anxiety growing within her. She prayed that Calliope wasn't going to invite her in again. She knew that Calliope had seen her back, but it had only been for a moment. If Calliope saw it for longer? Arizona wasn't sure she'd know how to live with the shame.

As Calliope dismounted Rebel, Arizona nervously climbed down from Lady and tied her to a nearby tree. Then she silently followed her mistress down the path that led to the hot springs. Hoping to avoid being asked to join Calliope, Arizona quickly scampered to the side of the hot springs, removed her riding boots, and stuck her bare feet into the warm waters. She hoped that Calliope would see that she was content with merely sitting at the side of the springs.

"Arizona," a naked Calliope sighed as she waded into the center of the springs. "Aren't you going to come in?"

"Thank you, ma'am," Arizona smiled. "But I'm fine here."

"Please, Arizona?" Calliope said with a warm smile. "Join me?"

Arizona just stared warily at her mistress, frozen with anxiety. She didn't want to say no to the princess. But she also didn't want to be naked in front of her.

"Arizona," Calliope sighed in understanding as she casually swam over to the edge where Arizona sat. "Please? I've already seen your back. It's okay. You have nothing to worry about. I promise—I won't…I won't judge you."

Arizona looked in Calliope's pleading brown eyes before she stared down at her hands, sighing in defeat. Her mistress was asking for her to get in. She really had no choice but to oblige her. Callie's eyes lit up when Arizona finally agreed, and she sank back into the springs, waiting for Arizona to remove her clothing and join her.

* * *

Callie's eyes widened as she watched Arizona slowly undress, keeping her back out of Callie's view. Callie was so used to being naked in front of her maidservant that she hadn't stopped to think about how she would feel with Arizona naked in front of her. Callie felt her mouth go dry as the blonde's strong and agile body came further into view. Callie was fairly toned for a person of her position—it came along with all of the time that Callie spent riding, fencing, and shooting. But Arizona was another thing entirely. Her entire body was toned—a gorgeous display of lean, strong muscles. A part of Callie felt guilty for appreciating Arizona's fit form—those muscles hadn't developed because of sports, but because of hard labor. But Callie couldn't help herself—her eyes were greedily eating up Arizona's body like it was candy.

Callie smiled as Arizona entered the warm waters and completely submerged herself in them. Callie had never seen Arizona with wet hair before, and she found like she liked the sight. On the many occasions that Callie had gone swimming with Addison, she'd always thought that her best friend resembled a drowned rat when wet. Aria didn't look particularly good wet and naked either. But Arizona? Callie definitely liked this look on her. So maybe Addison did have a point after all. Callie hadn't thought it was possible, but Callie slowly began to wonder if she was…attracted to her maidservant.

"So, how do you like the water?" Callie asked after allowing Arizona to get situated. Many years ago—long before Callie's father was even born, the royal family had somehow installed some stone benches in the natural hot springs. So there was no lack of places to just get comfortable and relax.

"It feels amazing," Arizona smiled. "Thank you, your majesty."

"My pleasure," Callie grinned back.

After a few quiet minutes, when it seemed as though Arizona had relaxed a little bit, Callie waded over to the edge of the hot spring where she had left some bottles of various lotions and soothing body washes. She hesitated for a moment, and then swam closer to where Arizona was reclining with her eyes closed.

"Arizona," she said softly.

Arizona's eyes popped open, and Callie was happy to see the blonde smiling. Callie still felt incredibly torn about the conversation she'd had with Addison the night before. If Arizona wasn't a servant? If she was a noblewoman or even the daughter of a wealthy merchant? Then yes, Callie might consider romancing the young blonde. But…but Arizona _wasn't_ any of those things—she was a lowly servant, a nobody. It wasn't _illegal_ for Callie to be interested in her, but it _was_ highly frowned upon. She was a princess. The _crown_ princess. She was going to be queen. She was going to rule the most powerful kingdom in existence, the undisputed leader of all the other kingdoms. She had to marry someone who was poised, elegant, connected, influential. She couldn't…she wouldn't…it just didn't make sense to have feelings for her maidservant.

And yet, all it took was a simple smile from Arizona to make Callie feel happy.

"I uh," Callie said nervously, looking down at the bottles she held in her hands. "I was wondering if you'd let me…if you'd like me to…could I maybe…would you let me tend to your back?" When Arizona looked startled, Callie quickly continued. "It's just…it looks like it hurts. And I know, I know that it won't make the scars go away, but…well, whenever I knick myself fencing or shooting, or I accidentally cut myself on a tree branch when Rebel and I are running a little too quickly through the forest…this stuff is…well, it helps sooth my skin."

Callie waited patiently for a response, but none came. Arizona's eyes looked fearful and uncertain. "Please, Arizona?" Callie asked again. "I just want to make you feel better." Callie didn't want to push Arizona too far out of her comfort zone, but she could tell that the blonde wasn't holding back because she didn't trust Callie, but because she was afraid to receive affection. And that pained Callie to no end. She wanted Arizona to feel comfortable, to be able to let her guard down, and to accept kind gestures from the people that cared about her. "Please?" Callie repeated again, but Arizona just remained silent and frozen.

Sighing deeply, Callie set the bottles down on the edge of the springs and slowly approached Arizona. As she reached out to touch Arizona, she noticed the blonde tense up. Callie paused, giving Arizona time to back away if she truly didn't want Callie to touch her. But Arizona didn't recoil. She looked tense and uncomfortable. But she didn't pull away from Callie. After pausing for another moment, Callie finally drew close enough to the blonde to touch her, and she gently pulled Arizona to sit in front of her, Arizona's back within reach.

Even though Callie could no longer see Arizona's face, she knew that the blonde's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and that her head was hung with shame. Callie let out a slow breath of air as she was finally able to get a full look at the damage to Arizona's back. It was unlike anything Callie had ever seen. It was awful. Heartbreaking. Just…just nothing that anyone should have to endure. But she didn't want Arizona to feel like she was inspecting her, so she quickly reached behind her and poured a generous amount of the soothing balm into her hands.

* * *

Arizona let out a small gasp when she felt Calliope's hands on her back. She had never—not once—let anyone touch her back. On the nights that she had come home, clearly in pain and with her wounds bleeding through her dress, Tim had insisted to see. But she had always brushed him off, too embarrassed to show him.

Everything in Arizona wanted to tell Calliope to stop. To jump out of her mistress's touch and scamper to the safety of the other side of the hot springs. But at the same time, whatever Calliope was lathering into her wounds felt amazing and smelled incredible. And even though it was entirely foreign to her, the feeling of someone tending to her, of someone taking care of her, felt nice. So, so nice.

Arizona had a few vague memories of her parents taking care of her. Her parents had loved her deeply—of that, Arizona had no doubt. But they had been fighting for their survival, much like Arizona and Tim had been fighting for their own over the past four years. Her parents simply hadn't had the time or opportunity to cuddle with Arizona, to hold her in their arms, to nurse her when she was sick. She'd grown up longing for the caring touch of another person, but she'd never received it. And somewhere, along the way, she'd taught herself to live without it, to never expect it. It was just something that she'd never have.

And now that Calliope was sitting behind her, touching her so gently, so tenderly, Arizona didn't know what to do. She felt like she was on the verge of tears, about to break down at any second. She'd been so worried that her mistress would be disgusted by her back, but Calliope showed no sign of stopping. She just quietly caressed Arizona's back, her soft fingers tracing each and every scar.

Arizona didn't know what she had done to deserve her mistress's concern and care, but she was immeasurably grateful for it. Arizona knew that the princess would never have _romantic_ feelings for her—that was out of the question. But this? Her mistress caring about her pain, wanting to make her feel better? This was more than enough for Arizona. This was more than she had ever dared hope for.

"Calliope," Arizona said, turning her head slightly to look back at her mistress, not at all noticing that she'd used the princess's first name.

But before Arizona had a chance to voice her gratitude, the princess's mouth was suddenly on hers, pulling her in for a kiss with no warning. Arizona immediately froze, completely shocked. Calliope was…was kissing her. As her mistress's lips remained on hers, Arizona had no idea what to do. Was she supposed to kiss her back? How was she supposed to breathe? What was she supposed to do with her hands?

But when Calliope continued to kiss her fervently, all thoughts left Arizona's mind as her body took over, instinctually reacting to Calliope's advances. Arizona pressed her lips back against Calliope's and her senses were immediately overwhelmed. The princess's lips were so soft, and they tasted so good. Arizona slowly turned until her body was half facing Calliope's, allowing the princess to deepen the kiss. Arizona continued to kiss Calliope in return as she inhaled the pleasant scent of Calliope's perfume, as she enjoyed the sensation of Calliope's hand resting on the small of her back.

And then Arizona felt as if her entire body was suddenly on fire as Calliope plunged her tongue deep inside of Arizona's mouth. Arizona unwillingly groaned at the wonderful feeling of Calliope's velvety tongue massaging and teasing her own. Arizona didn't know what to think, and was lost completely to her body's feelings. With every second, Arizona felt as if sparks were travelling through her entire body, settling between her legs and causing her center to throb with desire. In the back of her mind, Arizona knew what was happening—she was becoming aroused. But she didn't know what to do—she didn't know how to respond.

Someone moaned—Arizona wasn't sure if it was the princess or herself—as Calliope pulled Arizona in closer, so Arizona was sitting in the princess's lap. Arizona reached up with both of her hands, one cupping Calliope's face, the other tangling in the princess's rich, black hair.

And then a few seconds later, the kiss was over just as suddenly as it began.

Out of nowhere, Calliope suddenly pulled away and pushed Arizona, somewhat roughly, into the center of the water. Calliope's appearance was flushed, and Arizona, out of breath, could only watch as the princess quickly stood from the hot springs and rushed over to her clothes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Calliope blurted out as she hastily put on her clothes, not bothering to dry off first. "I don't know what I was—we can't—Arizona, I'm so sorry."

Before Arizona even had time to get her bearings and respond to what the princess was saying, Calliope was dressed and running down the path to where they had left their horses.

Arizona sank, bewildered, into the water. What…what had just happened?

* * *

**AN: Soooo….believe it or not, this was as far as I got in my initial planning of the story. Please be patient with me as I figure out what to write next. LOL.**

**Also, I have no plans for this story to turn into the monstrosity that is USS Calzona lol. (For those of you who haven't read that—a little shameless plus. It really is very, very LIGHT on the sci-fi, so if that's the reason you've shied away from it, please give it a try. As much as I like writing this story, I don't feel like this one holds a candle to our girls in USS Calzona. That story is definitely my baby, and I'm so very proud of it). But yeah, this story isn't gonna last forever like that one.**

**Anyways, I've got to spend some time on school so….Fluffy out! (At least for a little while).**

**Oh, oh, and I know the end of this chapter was a little steamy—just going to warn you. I don't write smut. So don't get your hopes up.**

**Okay, now I'm really done babbling. Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys! I outlined the next major story arc for this story, and I can't wait for you to read it! Are you excited? I'm excited! :)**

* * *

Callie sat quietly in the hot springs, completely mesmerized by the naked woman in front of her. The scars on Arizona's back filled her with sorrow, filled her with sympathy for what Arizona must have been through. But the scars didn't detract from Arizona's beauty, and the rest of the blonde was absolutely perfect.

And Callie's body was reacting strangely. Everything in her was screaming at her to stop touching Arizona's back and to instead hold Arizona close to her, touching her full breasts, her toned abdomen, her shapely bottom. Screaming at her to settle in between Arizona's legs, to kiss and suck and lick at Arizona's most intimate places, to make Arizona writhe uncontrollably beneath her, to make Arizona scream her name in ecstasy.

Callie tried to shake the images from her mind—those were not appropriate thoughts for a princess to have about her maidservant. But she couldn't figure out why this was happening. She'd given Addison massages before. She'd kissed Mark and she'd kissed Erica. But her body had never—never—responded like this.

But then Arizona turned around to look at her. Callie watched Arizona's pink lips as her name came rolling off of them. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen or heard. And she lost it. She immediately lunged forward, surprising herself and her maidservant in the process, and greedily took Arizona's mouth with her own.

Arizona froze for a moment, and Callie felt herself starting to panic that the kiss was unwelcome, but then, to her great relief, Arizona began to kiss her back. Arizona turned a little bit in Callie's arms, and Callie took the opportunity to rest her hand on the smooth skin of Arizona's lower back, just above the blonde's bottom. And when Callie couldn't stand it anymore, she forced her tongue into Arizona's mouth, pleasure coursing straight to her center when she heard the blonde's delighted groan.

Arizona…Arizona felt and tasted amazing. It was perfect. Callie moaned in pleasure as she pulled Arizona closer to her so she was sitting in Callie's lap. Callie wanted to stay like this forever. Callie smiled as Arizona got more and more into the kiss, snaking a hand into her hair.

And then…and then Callie opened her eyes. Remembered where she was. Remembered _who_ she was. She…she was the crown princess of the world's most powerful kingdom. She couldn't…she couldn't be doing this. She couldn't be passionately kissing her naked maidservant in the middle of a forest.

Callie roughly threw Arizona off of her, shaking and panicking, not knowing what to do. She quickly dressed, muttering a flustered apology to Arizona. The next thing she knew, she was atop Rebel, galloping back towards the palace.

She needed to find Addison.

* * *

Callie barged into Addison's guest room, her hair a wind-blown mess, her damp clothes sticking awkwardly to her body, and her face soaked with tears. Addison was leaning back in her bed, reading a book in the early morning light, while Meredith was kneeling in front of the fireplace, stoking the fire to balance out the cool air streaming through the open window.

"Get out!" Callie yelled at Meredith, not caring an ounce about decorum. When Meredith just froze and looked startled, Callie pointed to the door and repeated herself. "Out! Now!" Meredith quickly abandoned her task at the fireplace and ran out the door, not bothering to grab a robe to cover up her nightgown.

As soon as Meredith was gone, Addison just sat up further in bed and gave Callie a look. "Well good morning to you, too, Princess," she quipped. "Care to tell me why you just traumatized my poor maidservant?"

"I kissed her!" Callie blurted out, unable to control her sobbing.

"You kissed who?" Addison asked calmly. She still hadn't stirred from the bed, apparently content to watch Callie pace frantically across the room from the comfort of her cozy blankets and giant pillows.

"Arizona!" Callie hissed, looking at Addison as if she was the dumbest person in the world. "I kissed Arizona!"

Addison's face finally registered some alarm. "You did what?" she asked gently.

"I…I don't know what happened!" Callie stuttered. "She was just there, all naked and wet and perfect, and I just…"

"Wait, _what_?" Addison questioned, finally opening up the covers and motioning for Callie to join her. Callie took a big breath, trying to calm herself down, as she slid into the bed next to her best friend. Addison rubbed some soothing patterns on Callie's back, encouraging the brunette to allow her breathing to return to normal. "Okay," Addison said after a few moments. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Callie exhaled and nodded. "Okay. So. You know how I like to go the hot springs?"

Addison nodded in the affirmative.

"Well, Arizona goes riding with me sometimes, and this morning, I brought her to the hot springs with me."

Addison nodded again. Callie had told Addison all about the morning that she'd seen Arizona's back, as well as about the aftermath. It wasn't that Callie was blabbing Arizona's story to anyone and everyone—she knew that it was a private matter to Arizona. But Addison was Callie's trusted friend and confidant. She trusted Addison implicitly, and knew that Addison would keep her confidence.

"Well today," Callie continued. "Today I convinced her to get in with me. And I uh, well I've never seen her with no clothes on before…" Callie felt herself blushing, but Addison just remained calm, encouraging her to continue.

"Anyways, I was putting some stuff on her back, in order to make her feel better. And then, she called my name and started to turn around, and I just…I lost it. I was already impossibly turned on. I mean, Addison, she is so, _so_ beautiful. And she was letting me touch her, and I just… I don't know how it happened. All of a sudden I was kissing her."

"Did she kiss you back?"

Callie nodded. Arizona had _really_ kissed her back. Callie hoped that Arizona had been receptive because she wanted to be, and not because she felt like she was obliged to go along with her mistress's advances.

"How long was it?"

Callie felt her face turning redder. "It was…it was pretty long, Addy. It got pretty heated." _Impossibly heated_. Callie had never been so turned on in her life. Kissing Arizona, touching Arizona was…perfect.

"And how did it end?"

Callie groaned and leaned forward, resting her head in her hands. "I totally freaked out, pushed her off of me, and ran away on Rebel."

Addison's eyes flew wide open. "Calliope!" she scolded. "You just left that poor girl at the hot springs, without another word?"

Callie nodded grimly. She felt awful about leaving Arizona alone. But in the moment, she'd just needed to get out of there.

"Does she even know the way back home?" Addison asked.

"I think so?" Callie said with uncertainty. "If she doesn't turn up soon, I'll…I'll go and look for her."

Addison let out a thoughtful sigh, and the two friends sat in silence for a few moments.

"Addy," Callie whimpered, resting her head on the redhead's shoulder. "What do I do?"

"What do you want to do, hon?" Addy asked back. "Do you…do you love Arizona?"

Callie sat up with a start. Everything had happened so fast, and been so confusing. She hadn't begun to consider that. When Addison had arrived the day before, Callie hadn't even thought that having feelings for Arizona was a possibility. But now? Less than twenty-four hours later? She definitely knew she had feelings for the blonde.

"I…" Callie said, shaking her head. "I don't know. What happens if I do?"

"Then you have a really big decision ahead of you. Your parents won't take kindly to the idea of you marrying a servant. And if you marry someone else, but keep Arizona on the side? Well, you wouldn't be the first royal to ever do that, but it's not exactly fair to whoever you marry."

"Or to Arizona," Callie said.

"What?"

"That wouldn't be fair to Arizona, either."

Addison just shook her head. "Callie, she's your maidservant. It doesn't matter what she thinks. You have a legal right to her body. If you want her, then she's yours. No matter who you marry."

Callie shook her head, immediately dismissing the idea. She would never marry someone for political reasons, but continue to love someone else. Whoever she ended up marrying—that person would have to be it for her. Her partner in politics, in parenting, and in love—her partner in everything. She knew that her parents had a happy marriage, despite the fact that both of them had lovers on the side. But the idea didn't appeal to Callie.

And the way that Addison talked about Arizona made her cringe. Addison was right—if Callie demanded sex from Arizona, Arizona would have no choice but to give it to her. But…but Callie didn't want to own Arizona's body. If she did eventually become intimate with Arizona—the very idea sent sparks all over her body—then she didn't want it to be because Callie had forced it. She wanted it to be because they cared for each other, and because they freely chose to give their bodies to one another in love.

"Callie, look at me," Addison said, Callie immediately obeying her friend's request. "I don't want you to interpret this as me saying that you should pursue Arizona. Only you know your heart, and only you choose whether to put politics ahead of it. But I will say this. If you do love her, then I'd think long and hard before you let her go. Love doesn't…it just doesn't come around often, Callie. And if it just so happens that the person you love is a servant? It'll make things harder. But it won't make them impossible. You're the princess. You have a lot of power to make things work. And your parents have no legal power over you. They can't stop you from marrying her, and they can't prevent you from taking the crown when it's your time."

Callie nodded quietly, taking in Addison's words. Suddenly, she felt very old and very tired. And she felt wholly unequipped and unprepared to face the decision that she had before her.

* * *

Arizona feigned her best smile as she handed Lady's reigns to a confused-looking Owen Hunt. After Calliope had abruptly left her alone at the hot springs, Arizona had initially feared about her ability to make it back to the palace on her own. But Lady had seemed to instinctively know where she was going, and they'd made it back to the pasture without incident.

Arizona hesitated for a moment, part of her wanting to seek out Timmy and speak with him, but she decided against it. Timmy was younger than she was, and probably had no experience with…with whatever had just happened with Calliope. No, Arizona decided. She needed to speak directly with her mistress. Or at least with Teddy.

Arizona felt incredibly confused. She'd been completely taken aback when Calliope had started kissing her, and then again when Calliope had stopped kissing her. And the way that Calliope had pushed Arizona off of her and hastily retreated? Arizona didn't know what to think about it. There were so many thoughts racing through her mind at once.

Her first reaction was, of course, that Calliope was simply disgusted by kissing her. She was a servant, after all, and the princess was, well, a princess. But it hadn't taken Arizona very long to dismiss that thought. Arizona had always been realistic—she was never delusional. She knew she wouldn't just imagine things that weren't there. Calliope had been enjoying herself—had been getting as much pleasure out of that kiss as Arizona.

So then, what was it? If Calliope didn't find her disgusting, then why had she pushed her away? Arizona hadn't pressured her—Calliope had been in complete control of their kiss. She was the one who insisted that Arizona get in the hot springs. She was the one who had started the touching. She was the one who had initiated the kiss, the one who had deepened it. Arizona had merely accepted the princess's advances—she hadn't pushed for anything.

Arizona sighed in frustration when she returned to her mistress's chambers and Calliope was nowhere to be found. But there was a hastily written note in Arizona's small bedroom. It just read, "Take the morning off. – C." That was it. No apology, no explanation. Arizona frowned as she sat down on her bed and stared at the note. She really wanted to speak to Calliope. And she didn't want the princess to avoid her. If Calliope thought kissing Arizona had been a mistake, Arizona would be hurt, but…Arizona would find some way to cope. She always did.

Knowing that it probably wasn't for the best, but not really able to stop herself, Arizona closed her eyes and gave herself a moment to relive the kiss. Every detail was etched perfectly into her mind. The way Calliope's lips had felt, the way she tasted. The soft moans her mistress had released as she had pulled Arizona close to her.

Arizona swallowed hard. Ever since Arizona had accepted the fact that she was attracted to the princess, she'd wondered what it would be like to kiss her. And now that she knew—now that she knew how wonderful it felt—Arizona was terrified that she'd never get to kiss her again. Seeing Callie naked every day and not being able to touch her how she wanted to was torturous enough. But knowing what Callie's soft lips tasted like, and never being able to kiss them again? Arizona…Arizona knew she'd survive somehow. But the means to that survival were currently escaping her.

Arizona glanced up at the clock on the wall, realizing that the royal family's breakfast was in ten minutes. Arizona knew that Calliope had given her the morning off, but…but she needed to see her. So Arizona quickly neatened her hair, put on a presentable dress, and headed to the palace's grand dining hall.

* * *

Callie felt her stomach turn into knots when she noticed Arizona quietly slipping into the dining room to stand in her usual place. Callie figured that Arizona hadn't seen the note that she'd left her, or maybe she'd been unable to read it. Callie had tried to keep it short and simple, tried to use words that Arizona would know, or would at least be able to sound out. But Callie wasn't really sure how Arizona's reading was coming along—the blonde didn't like to talk about it.

The breakfast party consisted of Callie's parents and sister, Addison, Mark, and Callie. Callie had been surprised to see Mark at the breakfast table that morning. She knew he'd been staying at the palace, but he'd never been invited to breakfast before. Callie assumed he was there because of his friendship with Addison—he was probably being included out of respect for her good friend.

Which was why she was completely taken off guard when her father made an announcement.

"Calliope," he said out of the blue, grinning at her proudly. "Sir Marcus came to see me first thing this morning, and asked for your hand in marriage. I have given it to him, pending your approval, of course."

Callie's eyes grew wide as she looked at her father. This…this could not be happening. Why did Mark have to choose _that_ morning, of all mornings, to propose?

Callie had seen a proposal coming. She knew that common people often courted for long periods of time before getting engaged, but that wasn't how it was in her circles. If two well-bred people enjoyed each other's company and were sufficiently attracted to one another, they got married. Love wasn't a requirement—they hoped to fall in love as the years went on. It was just how it was. It was a business transaction. At best, they enjoyed a life of love and happiness. At worst, they had a stable partnership and worked hard to raise their children together.

Callie looked down at her plate and sighed. It was a good offer. A great offer, even. Mark was tall, handsome, and caring. They got along fantastically, he was good friends with her very best friend, and he was a good man. He treated her with respect and honor, and she had no doubt in her mind that he would be a reliable and affectionate husband and father.

But she couldn't think with her entire family staring at her. She couldn't think with Mark and Addison staring at her. And there was Arizona. Callie cringed internally when she remembered that Arizona was in the room, witnessing all of this.

"Your majesty…"

Callie looked up when she heard Mark addressing her. He looked a little let down that she hadn't immediately said yes, but he didn't look angry or dejected.

"…if you need some time to think it over, that's absolutely fine."

"Yes, um," Callie said, starting to nod. "Yes, I think that's a good idea. If you'll excuse me."

Callie abruptly stood from the table and headed out of the room. At the last second, for a reason that escaped her, Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and tugged the blonde out of the room behind her. She knew that things with Arizona were confusing and strained and messed up at the moment, but she was who Callie needed.

And that thought terrified Callie. A day before, Callie might have accepted Mark's proposal on the spot. And if she'd needed time to think, it would have been Addison—not Arizona—that she would have wanted for company. But now? Now, Callie wanted Arizona. Only Arizona.

As Callie pulled Arizona through the hallways of the palace, headed towards her wing, she was grateful that the blonde had enough sense to remain silent, to just follow her until they were in the security of Callie's private wing.

When the two women finally arrived in Callie's bedchamber, Arizona just stood to the side, silently watching Callie as she paced back and forth. On one hand, Callie was thankful that Arizona was letting her think, but on the other hand, it made her crazy. She knew that Arizona's mind had to be full of confusion and questions, but the blonde remained quiet. Someone else in Arizona's position—someone who wasn't a servant—would be peppering Callie with questions. Would be demanding to know why Callie had kissed her, would be asking for some explanation of Callie's feelings for her, would be talking about Mark and his proposal. But Arizona was a servant. She wasn't Callie's equal. And so she was silent. Callie wanted nothing more than for Arizona to forget she was a servant and treat Callie not as her mistress, but as her friend.

Callie groaned as she collapsed onto her bed and buried her face in her hands. Here she was, supposed to be figuring how she felt about Mark, and all she could think about was Arizona. Callie laughed ruefully after a moment. Maybe that was her answer. Maybe she really _was_ in love with her maidservant.

Callie looked up from the bed at Arizona, who was still standing near the door, watching her calmly, resigned to accept whatever decision Callie made. Because she had to. Arizona didn't have a choice.

Callie took a moment to consider the young blonde. Could she do what Addison had suggested? Could she marry Mark and keep Arizona on the side? It would be so easy. She could speak with Mark, make sure he didn't mind Callie sleeping with her maid. She could have the perfect political marriage—the perfect husband. It would be an easy marriage—her parents clearly approved, and Mark had the right pedigree to be king. She wouldn't be bucking society.

But as she looked at Arizona, her gorgeous blonde hair falling gently around her shoulders, her bright blue eyes shining with nothing but care and concern, Callie knew she couldn't do that. She just couldn't. It would never work. Callie just…she just couldn't marry Mark Sloan when Arizona Robbins was in the world. It wasn't a possibility.

But was marrying Arizona a possibility? Whoever Callie married—that person had to help her rule the kingdom. Arizona was a servant. She had no education, no experience, no instruction in social elegance. And despite the fact that Callie's parents couldn't _technically_ forbid her from marrying Arizona, that didn't mean it would be easy. They would do everything in their power to stop her. Of that much, Callie was sure.

And what about Erica? She was abroad at the moment, but Callie hadn't forgotten about her. The elegant blonde had an even higher social standing than Mark, and Callie was very attracted to her. Yes, she was intimidating and harsh, and Callie wasn't always comfortable around her. But she'd be a smart choice politically. Her parents could have no objection.

Callie released a frustrated groan as she fell back against the bed, clenching her fists. Why was this so hard? She could have anyone she wanted—all she had to do was decide. She lay on her bed, stewing for a few more moments, until she heard Arizona lightly approaching her.

"Majesty," Arizona said softly. "Can I…can I do anything for you?"

Callie lifted herself on her forearms, turning to look at Arizona. "Come here," she said, reaching for the blonde. She knew it was a bad idea, but she just wanted physical contact with someone. Arizona quickly obeyed her mistress, snuggling in close to Callie on top of the comforter. Callie closed her eyes and relaxed as she felt Arizona filling her arms. "Are you okay?" Callie asked gently.

"I'm fine, your majesty."

Callie opened her eyes and reached up to stroke Arizona's face. The blonde's expression was hard to make out. Almost as if she wasn't expecting anything from Callie—just taking what she could get. And being this close to Arizona was doing strange things to Callie's body, making Callie wish that she could go back to that morning at the hot springs. Making her wish that she would have never stopped kissing Arizona.

And for the second time that morning, before Callie really knew what she was doing, she pulled Arizona closer to her, gently kissing her lips. Arizona responded just as she had before—her entire body going rigid for a moment before relaxing and returning the kiss. Callie shifted them a little bit—pushing Arizona gently onto her back and then covering Arizona's body with her own. Callie deepened the kiss, and was pleased when Arizona's hands found their way to her back, one caressing just below her neck, and the other clutching at Callie's lower back. Callie's tongue went in search of Arizona's, and Callie was again pleased when Arizona's mouth automatically opened, eagerly welcoming the intrusion. As far as Callie could tell, Arizona was enjoying herself, emitting soft whimpers and gasps whenever Callie kissed her just right. But at the back of Callie's mind, an unwelcome thought lingered—did Arizona actually _want_ to be kissing her? Or was she simply submitting? Arizona was enjoying the kiss, but was that enjoyment merely a byproduct of her obedience to Callie?

"Calliope, we need to discuss—"

Callie's head jerked up when she registered her father's voice. She turned towards the door, where he was standing, mouth open, as he realized what he was interrupting. Callie quickly sat up, wiping her mouth and separating herself from Arizona. Arizona scooted back on the bed, clearly not sure what she was supposed to do in this circumstance.

"Calliope…" her father said sternly, giving her a disapproving look.

"Father," Callie quickly defended herself. "What I do with my maidservant is my business."

"Yes," he nodded. "But there's a reason why you aren't permitted to take a lover until after you're married."

Callie shook her head. Her father clearly misunderstood—she had never slept with Arizona—with anyone. She knew she was expected to remain a virgin until she married.

"Calliope," her father continued, without giving her a chance to explain. "If you have lovers when you're unmarried, you get confused by your feelings for them. Clearly, that's what's happening in this case. You're indecisive about Sir Marcus because you're sleeping with this girl," he said, gesturing to Arizona.

"No, father," Callie argued. "I haven't slept with her, I swear."

"Calliope," he said, a disbelieving look on his face as he gestured to the bed where he'd just caught Callie and Arizona in a passionate embrace.

Callie's shoulders sunk a little. Even though she hadn't had sex with Arizona, she was still the source of her confusion. Callie's feelings for her maidservant were the reason why she felt conflicted about marrying Mark or Erica. So her father's concerns were still entirely valid.

"Come here, girl," her father said, stepping forward, grabbing Arizona's arm, and pulling her from the bed.

"What—Dad!" Callie said, her eyes widening in alarm as Carlos started to lead Arizona from the room. "Stop!" Callie called, following them out in the hallway. "Where are you taking her?"

"You need to clear your head, Calliope," her father explained as he continued walking toward the exit to Callie's wing. "I'll have another maidservant brought to you. Clearly, this one isn't good for you."

"No, Dad, you can't take her!" Callie pleaded. But Carlos continued walking determinately towards the main palace, tugging Arizona behind him.

"Dad, no!" she called again. Her father kept walking, showing no sign that he was listening. "Please!" she sobbed, running after them. She was beside herself—her father had never done anything like this before, had never not given in if she begged for something.

"Calliope, return to your chambers at once," her father ordered, still marching towards the door.

"But…but I love her!" Callie called out at last, her eyes bulging out of her head when she realized what she had said. Carlos and Arizona both whirled around, matching shocked expressions on their faces. Callie hadn't meant to say it—hadn't said it willingly. But as soon as she said it, she knew it was true. It was the truest statement she'd ever spoken.

"This is for the best, Calliope," her father said sadly, before pulling Arizona out of the wing, away from a speechless Callie. Her father—her father was taking Arizona away. Callie didn't know what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi everyone! I just wanted to warn you about this chapter—it's tough. Some really hard stuff happens to AZ. But I just want to reassure you guys that I will never, ever, ever, ever, EVER write a story that isn't fundamentally happy. This is the low point, happier times ahead.**

* * *

Callie sat quietly in Arizona's little room, staring at the empty bed. She, of course, had a new maidservant—Lexie or something—but she made her sleep in a guest room, and she didn't let her do anything. Callie bathed herself, dressed herself, and kept to herself. She didn't want to talk to or see anyone. The only person she wanted to see was Arizona.

Callie had run after her father, pleading with him not to send Arizona away, but he'd refused to give in. And as he was the legal owner of Arizona's contract, Callie didn't have any say in the matter. He'd sold Arizona's contract immediately, barring Webber from giving Callie the records of where he'd sent her, and banning Callie from extracting money from the treasury. That way, even if Callie was somehow able to find Arizona, she wouldn't be able to buy her back. Servant contracts cost a fortune—Callie never kept that much coin sitting around.

Her father had given her a mere minute to say goodbye to Arizona. Callie had hugged her fiercely, had whispered in Arizona's ear that she loved her and that she'd come for her. But then they'd been torn apart, her father physically restraining her while Webber led Arizona out of the palace. Arizona hadn't had a chance to speak. She'd been crying, but Callie…Callie didn't know how she felt. Arizona hadn't had the opportunity to tell Callie that she loved her back. Callie…Callie didn't _know_ if Arizona loved her back.

And so she sat in Arizona's little room, paralyzed. Addison sat next to her, holding her hand, offering her silent support. And to Callie's surprise, Mark was there too, standing politely in the doorway. He'd been nothing but supportive. He'd told her that he'd still happily marry her, but if the answer was no, then he was dedicated to being her steadfast friend. Callie was grateful for them both.

Arizona had now been gone for three days. Callie had repeatedly pleaded with her father, with her mother, and with the steward to tell her where Arizona had gone, but none of them budged. Callie had been wracking her brain, trying to figure out what to do. But she was coming up empty.

"Excuse me…"

Callie, Addison, and Mark all turned to look at Meredith, who had just approached the room.

"Your majesty," she said, looking at Callie. "There's a young boy here to see you. I…I've tried sending him away repeatedly, but he's quite insistent."

Callie furrowed her brow in confusion. She didn't know any boys.

"He says his name is Timothy," Meredith added.

Callie's eyes widened. In her despair, she'd forgotten all about Arizona's family. She immediately stood up and nodded. "Let him in," she said. "And leave us," she added, indicating to Mark and Addison that she wanted to be completely alone with the boy. Her friends immediately obeyed her wishes, and she was left standing alone in her bedroom. After another minute, Meredith reappeared, letting Tim in the room before leaving and shutting the door.

"Uh, um, thank you for seeing me, your majesty," he said, quickly bowing in her presence.

"Please uh," she said, clearing her throat. "Please have a seat." She sat on one of her couches and indicated for Tim to sit opposite her.

Callie sat patiently as Tim looked around the room in wonder, his eyes lingering on all the fineries, all the extravagances. Had Arizona been this way at first?

At length, he spoke. "Why did you send my sister away?" he asked politely. "She really liked working for you."

Callie shook her head sadly. "I, I didn't send her away, Tim. My father did, against my wishes."

"Well can't you just buy her back?" he asked simply.

"I don't know where she's been taken," Callie said. "And, and even if I knew where she was, my father won't let me near the treasury to get enough coin to purchase her contract."

To Callie's surprise, Tim got up from the couch and started looking around her bedchamber. He closely inspected the decorations in the room, and then walked into her dressing room without saying a word. Callie's mouth fell open—her initial reaction was to be angry—the audacity of someone just walking around her chambers like he owned them. But she had to remind herself that Tim probably didn't know any better. And she also couldn't find it in herself to scold Arizona's brother. Just looking at him was difficult—he looked so much like his sister.

Confused, Callie rose from her couch and followed Tim into the dressing room. He was hunched over one of the many dressers, rummaging quickly through Callie's jewelry. He looked up at her after a few moments, holding the container that held her most precious necklaces and bracelets. He had a hopeful smile on his face.

"These are enough to buy Arizona."

Callie's eyes widened when she took in his meaning. Her most prized possessions were in that box—gifts from her parents and grandparents, important heirlooms that had been passed on for centuries down her royal line. She couldn't…she couldn't sell those. Could she?

Callie painfully closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She didn't have a choice. She _had_ to sell them.

"Could you…" she asked Tim. "Could you hawk them for me? Get a fair price?"

"Of course, your majesty," he responded.

"Okay," Callie nodded. "I'll uh, I'll bring them to you tomorrow morning, when I go for my usual ride. Then when Owen goes into the city for supplies, you can go with him. Will you be able to sell all of that in one afternoon?"

Tim looked down at the jewelry again, quickly taking inventory. "I think so, your majesty," he nodded.

"Good," Callie smiled. This…this could actually work. She could never sell the jewelry herself—that would raise suspicion. But no one would bat an eye if Owen Hunt took one of his stable boys into town with him, and Callie knew she could trust them. She just had to figure out where Arizona had gone.

Could she send Tim to break into Webber's office? No, Callie told herself. That wouldn't work. Tim didn't know how to read—he wouldn't know what he was looking for. Plus, if he was caught, that could create trouble. Callie doubted that either Webber or her father were consciously aware that Arizona's family was at the palace. But if Tim broke into Webber's office and got caught, then there was a possibility that Arizona's siblings would be sent away too, and that was unacceptable. Callie had already failed to take care of Arizona. The very least she could do was take care of Arizona's family.

Could Meredith do it? Her father had no power over Meredith. She couldn't be beaten or sent away—she belonged to Addison. And she was a citizen of New York, not Miami. But, Callie thought, if she involved Meredith, then she'd have to involve Addison. And she wasn't sure she wanted to do that. Addison might try and talk her out of it.

The only other option was Shane. He'd proven trustworthy in the past, and Callie was certain she could trust him again. But…if he was caught, his life would most likely be ruined. He'd be punished severely, and sent away. She couldn't do that to him. It was simply asking too much.

Callie sighed. It would have to be Meredith. She just prayed that Addison wouldn't get in the way.

* * *

Arizona shivered in the blanket that the auction master had given her. It was a sunny day, but there was a cold wind in the air. It ripped right through the blanket and onto her naked skin, chilling her to the bone.

Arizona sighed as she watched the auction attendees milling around, inspecting the other servants whose contracts were up for sale. She'd just spent about a week in the back of a wagon, huddled up against several other servants as they were transported to a kingdom she'd recently learned was Seattle.

And now her contract was up for auction. First, potential buyers had a few hours to inspect and interview the servants, and then the bidding would begin that afternoon.

Arizona had never been through a more humiliating experience. The auction master had stripped off all of her clothes, and had only given her a ratty blanket for warmth. When a buyer was interested in her, she was required to drop the blanket while they studied her, poked and prodded at her. They pulled her eyelids open, checked her teeth, looked in her ears, felt her muscles. A few of them had even made her lay back on a table, spreading her legs wide open so they could check between them. It was…it was awful.

And she missed Calliope. She missed her so terribly. The princess had never treated her like this. She was always kind and gracious, never humiliating Arizona, never shaming her. And…and Calliope had told her that she loved her. That she would come for her. It was a nice thought, but Arizona was fighting valiantly not to get her hopes up. She'd started to let her guard down at the palace, started to hope for a better future. But it had been pointless. The palace—Princess Calliope—had just been a fantasy. Arizona should have known better, should have known that it would never last. This was Arizona's life. This was who she was. This was all she could ever expect.

"You, girl!"

Arizona lifted her head as she saw yet another man approaching her. Arizona swallowed and then slowly dropped the blanket, just as she was required to do. The man looked her up and down quickly. She was relieved when he didn't seem to want to inspect her too closely.

"You have any experience with textiles?" the man asked. "I run a factory just a few days from here. Fabrics, tailoring, you know."

Arizona nodded eagerly. During the winters, when there wasn't much farming to be done, Mr. Burke had often rented her out, and she'd had some experience with sewing, weaving, knitting, and dress making. It was a good job. The kind of job Arizona was hoping for—a job that didn't involve her spreading her legs for random men.

"Oh, wow Dad," said a boy who approached the man. He didn't look much younger than Timmy. "What about her? She's beautiful."

The man turned to look at his son. "It says on her card that she's a couple years older than you, son. Does that bother you?" The boy shook his head "no."

The man turned to look at Arizona. "John here is turning fourteen in a few months," he explained. Arizona felt her heart sinking as she took in the man's words. She'd been hoping he just wanted her as a seamstress. But now it looked like she'd also be his son's coming of age present.

"You a virgin, girl?" he asked her.

Arizona numbly nodded her head, blinking back tears.

"Okay, lean back."

Arizona sat back on the table behind her, before quietly scooting back far enough for her to lie down. She bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut as the man spread her legs open for his son to take a look.

"She's really nice, Dad," the boy commented softly, running his hand through Arizona's most intimate parts. "I want this one."

"Okay, son," the man said, allowing Arizona to sit back up. "I'll get her for you."

And with that, the man and his son walked away, leaving Arizona to reclaim her blanket and break down in tears.

* * *

Callie felt a sense of giddy excitement as she pulled on her warmest riding outfit and fished out a heavy travelling cloak from the back of her closets. It was just past midnight, and the entire palace was asleep. Callie was sure that Lexie was sleeping soundly in her guest room, none the wiser to her mistress's dramatic plans.

Once the cloak was secure, Callie picked up the small bag she had packed and surveyed her chambers. She knew it was the last time she'd see them for quite a while. With one final anxious sigh, she quietly slipped out of her bedroom and into the hallway, checking for any sign of life. After a few moments, she silently descended the stairs into the courtyard, approaching the area where she practiced her shooting. She slung her favorite bow over her shoulders, along with a quiver-full of arrows, and then headed for the storeroom of the kitchen. She'd asked George to stock some dried meats, fruits, and nuts, telling him that she and Addison were planning on going hiking and spending a lot of time outdoors. She was pleased to see that he had followed her orders—there was plenty of food for her to stuff into her bag. She also grabbed a canteen full of water and hung it around her shoulders. Taking a moment to go through her mental checklist, she let out a deep sigh. That was it. She had clothes, a blanket, and some basic supplies in her bag, a bow to defend herself, and food to eat.

And the purse full of gold coins. The coins she would use to buy Arizona back.

Timothy had done well. Callie had a fair idea of what her jewelry was worth, but Tim had come back with far more money. Callie had to remind herself that he was used to living on the streets—used to stretching money as far as it would go. She had no idea how he did it, but he'd gotten every last penny out of her jewelry, determined to make enough to purchase his sister's contract. It was more than enough.

And then there was the money Addison had given her. Much to Callie's surprise, Addison had no objection to her plans, and had freely offered Meredith's services. She'd expressed concern over Callie's safety, but she understood. She told Callie that just by the look in Callie's eyes, she could tell that Callie was in love with Arizona. And so she advised Callie to be careful, but she didn't try to stop her. She understood.

Callie walked quickly and quietly out of her wing, careful to avoid any corridors that might have guards on patrol. She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to her stables without incident. Of course, there would be guards at the edge of the palace grounds, making sure that no one from the city was allowed to enter the palace. But Callie knew of a place, near the edge of her father's hunting grounds, that was unlikely to be guarded. She'd been there with Rebel, and she'd practiced jumping the fence with him. It was a hard jump, but they could do it.

Callie smiled when the barn door didn't creak, and she quickly headed for Rebel's stall. Normally her horse greeted her loudly, but that night, he was silent. He seemed to sense that his mistress wanted him to be quiet. Callie fed him a carrot before grabbing his saddle and opening his stall.

And then she felt a presence behind her. A hand on her shoulder.

Callie started to scream, but the hand quickly muffled her. She whirled around, and her eyes widened to see Mark Sloan. No, Callie thought. No, this couldn't be happening. Addison had told Mark, and he was there to stop her.

But as Mark removed his hand from her mouth, she took a moment to take in his appearance. He was dressed quite similarly to her—a heavy cloak around his shoulders, sturdy riding boots adorning his feet. He held a small bag in his other hand, and a sword hung at his side.

"Mark," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you," he said simply, no room for argument in his voice.

"No, no, please don't," Callie said, shaking her head.

"Callie," he said firmly, careful to keep his voice down. "You are the crown princess of Miami. You cannot go out into the wilderness all alone. It's not safe. I can't allow you to go."

"But, Mark…" Callie protested.

"I'll keep you safe. Upon my honor, I'll protect you."

"Mark, you don't have to do this," Callie said. As his offer of help sunk in, Callie found herself feeling incredibly grateful to the man. She'd turned down his offer of marriage, rejected him, and yet he still cared.

"Callie, Addy is beside herself. Please, let me come with you. You're insane if you think we're going to let you go alone. Addy told me that Arizona's new home is more than a week away."

Callie sighed in resignation. It was true. Meredith had found out that Arizona had been sent to an auction in Seattle, a more distant and smaller kingdom. The auction site was a full week away, so Callie would need to head there first. Then she'd have to speak to the auction house and obtain their records to find out who had purchased Arizona's contract. Callie just prayed that Arizona's new master didn't live even further away. It had been a little over a week already since her father had sent Arizona away, so Callie assumed that Arizona's contract had recently been purchased.

"Okay," Callie said finally, nodding. "You can come."

"Thank you," Mark said sincerely.

They worked side by side for a few minutes, Callie saddling Rebel and fitting all of her belongings in a large saddle bag. Mark saddled up Eclipse, another of Callie's most prized stallions. After checking to make sure the pasture was clear, she and Mark set out for the far side of the palace hunting grounds.

"Come on, Callie," he said with a smile that sparkled in the moonlight. "Let's go get your girl."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay. I was gonna hold off on this until tomorrow morning, but I thought I'd put you all out of your misery lol.**

* * *

Callie felt her anxiety increasing as she and Mark approached the textiles factory. It had been almost a month since they'd left the palace. She desperately hoped that Arizona was alright.

Getting to the auction site had taken much longer than Callie had anticipated. It was a week's journey by official roads, but she and Mark had stayed off the roads. They knew that her father would send search parties after her, so they'd kept to the forests. But the terrain was uneven, and some parts of the forest were quite dense. There were several days where Callie and Mark had been forced to dismount their horses and lead the horses through the forest on foot. Their progress had been painfully slow.

Callie was so grateful for Mark's presence. He'd kept true to his word. He'd never approached her for something more than friendship, and he'd helped her to survive the elements. They didn't want to start any fires in case it gave their position away, so Callie had snuggled closely to him at night, thankful for his body heat. And he was a good companion during the day, keeping her spirits up, telling her all sorts of stories. She never would have made it without him.

When they'd finally arrived at the Seattle auction house, the auction master had proved more than helpful. He'd given them the name and address of Arizona's new master, as well as the price that her contract had gone for. It was a higher price than Callie anticipated, but thanks to Tim's street smarts and Addison's generosity, she had enough.

Arizona's new master lived a two or three day's ride out of town by road, but several more days in the wilderness. But they had finally reached the textiles factory. According to the auction master's records, this was where Arizona was.

Callie's entire body was churning with excitement and anxiety. It was about eleven o'clock at night, and the sun had set long ago. But Callie didn't care. She couldn't wait until morning. She had to see Arizona as soon as possible.

Dismounting Rebel, she handed his reigns to Mark so Mark could go and water the horses at the well in front of the factory. Her purse full of gold coins tucked safely inside her cloak, Callie approached the front door of the residence, banging on it loudly.

"Hello!" she bellowed. "Anybody home?" There was no answer at first, but she kept knocking. Finally, a voice called down from a window on the second floor. She stepped back to look at who was speaking to her.

"What do you want?" a grumpy-looking man yelled. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, sir," Callie called, taken aback by the way the man was addressing her. But then, this man had no way of knowing who she was. "But I need to speak to the master of the house immediately. It's terribly important."

"I'll be right down," the man sighed grumpily.

Callie took a deep breath as she waited for the front door to open, and smiled when she stepped carefully inside the house. It was a nice home—tastefully decorated and elegant. This man's textile business was obviously successful.

"So what can I do for you, miss?" the man said, leading her to his office and offering her a seat in front of his desk.

"A servant of mine was sold in error several weeks ago, and you purchased her at auction. I've come to buy her back."

The man just looked at her and reached for a pile of parchment stacked in the corner. "What was her name?" he asked, paging through the pieces of parchment. "I buy and sell servant contracts all the time."

Callie's heart sank, and she silently prayed that his man hadn't already sold Arizona's contract. She didn't know how much longer she could survive traipsing through the wilderness. "Arizona Robbins," she stated evenly. "She's a young, blonde woman. Sixteen years old."

The man raised an eyebrow and pulled a piece of parchment out of the pile. "Seventeen, actually," he corrected Callie, reading Arizona's contract. "She turned seventeen last week."

"Oh," Callie said softly. She chastised herself for never asking Arizona when her birthday was.

The man placed the piece of parchment back on the stack before turning to face Callie again. "I'm sorry miss," he said simply. "She's not for sale."

"What?" Callie asked. That was…something she'd never considered. She'd just assumed that if she could escape the palace, find Arizona, gather enough money….she'd assumed Arizona's new master would sell her.

"My boy took a shine to her. I've promised her to him as a pet when he turns fourteen soon."

Callie felt her jaw clench involuntarily. Arizona…Arizona wasn't anyone's _pet_.

"Sir, I, I understand," she said calmly, trying to keep any sign of agitation out of her voice. "But, but I really need to buy her back. I'm prepared to give you a price that's more than fair."

"Sorry," the man said, shaking his head. "No can do. My son's quite taken with her, hangs around her whenever he can."

Callie sat back in her chair, not knowing what to do. This man—Arizona's master—he _had_ to sell her Arizona's contract. He just _had_ to. She didn't know how she'd live otherwise. Huffing in frustration, Callie reached inside her cloak, pulling out the chain that held her signet ring, the crest of the royal family of Miami. The man sat back and his eyes widened as soon as he saw it. Even in Seattle, everyone knew what that symbol meant.

"I, I'm sorry," he said, getting out of his chair and dropping to his knees.

"So you'll sell her to me?" Callie asked.

"Yes, of course," the man said.

"I'll give you what you paid, plus ten percent for your cooperation."

"That sounds fair," the man said politely.

"Thank you," Callie said sincerely, gesturing to the man to know he could sit back up in his chair.

She reached into her cloak, taking out her purse. While Arizona's master began to sign over Arizona's contract, Callie started counting out the numerous gold coins that it would take to buy Arizona's papers.

The gold coins it would take to buy the woman she loved.

Callie felt sick as she counted out the right amount of money. The piece of parchment that the man was writing on represented Arizona. The owner of that parchment owned all of Arizona's debts. That parchment bestowed on its bearer the right to benefit from Arizona's services, the right to beat Arizona, and the right to use Arizona's body for pleasure. As Callie handed the man the coins and signed her name on the contract, her heart felt heavy. This just wasn't right. Arizona was so much more than a bunch of coins, so much more than some legal rights written on a piece of parchment.

"Where is she?" Callie asked the man once the transaction was complete, once Arizona was legally hers.

"She's out back in my work shed. Feel free to take her and go," he said politely. "I'm going back to bed."

"Thank you," Callie said to the man as he moved to leave his office. He merely nodded at her and headed back upstairs.

* * *

Arizona laid awake on her cot in the corner of her master's shed, sleep evading her as usual. The first few weeks that she'd been at her new job, she'd cried herself to sleep, still grieving over what she'd lost. But now she was just numb. She was resigned to her fate. If Calliope had really meant to come for her, she would have come already.

No. Calliope had most likely accepted Sir Marcus's marriage proposal. She was probably already married, already used to her new maidservant. After all, Arizona really hadn't been at the palace for very long. Calliope had probably already forgotten about her completely.

But even if Calliope had forgotten her, Arizona hadn't forgotten the princess. On the nights when it was especially hard to sleep, Arizona would daydream about the princess, remembering how it felt to touch the brunette's skin, how it felt to kiss her lips. Those were fond memories that Arizona would have for the rest of her life. No matter what happened to her in the future, she would always have those memories. Those few, wonderful weeks that she'd spent in a beautiful palace with a beautiful princess.

And this new job wasn't really so bad. When she'd arrived at the factory, her master had stripped her naked and beaten her in front of all the other servants. It wasn't because she'd done anything wrong—it was something that a lot of masters did. They beat the new servants to make sure they knew their place, and they did it in front of all other servants to make sure they were reminded what would happen if they stepped out of line. But after that, Arizona had kept her nose out of trouble, and things had been fine.

Her job wasn't physically taxing—she pretty much sewed clothing all day. And though she dreaded John's impending birthday, she'd gotten to know the boy better, and he was alright. He seemed kind enough. She had the feeling that he wouldn't hurt her—he'd be gentle with her in bed. He often came to see her after her shift was done, asking her to go for walks, holding her hand, bringing her sweets, stealing short kisses. She still didn't want to sleep with him, but she was confident she would survive it, learn how to cope with it somehow.

And she had a safe place to sleep. Her master's shed was warm enough to sleep in. She shared the shed with several other servants who treated her with kindness, and her wages were fair. There was no way for her to send her wages to her siblings—they were too far away. So she had more than enough money to buy food for herself.

Thoughts of her family were often what kept her awake. Were they alright? She had no way of communicating with them. Had Calliope thrown them out? She didn't think her mistress would send them away from the palace, but she couldn't be sure. So she stayed up at night and worried, praying that their condition hadn't worsened since she'd been sent away.

Arizona shifted underneath her covers when she heard the door of the shed creak open. She ignored the noise, assuming that one of the other servants was stepping out to use the bathroom. But her eyes popped open when she heard a beautifully familiar voice calling her name.

"Arizona?"

Arizona's entire body tensed. Was she imagining things? Slowly, not daring to believe to ears, she turned over on her cot to seek out the source of the voice. And there, standing in the doorway, her face lit by moonlight, was Calliope. Her Calliope. Arizona felt her eyes fill with tears. Calliope had come for her.

* * *

Callie's face lit up when she finally spotted Arizona, huddled in a corner of the shed. Callie immediately went to her, not caring that she was disturbing the other sleeping servants. Touching Arizona was an absolute requirement.

"Arizona," Callie croaked out as she took the blonde into her arms. Arizona's arms immediately wrapped around her, and she could tell that the blonde was softly crying. Callie felt like her heart was about to burst as she held Arizona—the servant was clutching to her like her life depended on it. Callie pulled back to look at Arizona, cupping both of her cheeks and kissing her soundly on the lips. "Come on," Callie whispered, pulling Arizona up from the cot and leading her out of the shed.

Once they were outside, a full moon providing them with some light, Callie took a moment to look Arizona up and down. She looked okay. She hadn't lost too much weight, and she seemed to be in good health. "Arizona," Callie said, reaching forward to caress some blonde hair out of Arizona's face. "Are you alright?" The blonde still hadn't said a word.

Arizona nodded a few times, blinking back tears. "You…you came for me," Arizona stuttered.

"Of course I did, Arizona," Callie said, looking at the woman she loved. "I'm sorry it took so long. I came as soon as I could. Arizona, I tried so hard. But I have your contract. Nobody can take you away from me again."

At that, Arizona started sobbing loudly and fell to her knees, grasping at the hem of Callie's dress, kissing the leather of Callie's riding boots.

"No, Arizona, no!" Callie exclaimed. She immediately tried to stand Arizona up, but the blonde refused to be lifted, refused to do anything but worship at the princess's feet. So instead Callie dropped to her own knees, gathering Arizona into her arms and kissing her face repeatedly. "I've got you, sweetheart," she whispered, holding Arizona as she continued to sob. "I've got you. And I love you."

* * *

Arizona sat quietly next to the fireplace in the room that Calliope had rented. They were at a small inn outside of town, and Arizona was sipping on a warm mug of apple cider, waiting for the bath water to warm up.

Arizona had been surprised to see Sir Marcus with Calliope, but she hadn't dared to ask her mistress why he was there. Arizona told herself that she didn't care. If Calliope had married the man, and only wanted Arizona to serve her as her maidservant, Arizona was more than okay with that.

But then…why had Calliope told her that she loved her? And why had she smiled so widely when Arizona had whispered that she loved her back?

"Hey," Calliope said quietly as she returned to the room. She and Sir Marcus had left Arizona alone for a few minutes, saying that they had some business to attend to. But when Calliope entered the room, Sir Marcus was not accompanying her.

"Hi," Arizona said back, smiling warmly at her mistress. Goodness, she had missed her. "Where's Sir Marcus?"

"He uh," Calliope said, "He's going to give us some time alone. He got his own room."

"Oh," Arizona nodded. "Are you married to him, m'lady?"

"No," Calliope chuckled. "I'm not going to marry Mark. But he _has_ proven to be a wonderful friend. I could never have found you without him."

Arizona couldn't help but smile at Calliope's admission that she wasn't with Sir Marcus. And she smiled even wider when her mistress came to sit with her next to the fire, nuzzling into her neck, softly kissing her cheek.

"I missed you," Calliope murmured. Arizona shuddered at the feeling of Calliope's hot breath on her neck.

"Your um, your bath should be hot by now, your majesty," Arizona said quietly as she stood up. She was still rather stunned by her mistress's appearance. Calliope's usually elegant clothing, shoes, jewelry…none of it was to be found. She wore a sturdy riding outfit, her thick black hair pulled back in a simple ponytail. Her face had no makeup on it, and besides the signet ring tucked into her clothes, she had no jewelry on. And her skin looked tanned, dirty from being outdoors. The servant in Arizona couldn't allow her mistress to look like that, so she'd begun drawing Calliope's bath as soon as she'd arrived in the room. She looked beautiful—Arizona had never seen a more beautiful sight—but it was her responsibility to keep her mistress clean.

"Arizona," Calliope said, causing Arizona to turn to look at her mistress. Calliope's voice had disapproval in it, and her face looked pained.

"Did I—" Arizona stuttered. "Did I do something wrong, your majesty?"

"Why don't you let me give _you_ a bath, huh?" Calliope asked. "Let me take care of you for once."

Arizona balked at the idea. Why in the world would her mistress give _her_ a bath?

"Your majesty," Arizona said, backing away from Calliope and shaking her head in confusion.

"Would you call me Callie, please?"

Arizona's eyes widened. Calliope wanted to give her a bath, and wanted to be called by her first name?

"Please, Arizona?" Calliope said, walking to Arizona and beginning to undress her.

"Your majesty," Arizona said, bewildered. "This isn't right. I'm your servant. Why—why are you doing this?"

"Oh, honestly, Arizona," Calliope sighed, her shoulders slumping in frustration. Arizona watched as her mistress went to retrieve something from among her belongings. She pulled out a piece of parchment.

"This is your servant contract, okay?" Calliope said, holding the parchment up for Arizona to see it. Arizona nodded slightly, not knowing why Calliope had changed the subject so abruptly. And then Arizona gasped as Calliope crinkled up the parchment, walked over to the fireplace, and unceremoniously threw it in. The paper immediately caught on fire, and Arizona's mouth fell open as she watched it burn into oblivion.

That was—that was her servant contract. That stated all of her debts, all of the rights that whoever owned the contract was entitled to. That parchment—that was Arizona's entire existence.

Arizona swallowed hard and turned, wide-eyed, to look at Calliope.

"There," Calliope said softly. She gently approached Arizona, and pulled the still-shocked young woman into a hug. "You're not a servant anymore," she said, pressing a kiss to Arizona's neck. "_Now_ will you get in the tub?"

* * *

Callie hummed softly to herself as she shampooed Arizona's golden blonde hair. Arizona's eyes were closed, and Callie could tell that she was uncomfortable. But Callie kept working. She knew that it would take time—it would take a lot of time and work to help Arizona see herself as Callie's equal, to see herself as anything but a servant. So Callie knew she had to force Arizona to do some things she was uncomfortable with—like letting Callie give her a bath.

"Arizona?" she asked.

"Hmm?" the blonde responded, not opening her eyes.

"You doing alright?"

"Of course, your majesty."

"I asked you not to call me that."

"Sorry…Callie."

Callie smiled sadly at Arizona's reluctance to call her by her first name. Hopefully that would get easier with time as well.

"Your majesty?" Arizona asked after a few moments.

"Callie," the princess quickly supplied.

"Sorry. Callie. Why…why are you doing all of this?"

"All of what?"

"Coming for me. Buying my contract. Forgiving my debts. Giving me a bath."

"Because I love you," Callie answered simply.

Arizona opened her eyes and looked at Callie. "You mean like…like you love me as a…as a woman?"

"Yes," Callie said, beaming at Arizona. "I'm so in love with you, Arizona. So, so in love."

"But…" Arizona shook her head. "But I have no social standing."

"I don't care," Callie said, cupping Arizona's cheek. "I want to marry you anyways."

Arizona's eyes widened comically. "M—marry me?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded softly. "If, if you want to, that is. And I really hope you want to."

Arizona just stared at her for several long moments, before she finally reached out for Callie, pulling her towards her for a firm, hard kiss. Callie was overjoyed at the gesture—Arizona was initiating a kiss with her. Callie sighed in contentment as the two of them took their time, kissing, nipping, exploring. Finally, after a few minutes, Arizona pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you, your majesty," Arizona whispered.

"Callie," the princess replied, gently correcting her brand new fiancée. "_Please_ call me Callie."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: From the stats page, it looks like a lot of you didn't notice that I uploaded chapter 10. So please make sure you are up to date!**

**AN2: I am LOVING all of your reviews and how excited everyone had been over the past few chapters. Thank you all so much for reading.**

* * *

Arizona slowly drifted back to consciousness, and smiled once she remembered where she was, who she was with. She was in the roadside inn, nestled safely in Callie's arms. The fire was burning low in the fireplace, but she wasn't cold. The heavy comforter helped, but more importantly, Callie was pressed closely against her, sharing all of her body heat. A ripple of giddiness shooting through her entire body, Arizona turned around, needing to see her princess.

She smiled wider when she saw that Callie was awake and staring at her dreamily.

"Hey," Callie said, reaching out and running her thumb over Arizona's lips.

"Hey," Arizona smiled shyly back.

"You sleep okay?"

"I slept wonderfully. You're very comfortable."

Callie giggled at Arizona's early morning flirtation, and then leaned forward to place a quick peck on Arizona's nose.

"I'm glad you like how I feel."

The two women snuggled comfortably in bed for some time, chatting a little, but mostly just taking the time to bask in one another's presence, to soak one another in. Arizona would have been content to just stay there all day with Callie—she'd never had a better morning in her life. But after about an hour, Arizona's stomach grumbled loudly, interrupting their blissful reverie.

Arizona flushed in embarrassment as Callie just chuckled lightly. Callie placed a light kiss on Arizona's cheek before starting to get up. "You stay here," she said. "I need to check in with Mark, and I'll bring you some food."

"No, no," Arizona said, sitting up instantaneously. "I'll get you your breakfast." She had unknowingly slipped back into servant mode, and her mind was consumed with her need to serve her mistress, to ensure that the princess had everything she needed.

"Arizona," Callie said, placing a restraining hand on her. "You are not my servant anymore. Let me get _you_ breakfast. Please."

Arizona opened her mouth to object, but Callie just pushed her lightly back down into the comfort of the bed, leaving a whisper of a kiss on her lips. "Rest, my love," Callie said quietly, but firmly. "I'll be back soon." Arizona nodded, her uncertain eyes tracking Callie as the brunette quickly put her cloak on over her undergarments and left the room.

As soon as Callie was gone, Arizona sat up in the bed, letting a puff of air out and running a hand through her hair. This was…this was just _weird_. Was this actually happening? Had Callie really come to rescue her? Was her servant contract really just a pile of ash at the bottom of the fireplace? Was she…was she really engaged to be married to a princess? Had Callie really just held her all night long?

Arizona knew in her head that she wasn't dreaming. That this was actually happening. But it just didn't seem real. In her wildest dreams, she'd never imagined that anything like this would ever happen. Once—and only once—she'd had the fleeting thought that maybe, just maybe, Callie would take her as a lover after she was married. But Arizona had immediately dismissed that thought as being absurd—too good to hope for. But this? This was just so beyond that. Callie hadn't just asked her to be her lover—she'd asked her to be her _wife_.

* * *

Callie smiled as she balanced the tray in one hand and opened the door with the other. She'd spoken with Mark, and he'd done exactly as she'd ask. He'd been successful in his task, and he'd made all the arrangements. Now she just had to ask Arizona.

"Hey," Arizona greeted her brightly as soon as she stepped inside. Callie smiled back at the blonde. She was sitting up in bed, and looked impossibly adorable with her still-sleepy eyes and her messy blonde curls.

"Hey yourself," Callie said as she quickly sat down on the bed next to Arizona, placing the tray of fresh fruit and croissants between them.

"Thank you," Arizona said softly, eyeing the food.

"You're welcome," Callie smiled, picking up a grape and playfully feeding it to her fiancée. Arizona's blue eyes sparkled at the gesture. Callie felt her insides all turn to mush—she could get used to this.

"How was Sir Marcus?" Arizona asked after they ate their croissants in a comfortable silence.

"He's good," Callie replied, feeling her apprehension building. "And…and there's actually something that I need to talk to you about. Something kind of serious."

"Okay?" Arizona said, looking insecure all of a sudden.

Callie quickly reached for Arizona's hand, wanting to reassure her fiancée. "It's nothing bad, Arizona, I promise. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Arizona seemed to relax a little. "Okay," she nodded, but her eyes were still full of questions.

Callie sighed as she collected her thoughts. She didn't know how to get all of this out. "I…Mark..." she started. "Mark and I had a lot of time to talk on our journey here and…we're both concerned about what might happen if you and I return to Miami and we're…not married."

Arizona blinked a little, and Callie could tell that she didn't quite understand.

"What I'm saying is…is that if we go back... Well, you aren't a servant anymore, but…but you're still just a citizen. My father can do pretty much anything he wants with you."

Arizona nodded, urging Callie to continue.

"So…" Callie said hesitantly. She really didn't know how to say this. "So I was wondering if you'd…if you'd marry me…_now_."

Callie waited anxiously while Arizona just blinked. Callie knew that she needed to give Arizona time to process. This…this was a lot.

But after a few seconds, Arizona just shrugged and said, "That's fine."

Callie's shoulders sank. That was the answer she wanted, but yet, at the same time, that wasn't the answer she wanted at all.

"Arizona," Callie started. "I…I need you to be sure."

"I'm sure," Arizona said quickly, like it wasn't a big deal.

"But…" Callie said, shaking her head and sighing. This was just so complicated. She loved Arizona with all of her heart, and she wanted so desperately to marry her. But she also wanted Arizona to love her back. To want to marry her back.

Callie knew that Arizona loved her unconditionally. But that was part of the problem. Arizona _worshipped_ her. Lived to please her. Showered her in praise and adoration. Callie wasn't sure that Arizona was even capable of loving Callie the way Callie wanted to be loved—as an equal, as a woman. Not as a princess. Not as some kind of goddess who had reached down and rescued Arizona from her misery. Callie didn't want a worshipper. She wanted a wife.

"Arizona," Callie said thoughtfully. "Are you sure that you love _me_, Callie? Not just…not just Calliope, the mistress who was kind to you?"

"Your majesty, I…I don't know you're saying," Arizona said.

"Arizona," Callie said, cringing slightly when Arizona forgot to use her first name again. "When I kissed you in the hot springs, and then on my bed, and then again last night, why did you kiss me back?"

Arizona just sat there, apparently not sure how to answer the question.

"Did you kiss me back because you _wanted to_," Callie clarified. "Or because you wanted to please me as my servant?"

Arizona nodded, finally understanding Callie's meaning. "I think," Arizona answered honestly. "I think maybe a little bit of both."

Callie sighed. That wasn't quite the answer she wanted to hear, but she was grateful that Arizona was being honest with her.

"Do you want to marry me because you're in love with me, as a woman, as a person? Or…or do you want to marry me because I can offer you security?"

"Both," Arizona answered again.

Callie sighed again, but she really didn't know how she could expect Arizona to respond any differently. Of course Arizona wanted security—she'd be insane not to. She'd been through so much. Of course she was grateful to Callie, of course part of Callie's attractiveness to her was Callie's ability to shelter Arizona from harm. And maybe…maybe that wasn't such a bad thing?

"Callie?"

Callie was surprised to feel Arizona's hand under her chin, encouraging her to look Arizona in the eye.

"I know you're scared that…that I don't really love you. That I'm just grateful to you for saving me. And I _am_ grateful. Callie, you've…you've single-handedly saved my life. How could I not be grateful? But I swear to you, I do love you. I do. And, and…it'll take me some time to adjust. This is all so strange. But eventually, I promise, I promise that I'll love you the way a wife should."

Callie sat, mesmerized, as Arizona spoke honestly to her. This was helping. This was what she needed to hear.

"And I already _do_ love you that way," Arizona continued. "It's just that right now, right now it's not the _only_ way that I love you. I also love you as my mistress," Arizona said, shrugging her shoulders in honesty. "How could I not? You were a wonderful mistress, and I would have been happy to serve you all my life. But I promise that I'll work on it. And you'll help me. And sooner or later, I'll love you just as my wife. Not in any other way."

Callie felt her heart surging and her eyes filling with tears as Arizona finished speaking. It wasn't perfect. But it was realistic, and it was something they could work with. She leaned forward to kiss Arizona, some of her tears spilling onto Arizona's cheeks.

"So you'll marry me today?" Callie whispered against Arizona's skin.

"I'll marry you today."

* * *

Arizona stopped short, just inside the doorway, as Callie continued walking into the room. It was early evening, and they'd just returned from the town's little church. They'd had a short, informal wedding ceremony, only Sir Marcus and the minister that he'd found in attendance. Callie had looked her in the eyes, grabbed her hands, and promised Arizona her undying love without a second thought. It all felt so surreal.

Arizona knew that princesses probably were supposed to have much more extravagant weddings. But Callie hadn't seemed to mind, and Arizona had thought it was magical. It had been a pleasant afternoon, so the minister had married them outdoors, behind the church. Their wedding had been in a pretty field, filled with trees and flowers, with a gentle stream flowing in the background. Arizona thought it had been perfect, just perfect. And she still couldn't believe that it had actually _happened_. She was _married_ to Callie. Legally married to her.

"Are you coming in?" Callie said, finally noticing that Arizona still stood in the doorway, glancing nervously around the room.

"Yeah," Arizona said quickly, stepping further into the room and closing the door behind her. She suddenly felt very claustrophobic, her eyes zeroing in on the bed, refusing to look elsewhere. Arizona swallowed hard. She was married. This was her wedding night. That meant…that meant…

"Arizona," Callie said gently, approaching her after noticing the direction of her gaze. "Come here," she said lovingly, pulling Arizona into a hug. "I love you, Arizona," Callie said into the side of Arizona's neck. "You know that, right?"

Arizona nodded nervously, her eyes still wide, still locked on the bed.

"Arizona, look at me," Callie said, pulling back and softly caressing both of Arizona's hands.

Arizona took a gulp of air and finally forced her eyes off of the bed, and into Callie's brown eyes instead.

"Sweetheart, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for. I know this has all been rushed. I never, never would have expected you to marry me this quickly if I wasn't concerned about my father. We can just cuddle, okay? We can cuddle, just like last night."

Arizona nodded dumbly, following Callie as she smiled and gently led Arizona to lie down on top of the covers. It was still early evening—neither of them was ready for sleep.

Arizona didn't know what to think. It wasn't that she didn't want to sleep with Callie—she did. She really did. She was just nervous, unsure, afraid. She turned to look at Callie—at her _wife_—and smiled. Callie was grinning at her lovingly, without a hint of impatience in her eyes. Arizona knew that Callie had spoken honestly—she really _would_ wait until Arizona was ready.

But that was part of the problem—how was Arizona supposed to know when she was ready? She certainly _felt_ ready. Her body was ready every time Callie kissed her. And she loved Callie, trusted Callie. So she was emotionally ready.

She just felt nervous. Anxious. She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know…she didn't know if Callie would like her body. She didn't know if Callie would like the way Arizona touched her. Of course, Arizona knew intellectually what was involved in sex. But that didn't seem to calm any of her fears.

Arizona looked over at Callie again. Arizona had never been good at voicing her insecurities, and had always tried to hide her weaknesses. She'd had to be that way—she wouldn't have survived on the streets otherwise. But she supposed that had to come to a stop. She was married now. She needed to communicate with her wife. She had to let Callie know what she needed.

"Calliope?" she said softly, so softly that she wasn't sure Callie would hear her.

"Yeah?" Callie responded, reaching over to stroke the hair just above Arizona's forehead.

"It's not that I'm not ready," Arizona started. "I'm just…scared."

"Scared?" Callie repeated, concern filling her eyes. "Arizona, I'm not going to hurt you."

"No," Arizona shook her head. "I know that. I just…well, I've never done this before, and I don't…I don't really know what I'm doing." She looked down and blushed, ashamed of herself, ashamed of showing vulnerability.

"Arizona," Callie sighed, leaning over to kiss her chastely on the lips. "I've never been with anybody either. What makes you think that _I_ know what I'm doing?"

Arizona just turned and stared at the ceiling. She hadn't really thought about it that way. She'd always just assumed that Callie knew everything, that the princess always knew exactly what she was doing. Arizona looked back at Callie when Callie scooted closer to her and grabbed her hand.

"We'll just go slow, okay?" Callie suggested, placing another soft kiss on Arizona's lips. "We'll take our time, and we'll figure it out together."

"Yeah?" Arizona asked softly.

"Yeah," Callie smiled.

* * *

"You all set back there?" Callie asked, glancing over her shoulder. They were just outside of the inn, preparing to make the trip back to Miami. Mark had gotten the horses all ready to go and was seated atop Eclipse, while Callie and Arizona sat on Rebel's back, Callie at the reigns.

"Yes," Arizona nodded, her legs tucked into Rebel's strong sides and her arms wrapped snuggly around Callie's middle. Callie smiled when Arizona placed a soft kiss against her neck.

"Okay," Callie said, turning back to face the road ahead of her—the road that led back home.

The three of them set off into the brisk morning air. Callie's mind kept drifting back to the night she'd spent with Arizona, and the thought of it made it impossible for her heart to stop fluttering in her chest.

It had been perfect. Sure, they'd fumbled around a little awkwardly at first, neither one of them knowing quite how to please the other. But they'd figured it out. They'd gotten there. And they'd grown closer in the process.

Callie blushed at the thought of it. The way Arizona had looked. They way she'd felt. The way she'd groaned loudly when Callie had figured out just how to touch her. The way she'd panted. The way she'd screamed, the way her face had contorted in pleasure as she climaxed. The way she collapsed into Callie when she was finished, sweaty and completely out of breath. It was all just so perfect. Callie couldn't wait to do it again.

And Arizona had made Callie feel amazing as well. Callie's eyes glazed over as she thought about it, as she thought about the sheer pleasure that the blonde had given her. Arizona had…well Callie wasn't quite sure _what_ Arizona had done with her tongue, but whatever it was, it was Callie's new favorite thing in the world.

"What are you thinking about?" Arizona said quietly, interrupting Callie's erotic daydreaming.

"You," Callie answered simply. Callie smirked to herself. She could have gone into a lot more detail, but she was pretty sure that it wouldn't make for an appropriate conversation when Mark was only a few yards away.

"What about me?" Arizona asked.

"Just how much I love you," Callie smiled, glancing over her shoulder to look at her wife. "And how much I loved everything we did last night."

Arizona smiled and blushed furiously, making Callie grin wider.

"Kiss me," she said, turning around just a little further. Arizona immediately obliged her, leaning forward and kissing her softly. "Thank you," Callie said, turning around to face forward while Arizona giggled lightly behind her.

Callie sighed as she looked back at the road ahead of them. She was sure it wouldn't be long now. It wouldn't be long until one of her father's patrols found them, surrounded them. It wouldn't be long at all.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Arizona laughed. "Calliope!"

Callie smiled to herself as Arizona continued to laugh. To pass the time, Callie had been telling Arizona stories about her childhood, and she'd just finished telling her about the time she and Addison had rescued a baby raccoon…and stuck it in Aria's bed one night.

"Yeah," Callie chuckled. "Addy and I uh, well let's just say that we weren't allowed back in the forest for a loooooong time."

The two of them continued to chat away happily, until Mark called out Callie's name, pointing to the road ahead of them.

Callie immediately saw what Mark was pointing at. It was unmistakable. It was her father's men, about twenty of them. Mark and Callie immediately slowed their horses, waiting for the men to surround them.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked Arizona quietly. "Are you ready for this?"

Arizona nodded firmly, clutching to Callie a little more tightly.

"And you remember what I said?"

Arizona nodded again.

"Okay," Callie breathed out. She knew that she'd done everything she needed to do to ensure Arizona's safety, that they really had nothing to worry about. But that didn't stop her from being nervous. This was potentially going to be a very tense situation.

Callie watched quietly as Mark dismounted Eclipse. Then he walked over to Rebel, helping each of the women dismount in turn. Callie immediately put her body between Arizona and her father's approaching men. Mark stood calmly at her side, while Arizona grabbed timidly at Callie's back.

"It's going to be fine, Arizona," Mark said, looking over at Callie's wife. "You have nothing to worry about."

Callie sent him a grateful smile, thankful for the kindness he'd shown to Arizona over the past couple of days, and all the kindness he'd shown to Callie over the last month. He truly was a wonderful man. If Arizona didn't exist, Callie would have been proud to marry such a man.

Callie took a deep breath as her father's men finally arrived. She immediately recognized the leader of the party, Derek Shepherd. He was her father's captain of the guard. And he was a good man. That would make this easier.

"Your majesty," Derek said after he had dismounted his own horse, bowing deeply to Callie. "I believe you know why I'm here."

"Yes, Captain," Callie replied.

Derek nodded, pulling a piece of parchment out of his saddle bag. He cleared his throat and then spoke loudly enough for all to hear. "My orders are to find you, Princess Calliope, and return you to the palace, against your will if I must."

Callie nodded. That much was a given.

"I am also to bring in Sir Marcus Sloan," Derek continued, his eyes darting to Mark. "Though, as he is not a citizen of Miami, I am not authorized to bring him against his will."

Callie nodded again. She'd been assuming as much.

"And finally," Derek said, eyeing Arizona, "in the case that one Arizona Robbins is in your company, I am ordered to separate her from you. In the event that you are the rightful owner of her servant contract, then your father exercises his right to declare your property as his, and he commands me to sell her contract as soon as possible. In the event that you are not her rightful owner, then I am commanded to return her to her proper master."

When Derek finished speaking, Callie just stared at him, making no movement to comply with his wishes.

"Alright?" Derek asked. "I don't want any trouble."

"What are your orders if I am married to Arizona?"

"What?" Derek asked, clearly shocked. Callie smirked. Clearly her father hadn't anticipated that one.

"Captain," Callie said, reaching into her saddle bag and pulling out their marriage certificate, "I present to you my marriage certificate, where you can clearly see that I am lawfully married to Arizona Robbins."

Derek reached out to accept the document and study it. After a moment, he looked up at Callie, and handed it back to her, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"And as Arizona Robbins is my wife," Callie continued, "she is automatically deemed a princess of our kingdom, and afforded all of the rights of a princess under the laws and regulations of Miami."

Derek just looked at her, clearly unable to argue with her. "You…" he said. "You are correct in your interpretation of the law, Princess."

"I know," Callie remarked. Of course she knew. She was the princess. She'd had the best education money could buy, and she was being trained to rule her country one day. Of course she knew the laws of the land.

"May I ask…what did you do with her servant contract?"

"I burned it," Callie replied, staring in Derek's eyes, daring him to challenge her.

Derek turned around and looked at his men, and then back to Callie, Arizona, and Mark. "Well in that case," he said finally, "your private coach awaits you, your highness." He paused as he looked between Callie and Arizona. "I mean, your highnesses."

Callie felt her heart swelling as Derek recognized her wife's position as princess. She hadn't been expecting him to adjust quite so quickly. Callie was overjoyed as Derek respectfully approached Arizona and then knelt down in front of her.

"Princess," he said, his voice full of duty and respect. "Let me be among the first to congratulate you on your marriage. As the captain of your palace guard, it is my honor to pledge my life to your service and safety."

Callie watched her wife as Arizona took in all that was happening, as Derek knelt before her and treated her as the royalty that she now was. Arizona just stared blankly at him, clearly overwhelmed. Derek was left waiting for some kind of acknowledgement, which Arizona was apparently unable to give.

"Thank you, Captain," Callie smiled, stepping in to reply for her wife. Derek looked and grinned at her, giving her a polite nod as he stood back up.

"This way, your majesties."

Callie beamed as she grabbed Arizona's hand and followed Derek to her very comfortable, very stylish, and very private personal coach. She offered for Mark to join them, but he politely declined, clearly wishing to respect the newlywed's privacy.

So as Callie and Arizona settled into the comfortable interior of the coach, Callie just grinned and began to kiss her wife enthusiastically. Arizona was quick to eagerly reciprocate, kissing Callie back and almost immediately plunging her tongue into Callie's mouth.

Callie could do nothing but smile as Arizona pushed her down onto the bed and began to undress her.

Arizona Robbins was her wife, a princess of Miami. And there wasn't a damned thing her father could do about it.

* * *

**Hehehe ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Arizona couldn't help but smile as she looked out the window of Callie's coach and saw the royal palace of Miami sitting proudly in the distance. Yes, she'd only lived there for a matter of weeks, but it was the only place that had ever felt like _home_. And now that she was married to Callie, she'd never have to leave it again. It would always be her home.

Arizona turned away from the window to smile at her wife, who was reclining lazily on the bed. The week's journey had passed pleasantly enough. Callie's coach was more than comfortable. A massive wagon pulled by six horses, the coach was large enough to hold a bed for two, a couch, and a bathtub. It had plenty of windows to let in light and fresh air, but if the women wished, they could pull the shades and have complete privacy.

Callie and Arizona had gotten plenty of use out of that privacy and that bed, consummating their marriage over and over and over again. Each time was better than the last, and somehow, even though they were both completely satisfied, they could never get enough. Arizona was sure that she'd never had a better week in her entire life.

It had been hard though, for Arizona, to get used to being touched. She absolutely loved it when Callie used her mouth on her, but she struggled when Callie wanted to use her hands. It made Arizona uncomfortable, bringing up unpleasant memories of the men who had touched her at the auction house. Arizona had tried to hide her discomfort at first, not wanting to upset Callie, wanting desperately to please and satisfy her wife.

But Callie, as wonderfully kind and understanding as ever, had quickly noticed that Arizona wasn't always at ease in their marital bed. She'd questioned Arizona about it, Arizona brushing off Callie's concerns immediately. Arizona was too ashamed to talk about it, too worried that Callie would be disgusted with her. But Callie had continued to ask her, had continued to reassure her, had continued to gently coax it out of her.

And so finally, still worried that Callie would want nothing more to do with her, she had told Callie about that day at the auction house. Arizona had expected Callie to be horrified, and she was. But Callie wasn't horrified and disgusted by Arizona. She was mortified by what had been done _to_ Arizona.

Instead of physically distancing herself from Arizona's shame, Callie had pulled Arizona into her arms, cradling the blonde, resting her head against her breast. Callie had cried over Arizona, kissing and caressing Arizona's hair and face, whispering over and over again that she was so sorry, that Arizona was safe now, that she'd never let anything happen to her ever again.

And Arizona had cried as well. Not about what had happened at the auction house—she was still much too numb about it. But she had cried because it had finally started to sink in: Callie loved her. She _really_ loved her. For the first time in Arizona's life, there was someone who _wanted_ her. Someone who loved her and accepted her and cherished her no matter what. It was overwhelming to the young blonde. Wonderful. But overwhelming.

Things had been easier in bed after that. They both knew that it would take time for Arizona to heal—it couldn't be fixed overnight. But Callie did her best to make Arizona as comfortable as possible. When Callie touched Arizona with her fingers, she maintained continuous eye contact with the blonde, making sure Arizona knew she wasn't being inspected and evaluated. And she spoke lovingly to Arizona the entire time, reassuring Arizona that she was loved and adored, reminding her that she was being touched because Callie wanted to give her pleasure, wanted to make her body feel good. It was still hard sometimes for Arizona to lie on her back, still hard for her to let her legs fall open to accept Callie's attention. But she was slowly retraining her brain to expect pleasure from that vulnerable position. Pleasure and love, not humiliation and shame.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" Callie asked, pulling Arizona out of her thoughts.

"Nothing," Arizona said, shaking her head and smiling. She moved away from the window to join her wife on the bed. "We're almost there. I could see the palace from the window."

"You happy to be home?"

"Mm hmm," Arizona nodded. "Just…just nervous about your mother and father."

"Arizona," Callie scolded gently. "I told you not to worry about them. I'll handle everything."

Arizona nodded nervously. She was very much looking forward to going home, to seeing her siblings again. But she was also terrified of how things would go with Callie's father. Callie had assured her repeatedly that the king's hands were completely tied, but Arizona still had her doubts.

Before Carlos had forced Arizona out of the palace, she'd had a positive impression of Callie's parents. They had seemed caring and indulgent, and they clearly loved both of their daughters very much. For the most part, during Arizona's time there, they'd ignored her existence completely. And as a servant, it had always been a good thing if someone ignored Arizona—it meant that she wasn't in any trouble.

But Arizona knew that now that Callie had done away with her contract, now that Callie had married her, all that would have to change. Arizona would have to have some kind of relationship with the king and queen. She knew that Callie would be there to help her, and that made Arizona feel a little bit better. But she was still nervous beyond belief.

"Hey," Callie said, wrapping an arm around Arizona's shoulder. "You're going to be fine, Arizona. _We're_ going to be fine."

* * *

Callie let out a deep breath as she stepped out of her personal coach into the palace courtyard. It felt _good_ to be home. Even though she'd survived living in the woods for a month, it hadn't exactly been pleasant. She was a princess. She was used to a life of luxury. She had missed her big, warm palace, full of servants to wait on her, servants who made sure she had whatever she wanted exactly when she wanted it.

Callie glanced over her shoulder to offer a reassuring smile at Arizona, who still sat safely inside the coach. Callie had wanted Arizona to stand beside her to greet the king and queen, but Arizona had begged to be allowed to hide in the wagon while Callie informed her parents of their marriage. Callie had argued with Arizona about it for a few minutes before finally giving in. A part of her realized that Arizona wasn't just being difficult—the blonde was truly frightened.

"Calliope!"

Callie whipped her head around as soon as she heard her mother's voice. Lucia was rushing towards her, a look of joy and relief on her face.

"Hi, mama," Callie said softly as Lucia pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Calliope, we were so worried," Lucia sobbed. "Don't you ever do anything like this again. I don't know how I would live if something happened to you."

"I'm sorry, mama," Callie said, gently rubbing her mother's back. "I didn't mean to frighten you." Callie had known that her parents would be out of their minds with worry about her, but she hadn't felt like she had a choice. She'd had no option but to run away, to slip out in the middle of the night.

"Calliope."

Callie looked up to see her father, tears in his eyes. He had walked up behind Lucia, and was holding his arms open to welcome his daughter home. Even though he was the one who had sent Arizona away, Callie didn't hesitate to withdraw from her mother's embrace to hug her father. He was still her father. And despite how furious Callie was with him—especially because of all Arizona had been through during their separation—she loved him. She couldn't help it. She loved him.

"Hi, dad," she whispered.

"Calliope, how could you do this to us?" he whispered back. There wasn't anger in his voice—just disappointment and sorrow.

Callie pulled back to look at him and sadly shook her head. "You left me no choice, father."

Carlos sighed, his hands coming up to cup Callie's cheeks. "I trust that you've come to your senses again?" he asked gently.

"Dad…"

"And if Sir Marcus took advantage of you, took your virtue…"

"No, Dad—he was a perfect gentleman," Callie quickly said. She couldn't allow her father to be mad at Mark. She couldn't allow Mark to suffer in any way—not after all that he had done.

"Good," Carlos nodded, clearly relieved.

"But there is something I need to tell you," Callie said. "It's about Arizona."

Alarm flashed in the king's eyes. "I specifically ordered Captain Shepherd to dispose of—"

"The Captain followed your orders to the letter, father," Callie interrupted. She also couldn't allow Derek to come to any harm. "But his hands were tied."

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows, waiting for Callie to explain.

Callie took a deep breath and glanced anxiously between her mother and father. This was it. "I uh," she started. "I purchased Arizona's contract. And then I cancelled it. And then I took her to be my wife."

Callie watched as her parents digested the news. Lucia looked surprised, but not angry or upset. But Carlos's face paled considerably, his expression quickly cycling between shock, rage, disbelief, and disappointment. He just stood there silent, enraged and absolutely crestfallen.

Lucia, on the other hand, started to look around for Callie's wife, finally spotting Arizona in the coach. Callie's eyes widened as Lucia pushed past her and stepped up to the window of the wagon.

"Come out here, child," Lucia commanded. Then she stepped back, making enough room for Arizona to open the door and timidly exit the wagon.

And then…and then Lucia made Callie's heart surge with pride. Her mother had always been warm and kind, but Callie hadn't expected her to be so accepting so quickly. As soon as Arizona stepped out of the coach, Lucia approached her and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a gentle embrace. Arizona immediately froze and looked over at Callie with wide eyes, clearly panicking and not knowing what to do. So Callie smiled at her and nodded, encouraging her wife to accept the hug, letting her wife know that everyone was alright. Arizona nodded back almost unperceptively, slowly lifting her arms to receive the embrace. Callie let out a delighted laugh and wiped at her eyes as Lucia gave Arizona a little squeeze.

"You are my daughter's wife?" Lucia asked after a moment, pulling back from Arizona to look at her.

Arizona nodded sheepishly. "Yes, your majesty."

Lucia smiled, cupped both of Arizona's cheeks, and leaned in to place a kiss on Arizona's forehead. "Then you are also my daughter," she said, looking at Arizona warmly. Callie felt as though her heart would burst.

"Lucia…" Carlos finally spoke, chastising his wife.

"Carlos," Lucia replied, fixing her husband with a look that dared him to question her.

"She is not of a noble bloodline!" he hissed.

"But our daughter loves her."

"She doesn't know that!" Carlos said, throwing his hands up in frustration. "She's just confused."

"Carlos," Lucia said sternly. "When you took Calliope on a hunting trip three years ago, she cried and _demanded_ to be returned to the palace at once when she discovered she'd be sleeping in a tent and she could only bring two servants along. But now she just spent a month servantless and sleeping on the ground in the wilderness, all to go after this girl. If that doesn't convince you that our daughter is in love, I don't know what will."

* * *

"So you really threw a fit because you had to sleep in a tent?"

Callie groaned and let herself fall back against her bed, sighing in contentment as her body sunk into her impossibly soft and fluffy bedding. She had missed this bed. So much. It was _so_ good to be home.

"And what could you possibly need two servants for on a hunting trip?"

"Arizona," Callie pouted. "You know I'm a bit of a…" Callie chuckled when she thought of the perfect word to describe herself. "You know I'm a bit of a princess."

"Uh huh," Arizona remarked playfully, sitting on the bed next to Callie and leaning down for chaste and tender kiss. "So now that I'm also a princess, does that mean that I have to suddenly become helpless and immature?"

Callie turned to object to Arizona's insinuations, but smiled once she saw the teasing gleam in her wife's eyes.

"Really, though," Arizona said. "Thank you for coming for me. Thank you for sleeping on the ground for me."

"Arizona," Callie said, pulling her wife down so she lay beside her. "I would happily sleep on the ground for the rest of my life if it meant I got to be with you."

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Arizona smiled, leaning in closer. "But I appreciate the sentiment."

Callie grinned at her wife before closing the distance between them, taking her wife's mouth with her own.

"Mmm," Arizona hummed into the kiss, reaching up to cup Callie's cheek and deepen the kiss.

"I love you, Arizona," Callie said, putting some of her weight on Arizona. Now that they were finally home, she couldn't wait to make love to Arizona in her bed—in _their _bed.

"I love you, too, Calliope."

* * *

Arizona smiled at the sight in front of her. She didn't think she'd ever get over how adorable and sexy Callie looked when she was taking her post-sex nap. The two women had arrived at the palace in the late morning, confronted Callie's parents, and then retreated to Callie's bedchambers, almost immediately falling into one another's arms. And Arizona wasn't sure she'd ever be able to get of the bed. Sure, she'd felt Callie's sheets numerous times when replacing Callie's bedding and neatening her room. But actually being _in_ the sheets? Arizona was convinced that sleeping in Callie's bed must be what sleeping on top of a cloud felt like. No wonder her wife hadn't wanted to sleep in a tent.

Arizona felt torn. Callie looked too comfortable to wake up, but Arizona still had a lot of things she wanted to do. For starters, Arizona was hungry for lunch. Judging by the light filtering into the bedroom, she figured it was already about two in the afternoon. And then she also wanted to see her siblings, catch up with Teddy, and meet with Callie's mother.

Arizona had been completely floored when Lucia had hugged her and welcomed her so graciously into the family. Hugging her had been so wonderful, and she'd been pleasantly taken aback by how much she smelled and felt like Callie. And then the way Lucia had defended Arizona and Callie to Callie's father? It had taken Arizona completely by surprise.

Lucia had told Arizona to stop by her wing later in the day, so that the two of them could take a stroll through the palace grounds and get to know one another. The thought would have terrified Arizona earlier in the day, but now it sounded nice. Arizona had never had quality time with her mother—she'd always been working, always been fighting for her children's survival. But Lucia was offering to treat Arizona as a daughter, offering Arizona a chance at having a mother. And she desperately wanted to accept.

"Mmmm," Arizona heard Callie moan, just before Callie opened her eyes.

"Hey beautiful princess," Arizona cooed to her wife, placing a peck on her nose.

"I think I could get used to this," Callie said hoarsely.

"Used to what?"

"Used to having you in my bed, your body all perfect and deliciously naked."

"Is that so?" Arizona flirted.

"Mm hmm," Callie nodded. "Do you think, maybe…you could just live in this bed? And never put clothes on again? Just…just lie here, all naked and sexy?"

"Callie…" Arizona giggled.

"Mmm," Callie hummed. "And when I'm too tired to do anything, I could just sit back and watch you touch yourself?"

"Callie!" Arizona could feel her face flushing deeply. She'd never touched herself before marrying Callie—the idea had simply never occurred to her. But a few nights earlier, Callie had asked her to try it, and Arizona had agreed after a little prodding. Arizona had never seen Callie more turned on.

"Uhh," Callie groaned, pulling Arizona closer to her and kissing her neck. "You're so, so sexy. I just want to touch you all the time. Just wanna suck on your—"

"Callie," Arizona whined. "We _just_ had sex! There's stuff I wanna do today."

"Mm hmm," Callie nodded. "There's um…_stuff_ that I want to do, too."

Arizona felt her pulse quicken as Callie disappeared beneath the covers and began spreading Arizona's legs open.

"Just real quick?" Arizona asked hopefully. "And then we can get up?"

Arizona sat quietly, listening for Callie's response. But Callie didn't say a word. The only response Arizona got was Callie's tongue pressing hotly against her.

Yep. Sex now, happy reunions later.

* * *

"So uh," Callie said, smoothing her hair and looking around for her dress. "You're gonna go talk to my mom this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I think so," Arizona said from where she was standing in front of the mirror, putting her hair into a braid. Callie had taught her how during their trip home, and she'd quickly decided that she liked doing her hair that way. And after Callie had expressed her pleasure in how "cute" Arizona looked, Arizona had worked hard at mastering it. It was very important to Arizona that Callie was satisfied with how she looked.

"But I'm gonna try and see my brothers and sister first," Arizona added, putting the finishing touches on her hair. She couldn't wait to see Timmy and Bella and Jonathan.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Callie asked, picking up her dress from the floor.

"You don't have to," Arizona replied. "Is Addison still here? I know you probably want to see her."

"No, she had to return to New York while I was away."

Arizona turned to frown at Callie. "I'm sorry that you had to miss time with your friend on my account."

"Arizona, don't apologize for that," Callie said, shaking her head.

"Sorry," Arizona said quietly before turning back to the mirror.

Callie laughed. "And don't apologize for apologizing."

Arizona rolled her eyes and turned to stick her tongue out at Callie. Callie just smiled back.

"Hey sweetheart, can you um, can you come sit with me for a moment?" Callie asked, sitting at the foot of the bed and patting beside her.

"What is it?" Arizona asked, walking over to the bed and sitting next to Callie.

"There's just some," Callie sighed. "There's some stuff we should talk about before you talk to my mom. Because she'll probably ask you a lot of things, and I don't want you to be surprised."

"Things like what?" Arizona responded, suddenly feeling nervous. Lucia had been so nice to her earlier. So why did Callie look so anxious?

"Things like…" Callie trailed off. "Like um…like, uh…princess…stuff," she finished lamely.

Arizona was silent, raising a confused eyebrow at Callie's explanation.

"She's gonna ask you about a maidservant," Callie finally blurted out. "A girl's mother is the one who…who gets her a maidservant."

"Oh," Arizona said, not sure how to respond to that.

"And I uh," Callie looked down. "Given your past, I uh…I don't really know how you feel about that."

Arizona sat back and exhaled slowly. _She_ didn't know how she felt about that.

Of course, deep down, Arizona would prefer to never benefit from the services of a servant. She didn't want someone to work for her if that someone was practically property, if that someone was mistreated and abused. But she knew that wasn't possible. Even if she refused a maidservant—all of the food she ate would be cooked by servants, all of the clothes she wore would be washed by servants. The palace simply didn't run without servants.

And though the thought of keeping a maidservant appalled her—in a way, being a maidservant had saved her life. Before she'd come to the palace, she'd lived at the mercy of a cruel master. But at the palace, working for Callie, she'd been treated well. And bringing Tim to work in Callie's stables had also been good. If there was some poor girl out there being beaten or raped right at that moment…then wouldn't taking her as a maidservant be a good thing? Arizona…Arizona could make sure that she treated her maidservant well, that the girl never came to any harm.

But that thought just made Arizona feel like a hypocrite. She'd been a servant. She knew what it was like. She knew how demeaning it was for someone else to own the right to tell you what to do. How…how could she justify having a servant herself? Even if it did, in a way, help that servant?

"Arizona?" Callie asked. "You still there?"

"Yeah," Arizona sighed.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that…if I don't take a maidservant in order to stand against something I don't believe in, then I'm essentially leaving one more girl out there to be mistreated. But if I do take that girl in so I can shelter her, then I'm condoning servanthood."

A slow exhale followed by, "Yeah," was all the response Callie could offer.

"I don't know what the answer is, Callie."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: From the stats page, it looks like a bunch of you didn't notice I posted Chapter 12. This chapter picks up right where Chapter 12 stopped (the same conversation)….so make sure you read that or else you'll be majorly confused.**

* * *

"I don't know what the answer is, Callie," Arizona said, looking defeated.

Callie sighed and wrapped an arm around her wife, kissing Arizona's temple in silent encouragement. She hadn't wanted to bring this up with Arizona so soon, but if Arizona was going to speak with her mother that afternoon, she knew that Arizona needed to be prepared.

"Callie?"

"Hmm?"

"When do you become queen?"

"When I'm thirty-five."

"What?" Arizona asked, clearly surprised.

"In a lot of kingdoms, it's just whenever the king and queen die, but in Miami, it's always been this way. The crown price or princess takes the throne on their thirty-fifth birthday. That's why royalty in this kingdom typically have children later in life—so their reigns last longer."

Arizona nodded, taking everything in. "And Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do whatever you want when you're queen?"

"Pretty much."

"Can you abolish servanthood when you're queen?"

Callie's mouth fell open at Arizona's question. That…that had never occurred to her. Having servants was just a way of life. It was how things were. So much of the economy was based around it. If it were to be abolished, it would affect the kingdom's economic prosperity, its foreign relations, its cultural stability—everything. And as queen, she would be responsible for all of those things. She couldn't—she couldn't make such a drastic change.

"Arizona," Callie breathed out, shaking her head. "I mean…I could push some reforms but…"

"Why can't you get rid of it?" Arizona asked, a hint of anger flashing in the blonde's eyes.

"It's just…it's just more complicated than you realize, sweetheart."

"People are treated as property. Beaten and abused with no way out. It sounds pretty _uncomplicated_ to me."

"Arizona…" Callie sighed. She had _not_ been anticipating this conversation, and Arizona seemed like she was quickly becoming agitated.

"Callie, not every servant can have a beautiful princess swoop in and save them like some fairy tale!"

"I know that, Arizona," Callie said defensively. "It's just that—"

"It's just that what? You can't outlaw servanthood because then you wouldn't have anyone to clip your toenails for you?"

Callie turned, wide-eyed, to look at Arizona. That was the first time Arizona had snapped at her. The first time anyone except Aria or Addison had ever dared to raise their voice to her. And she did _not_ like it. She was the crown princess. _Nobody_ was allowed to talk to her that way.

But before she could snap back at her wife, her wife was gone and her former maidservant had taken her place. Arizona had instinctively dropped to the floor and was on her hands and knees, bowing deeply to Callie.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty," Arizona said quickly. "Forgive me, I, I…"

"Arizona!" Callie growled in frustration, grabbing Arizona's wrists and roughly yanking her to her feet. "Was that comment of yours uncalled for? Yes. It was a bitchy thing to say. But you do _not_ call me 'your majesty' and you do _not_ bow to me, do you understand? You are my _wife_. You do _not_ bow to me." Callie felt her blood pumping. She didn't know what made her more angry—Arizona being rude or Arizona on her knees.

Arizona nodded rapidly in response to Callie's outburst, and was clearly trying hard not to cry.

"Oh, Arizona," Callie sighed, her heart softening at the sight of Arizona's tears. She _never_ wanted to be the cause of those tears. "Come here," she said, releasing Arizona's wrists and pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, sweetheart. I was too harsh."

Callie could feel Arizona nodding in understanding. "And I'm sorry for saying that," Arizona murmured.

"Arizona," Callie said calmly, still holding her wife close. "You are going to be queen _with_ me. We are going to rule _together_. And I'm going to try to have an open mind, and to listen to your opinions, and to make laws that are fair and just. But you can't expect me to change my entire worldview in five seconds, and you also have quite a lot to learn about how a kingdom is run."

* * *

Arizona took a deep breath as she entered Queen Lucia's wing of the palace. The queen had been so wonderful to her earlier that she knew she really had nothing to be nervous about. But she still felt like her stomach was doing summersaults.

She'd just come from reuniting with her brothers and sister. Callie had shared with her all that Timmy had done for her, helping Callie come up with the funds to buy Arizona's contract. So Arizona had thanked him profusely, telling him that she loved him over and over and over again. And she'd reassured the frightened twins that she was there for good, that she'd always be with them and that she'd never be sent away again.

She hadn't told her siblings the news. She hadn't shared with them that Callie had cancelled her contract and married her. There were just…there were just so many things Arizona wanted to talk with Callie about in regards to her siblings before she told them. Arizona wanted Callie to cancel Timmy's contract as well. And then she wanted to move her entire family into Callie's guest rooms—there was more than enough space.

Arizona didn't think Callie would have a problem with either of those ideas. Maybe she'd be a little upset about having Arizona's family living in her wing—it would mean they would have less privacy as a couple. They wouldn't be able to do crazy things like have sex in the pool in Callie's courtyard.

But Arizona was slightly worried about Callie's reaction to the third thing Arizona wanted. Arizona wanted to raise Bella and Jonathan. She knew that they had a governess and that they were well taken care of, but she wanted them to have a mother. Arizona and Timmy hadn't really had the opportunity to be _raised_, because their parents had always been absent. But Bella and Jonathan could be raised by a family member who loved them. And Arizona wanted to give them that if she could.

But that would mean that Arizona would be dedicating a large portion of her time to them. She'd need to be present in their lives, talking with them over breakfast, encouraging them in their lessons, playing with them in the afternoons, eating dinner with them and cuddling them in the evenings. Of course she'd make time for Callie—she wanted to spend as much time with Callie as she possibly could. But she worried that Callie wouldn't like the idea that Arizona wouldn't be available to spend all day, every day, having fun with her. She wouldn't be able to just drop everything and go shopping for five hours, or blow off her responsibilities and spend the entire day at the spa.

So no, Arizona hadn't told her siblings that she was a princess. She wanted to have things squared away with Callie first, and she wasn't ready to talk to Callie about it yet—especially not after they'd fought earlier that afternoon.

Arizona still couldn't believe she'd snapped at Callie. Callie had just disobeyed her father, run away from all the luxuries of the palace, and spent a month in the wilderness to rescue her. Callie had just bucked society and her family's expectations to marry her. Callie had just shown her nothing but love over and over again, embracing Arizona unconditionally, despite the ugliness and shame of Arizona's past. No. Callie did not deserve to be snapped at.

"Arizona," Lucia smiled as Arizona stepped into the queen's gardens. Lucia quickly set the book she'd been reading down on a bench and walked over to hug Arizona.

"Your majesty," Arizona smiled, curtseying respectfully.

"Call me Lucia, darling," the queen said, linking her arm with Arizona's and leading her outside to the expansive palace grounds. "And you can do away with the curtseying."

"Thank you, ma'am." Arizona said gratefully.

"So what have you and my daughter been up to since this morning?"

Arizona felt herself blush immediately, seeing as she and Callie had been naked for most of their time at the palace so far.

"Never mind," Lucia said quickly, easily reading the look on Arizona's face. "I should know better than to ask a newlywed that question."

"Sorry," Arizona smiled.

"Don't be, child," Lucia shook her head. "I remember what it was like to be young and in love. Though of course Carlos and I never had what you and Calliope do."

Arizona nodded her head thoughtfully. Callie had shared with her the details of her parents' marriage. It had been purely political in nature. And while they had of course grown to love each other over the years, they had never really been _in_ love with each other. Callie had said that Carlos had never been in love, whereas Lucia had been in love with a man named Vincent since before she'd been married. Carlos and Lucia lived in separate wings of the palace, and according to Callie, Vincent actually lived in Lucia's wing. So when Lucia claimed that she'd been young and in love, Arizona knew she was referring to Vincent, not Carlos.

"Thank you for defending us earlier," Arizona said. "In the courtyard."

Lucia nodded, smiling sadly. "Carlos means well, but he doesn't understand. But I'm proud of my daughter. She's learned from some of my mistakes, and she's got a beautiful heart. I'm glad that she chose to follow it."

Arizona studied Lucia for a moment as they continued to stroll through the gardens. Had Lucia once been in a similar situation to Callie? Had she been in love with Vincent, a commoner, but done her duty as a crown princess and married Carlos, the son of a duke? Had she come to regret that decision? Arizona swallowed hard. She could have easily been like Vincent if Callie had followed her father's wishes and married Mark. She was so grateful Callie had done otherwise.

"So my dear," Lucia said, "what do your parents do?"

"Oh," Arizona said, looking down. "They uh…they died almost five years ago, now. A plague spread through the slums."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lucia said softly. "And do you have any siblings?"

"Yes," Arizona nodded. "Timothy is almost fifteen now, and Jonathan and Isabella are six."

"And where are they?"

"They're here," Arizona said. When Lucia turned to look at her in surprise, she added, "Callie…she had them brought to the palace to be with me some time ago."

"She did?" Lucia asked gently, pride showing out of her eyes.

"Yes. Your daughter is a wonderful woman, ma'am."

"She is," Lucia agreed. "And I asked you to call me Lucia."

"Sorry," Arizona said quickly. "Lucia."

"So," Lucia said after a moment, clearing her throat and adopting a more businesslike stance. "Has Calliope informed you of your duties as a princess?"

"Uh, um, well she told me that she'll take the throne when she's thirty-five, and that…that I'm supposed to rule with her."

"Yes," Lucia nodded. "So I'm assuming, given your position in life, that your education is a little behind. How many years of schooling have you had, child?"

"Um," Arizona said, looking down. "I…I never went to school. But I've learned how to read a little."

Lucia's eyes widened, but Arizona could tell that Callie's mother wasn't trying to look judgmental. She was just surprised

"What um…what do I need to learn?" Arizona asked.

"Well, improving your reading will obviously have to be our top priority. That's essential for being able to learn other subjects."

"Okay," Arizona smiled. She was looking forward to learning how to read better.

"And after that, there's…there's quite a lot."

"Like what?"

"Law, history, political science, economics, geography, foreign relations, philosophy, ethics, mathematics, biology, agriculture…"

Arizona's eyes bugged out of her head as Lucia kept talking.

"…foreign languages, astronomy, theology, cultural studies, literature, music, drama, painting, dancing, etiquette. Like I said, quite a lot."

Arizona felt her head spinning as she kept walking through the gardens with Lucia. How in the world was she _ever_ supposed to learn all of that?

Lucia finally looked over at Arizona and threw her head back in laughter at the expression on Arizona's face. "Don't look so worried, darling," she said. "Calliope is only eighteen. You still have seventeen years before you're queen."

* * *

"Dad," Callie said softly in greeting, stepping into her father's office. Arizona was off seeing her family and the queen, so Callie had decided to take the opportunity to speak with the king. She wasn't exactly looking forward to it, but it needed to be done.

"Calliope," Carlos said, lifting his gaze from the documents he'd been reading.

"May I come in?" she asked politely.

Carlos set the stack of parchment to the side and leaned back in his chair, welcoming his daughter with his body language.

"Thank you," she said respectfully, quickly sitting in the chair in front of her father's desk.

"I don't know why you're here," Carlos sighed. "Seeing as how you clearly don't respect me or value my judgment. Or my _commands_."

"Dad…" Callie sighed. "Daddy, we've always gotten along so well. All my life, we've had an amazing relationship."

"Maybe you should have considered that before you disobeyed me and married vermin off the street."

"Father," Callie exhaled, desperately trying to keep her tone respectful. It was a hard feat to accomplish when someone insulted Arizona like that. "She is _not_ vermin. She is a wonderful woman, and she is my _wife_."

"Oh, please, Calliope!" her father exclaimed loudly, standing from his desk and starting to pace the room. "She is a servant! She had no proper upbringing, no education, no social graces, no idea how to act and think like a princess!"

"Dad—"

"And how many people had her before you, huh? A pretty little whore like that? How many men have used your so-called _wife_ to pleasure themselves?"

"Dad, she was a virgin—"

"So she's told you!" he interrupted again.

"Even if she wasn't, I'd still love—"

"Why couldn't you have married Sir Sloan? Or Lady Hahn?"

"I don't love them, I—"

"What does love have to do with it?! You have a kingdom to run, Calliope! To think that_ my throne_ is going to be occupied, by a…by a…filthy little harlot—"

"That is my _wife_ you are talking about!" Callie yelled, finally losing her cool and standing to her feet. "She is a kind, caring, intelligent woman! And again, not that it matters, but she _did_ maintain her virtue until we consummated our marriage. She's wonderful, Father."

"Calliope…"

"Daddy, you love me. I _know_ you do. Don't you want me to be happy? Don't you want me to be with someone I love? Who loves me back? She makes me so happy, Dad."

"Calliope, that girl is…is…a degradation to the throne of Miami. When you introduce her in court, how do you expect the royalty and nobility of New York and Boston and Chicago and Los Angeles to react? And even the minor kingdoms! 'Oh yes, this is my daughter Calliope and her wife Arizona. _You may have previously met Arizona when she was on sale to the highest bidder._' It's just shameful, Calliope!"

"Yes, it _is_ shameful, father! It's shameful that you took the woman that I love away from me. It's shameful that you subjected her to that humiliation. It's shameful that strong, loving, wonderful people like Arizona have to live their lives in service to other people simply because they weren't born to the right parents!"

"Oh, that's just how the world is, Calliope! You're a princess. And I've certainly never heard you complain about your status in life. Don't you think I know that you spend more on shoes than my captain of the guard makes in a year? And why shouldn't you? You're the crown princess of the most powerful kingdom on earth. You _should_ have whatever you want."

"Except, apparently, your approval for me to marry the woman I love."

"But you _did_ marry her Calliope. And you know, as well as I do, that there's nothing I can do about it. So now we have to live with the consequences. Now we have to live with the fact that the throne of Miami and the integrity of the Torres Dynasty has been forever polluted and defiled."

* * *

Arizona sighed in contentment as she pulled back the covers and slid into bed. It had been a long day. They'd arrived at the palace and confronted Callie's parents. After breaking in their bed—and having their first fight—Arizona had gone to see her family, Callie's mom, and then Teddy. Aside from Carlos's less than friendly reception, the day had mostly been pleasant. But Arizona was still exhausted—she'd used up a great deal of emotional energy.

So she was more than happy than lay down in bed, snuggle up to her wife, and fall fast asleep. She hoped Callie would finish getting ready for bed soon—if she didn't hurry up, Arizona was in danger of falling asleep without her.

And Arizona knew that she really did need that sleep. She had a big day ahead of her. She'd reluctantly agreed to have a maidservant—Lucia hadn't really given her much of a choice—and the queen had promised her that one would be delivered to her in the morning. And then she still wanted to talk to Callie about her plans to raise her siblings—a conversation she wasn't really looking forward to.

"Arizona?" she vaguely registered her wife calling her name.

"Hmm?" she managed to mumble out in her barely-conscious state.

"Arizona, are you maybe forgetting something?"

Arizona just grunted in response. The tone in Callie's voice was teasing, and Arizona really wasn't in the mood for flirting or chatting—she was already half-asleep, and she didn't want to wake up again.

"Arizona…" Callie's voice came calling again.

"What?!" she said grumpily, turning to look at Callie, who stood in the doorway looking highly amused.

Callie smiled at her adorably before speaking. "Sweetheart, do you maybe wanna sleep in the big girl bed with me?"

Arizona woke up and felt her face flushing as she realized her mistake. She was in the small bed that she'd occupied when she was Callie's maidservant.

"I, I'm sorry," Arizona said sheepishly, lightly laughing at herself. "I think I just came here automatically." She threw back the covers, starting to get up.

"You know what?" Callie said. "Let's just sleep in here."

Arizona raised her eyebrows as Callie slid into the small bed beside her. "Callie," she protested. "It's fine, really. This bed isn't meant for two people." A few months ago, Arizona's little family would have been overjoyed for the four of them to share the small bed. And it was still plenty big enough for Arizona to not mind sharing it with Callie. But Arizona knew her wife wasn't used to being squashed.

"Mmm, I like it," Callie said flirtatiously, snuggling up to Arizona. "This way I get to be super close to you all night."

"Callie!" Arizona squealed when Callie's hand squeezed her breast with no warning.

"See? Super cozy." Callie had a devilish grin on her face.

"Fine," Arizona huffed, settling back into the bed. "But we're sleeping in the 'big girl bed' tomorrow night."

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and tenderly pressed her lips to Arizona's temple. "As you wish, princess."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN1: Enough people didn't love the idea of Arizona wanting to raise her siblings, so I'm gonna try and move away from that a bit. That being said, how I deal with it may seem a little contrived or forced…but that's because I couldn't think of a better way to deal with it, seeing as how I had originally planned for something else. Bear with me.**

**AN2: HereWeGoNow left me a review! I am seriously dying! xD Btw, go read Cupcakes and Tattoos if you haven't lol. And her in-progress fic, More of You, is also a blast. (And all her other fics too….)**

* * *

"Your majesty?"

Arizona awoke to the sound of Lexie, Callie's maidservant, trying to wake her wife _way_ too quietly.

"Your majesty?" the girl repeated.

Arizona smirked at the wall as she remembered how nervous and indecisive she'd been at first, not knowing how the raven-haired beauty liked to be woken up. Callie had told Arizona that she hadn't let Lexie near her after Arizona had been taken away, so Arizona assumed this was the first time Lexie had ever had to try to wake Callie in the morning. It wasn't an easy task.

"Your majesty?" Lexie said a little more loudly. Still not nearly loudly enough.

"Lexie," Arizona called sleepily. "She doesn't wake up until you touch her. Believe me, I know."

"Oh," Lexie said quietly. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Mm hmm."

"Your majesty?" Lexie said for a fourth time. From her close proximity to Callie, Arizona could tell that Lexie was gently prodding Callie's shoulder.

"Unnghhh what?" Callie groaned hoarsely. Arizona smiled at how grumpy her wife sounded behind her.

"It's dawn your majesty. Your morning ride?"

"I don't want to ride this morning," Callie mumbled. "Just warm some water."

"Yes, your majesty," Lexie said politely. "One bath or two?"

"You okay bathing with me this morning?" Callie murmured in Arizona's ear, her warm breath tickling Arizona's ear.

"Mmm, absolutely," Arizona replied, caressing the arm that had been wrapped securely around her the entire night.

"One bath, Lexie," Callie replied to the maidservant.

"Very good, your majesty," Lexie said.

Arizona yawned and carefully turned over in the small bed as the tiny brunette left to draw their bath. "How'd you sleep?" she asked her wife, gently brushing some hair out of Callie's face.

"I always sleep well when I'm lying next to you," Callie smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Arizona received the kiss and tried not to gag—she hadn't quite figured out how to tell Callie that her breath was less than wonderful in the morning.

"Mmm, you're sweet," Arizona smiled, ending the kiss early and snuggling into Callie's chest instead, hoping that Callie wouldn't notice anything was amiss.

"Your lips are sweeter," Callie flirted, gently cupping Arizona's cheeks and pulling the blonde back into the kiss. But she stopped at the very last moment, just before their lips touched. "Arizona, why are you cringing?" she asked in concern.

Arizona immediately paled. She'd been trying not to cringe, but she apparently she hadn't quite been able to stop herself.

"What's wrong?" Callie pressed. "Arizona, why don't you want to kiss me? Did I do something?"

"No, no," Arizona said, shaking her head. Her heart was racing. She didn't want to complain, didn't want to chance upsetting Callie. But she didn't know how she was going to get out of this.

"Well then what?"

"It's just…" Arizona trailed off, trying desperately to form some kind of less offensive explanation.

"It's just what?"

"Yourbreathdoesn'tsmellgood," Arizona muttered quickly.

"What?"

"Your breath," Arizona sighed. "It's not…good in the mornings." She cringed again, bracing herself for Callie to be upset.

"Oh," Callie said, leaning a bit back from Arizona. "I'm sorry, I'll brush my teeth."

Arizona's eyes widened as Callie slid out of the bed and started heading for the master bathroom. That was it? Callie wasn't mad?

"I'm sorry," Arizona said, following Callie into the bathroom a few moments later. Callie stood at the sink, casually brushing her teeth, while Lexie looked just about done with heating their bath up. "I don't mean to complain. It's absolutely selfish for me to complain after all you've done for me."

But Callie just turned and looked at her like she was crazy. "Arizona," Callie said, spitting a bit of toothpaste out before continuing to brush. "It's not a big deal."

"You sure?" Arizona asked sheepishly, approaching the sink and grabbing the toothbrush that someone had thought to lay out for her.

"Yeah, silly."

Arizona smiled as a flood of relief rushed through her. Callie wasn't mad. She really needed to stop worrying that every little thing would upset her mistress. _Wife_, Arizona quickly corrected herself. _Wife_. She really needed to stop doing that as well.

As soon as Callie finished brushing, she stepped back from the sink and allowed Lexie to undress her. Arizona's eyes darkened as she took in her wife's naked form in the mirror. From her silky smooth hair to her chocolate brown eyes to the gentle swell of her breasts and the delicious curve of her hips…Callie was breathtaking. And she was all Arizona's. The thought still filled Arizona with a foreign sense of giddiness.

Arizona finished brushing as quickly as possible, eager to get her hands on Callie. But then Lexie stepped in her path, her hands seeking out Arizona's nightgown to undress her as well. Arizona recoiled out of instinct, her defense mechanisms immediately flaring, immediately telling her to get as far away from Lexie as possible.

Lexie's eyes widened and she immediately dropped to the floor in submission, her hands held up in a defensive posture, signaling that she meant no harm. Arizona's hands were held out in front of her own body, to ward off any intrusions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Callie exclaimed, quickly rushing to Arizona's side to comfort her. Arizona immediately buried her face in Callie's neck, trying desperately to calm her breathing down. She knew that Lexie meant her no harm. She knew that. Her body had just reacted this way. Her body just reacted as if Lexie was a man—a man who wanted to beat her or humiliate her or do shameful things to her.

"Lexie," Callie said quickly and quietly. "Leave us."

"I'm sorry, your majesty," the maidservant said, clearly flustered. "I didn't mean to—"

"You did nothing wrong," Callie interrupted. "Just go."

Lexie nodded and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, hey," Callie soothed, pulling Arizona close with one hand and caressing her hair with the other. "It's okay, it's okay."

"I'm sorry," Arizona sobbed. "I just…I just…"

"I know, I know," Callie said. "You don't have to explain. I know."

"I just…I, I don't want to be naked in front of anyone."

"It's alright, Arizona," Callie said, placing a kiss on Arizona's cheek.

"I don't…" Arizona sniffled. "I don't know if I can handle having anyone touching me. Besides you."

"Shh, Arizona," Callie said, continuing to rub Arizona's back. "It's fine. It's fine. We can bathe each other. Nobody else has to be here."

"Yeah?" Arizona asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Callie," Arizona whispered, still clutching at her wife like her life depended on it.

"You're welcome," Callie smiled, pulling back a little to look at her wife. "Is it okay if I undress you?"

Arizona nodded quickly, sniffling just a bit and wiping a stray tear off of her face.

"K," Callie said quietly, never breaking eye contact with her wife as she gently undid the silk nightgown, letting it fall to the floor at Arizona's feet.

Arizona blushed and shivered slightly, still not entirely comfortable with being so completely exposed and vulnerable in front of Callie.

"You're so beautiful," Callie whispered, taking Arizona back into her arms and pressing her naked body intimately against Arizona's.

Arizona nodded and exhaled slowly, reminding herself for the thousandth time that Callie loved her. Reminding herself that even though she felt too skinny and not soft enough and not pretty enough, Callie thought she was beautiful. And Callie didn't care about the scars on her back. Callie didn't care that those men had touched her. Callie adored her just the way she was.

Arizona smiled at Callie shyly when Callie took her hand and started leading her to the bath. She still couldn't quite grasp everything that had happened. The last time she'd been in this room, she'd been Callie's maidservant. She'd been cleaning Callie's delicious body, looking at the brunette longingly, but unable to act on her feelings. And now…now she got to get in the bath with Callie. Now she got to tell Callie how much she loved her. Now she got to follow her body's every impulse and desire.

"Can I sit in back?" Arizona asked quietly as Callie helped her into the tub. Callie had held her all night long, and now Arizona's arms were dying to hold her wife.

"Of course," Callie smiled, sitting in the tub in front of Arizona and allowing the blonde to wrap her arms around her stomach.

Arizona sighed as she leaned in to smell Callie's gorgeous black hair, to leave gentle kisses on the soft skin behind Callie's ears. This was perfect. Just…absolutely perfect.

"So um…" Arizona said after a few minutes of blissful silence. Her hands had roamed her wife's arms, breasts, stomach, and thighs, and now she wanted to caress her scalp. "I know you don't usually wash your hair in the morning, but…would you like me to?"

"No, you don't have to," Callie said, gently shaking her head. "I can have Lexie do it tonight."

"Oh," Arizona said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She loved washing Callie's hair. And…and she didn't really _want_ Lexie to do it.

"Is that okay?" Callie asked after Arizona didn't say anything further.

"Yeah, it's fine," Arizona said quietly.

"Arizona…" Callie said in a lightly scolding manner, apparently knowing something was amiss.

Arizona sighed. Callie was able to read her far too well sometimes. And her wife insisted that Arizona tell her when things upset her. "I could wash it later tonight," Arizona suggested. "So Lexie doesn't have to."

"Arizona," Callie chuckled. "You aren't my maidservant anymore. It's not your job. You don't have to do chores anymore."

"I know," Arizona pouted. "It's just…"

Callie scooted away from Arizona far enough for her to turn around in the tub and look at her wife. "Arizona, what is it?" she asked. "Just say it."

Arizona looked down and started playing with her fingers. Yes, she was disappointed because she enjoyed washing Callie's hair. But that wasn't really it. She found herself feeling…possessive of Callie's body. Like she didn't want anyone else to touch it. But wasn't that bad? Wasn't that thinking of Callie as her property?

"Arizona…" Callie repeated.

"I…" Arizona sighed, still looking down. "Callie, I don't…I don't…"

"Sweetheart, just say it," Callie encouraged. "It's only me here. Tell me what you're thinking."

"But it's bad…" Arizona said, still fidgeting.

"Whatever it is, I'm not going to judge you, Arizona. Please just tell me."

Arizona sighed and slumped her shoulders. "I uh…I don't want Lexie to see you naked. I…I don't like the idea of other people touching you or…_looking_ at you."

Callie chuckled lightly and lifted Arizona's chin to reestablish eye contact. "Arizona," Callie smiled. "She's my maidservant. It's not like she's looking at me _that_ way."

"I was," Arizona said quietly.

"What?"

"I…" Arizona felt herself turning red and she looked down again. "I looked at you all the time. Giving you your bath was the best part of my day. I couldn't wait until your bath time so I could touch you."

"Really?" Callie asked, her voice an octave lower than before.

Arizona just nodded. "And…and…I just…I don't want anyone else to touch you. I want you to be…_mine_. Is that…is that wrong?"

"Arizona," Callie sighed, raising the blonde's chin again. Arizona was relieved to see that her wife wasn't angry, and she was a little taken off guard by the darkness in Callie's eyes. "Of course that's not wrong. Why would you think that?"

"I don't want to think of you as an…object," Arizona said, struggling to find a way to express her thoughts.

"Arizona," Callie said, immediately understanding her wife's concern. "It's not like that at all. We're married. In a very real sense, our bodies _belong_ to one another. It's…it's not at all like what you've experienced as a servant. What you're feeling is so different from how masters think of their servants. What you're feeling is…" Callie paused for a moment to take a breath and arrange her thoughts. "What you're feeling is monogamy. Jealousy."

"But isn't jealousy bad?"

Callie shook her head gently. "Not in this sense. Not in the sense that you want my body for yourself. That's normal, Arizona. I certainly don't want anyone but me to touch you sexually."

"But…your parents…" Arizona said. She knew that it was quite common for royalty and nobility to take on lovers or enjoy their servants sexually. But she didn't like the idea—her parents had always kept themselves only for each other. And if Callie…if Callie wanted to have sex with other servants, Arizona knew she'd have to find a way to cope with it. But the idea made her crazy.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Callie said, reaching out to stroke her wife's hair. "That I'm going to sleep with other people, like my parents do?"

Arizona looked down and nodded her head.

"Oh sweetheart," Callie said, pulling Arizona close and lifting the blonde to sit in her lap. "I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to do that."

"But…if I don't make you happy—"

"You _do_ make me happy," Callie said, quickly cutting Arizona off. "You make me so, so happy. And…look at me, Arizona." Callie paused long enough for Arizona's blue eyes to flash up at her. "I promise. Even if we're fighting or things get hard. I promise you, Arizona. You are the only person for me, and I will always be faithful to you. You don't have to worry about that. And I don't just mean physically. I will not look at another person. I will not flirt with another person. I will not entertain feelings for another person. And I will _not_ touch another person. Okay?"

Arizona started to cry slightly at all of Callie's promises, and her heart felt as if it would overflow as Callie lifted her hand to gently wipe away her tears.

"I love you, Arizona," Callie said simply, like it was the most basic fact in the world. "I love you so very much."

* * *

"What with his wis- wisdom and chi- chiv- chiv-"

"Chivalry," Callie gently provided.

"Chivalry. He gai- gained the re- real-"

"Realm."

"Realm of fem- fem- femin-"

"Femininity."

"Fem-in-in-ity."

"Good!" Callie praised. It was mid-morning, and she was sitting on the ground, her back leaning against her favorite tree in her courtyard. Arizona was nestled in between her legs, leaning gently against her so she could look over Arizona's shoulder at the book the blonde held.

It hadn't escaped Callie's notice how flustered Arizona had been when she'd arrived back from meeting with Callie's mother the previous evening. She'd been panicking, clearly worried about how far behind she was in her education, clearly overwhelmed by how much she was expected to learn as a princess. So Callie had cancelled both of their lessons for the rest of the week, wanting Arizona to be able to ease into life at the palace without being inundated with information. Callie had offered to take Arizona shopping, or to go for a ride, or to practice archery or fencing. But surprisingly, Arizona had asked if Callie would help her with her reading. Callie had readily agreed, happy that Arizona no longer felt self-conscious about reading in front of her. And as they sat under the tree, snuggling and reading and sipping on their lemonade, Callie found that she'd never had a more pleasant morning.

After taking a long and luxurious bath—and splashing water everywhere during some enthusiastic lovemaking—the newlyweds had reluctantly attended breakfast with the rest of Callie's family. Carlos hadn't said a word, sulking at the head of the table, refusing to acknowledge Callie's or Arizona's existence. Lucia had been pleasant as always, while Aria had been a little awkward, but polite. Callie knew that her sister would come around soon enough—she just needed to talk to her, schedule some time for Aria to really get to know Arizona as more than Callie's former maidservant.

And Arizona had done well for the most part. Callie had made a few mental notes of things they needed to work on—posture, table manners, a few pesky things like Arizona folding her napkin the wrong way and reaching for food instead of waiting for a servant—but she didn't want to bring them up just yet. She knew Arizona was overwhelmed, and criticizing every little thing she did wouldn't help. Callie needed to give Arizona some time to get comfortable.

Arizona's only major misstep had been when it came to Teddy. Callie didn't really know how to handle that one. She'd known that the two maidservants were close but…but Arizona was a princess now, and Teddy was still a maidservant. Arizona had greeted Teddy brightly, hugging her good morning and asking her how she'd slept. Carlos had looked furious, and both Lucia and Aria had looked embarrassed. Callie had quickly pulled Arizona away from Teddy, admonishing her and telling her that she couldn't treat Teddy as an equal. Arizona had objected, but Callie had begged her to be quiet, promising to explain later. Once Arizona had noticed the uncomfortable looks Callie's family were giving her, she'd relented, sending Teddy an apologetic smile and allowing herself to be seated at the dining table.

And after breakfast, they'd retired to the courtyard to relax and read under Callie's favorite tree. They'd now been there just under two hours. Callie was impressed with Arizona's focus and determination. Callie had never been a terribly dedicated student—but Arizona's desire to learn was intense. She carried on with her reading long after Callie would have given up.

"Excuse me, your majesties?"

Callie and Arizona looked up to see Lexie standing before them. Next to her was a young woman on her knees. Callie's mouth went dry as she looked at the woman. She was most likely Arizona's new maidservant, and she was _gorgeous_. Even though she was kneeling, Callie could tell that she was tall and slender, with graceful hips, long legs, and an ample bosom. Her skin was a warm caramel tone—perhaps just a shade darker than Callie and Aria's skin, and her hair was a rich chocolate color. Callie immediately felt uncomfortable with how beautiful this young woman was. Maidservants were supposed to be pretty—indeed, a woman needed to be able to take her maid to social gatherings without the maid being an eyesore. But this woman was just…_stunning_.

"This is Joanne," Lexie said. "She's the maidservant the queen arranged for the princess consort."

"Oh please do stand in my presence, Joanne," Arizona said immediately, quickly standing to greet her new maidservant. She reached behind her to help Callie to her feet as well.

"Thank you, your majesty," Joanne said politely as she stood, keeping her eyes on Arizona's feet. Yep, Callie confirmed once she got a glance at Joanne's face. This woman was beyond beautiful.

"You can also look in my eyes. And feel free to call me—"

"Arizona!" Callie interjected, quickly looking at her wife and shaking her head.

"What?" Arizona said quietly, turning to look at Callie, confusion in her eyes.

Callie sighed. They still hadn't talked about why Arizona's behavior towards Teddy had been unacceptable, and apparently it was going to be an issue with _all_ servants, not just Teddy.

"Wait here," Callie commanded to the two maidservants. "Come with me a moment," she said quietly to Arizona, pulling her wife into a more private section of the courtyard.

"Callie," Arizona questioned once they were alone. "What is going on?"

"Arizona, you _cannot_ tell your maidservant to call you by your first name," Callie explained. She had thought this would have been obvious to her wife.

"…why not?" Arizona asked.

Callie looked at Arizona incredulously. What did she mean, "why not"?! "Arizona," Callie said, laughing slightly. "It's just not done!"

"…why not?" Arizona repeated.

"Sweetheart," Callie sighed. "You're a princess now. Plenty of _nobility_ will never have the privilege of calling you by your first name. So you…you can't have this girl calling you that. And, and…you _can't_ hug Teddy at breakfast!"

"But Teddy is my friend," Arizona argued.

Callie scoffed. Not because she had anything against Teddy—she's always had a positive opinion of her sister's maid—but the idea just struck her as ridiculous. "Arizona…before…yeah, it was okay to be friends with her, but…but not _now_."

"What, so just because I married you, all of a sudden I'm a different person?" Arizona looked slightly put off.

"Uh, yeah, kind of!" Callie nodded. She still couldn't believe Arizona didn't grasp the concept. Princesses didn't hug maidservants. Well…unless they were soul mates and they were falling madly in love with each other. But Callie told herself that was a very special circumstance. She and Arizona were an exception to the rule.

"Callie…" Arizona sighed. "I don't want to stop being friends with Teddy. It's not right to simply cast her aside like that."

Callie threw her head back and exhaled. Maybe…maybe they could still be friends? "Okay," Callie said. "Can we put Teddy on hold for a second and get back to this maidservant issue?"

Arizona looked frustrated, but nodded dutifully.

"You _cannot_ have her address you by your first name."

"Fine," Arizona huffed, crossing her arms. She was clearly annoyed.

Instead of becoming upset with Arizona's impatience, Callie reminded herself that it was a good thing—this was Arizona feeling more comfortable with thinking of herself as Callie's equal. And for that, Callie was grateful.

"I know you want to treat her well—and that's all well and good," Callie continued. "But Arizona, there are lines. Lines that I crossed because I was in love with you. But you can't treat her as an equal. Yes, you can be nice to her. But you're the princess, and she's the maidservant. Okay?"

Arizona just stood there, looking like she wanted to argue.

"Okay?" Callie pressed.

"Fine," Arizona grumbled, looking at the ground.

Callie knew she shouldn't smile at her wife's grumbling—she knew they were having a serious conversation. But _damn_ Arizona was cute when she was all grumpy and pouty.

"Thank you," Callie said after she'd appreciated Arizona's adorableness for a few moments. "And in regards to Teddy… In public, you _absolutely_ have to treat her like a servant. But in private, we'll…we'll see. Okay?"

"Okay," Arizona mumbled, still looking at the ground. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For being so…_bad_ at all this princess stuff."

"Oh, sweetheart," Callie laughed, pulling Arizona into her arms. "You're doing great. It'll just take some getting used to."

* * *

"So uh, where did you grow up?" Arizona asked her new maidservant, a light skip in her step. Callie had clarified that they were exclusive, they'd had ridiculously pleasurable sex in the bathtub, and then Callie had patiently helped her with her reading. Arizona was having a very good day.

"A small town about 50 miles outside the city, your majesty. But I've lived in town for quite some time now."

Arizona smiled and nodded as she led Joanne out of the courtyard and towards Callie's stables. Callie and her mother seemed to prefer walking through the elaborate palace gardens, but Arizona found she preferred the wide, open fields of the pastures behind the palace. She felt free looking out over the horizon.

Callie had looked a little perturbed when Arizona had asked her new maidservant to go for a walk, but when her wife hadn't _actually_ objected, Arizona had carried out her intentions. She didn't think it was unreasonable for her to want to get to know her new maidservant. To get a sense of Joanne's background, what she'd been through. That way, Arizona might know how to protect her better. After all, that was why Arizona had agreed to even have a maidservant in the first place.

"And how old are you?"

"Nineteen, your majesty."

"And you've been a servant since…?"

"Since I was ten, your majesty."

Arizona frowned as she listened to the young woman. Joanne was just slightly older than she was, but she'd been a servant for twice as long.

"Your highness?" Joanne asked timidly after a few moments of quiet.

"Yes?" Arizona asked, turning to look at the maid.

"Am I permitted to ask you questions?"

"Of course," Arizona said, smiling at Joanne and placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. "You can always feel free to talk to me about anything."

"Thank you, m'lady," Joanne said sincerely, clearly surprised by her new mistress's kind demeanor. "I uh, I was just wondering what happened to your old maidservant."

"Oh, I only recently married Calliope," Arizona explained.

"And you weren't permitted to bring your old maidservant to the palace with you?"

"Oh," Arizona said, her eyes widening. Joanne clearly thought she was some kind of nobility. Arizona smiled slightly at the thought. She knew she'd made Callie's family cringe at breakfast—and she'd been grateful when Callie hadn't nitpicked at her every mistake. But Joanne apparently didn't think she was too rough around the edges to be a princess. It made her happy that at least _someone_ mistook her for being refined. "I uh…I've actually never had a maidservant before."

"Really?" Joanne again looked surprised.

"Really," Arizona smiled. "I…well…I was actually Callie's maidservant. My contract hasn't even been canceled for two weeks yet."

Joanne's jaw dropped open in astonishment. They were silent for a minute or two as they kept walking through the pasture. "Does um…does the crown princess have any brothers or sisters I should get to know?" Joanne asked playfully, after she'd sufficiently recovered from the bomb Arizona had dropped.

"Only Aria," Arizona giggled. "But unfortunately, in your case, I'm afraid she's only interested in men."

"Darn," Joanne smiled.

Arizona let loose another small chuckle. She found that she liked her new maid. Joanne seemed bright and personable. "So anyways, Joanne," Arizona said, again placing her hand on the maid's shoulder. "I…I get it. I've been in your shoes. And so I want you to know that you can come to me with anything. I want to make your life here as…as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you, your majesty," Joanne said, flashing a bright grin at the princess.

* * *

"I really like her, Callie," Arizona said.

"Uh huh," Callie muttered. "Check."

Arizona looked down and moved a piece on the board. "She seems really personable."

"Uh huh," Callie muttered again. She was getting tired of hearing how wonderful Arizona's new maidservant was. She wanted Arizona to just shut up and focus.

"I mean, we didn't get into details about her former jobs or if she's been mistreated," Arizona said, capturing one of Callie's pawns with her bishop. "But I think she's gonna be a great fit."

"Yep," Callie grunted. "Check."

"And she seems to appreciate that I've been in her position before."

"Uh huh," Callie mumbled, finally cornering Arizona's king. "Checkmate."

Arizona sighed loudly. "I hate this this game."

Callie laughed at the pout on Arizona's soft pink lips. "It's hard at first, Arizona. You'll get better."

"I guess…"

"Or if you want," Callie said, standing from her side of the table and moving to cuddle next to her wife. "We could never play board games again, and instead just sit and talk about how _wonderful_ Joanne is." Callie smiled when Arizona simply rolled her eyes and leaned in to ask for a kiss, which Callie freely gave her.

"Actually," Arizona said, sitting up straighter and looking a little nervous. "There _is_ something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"Of course," Callie smiled at her wife, taking Arizona's hand and giving it a little squeeze. She was always happy when Arizona brought things up or made requests of her. It meant Arizona was getting more comfortable and confident.

"It's um, it's about my siblings," Arizona started.

"Okay," Callie nodded, urging Arizona to continue. She had a feeling she knew what this was about—Tim's servant contract. Which Callie was already planning on cancelling—she just hadn't gotten around to it yet. They'd only been at the palace for twenty-four hours, after all.

"Could you maybe…" Arizona hesitated and looked afraid. "If it's not too much to ask, could you…would you…cancel Timmy's contract? Like you cancelled mine?"

"Yes, Arizona," Callie nodded, smiling. "Of course." Callie couldn't help but feel a little sad that Arizona had looked scared to ask her that. Of course Callie wanted to treat Arizona's family well. How could Arizona doubt that?

"And um," Arizona continued.

Callie raised her eyebrows slightly. She'd been expecting that question, but she didn't know what else Arizona might ask.

"I…" Arizona shook her head, looking conflicted. "I guess I just…I don't know quite what to do about Bella and Jonathan."

"What do you mean?" Callie asked. "They don't have contracts."

"No, no, not that," Arizona said quickly. "I…I don't know what to do about raising them."

Callie furrowed her brows, confused by Arizona's meaning. "Didn't Shane give them a governess like I asked?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Arizona nodded. "I just…" Arizona took a deep breath and stood from the couch.

Callie watched as her wife began to pace. Whatever was on her mind, she was clearly anxious about it. It hurt Callie's heart that Arizona still had a hard time asking for things.

"Arizona, what is it?" she asked softly.

Arizona's pacing ceased, and she blew out some air before closing her eyes. "I don't want them to be raised by…by a servant, or an employee. Timmy and I never had the chance to really…_parent_ them because keeping their bellies full was all we could manage. But…now…? Callie, I feel guilty about leaving them to be raised by a governess while I just…have fun with you."

"Oh," Callie responded simply, not knowing exactly how to respond to that.

"And I don't want you to feel like you aren't a priority," Arizona quickly continued. "Believe me, if I had things my way, I would just spend all day making love to you and talking to you and just…just being with you. But…but our parents are dead. And I have legal custody of them. I'm their oldest sibling. I, I feel responsible. How can I deny them a chance at having a real family simply because I'm a newlywed and all I want to do is enjoy my wife?"

"Arizona," Callie sighed. "You're seventeen years old! What makes you think you're ready to raise two small children?"

"But who else is gonna raise them, Callie?" Arizona asked. "I mean, Timmy will help. But he and I are all they have. Who else will raise them?"

Callie looked down for a moment, not sure what answer to give. But then she smiled and laughed out slightly. "My mother," she said simply, looking back up at Arizona.

"What?"

"My mother," Callie nodded. "My mother would raise them."

"Callie…" Arizona shook her head, looking incredibly unsure. "I…I could never ask that of her."

"No," Callie smiled. "No, you don't understand. My mom is _always_ complaining about how by the time I have children, she'll be too old to get to know them. She's always having random cousins and nieces and nephews and grandchildren of good friends come to stay with her. She loves having kids around. Absolutely loves it. And, and…she'll never say anything about it, but I know that she was disappointed that she and my father only had two children."

"But having kids come and visit is entirely different than committing to be their _parent_," Arizona argued. "Callie, I want consistency and permanency for Bella and Jonathan. Their lives have been so tumultuous. I want them to have some stability for once."

"I know," Callie nodded. "And my mom would never agree to raise them if she wasn't in it for the long haul."

Arizona just stared at Callie, like she didn't really believe this was an option.

"Arizona," Callie smiled, standing to approach her wife. "We can ask her, but I guarantee you she's going to say yes."

"But if…if your mother raised them, would that mean your father would be raising them, too?" Arizona asked, looking a little nervous. "I mean, I don't mean to criticize your father, I know you love him very much, but…"

"It's okay, Arizona," Callie said, silencing her wife's fears. "I do love my father. And apart from how awful he's being about you, I've always looked up to him. But my parents rarely speak to each other if it's not about business. He wouldn't have any part in your brother and sister's lives, I promise."

"And…and could I still see them?" Arizona asked. "I…I would try to respect boundaries and not meddle with your mom's parenting, but…could I still be a part of their lives?"

"Arizona," Callie said with a laugh. "Of course. You're their sister!" Callie just scoffed and shook her head at her wife. Why would Arizona even think that? "And," Callie continued. "While my mom wouldn't appreciate you 'meddling' in front of them, I'm sure she wouldn't mind your private input, if you objected to something in how she was raising them. She's a reasonable woman."

Callie couldn't help but smile a little when Arizona looked at her like she was crazy. Clearly, the idea of raising any sort of objection to Lucia was terrifying to her wife. "Or," Callie quickly supplied. "You could tell me, and then _I_ could tell my mom." Callie chuckled when Arizona looked much more comfortable with that thought.

"Really, Arizona," Callie continued. "This could work. My mother would be more than happy to do it, and you and Tim can go on being their big brother and sister. Bella and Jonathan get to be raised by a family member who _actually knows what she's doing_, and you can Tim can enjoy just being…young adults."

Arizona finally began to smile and nod her head, buying into the idea. "And it would really be okay if I spent a lot of time with them?"

"Of course," Callie nodded. "You're their sister, Arizona. And…" Callie paused, reaching out to grab both of Arizona's hands, "if…if it's okay with you, I'd like to get to know them, too. You know, maybe be their aunt or something."

"You'd do that?" Arizona said, rapidly becoming emotional.

"Yeah," Callie smiled, reaching up to cup Arizona's cheek. "Sweetheart, they're your family. So…so I want them to be my family, too."

Callie's breath caught in her throat as she was rewarded with just about the brightest smile she'd ever seen on Arizona's face. Callie didn't feel like wanting to know Arizona's siblings was that big of a deal, but it apparently meant the world to her wife.

"I love you, Calliope," Arizona said reverently. "You're like…you're like a dream. Sent to me by the gods themselves, just to make my life wonderful."

"Mmm, well you're my dream, Arizona," Callie hummed as she received her wife into her arms. "You're my perfect angel, and I'm so blessed to have you."

* * *

**AN3: Arizona was reading Canterbury Tales. I hate Canterbury Tales, but they're old and boring, so I figure that's something they'd be reading in this setting lol.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hahaha all I do is name someone "Joanne" and it strikes fear into the hearts of all Calzona shippers! :P FYI, I had already planned out this storyline before I saw the promo for this week's episode lol. And don't get too worried, y'all…in this story, Arizona is naïve, but she's still our good man in a storm.**

**This chapter is mostly filler…calm before the storm and all that. It'll pick up again next chapter. Next update might not be immediate (I can't do daily updates ALL the time lol)…it's finals week.**

* * *

"Your majesty, really, it's fine."

"Teddy, seriously, will you please stop calling me that?"

It was early afternoon, on Arizona's second full day back at the palace, and Aria had graciously agreed to lend Arizona her maidservant for a little while. The two women, plus Joanne, were currently sitting on the fence of Callie's pasture, enjoying the sunshine and the view. Well, at least Arizona was enjoying the view. She would never grow tired of staring at her gorgeous wife, who was currently riding around the pasture and working on some difficult jumps with Rebel. Callie just looked…majestic on horses. Arizona could watch her ride all day long.

"Your majesty," Teddy sighed, looking uncomfortable. "It's just not appropriate."

"But Teds, we were friends before I married Callie. I don't want to lose that."

"I can still be your friend, your majesty."

Arizona huffed in frustration. She had known that being royal would be an adjustment, but she hadn't been counting on Teddy treating her differently.

"Look, Teddy," Arizona said, turning her body to face Teddy head on. "Callie said that I have to treat you as a servant in public, but when it's just us, she said it would be alright to be more…casual. So when it's just you and me, plus Callie or Lexie or Joanne, could you just…could you just _please_ call me Arizona? And treat me like normal?"

Teddy glanced in Callie's direction and then back towards Arizona. "You got the crown princess's permission?"

"Yes," Arizona nodded emphatically.

Teddy sighed in resignation. "Okay."

Arizona smiled hopefully. "So we're just normal friends again? You'll stop calling me 'your majesty'?"

"Yes, Arizona," Teddy grinned. "We can be normal again."

"Thank you!" Arizona said loudly, throwing her head back dramatically. "You were gonna make me go crazy."

"Well we can't have that," Teddy smirked. "We don't want an insane woman on the throne."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Arizona groaned. "Callie's mom gave me a list of all the stuff I have to know before I'm queen. It's awful. I mean, it'll be great to learn all that but, I don't know how I'm ever gonna manage it."

"I'm sure Callie will help you," Teddy said, turning to look towards Arizona's wife. "How's that going, anyways? I know you were attracted to her, but…well, did you _want_ to marry her? Are you in love with her? Or did she force you?"

Arizona's eyes widened slightly. It hadn't occurred to her that Teddy might think that. But then, Arizona had been taken away so suddenly, she really hadn't had a chance to share much with Teddy.

"Teddy," Arizona smiled. "She…she would never force me. She'd wonderful. And I love her. Absolutely, I love her."

"And?" Teddy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "How's the sex?"

"Teddy!" Arizona scolded, her face turning beat red. She nodded her head to the right, where Joanne was seated next to her.

"Oh, come on, Arizona," Teddy rolled her eyes. "You're gonna have to get used to saying stuff in front of your maidservant. Princesses say _everything_ in front of their maidservants, believe me. I know _way_ too much about Aria."

Arizona sighed and turned to look at Joanne. Teddy was right—maidservants were usually intimately acquainted with every detail of their mistresses' lives. So she'd just have to trust Joanne to keep a confidence.

"You won't repeat anything I say in front of you, right?" she asked the young brunette.

"Of course not, your majesty," Joanne replied warmly.

"Thanks," Arizona smiled, before turning back to Teddy, who was still grinning widely.

"Sooo?" Teddy pushed, bouncing up and down slightly. "Sex?"

Arizona let out an embarrassed laugh and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was about to talk to Teddy about this.

"It's…" she said sheepishly. "It's really good. I mean…well…have you had sex before?"

Teddy quickly nodded.

"You weren't forced, were you?" Arizona asked, concerned.

"No, no," Teddy shook her head. "I've just done it with…people…around the palace."

"Anyone that I know?" Arizona asked, her interest suddenly piqued.

"Stop trying to change the subject," Teddy smiled.

Arizona quickly stuck her tongue out at Teddy before sighing and thinking of what else to say. "I…what do you want to know?"

"Well what's she like?"

Arizona shifted in her seat and cast another embarrassed glance at Joanne before turning to look at Teddy. "She's…she's really nice. Gentle, and loving, and caring. Generous—she, she always makes sure that I'm comfortable and having a nice time. She's just so…so _tender_ with me." As Arizona spoke, she found herself at a loss as to how to explain how wonderful making love with Callie was. How wanted and adored and cherished Callie made her feel.

"Aww," Teddy said, melting at Arizona's words. "That's so cute! And is she uh…" Teddy added after a few moments. "Is she _good_?"

Arizona blushed and looked down towards the ground. "Well I mean, she's obviously gorgeous. Her body is just…well I just can't stop touching her. And yeah…when it's time for…I mean…when…" Arizona stuttered. "When she…_finishes_ me," Arizona's blush deepened, "I kinda feel like I'm gonna die. In a good way."

Teddy just laughed at the way Arizona was squirming. "Girl, you have got it bad!"

Arizona sent an embarrassed smile at Teddy before taking a moment to stare at her wife. Callie had stopped Rebel for a moment and was adjusting his reins. She looked up after a few seconds and sent Arizona a glowing smile from across the pasture. Arizona smiled broadly back at her and waved. Yeah, Arizona did have it bad.

"Okay," Teddy quipped. "You guys are sickeningly adorable."

"Oh, shut up, Teddy," Arizona said, elbowing her friend.

"Whatever," Teddy said, hopping off the fence. "I should be getting back. Aria told me not to take too long. But I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Arizona smiled, leaning down to place a quick peck on her friend's cheek. "I'll see you later."

Arizona sighed in contentment as she and Joanne fell into a comfortable silence, now that Teddy was gone. Callie had sent Rebel back to the stables and was now working on Eclipse. Callie and Eclipse didn't have quite the same grace and majesty to them as Callie and Rebel. But Arizona liked watching them just the same.

"Isn't Callie gorgeous?" Arizona thought out loud.

"Yes, your majesty," Joanne replied immediately, apparently not realizing it had been a rhetorical question. "But you're also quite beautiful yourself."

Arizona blushed furiously at the compliment and turned to grin at her new maidservant. "You're really quite pretty, as well," she commented after considering Joanne for a few moments. She hadn't really noticed before, but her maidservant was beautiful.

"Thank you, your highness."

"So I guess that means you'll fit in nicely here," Arizona quipped happily. "Callie's pretty, I'm pretty, Aria's pretty, Teddy's pretty, Lexie's pretty, you're pretty…we're just a bunch of pretty women."

Joanne laughed at her mistress's playful tone. "I can't argue with you on that, your majesty."

Arizona smiled at her maidservant before turning to look back at Callie—the prettiest of them all. She still didn't know how she'd gotten so lucky.

"So, your majesty?" Joanne said, some uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah?" Arizona replied absentmindedly, her eyes still tracking Callie.

"It's…it's still alright if I ask you things?"

"Of course," Arizona replied, turning to smile warmly at Joanne. "What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering how long you were the princess's maidservant before you…" Joanne trailed off.

"Before I married her?"

Joanne nodded.

"Not long," Arizona laughed. "Just a few weeks, actually."

"Really?" Joanne looked surprised.

"Yeah," Arizona breathed out, turning back to look at Callie. She still couldn't quite believe it herself. Her life had changed so very dramatically in such a short period of time.

"And before that?"

"Before that," Arizona turned back to Joanne, "I was a farmhand. The Burke estate?"

"Oh, of course," Joanne nodded. Preston Burke's estate was well-known throughout the royal city. "I've uh…I've heard that Mr. Burke isn't terribly nice to his servants."

"No," Arizona shook her head firmly. "No, he's not."

"So she doesn't mind that…?" Joanne trailed off uncomfortably.

"Doesn't mind what?" Arizona asked.

"Never mind," Joanne said. "It's not my concern."

"Doesn't mind what, Joanne?" Arizona pressed, placing a hand on her maidservant's shoulder. "I told you, you can speak your mind with me."

Joanne nodded slightly. "She doesn't mind that…that you have scars?"

"No," Arizona shook her head again. "I had a hard time showing them to her at first but…no, she doesn't mind." Arizona paused to look at her maidservant, wondering why she had asked. "Do um…do you have a lot of scars?" she asked sadly.

"No," Joanne said. "I don't have any. My uh…my previous job required that I looked…good."

Arizona felt sick inside. That could only mean one thing.

"I'm so sorry, Joanne," Arizona said softly, lightly touching Joanne's hand to reassure her. "I promise that…that you won't be mistreated here."

"Oh, it really wasn't all that bad, your majesty," Joanne smiled. "I was initially just a playmate for my master's daughter, until I came of age. And then he…yeah," Joanne nodded. "But he never hurt me. I would have been content to stay there indefinitely."

Arizona just shook her head and exhaled sharply. She couldn't imagine that. Yes, that was better than Joanne being forced to work in the brothels, but still. Now that Arizona knew how…how _personal_ sex was, she just couldn't imagine being forced to do it. She couldn't imagine doing it with someone who didn't love her like Callie did.

"Why um, why did your master sell your contract to the palace?" Arizona asked after a few moments.

"He was remarrying, your majesty. And his new wife didn't want him to keep me."

"Well I'm still sorry that you had to go through that," Arizona said quietly. "And I promise nothing like that will happen to you here."

"It would be alright if it did, your highness," Joanne smiled softly. "My body is yours now. And I'm sure you'd be gentle with me."

* * *

Callie clenched her jaw as she saw Arizona lean over to place her hand on top of her new maidservant's. Arizona and the brunette looked like they were deeply engaged in a serious conversation. And Callie knew—she _knew_—that Arizona touching Joanne was just a simple gesture, probably meant to comfort or encourage the servant. But it still rubbed Callie the wrong way.

Callie had learned early on that when she was attracted to a woman, she was attracted to blondes with blue eyes. Always had been, always would be. Erica, Arizona…there was a definite pattern. So while Callie recognized that Joanne was stunning, Arizona's new maidservant didn't really do much for her.

But…but Arizona was attracted to Callie. So did that mean that Arizona was attracted to tall brunettes with darker skin and rich, dark features? Because Joanne definitely fit that picture—she could have easily passed for Callie and Aria's cousin. Callie found herself constantly wishing that her mother would have selected a less attractive maidservant for her wife.

And there was something about the way Joanne looked at Arizona. Arizona was all innocence and friendliness, but Joanne…wasn't. Callie could have sworn that she'd seen Joanne looking at Arizona longingly, letting her eyes drift all over Arizona's body. Callie knew what it looked like when somebody mentally undressed you with their eyes—Arizona did it to her all the time. And Callie couldn't shake the feeling that the way Joanne looked at her wife was less than pure. Couldn't shake the feeling that Joanne…_wanted_ Arizona.

Callie exhaled and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She was probably just imagining things. And besides, Arizona was faithful and loyal. She had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Callie groaned and tried to maintain control of her body as Arizona pressed closer and closer against her. Callie had sent Lexie to fetch Arizona's siblings, and they were sure to arrive at any moment. But Callie's wife didn't seem to care. She was too busy straddling Callie, grabbing at Callie's breasts with her hands and exploring every inch of Callie's mouth with her tongue.

"Arizona," Callie managed to breathe out, trying in vain to push the blonde off of her. "Your brothers and sister—"

"I know, I know," Arizona grumbled into Callie's mouth. "But you just look so sexy," Arizona panted, "when you're on your horses." Arizona bit down gently on Callie's lower lip. "I just can't help myself."

Callie felt herself blushing at Arizona's brazen desire for her. At first, Arizona had been rather submissive and docile in their physical relationship, allowing Callie to take the lead. But the past few times they'd made love, a more aggressive side of Arizona had been revealing itself. Callie found that she couldn't get enough of it.

Well, she couldn't get enough of it, _except_ when Arizona's family was sure to burst through the door at any moment. "Arizona," Callie repeated, this time grabbing both of Arizona's wrists and holding the blonde away from herself. Callie smiled darkly at the rapidness of Arizona's breathing—her wife was clearly aroused. "Later," Callie grinned, giving Arizona one last peck on the lips. "Later, I promise."

Arizona huffed and pouted in frustration—a gesture which Callie never failed to find adorable—but reluctantly allowed Callie to push her so she was sitting next to Callie, instead of _on_ Callie. Callie laughed when Arizona continued to look grumpy. "I promise, sweetheart," Callie smiled, patting Arizona's knee. "After they're gone, we can have all the sex you want."

To be honest, Callie was surprised at how relaxed Arizona was—she'd assumed that Arizona would be more nervous to inform her family about their dramatic change in circumstances. But ever since they'd returned from discussing it with Lucia that morning, Arizona had seemed completely at ease. They'd enjoyed a quiet morning, eaten lunch with Aria, and then Arizona had chatted with Teddy and Joanne while Callie worked out her horses. It had been a pleasant day.

And Callie was so happy about how excited Lucia had been at the prospect of raising Bella and Jonathan. Callie and Arizona hadn't even really had a chance to _ask_ her before she'd volunteered. They'd gone to her wing and asked if they could talk to her about what should be done with Arizona's siblings now that they were related to a princess, and Lucia had immediately begged them to let her take care of Bella and Jonathan. They had, of course, agreed, and Callie could tell that her mother's enthusiasm had gone a long way in reassuring her wife that it wasn't too much to ask of the queen.

So it was all set. Bella and Jonathan would move into Lucia's wing, along with Tim if he wanted. Lucia would raise them, and Callie and Arizona could see them as often as they pleased. Callie was happy with how it all seemed to work out. All that was left was to tell Arizona's family.

Both Callie and Arizona sat up a little straighter as Lexie let Arizona's younger siblings in the room. Tim immediately dropped to his knees out of respect for Callie, pulling Bella and Jonathan down with him. "Oh, oh please stand," Callie exclaimed quickly. She didn't even have to look at her wife to know that it pained Arizona greatly to see them bowing before her. "And uh, you guys never have to bow to me from now on."

Tim looked suspicious as he stood, knowing that something was up. But Bella and Jonathan just did as they were told. Callie found herself smiling as she looked at Arizona's little family. She had seen Tim when Arizona had been sent away, but she hadn't seen the twins since the day they'd been brought to the palace. They looked _so_ much better. Healthy, well-mannered, and cared for. Their governess had done a fantastic job with them.

"Guy, do you wanna come have a seat?" Arizona said, gesturing to the couch and armchairs across from where she and Callie were seated. "I uh, I have something important to tell you."

"Is it a good thing, Zona?" Bella asked, bypassing the furniture and instead nestling into Arizona's lap. Callie instinctively scooted away a little bit—as a princess, she'd never really been exposed to children. And no child in the world would have been allowed to approach her and touch her without permission.

"Yes, Bella," Arizona smiled, running a hand through Bella's hair and kissing her on the top of her head. "It's a very good thing."

"Well what is it?" Jonathan asked from his spot on the couch next to Tim.

"Well…" Arizona started. "Do you guys know who this is?" she said, indicating to Callie.

"It's Princess Calliope," Bella said, smiling shyly at Callie from the safety of her sister's arms. Callie smiled back at the young girl. She knew she'd have to get comfortable around Arizona's siblings sooner or later.

"That's right," Arizona nodded. "And um, well," Arizona sighed. "You guys know how mommy and daddy loved each other very much? So much that they promised to love each other forever?"

Bella and Jonathan both nodded, waiting for Arizona to continue. But Callie noticed that Tim's eyes were wide. Filled with reluctant hope, cautious excitement. He probably was suspecting what Arizona was about to tell them, but was trying not to get his hopes up. The thought filled Callie with sadness for some reason. She'd never had to worry about not getting her hopes up—she always got what she wanted. But Arizona and her family had dealt with so many trials and disappointments that when good things _did_ happen, they struggled to believe that they were real.

"Well," Arizona continued. "That's how Princess Calliope and I feel about each other. So we got married to one another, just like mommy and daddy."

Callie's heart just about broke when Tim's face fell into his hands and he began to shudder and sob uncontrollably. Callie felt tears starting to well in her eyes as well.

"Oh, Timmy," Arizona breathed out, quickly setting Bella on her feet and rushing to Timmy's side. Bella and Jonathan just looked confused as Arizona hugged her oldest brother close to her and gently stroked his blonde hair. "Oh, Tim, I love you so much."

Bella looked from Callie to her older siblings a few times before finally approaching Tim and Arizona. "Why are you crying?" she asked softly. "Isn't this a good thing?"

"Yes, Bella," Arizona smiled, tears shining out of her baby blue eyes. "Timmy's just crying because…well, because our life has been so hard."

"But…" Bella said, still confused.

"And it's been so hard for so long," Arizona tried to explain, "that…well we thought that it might never get better. But," Arizona said, turning to smile at Callie. "But now that I've gotten married to Callie, it's not gonna be so hard. It's gonna get better."

"So why is he crying?"

"Because he's relieved, baby girl," Arizona said, lifting a hand off of Tim to pull Bella in close to them. "Because he's been without hope for so long, and now he finally has some."

Callie sat silently for the next several minutes, just watching Arizona interact with her little family. Tim finally stopped crying for a while, but then started crying all over again when Arizona told him that his servant contract was already cancelled and that she wanted him to attend all of her schooling with her. And then Bella and Jonathan were so excited when Arizona told them that they would have a "grandmother" raising them instead of a governess, and that this "grandmother" already loved them very much.

And Callie finally started to get it. Yes, she'd understood on a certain level that Arizona was grateful to her for improving her position in life. But…but the sheer joy and utter relief on Tim's face. The happiness with which Arizona told her little siblings that they got to have a family. It hadn't really hit Callie before that. Arizona wasn't just happy that she didn't have to carry shopping bags or get beaten anymore. In marrying Callie, Arizona's entire life changed. Her family had hope again. Instead of expecting to live a miserable existence as servants, forever being subject to another person with no way out, Arizona, Tim, Bella, and Jonathan now all had bright futures. Simply because Callie had fallen in love.

It made Callie happy and sad at the same time. Happy that she'd been able to lift Arizona and her family out of painful circumstances. But sad because…because Arizona was right. Most servants didn't have a beautiful princess to swoop in and save them like some fairytale. Most servants…most servants lived without hope of life ever getting any better.

Callie sighed and slowly closed her eyes. She finally started to get it. Later on in her life, she would look back at that moment as the moment she knew. It was the moment she knew that her life would be spent fighting for Arizona. Fighting for freedom. Fighting for hope.


	16. Chapter 16

**UPDATED RECENTLY-MAKE SURE YOU ARE CAUGHT UP!**

**AN: First, I would like to direct you all to the *amazing* artwork that one of my readers did for this story. And I didn't even ask her for it! What a wonderful surprise! There is a link to it in my profile here on fanfiction. It's also up on my twitter (handle is FluffyCalzona) and my tumblr (user is fluffycalzonafics or tagged under "once upon a calzona") Check it out! Credit is to GreysSPOILER on twitter.**

**AN2: Second, this chapter just kinda…blew up lol. I promise that there's more Joanne stuff headed your way, but this just kinda…came out, and I liked it, so I went with it. Hope you like it too! :)**

* * *

Arizona smiled in delight as she and Callie stepped out into the cool, brisk air. Callie had finally felt like she'd recovered from travelling enough to go for her morning ride, and Arizona had happily agreed to accompany her. Arizona loved going for rides at sunrise with Callie. There was a wonderful sense of calm in the morning. Like everything was right with the world—nothing had had a chance to go wrong yet.

"Wait here," Callie said with a gleam in her eyes as they neared the entrance to Callie's stables. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Okay," Arizona smiled back at her wife, not quite sure what that could mean. She took a moment to hop up onto the fence of the pasture and admire her surroundings. One of Callie's horses had given birth while Callie and Arizona had been away, and the foal was currently grazing in the pasture with its mother. Arizona wasn't sure if Callie had named it yet, but Arizona was already in love. It was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

"Alright!" Callie said, pulling Arizona's gaze back to her. Beside Callie stood a giant beast of a horse. It was a thoroughbred, like Rebel, but instead of Rebel's smooth, black mane, this horse was a gorgeous chestnut brown. "Well, what do you think?"

Arizona just looked from the horse to her wife. "What do you mean, what do I think?"

"He's yours, silly!" Callie beamed back at her.

Arizona looked at the horse with alarm. He was _huge_. Powerful. He looked like he was just as fast and feisty as Rebel.

"Wha—wha—what's wrong with Lady?" Arizona stuttered. She liked Lady. Lady was nice, and docile, and slow.

"Arizona," Callie chastised. "I had you learn on Lady because she's half dead and couldn't run if she wanted to. But princesses don't ride aging old mares," she said, her eyes beginning to sparkle. "They ride _stallions_!"

Arizona just gulped and looked at the horse with fear and uncertainty. "Callie," she said warily. "He's beautiful, but…but I don't think I could handle him."

"Oh come on," Callie rolled her eyes, pulling the horse closer to Arizona. "Here," she said, taking Arizona's hand and placing it on the stallion's face. Arizona was relieved when he responded gently to her and allowed her to stroke him. "See?" Callie said after a few moments. "He likes you."

"I guess…" Arizona sighed, still not convinced that this new horse wouldn't try to kill her the first chance he got.

Callie just rolled her eyes and grabbed Arizona's shoulders, maneuvering her to mount the horse. "He's not gonna bite you, Arizona."

"If you say so…" Arizona said from atop the horse. She had to admit that he was absolutely stunning. And he didn't seem to resist Arizona's weight on top of him.

"So what are you gonna name him?" Callie asked once she was comfortably seated on Rebel and they were headed for the hot springs—at a very slow walk, per Arizona's insistence.

"Hmm, how about Jack?" Arizona suggested, saying the first thing that popped into her head. "I've always liked that name."

Callie just looked at her like she was crazy. "Arizona, you _cannot_ name him Jack."

"Why not?"

"Because he's—" Callie scoffed. "Arizona, do you have any idea what this horse's lineage is?"

"Noooo…?" Arizona said questioningly. Horses had lineages?

"Arizona, we pay as much attention to horse breeding as we do to a family's rank and title. This…this is a _kingly_ horse. You…you can't name him Jack."

Arizona let out a puff of air. "Well it's not like Rebel is the most _aristocratic_ name for a horse…"

"I got him when I was ten," Callie said defensively. "What do you expect?" Arizona just rolled her eyes. "And besides," Callie added. "I used him to disobey my father, run away from the palace, and marry a servant girl. Talk about rebellion. Now that I think about it, my name for him is downright prophetic."

Arizona giggled at her wife's outlandish response. "Uh huh, and which god provided you with the divine inspiration for Rebel's name? The god of nature and wildlife?"

"Nuh uh," Callie said, shaking her head playfully. "Pretty sure it was Shonda, the goddess of fate and loooove."

* * *

"Mmm, I love you," Callie murmured, leaning forward to kiss the naked skin of Arizona's shoulder.

"I love you, too," Arizona said, turning her head and leaning back to receive a tender kiss on the lips.

The two of them were relaxing in the hot springs, Callie leaning back against the edge, and Arizona leaning back against Callie. It wasn't unlike the position they'd been in when they shared their first kiss.

Callie hadn't been planning on taking a ride that morning—she'd been enjoying their week of sleeping in and lazily making love in the early morning hours. But for some reason, she'd woken early that morning on her own. She'd been content to just lie there, enjoying the feeling and the sight of Arizona sleeping peacefully in her arms. But then Joanne had come in to wake them—she and Lexie were switching off mornings. Arizona was very easy to wake up—all the blonde required was a gentle word. But Joanne had sat down on Arizona's side of the bed and had…had _tenderly_ caressed Arizona's golden hair to wake her. Callie had been wide awake after that, and the idea of getting Arizona alone and away from the palace had become suddenly more appealing.

So now they were at the hot springs, and the rising sun was filtering beautifully through the trees. There was a wonderful sense of peace and tranquility in the middle of the forest. Callie and Arizona weren't having sex, and they weren't really chatting. They were just…being.

"Arizona?" Callie murmured, after spending quite a while in comfortable silence.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone besides me?" Callie had never thought to ask Arizona about her past—she knew Arizona was a virgin until they married. But that didn't mean that Arizona hadn't had a few bouts of puppy love in her time. And after witnessing Joanne's longing looks a few too many times, Callie found herself wondering. Wondering if there'd ever been someone else.

Arizona shook her head softly. "Just John."

"Who's that?" Callie asked, her brow furrowed. She'd never heard Arizona talk about anyone named John before. And as far as she knew, Arizona had only ever liked women.

"The man that you bought me from? John is his son. My master intended me for him, once he came of age."

"And he kissed you?" Callie asked softly. She found the thought upsetting—Arizona had been made to kiss someone she didn't care for.

"Yeah," Arizona said. "He really wasn't that bad, Callie," she added after a few moments.

"Arizona," Callie argued. "He was going to make you sleep with him!"

"I know but…it could have been worse. He was alright."

"Alright?"

"He was nice to me. He came to see me every night when I was done working for the day. He usually brought me flowers, or…or a piece of fruit, or even candy sometimes. And then we would usually go for a walk and talk and…that's usually when he'd kiss me and touch me."

"Touch you?" Callie asked with alarm. She had assumed that the day at the auction house was the full extent of Arizona's mistreatment.

"Not badly. I mean, yes. At the auction he, he touched me…there. To make sure I was the girl he wanted for his birthday."

Callie felt herself boiling with rage at the thought of this boy evaluating Arizona like she was a pet.

"But…on our walks it was more innocent," Arizona continued, not missing a beat. "He'd…he'd hold my hand and sometimes my waist. He only lightly brushed his hands against my breasts once. And sometimes he didn't even touch me at all. Sometimes he just wanted to talk. I think he was lonely. Oh, and my hair," she added. "He really liked touching my hair. But he was always really gentle with me. I don't think he would have hurt me in bed."

"Arizona," Callie said, shaking her head. She couldn't believe Arizona was defending this boy. "He asked his father for you the way you ask for a puppy! And it doesn't matter that he was gentle. He was touching you like you were his property!"

"Well…weren't you?" Arizona asked softly.

"What?" Callie asked, immediately turning Arizona around in her arms to look in her eyes.

"Well, like…" Arizona shrugged nonchalantly, no accusation in her eyes. "Like that day that you kissed me for the first time? I didn't want to get in here with you. I, I was ashamed of how my back looked. I didn't want you to see me naked. But you were my mistress, and I had to obey you."

Callie stared at Arizona for a moment, horrified, before she abruptly lifted herself out of the hot springs and ran to the tree line, violently emptying the contents of her stomach into the brush.

"Callie!" she heard Arizona call, her voice filled with concern. Then she felt Arizona's hands gathering her wet hair, rubbing her back soothingly.

Callie's mind filled with self-loathing as she continued to vomit violently, dry heaving and choking when there was nothing left to come out. Arizona kept trying to comfort her, kept asking her what was wrong.

What was wrong?! She was…she was no different from those men who had abused Arizona. She'd forced Arizona to undress in front of her, made Arizona feel uncomfortable by touching her back. And then she'd kissed her. Kissed her without asking if she wanted it. Arizona had physical scars because Callie had wanted to impress Erica, and apparently Arizona also had emotional scars because Callie had treated her like an object. How could…how could Arizona ever forgive her? How could Arizona ever love her? How could Arizona…how could she stand to look at her?

"Callie," Arizona said softly, trying to calm her wife down. "It's okay. I ended up liking the way you made my back feel. And then you kissed me, and that felt incredible."

Callie closed her eyes and shook her head, not moving from her crouched position, not convinced she was completely done vomiting. "It doesn't matter, Arizona. It doesn't matter if you ended up liking it or not. What matters is that I made you undress against your will. I pressured you to touch your back even though I knew you were ashamed of it. And I kissed you without…without stopping to care if you wanted to kiss me back."

"But Callie, you were always so gentle with me."

Callie finally turned to look at Arizona. How could Arizona be so forgiving? Or was her self-worth so low that she didn't realize that what Callie had done was wrong? "Arizona," Callie croaked. "It doesn't matter that I was gentle. It doesn't matter."

"Callie, come here," Arizona said, gently pulling her away from the trees and back into the springs. Then she put her arms around Callie and held her close. "I love you," Arizona murmured against her skin. "So, so much."

"I don't deserve it," Callie sobbed.

"Yes you do," Arizona said lovingly. "I'm not angry with you, Calliope."

"You should be!" Callie said, crying bitterly.

"Callie," Arizona sighed, moving to straddle the brunette and look her straight in the eyes. "You didn't know. Okay? You don't know the first thing about what it's like to be a servant. Just like I don't know the first thing about how to be a princess."

"It's so not the same," Callie said, shaking her head ruefully.

"Callie," Arizona said, caressing some of Callie's wet hair. "That day when…when I told you about the auction? You…you said that you didn't care about my past. That you'd never hold my past against me and that you'd never judge me. Let me do the same for you. Please? Let me do the same for you."

"But Arizona, you didn't do anything wrong. Those things were done to you against your will. Whereas I…I'm the one who did those things to you."

"No, you're not," Arizona said firmly. "Callie, you have only ever made me feel safe and loved. And you've changed my life. Saved my life. I love you, and I know that you love me. And I know that you didn't do those things with cruel intentions. You weren't thinking of me as an object when you massaged my back or when you kissed me. So please, please don't feel bad. Please? It's…it's okay if our relationship didn't start out perfectly. And I'm sure both of us will make mistakes. We just need to love each other, and forgive each other, and create our future together. Okay?"

"Okay?" she repeated when Callie failed to respond.

Callie sighed and leaned forward, nuzzling into Arizona's neck. She felt impossibly guilty, so ashamed of the way she'd treated Arizona. But she knew that she needed to try and move past it, she needed to try and forgive herself so she could be the wife Arizona needed her to be. "Okay," she whimpered, wrapping her arms tightly around Arizona's waist. "I'll try."

* * *

Callie sighed in exhaustion as she made her way back to her chambers. It was still only mid-morning, but she couldn't remember a time when she'd ever felt so run down. Arizona had managed to assuage her guilt somewhat, telling her over and over again that she loved her, that all of her advances had been welcomed and enjoyed. But Callie still had questions and waves of uncertainty raging throughout her entire being. Did Arizona _really_ love her? Or did she merely accept Callie's affection because she was _supposed_ to? Arizona was adamant that she loved Callie. But did she know what that meant?

And Callie's anxiety only increased when she returned to her bedchamber and saw Arizona out on the balcony, chatting and joking loudly with Teddy, Lexie, and Joanne.

"Owen _Hunt_?!" Arizona was saying, smiling at Teddy in interest and amusement. "Really?"

Callie closed the door to the hallway and slumped against it, watching her wife from inside the room. None of the women on the porch had noticed her arrival, so she took the time to observe them.

Arizona just seemed…so relaxed, so natural. Callie had seen Arizona interacting with the servants before, and she'd always noticed that her wife talked with them differently than she did with Callie. Arizona talked to the servants like she was one of them. With Callie, Arizona was thoughtful and polite and tender. With these other women, Arizona was loud and boisterous, carefree and playful. She laughed and smiled so easily, and she exuded an almost childlike exuberance. Her blue eyes sparkled with amusement and mischief.

Callie wanted Arizona to be that way with her. Why wasn't she?

Callie exhaled in frustration as she continued to watch the women. She knew why. Arizona was like these women. She'd grown up in challenging circumstances, she'd experienced hardships and humiliations, she'd been a nobody. She'd been a servant. She'd been one of them.

And Callie…hadn't. She was a princess. She'd grown up surrounded in love, wealth, and excess. She'd had the best education, the best food, the best medical care. Her every dream had been encouraged, her every talent had been developed. And she'd been raised to think that the world revolved around her. After all, when she turned thirty-five, she'd be the single most powerful person on earth. To a certain extent, the world _did_ revolve around her.

And yet, as different as they were, Callie had fallen in love with Arizona. _Hard_. She loved Arizona more than life itself—nothing was more precious to her. How did she make Arizona see that? How did she make Arizona see that she wanted nothing more than for their two hearts to be perfectly intertwined? How did she encourage Arizona to let her true personality shine out? To be herself not just around the other maidservants, but around Callie. Around her wife.

Callie swallowed hard as she walked towards the balcony. When Arizona and the maidservants noticed her, they all fell silent. Arizona smiled sweetly at her and immediately walked to her side, clasping her hand.

But the mood of the women had shifted. The laughing and joking ceased. They all stood up a little bit straighter and smiled just a little bit tighter. They couldn't be themselves any longer. There was a princess among them.

* * *

"So um…Teddy's been seeing Owen Hunt," Arizona said, trying to make conversation.

"Really?" Callie responded quietly.

"Yeah," Arizona nodded. "Apparently he's been saving every penny he earns, and he'll have enough for her contract in about four or five years."

"That's nice," Callie said softly.

Arizona sighed as she looked over at her wife. Callie had been sober and withdrawn all day, ever since she'd been overcome with emotion at the hot springs. Arizona didn't really understand why Callie was so upset—Callie had been the best mistress imaginable, and Arizona had never felt mistreated by her. But even though Arizona didn't understand, she knew that Callie was deeply hurting. And all Arizona wanted to do was make her wife feel better.

Arizona had tried to comfort Callie, had sent the maidservants away and tried to seduce her wife. But Callie had refused Arizona's touch, saying that she needed some space. So Arizona had reluctantly left Callie alone. The brunette had spent the rest of the morning and all of the afternoon vigorously practicing her fencing. Arizona had taken Timmy into town to shop and go out to eat—something that he'd never gotten to do before. They'd spent a good amount of time just walking and talking with each other, processing everything that had happened.

And now she and Callie were out for an evening ride. Callie hadn't seemed very interested at first, but when Arizona had expressed a desire to get better acquainted with her new horse, whom she'd named Phoenix, Callie had agreed. But instead of leading them through the expansive lands behind the palace, Callie had led them into town. It was nearing sunset, and the people of the city were rapidly disappearing from the streets, going home to relax with their families for the evening.

It was a strange experience for Arizona to be riding through town on a stallion. This was the first time she'd been through town as Callie's wife, and it was…different. People stepped to the side of the streets as soon as they laid eyes on Callie, dropping to their knees and lowering their foreheads to the ground in respect. It hadn't been weird at first, but then Arizona had noticed that they were looking at her, too. She was a princess. She, also, wore a signet ring on an intricate chain around her neck. These people were…they were also bowing to _her_. It was unsettling.

"Callie, um…" Arizona broke into the silence a few minutes later. "We should consider turning north pretty soon." They'd been in the nicer areas of the city so far, but they were quickly approaching Arizona's old neighborhood, full of brothels and beggars and drunks.

But Callie just kept heading straight, making no signs of following Arizona's advice.

"Callie," Arizona tried again. "In a minute, we're not going to be in a very nice part of the city."

"The slums, right?" Callie said, turning to face Arizona. "We're headed for the slums?"

"Yes," Arizona nodded.

"Good," Callie said, keeping Rebel on course. "I want to see."

Arizona's eyes widened once she took in Callie's meaning. Her mind started racing, trying to find a way to convince Callie to turn around. Seeing the slums would not be good for her wife—Callie wasn't prepared for it. Not to mention that the people in the slums wouldn't bow to Callie as she was accustomed to. It wasn't that they didn't respect the crown—they just had no idea who was king or queen at any given time. Unlike the people in the nicer parts of the city, the people in the slums simply wouldn't recognize their princess. She was too far _above_ their notice.

"Callie…" Arizona said warily. "I…I don't think this is the best idea. You don't understand what—"

"Arizona," Callie cut her off sternly. "I want to see."

Arizona just swallowed hard and gave Callie a quick nod. There was no room for argument in her wife's voice. They were going to the slums, period.

Arizona rode in silence beside her wife as slowly but surely, their surroundings worsened. The streets became narrower, dirtier. The people milling around looked thinner and more desperate, and they largely ignored Callie and Arizona as they rode by. There was garbage and sewage in the streets, plenty of stray dogs wandering around. Unattended children. Old beggars with missing arms or legs. Drunken men chasing after prostitutes.

Arizona didn't give any of these things much notice—this was where she had lived until just a few months prior. This is where she had played as a child, where she had returned after a hard day's work at Burke's estate. These people were her people.

Instead, Arizona watched Callie. She could tell that Callie was trying to keep her emotions in check, but Arizona had learned how to read her wife too well. Callie was shocked, horrified. She clearly had had no idea that people lived like this, that places like this existed. Arizona could see tears in Callie's eyes every time another emaciated child ran past them.

"Arizona," Callie said after several minutes in the worst part of the neighborhood. "Show me where you lived."

"Callie…" Arizona, shook her head, her eyes wide. Callie did _not_ need to see that.

"Arizona," Callie repeated, looking deeply into Arizona's eyes. "Please show me where you lived."

Arizona opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it. There was something in the chocolate brown eyes that she loved. Something in Callie that was begging her. So Arizona merely closed her eyes and nodded, urging Phoenix in the direction of her old alleyway.

"This is um…" Arizona said after a few minutes when they'd reached her old home. "This is it." She smiled softly to herself. She hadn't been back to the alley since the day Mr. Burke had sold her contract. It looked just the same as always, and for some reason, she wasn't the least bit surprised that she felt at home as she surveyed it. Yes, the palace was home. Callie was home. But so was this alleyway. She slowly blew out some air. How much her life had changed in such a short period of time.

"This apartment building?" Callie asked, pointing to the tattered apartments on the left side of the alley.

Arizona smiled sadly and slowly shook her head at her wife. "No," she said. "I uh…Bella and I slept under that abandoned apple cart," she said, pointing to the sorry-looking cart leaning against the building. "And Timmy and Jonathan slept in that doorway down there."

Arizona watched as Callie closed her eyes and her face paled. Looking at this alley, Arizona didn't feel any sorrow. It was just…it was just what her life had been. She knew it was a pathetic and pitiful way to live, but she simply didn't have a reaction to it. It was what it was.

But looking at her wife, Arizona did feel sorrow. This was…this was ruining Callie's blissfully naïve view of the world. The world Callie knew was filled with chivalrous knights and beautiful palaces. But this world, Arizona's world, was filled with dark, dirty alleyways. And Arizona wished she could shield her princess from it, wished she could keep Callie locked away in the palace where everything was pristine and idyllic and wonderful.

"Callie, wha—what are you doing?" Arizona asked in alarm when Callie suddenly dismounted Rebel and started walking toward her old apple cart. "Callie," she sighed when Callie leaned over the apple cart and started crying bitterly.

Arizona carefully dismounted Phoenix and tied his lead to Rebel's saddle. Then she approached Callie and wrapped her arms around her middle, Arizona's front pressing against Callie's back. "Calliope," she breathed against the soft skin of Callie's neck. "It's okay, it's okay. You saved me from all of this. You saved me."

But Callie just kept crying, kept whispering "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over again. Arizona held her wife tightly as she cried, not sure what else to do. She didn't think there was anything she could say to make Callie feel better.

After several long minutes, Callie's sobbing lessened and her breathing returned to normal. But instead of returning to the horses, Callie simply took a deep breath and looked Arizona in the eyes.

"Take the horses back to the palace," she commanded quietly. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna sleep here tonight."

"Callie," Arizona chastised, dropping her shoulders in disbelief. There was no way she was going to allow that to happen. It wasn't safe. Callie wasn't used to these surroundings. What if it rained? What if the temperature dropped? What if a drunken man noticed a beautiful young woman sleeping all alone? Arizona knew what to do in all of those circumstances—she'd had to learn in order to survive. But Callie? Callie wouldn't survive a night in the slums.

"Arizona, don't argue with me," Callie said, slowly dropping to her knees and crawling underneath the cart.

Arizona just stood there. Was Callie seriously going to insist on sleeping in the street for the night? She waited a few minutes, but Callie made no signs that she was coming out from under the cart anytime soon. Grumbling to herself, Arizona grabbed Rebel's lead and tied him to the apple cart, and then slid under it next to her wife.

"Arizona, go home," Callie said, a sharp edge in her voice.

"No," Arizona said simply.

"I mean it, Arizona!" Callie argued loudly.

"So do I!" Arizona snapped back. Normally she was afraid to disobey or disagree with Callie, but she was feeling strangely emboldened in her old stomping grounds. Callie was in her element at the palace, but this? This was Arizona's turf.

"Arizona," Callie spit out, "I am the crown princess, and I am ordering you to _go home_."

"Oh bullshit," Arizona rolled her eyes. "You're just feeling sorry for yourself, and I'm not going to let you."

Callie's eyes widened at the way Arizona was speaking to her, but she didn't say anything.

"So you grew up privileged, and you're just now discovering that other people have really shitty lives in hell holes like this one. And so you're full of guilt about all the wealth that you have, and you're full of pity for people like me. And I get that. Okay? I do. But you need to _stop_. You grew up with everything. Don't feel guilty about it. Be _thankful_ for it. And some of us grew up with nothing. Don't feel pity for us. We don't _want_ it."

Callie looked like a small child, receiving a scathing scolding from an angry schoolteacher. But Arizona kept going. Somehow, she knew this was what her wife needed her to say.

"And you're right, Callie. You are the _crown princess_, and you get everything you want. You have the best of everything, and you never have to wait for anything or go without. Hell, I bet you were never even spanked or yelled at as a child. And _none of that is your fault_. You didn't ask to be born into royalty, just like I didn't ask to be born to two paupers who got married when they found out I was on the way. It's just the hands we were dealt. But instead of _moping around_ and feeling guilty about the fact that you've been a tacit participant in a system that oppresses people, and instead of beating yourself up and feeling sorry for me because you've somehow convinced yourself that you've mistreated me in the past—even though you've been nothing but _wonderful_ to me—instead of all that, maybe…maybe you should just _do_ something about it."

Arizona exhaled sharply, studying Callie's dumbfounded face. She had no idea if she'd gotten through to Callie, or if she'd just majorly stepped over the line. But in that moment, she just felt like all of that needed to be said.

"Oh," Arizona added quickly. "And sleeping in an alley under an apple cart as some…some king of noble symbol of humility and solidarity with the common man? That doesn't count as _doing something_, Callie. It doesn't make you a commoner. It makes you a spoiled, over-privileged princess who is ruining her over-priced dress for _no reason_. It's condescending."

The two women stared at each other silently for a few tense moments, lying huddled together under the cart where Arizona had slept so many nights before. "Are you finished?" Callie finally asked.

"Yes," Arizona said quietly.

"Will you go home now?" Callie asked. Her voice was cold and hard. Callie was shaking with anger, and Arizona figured that she was angrier than she'd ever been in her life. But Arizona didn't feel threatened by it. Somehow, she knew that Callie wasn't angry at _her. _She was angry at the world. Angry about the way she'd been raised. Angry about the way Arizona had been raised. Angry that Arizona had just dared to administer a blunt and well-deserved tongue lashing to her, the crown princess, who hadn't had a harsh word in her life.

"No," Arizona answered. "I won't go home."

"Arizona…" Callie growled in frustration.

"Callie…" Arizona responded, meeting her wife blow for blow.

"Go home!" Callie yelled, causing Arizona to jump slightly.

"No!" Arizona replied just as loudly. "I will not go home. If you are going to insist on sleeping under this god-forsaken apple cart, then damn it, I'm sleeping here, too. _I am your wife_. I sleep by your side. That's the deal. The only way you're staying here all night is if I'm right here with you."

Callie opened her mouth to argue, but Arizona quickly cut her off before she had a chance to speak.

"I'm not arguing this with you, Callie. This isn't up for discussion. You married me, and you're stuck with me."

"Fine!" Callie growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine," Arizona nodded. She huffed in frustration and turned on her side, facing away from her wife.

A few minutes later, it began to rain, so Arizona had no choice but to scoot farther under the apple cart to stay dry. She sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes when Callie's hand landed on her hip, pulling her gently back against the brunette's body. But she felt her resolve fading when Callie snuggled up closely behind her and she felt Callie's hot breath against her neck.

"I love you, Arizona," Callie said a few minutes later, her voice barely audible over the steady rain.

Arizona sighed again, all of the fight leaving her body at those three simple words.

"I love you, too, Calliope."

* * *

**AN3: Woo Arizona speeches lol. I'm such a fangirl :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Okay, thank you all for your patience. I had finals and then, quite frankly, I was just flat-out pooped from my semester and needed a few days to play video games lol. And the current angst over what's gonna happen in the finale was making me cranky, too. But to those of you who were concerned—I will never just up and stop writing a fic without letting you guys know lol. And I really have no plans to EVER leave a fic unfinished…something major IRL would have to happen for me to leave you with no closure. I would say we are more than halfway through this story, but I have every intention of doing it justice. But then I REALLY have to get back to sci-fi rofl.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Calliope, Princess of Miami, growled in frustration. She was lying under an apple cart in a dirty, dingy alleyway, and she was cold, wet, and not even the least bit sleepy.

Part of the problem was how uncomfortable she was. Her wife had been sleeping soundly for hours—apparently just as comfy on a cold city street as in a big, warm bed. But to Callie, it was unbearable. Sure, she'd slept on the ground for a month when she'd run away from the palace to find Arizona, but this was different. The forest had had grass and soft soil, and she'd had a bedroll and blankets. The street had…stone. Stone covered in a light layer of dirt and soot. And while the apple cart provided some shelter from the rain, it wasn't perfect. Callie's clothes were still quite damp. She found herself hoping that when Arizona had actually _lived_ in this street, that she'd at least had a blanket.

But an even bigger part of the problem was that Callie was _mad_. She'd just been spoken to in...in a way that a crown princess should _never_ be spoken to. Callie's parents, Aria, and Addison felt comfortable enough around Callie to speak their minds, but they never _lectured_ her. Never scolded her. But that was exactly what Arizona had done. Callie had just endured a scathing tongue lashing from her surprisingly feisty wife, and she was mad. She wanted nothing more than to drag Arizona back to the palace and have her paddled.

Callie knew that was what her mother would do. That's how it was in all the kingdoms—when two people married, the spouse with the superior societal standing was given power to discipline the other. The inferior spouse was supposed to respect and obey the superior. It was just how it was. Of course, Callie had never _witnessed_ her father being paddled, but she knew it happened. The servants talked amongst themselves, and Miranda had always shared the gossip with Callie. Callie's parents rarely interacted—Lucia left most of the governing to her husband so she could spend her time socializing—but when Carlos openly defied his wife, Lucia put him in his place. Paddling was humiliating and painful without leaving a mark. And Callie had also heard of her father's mouth being washed out with soap. Less painful, but still quite unpleasant.

But as Callie lay in the alleyway with her fists clenched, she knew that wasn't an option. Arizona had been horribly mistreated in the past, and Callie had no doubt that any kind of physical punishment would be devastating to the trust that they'd built together.

But even if Arizona hadn't been physically abused in the past, Callie still doubted that she'd be able to be harsh with her wife. Even though the blonde's behavior and disobedience had been completely infuriating, a simple fact remained. Callie was in love with her wife. Absolutely, head over heels, heart-stoppingly infatuated. Callie's entire being was consumed with adoration for Arizona. So as angry as Callie was, she knew nothing was to come of it.

And when Callie closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and was able to calm herself, some small part of her realized that it was a _good_ thing that Arizona had lectured her. Callie had been telling Arizona over and over again to be herself and to think of herself as Callie's equal, and that evening in the alleyway, Arizona had _certainly_ done that. Callie would have preferred for Arizona's personality to come out in a more agreeable manner. But it had still come out. And for that, Callie was grateful. Callie had been longing for someone to finally be genuine with her, instead of treating her like a princess. And Arizona had granted that request.

Callie was pulled out of her thoughts when Arizona started murmuring in her sleep. Callie just chuckled and snuggled a little bit closer to the blonde, content to listen to her wife mumble incoherently. Plus, Arizona was warm. Callie didn't know how Arizona did it, but the blonde was nice and toasty.

But after a few minutes, Arizona's entire body tensed. And after another moment, she started to protest loudly and she worked frantically to escape from Callie's embrace.

"Arizona!" Callie called, trying to shake her wife awake.

"No, no, please!" Arizona called back, struggling to remove herself from Callie.

"Sweetheart, wake up!" Callie said, grabbing her wife more forcefully. But then Arizona jerked violently, and Callie was rewarded with a strong elbow to the nose. Callie's loud cry of pain finally snapped the blonde out of whatever nightmare she'd been having.

"Callie, are you okay?"

"Ugh, you hit me in the face," Callie growled.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," Arizona said quickly. She reached her hands out to check on Callie's face, but Callie quickly batted them away.

"I'm fine," Callie grimaced, after gingerly checking her nose. Nothing broken. "You just really—" Callie paused when she got a good look at her wife. There were tears streaming down Arizona's face. "Arizona, why are you crying?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Arizona said, shaking her head quickly. "I, I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Arizona, you were crying out in your sleep," Callie said, ignoring Arizona's apology. The pain had subsided quickly, and she knew Arizona hadn't meant to hurt her. She was more concerned with the cause of Arizona's tears.

"It's not a big deal, Callie," Arizona said, settling back down to the ground. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Callie smirked briefly at the comment—she most definitely had _not_ been asleep. "Arizona…" she said, wrapping her arms back around Arizona's waist and nuzzling into the back of her neck. "Please tell me about it."

"Callie, it was just another nightmare."

"Of the auction house?" Callie asked softly. In the short time that they'd been married, Callie had woken up just a few times to find Arizona struggling in her arms. She'd gotten Arizona to at least admit what they were about, but so far, her wife had declined to share any details.

"Yes," Arizona said simply.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Callie asked quietly, nibbling gently on Arizona's ear.

"I…" Arizona sighed. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah." Of course Callie didn't _want_ to know—she was sure the contents of the dreams were horrible. But she wanted Arizona to feel comfortable with talking with her about them. She wanted to be able to comfort and reassure her wife.

"I…well…" Arizona began. "It started out repeating what actually happened. But then when I was up on the block—"

Callie clenched her fists involuntarily—the thought of Arizona standing naked on an auction block just…it made her too enraged for words.

"—instead of John and his dad…Mr. Burke was there. And…and when he came up to claim me, he pushed me down and…"

Arizona was silent for a few moments. "And what, honey?" Callie gently encouraged.

"He…" Arizona sighed. "He was about to…_you know_. But then you woke me up."

Callie closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She didn't know how to help Arizona. Didn't know what to do to stop these nightmares. "Arizona," Callie murmured. "The other nights that you've had nightmares…is it the same one every time?"

"Yeah," Arizona nodded.

"And…has it ever gone on…longer?"

"No," Arizona answered. "You always wake me up at the same point." She slowly turned around in Callie's arms and buried her face in Callie's neck and chest. "You always save me."

"I always will, sweetheart," Callie murmured, placing a kiss on the top of Arizona's golden hair. "I always will."

Callie held Arizona tightly to her chest for the next few minutes, until Arizona's breathing evened out. Callie was relieved to see Arizona sleeping peacefully again, but also slightly jealous. How did Arizona fall asleep so quickly in such an uncomfortable place?

Seeing Arizona crying had drained the anger right out of Callie, and now she was just sad. She wanted to find some way to help Arizona. Knowing that she woke Arizona before things got too bad was of some comfort to Callie, but she wanted to do more. Callie had done everything in her power to make Arizona's waking hours as happy as possible. She wanted to do the same for the hours that Arizona was asleep.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Arizona awoke with a groan. Her head was throbbing, she was shivering, and her throat felt sore. She knew it was probably from spending the night in the cold, damp alleyway—she used to get sick all the time. Arizona just prayed that the brunette sleeping behind her hadn't come down with the same thing. Being sick wasn't a big deal to Arizona—she'd never had any choice but to power through and go to work. But she had a feeling that Callie wasn't used to illness of any kind, and Arizona doubted that a sick Callie was a pleasant Callie.

"Princess?"

Arizona's eyes finally fluttered open, and she was surprised to see Derek Shepherd peering down at her.

"Capt—" Arizona had to stop to clear her throat of phlegm—yes, she was definitely sick. "Captain?" she replied sleepily.

"Are you alright, your majesties?" Derek asked with concern. "We've been searching for you all night."

"Oh," Arizona said, feeling a sudden pang of guilt. Of course the palace guard had been searching for them all night. She should have thought about that. "I'm sorry Captain, we didn't mean to worry anyone."

"No apology is necessary, your highness," Derek said respectfully. "May I escort you back to the palace?" Derek looked incredibly confused as to why the two princesses were sleeping in an alleyway, but to his credit, he didn't question their actions.

"Yeah," Arizona nodded. "Callie?" she said, turning around to face her wife. She grinned when she saw just the faintest hint of drool at the corner of Callie's mouth. "Callie?" she repeated, running her hand through Callie's beautiful black hair. "Wake up."

"Ungh," Callie groaned. "Not light out yet."

"I know, but Derek's here. We have to go home." Arizona smiled when Callie finally opened her chocolate brown eyes. Her wife was always beautiful, but Arizona adored barely-awake Callie. Even in all her grumpiness.

After receiving a nod of acknowledgement from her wife, Arizona cautiously crawled out from under her old apple cart. She felt her face flushing when she realized that not only Derek, but six palace guards, were standing at attention. She swallowed guiltily as she untied Rebel and Phoenix. She wondered how many other men had been needlessly awake all night, looking for them. But Callie didn't look guilty at all. Instead, she sent Arizona a flirtatious smile before gracefully mounting Rebel.

Arizona blushed at Callie's attention. She wasn't comfortable with being flirted with in front of seven uniformed guards. But at least that meant Callie wasn't still angry about the night before. Arizona still couldn't quite believe that she'd spoken to Callie, the crown princess, in that manner. She'd half expected Callie to drag her back to the palace to punish her. If Arizona's mother had ever spoken to Arizona's father that way? Daniel wouldn't have tolerated it, that was for sure. But then…Callie was so, so gentle. Arizona doubted that the idea of punishing her had even crossed Callie's mind.

The entire party was silent for the ride back to the palace. Arizona didn't try to speak because she didn't know how to talk to Callie with the guards present, and apparently Callie was also content with the quiet. But as soon as Callie and Arizona had dismounted their horses in the palace courtyard and started to head back to their wing, Arizona took the opportunity to speak to her wife.

"Are you going to be in trouble with your parents over this?"

Callie looked at her and shook her head. "I mean, they might be pissed but—wait—" Callie stopped and stood still. "Why do you sound so congested? Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, it's nothing," Arizona said, shaking her head. It really wasn't a big deal. She didn't need Callie going to any trouble over a low fever and trifling head cold.

But Callie ignored her and placed a palm on Arizona's forehead. "Arizona!" she gasped. "You're burning up!"

"Callie," Arizona protested. "I feel fine, really."

"You have a fever," Callie said with concern. "You are _not_ fine." Then Callie sighed and dropped her head. "I'm so sorry, Arizona. I never should have had us sleep out there. Now you're sick and it's my fault and—"

"Callie," Arizona huffed, rolling her eyes. "It's _really_ not a big deal." She had been relieved when Callie hadn't appeared to be sick, but Callie acting all guilty over Arizona being sick would probably be just as annoying.

"Servant!" Callie bellowed down the hall to a young man, motioning him over. Arizona recognized him as Charles Percy, a nice enough man who worked maintenance.

"Your majesty?" the man said, quickly approaching.

"The princess is unwell. Carry her and follow me."

"Yes ma'am," Percy nodded dutifully and approached Arizona, scooping her into his arms before Arizona had a chance to react.

"Callie!" Arizona groaned, exasperated. She was _fine_. She was perfectly capable of walking the rest of the way to Callie's chambers.

But Callie just sent her a disapproving look that said "You're sick. Don't argue." So Arizona scowled and settled more comfortably into the man's arms. Callie was treating her like a child. This was worse than Callie being sick herself.

"Thank you, Percy," Arizona sighed in annoyance as he gently set her down on the bed.

"You're most welcome, your highness," he said respectfully.

"Fetch the doctor," Callie ordered, not even looking at the young man. She was too busy staring at Arizona like she was an invalid.

"You could say 'please' and 'thank you,' you know," Arizona mumbled as Callie stripped off Arizona's wet clothes and replaced them with one of her comfortable silk nightgowns.

"What?" Callie asked distractedly as she forcefully tucked Arizona into bed.

"Percy."

"Who's Percy?" Callie furrowed her brows.

"Callie," Arizona sighed. "He's worked in the palace for ten years!"

"What are you talking about?" Callie said, leaning in to feel Arizona's forehead again. "Are you delirious, honey?"

"No!" Arizona exclaimed, shrugging off Callie's hand in annoyance. "The man you had carry me. His name is Percy. And I was saying that it wouldn't kill you to be polite to him. Say 'please' and 'thank you' and call him by his name instead of just barking out orders."

"Boy, you're really taking all of that 'tell me how you really feel' stuff to heart, aren't you?" Callie quipped.

"What?" Now it was Arizona's turn to be confused.

"Nothing," Callie sighed, tucking a strand of Arizona's hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry you're sick, Arizona."

"I'm fine!" Arizona grumbled.

"Your majesties, you called for a doctor?"

Arizona looked away from her wife to see Ellis Grey bowing respectfully at the door, Lexie and Joanne just behind her. _Finally_, she thought. _Someone sane_.

"Yes, doctor, come in," Callie said quickly. "Arizona and I, uh…slept outside last night, and she's come down with something."

"I'm fine," Arizona said, rolling her eyes as Ellis sat down on the bed beside her.

"What are your symptoms, your majesty?" Ellis asked quietly, pulling some kind of medical device out of her bag to listen to Arizona's chest.

"Just…" Arizona sighed. She really didn't feel like her condition merited a visit from the palace physician. "Umm…headache, fever, sore throat, I guess a little nasal congestion," Arizona said as Ellis continued to examine her, checking her nose, ears, eyes, and throat. "I have a cold, doctor," she added. "I'll live."

A small smile curled on Ellis's lips. "Well I must say that I agree with your diagnosis, your majesty."

"So can you fix it?" Callie asked impatiently. Arizona just groaned. Had Callie seriously never had a cold before?

"She just needs lots of rest and fluids," Ellis said, standing up. "Which one of you is her maid?" she asked, turning to face Lexie and Joanne.

"I am, doctor," Joanne spoke quickly. Arizona perked up a little bit. Maybe _Joanne_ could take care of her instead of Callie. That would be _so_ much better. Joanne wouldn't go completely overboard and baby her like Callie would.

"Go to the storeroom and fetch a bottle marked 'cold elixir' and another marked 'chest rub.' Have her take two spoonful's of the elixir every two hours, and apply the chest rub as needed. It'll soothe her respiratory system."

"Right away, doctor," Joanne nodded, starting to leave the room.

"And a glass of orange juice!" Callie barked after her.

Arizona rolled her eyes at her wife for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. If she wanted a glass of orange juice, _she_ would ask for it.

"Please!" Callie quickly tacked onto her order, completely misunderstanding the reason for Arizona's eyeroll.

Arizona just sighed as she allowed herself to fall back on her pillow. She used to think that _being sick_ was the worst part of being sick. Boy, had she been wrong.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Arizona sighed in relief as soon as Callie left the room. She'd been able to convince Callie to go and apologize to her parents for worrying them, and she was selfishly hoping that they'd give Callie an earful. Arizona didn't really _want_ Callie to be in trouble. But she also didn't want Callie to hover. The longer she was gone, the better.

"I'm back, your highness."

Arizona sat up and smiled as Joanne re-entered the room, two bottles of medicine in her hands. Arizona didn't really feel like she _needed_ medicine, but she supposed that it couldn't hurt.

"Alright," Joanne said, sitting gently on the bed and pouring some of the liquid into a spoon. "Open up."

"Joanne," Arizona scoffed. "I can do it." She already had a wife to baby her—she didn't need her maid treating her like a child as well.

"Nuh uh!" Joanne shook her head, pulling the spoon out of Arizona's grasp when the blonde reached for it. "Your wife is always lecturing you to be more princess-like," Joanne argued. "Princesses don't administer their own medicine."

Arizona huffed and then reluctantly opened her mouth, allowing Joanne to give her one spoonful and then another. She felt like Joanne had stated that a little strongly—she didn't really think Callie _lectured_ her about acting more royal. But Joanne's point was well taken.

"Okay, now lay back," Joanne said gently, setting the cold elixir down and pouring some chest rub into her hands.

"Oh, Joanne," Arizona protested, immediately feeling her skin flush. The thought of Joanne applying that to her chest made her feel anxious.

"Relax, your majesty," Joanne said, holding her hands up defensively, a charming smile on her face. "I'm not gonna hurt you," she teased.

Arizona blushed. "I…I know _that_," she stuttered. "I just…"

"Just close your eyes and let me take care of you," Joanne prodded, lowering her hands and making contact with the bottom of Arizona's throat.

Arizona swallowed nervously and nodded, closing her eyes as Joanne suggested. She exhaled slowly, trying to force herself to calm down. She knew she was being ridiculous—Joanne was her maidservant. She was just following the doctor's recommended treatment. She wasn't trying to take advantage of her or touch her inappropriately. She was just…she was just tending to her.

Arizona shifted a little in the bed, opening up her chest a little bit. She really didn't need to adjust her nightgown at all for Joanne—it was one of the nightgowns that Callie had picked out for her, which meant that it already exposed a scandalous amount of flesh. Arizona's eyes had bulged out of her head the first time she'd seen it in the mirror, feeling naked and exposed. But Callie loved her in it, and Arizona couldn't exactly argue with the results it got. Somehow, whenever she wore it, the night always ended with her thighs clamping around her wife's head as she screamed Callie's name. It was definitely their favorite nightgown.

"Mmm, that feels good," Arizona sighed as Joanne continued to rub the medicine on her upper chest. She almost felt as though she could fall asleep like this. But then, all of a sudden, one of Joanne's hands slipped into the valley between Arizona's breasts. "Whoa!" Arizona exclaimed, immediately bolting upward, her body tense. She had _not_ been expecting that.

"I'm sorry, your majesty!" Joanne squeaked, quickly backing off, but not standing from the bed. "I wasn't—I didn't mean to—"

"No, no, it's okay Joanne," Arizona said, her pulse slowly returning to normal. "You uh, you just took me by surprise. I'm sorry, I'm a little jumpy is all."

Joanne nodded. "So…should I continue?" she asked carefully.

"Um…" Arizona blushed. She knew Joanne had just been trying to help, but Arizona wasn't comfortable with anyone touching her there. Well, anyone besides Callie. "Just uh," Arizona said, holding her hand out. "Just put a little in my hands. I'll do it."

"As you wish, your majesty," Joanne said, doing as Arizona instructed.

"Thank you," Arizona smiled at her maidservant. "That will be all."

* * *

**AN2: Hmmm, so what is Joanne up to? Is Arizona right—is Joanne just there to help? Or is Callie right, and Arizona is too naïve to realize her maidservant's true intent? We shall see….next chapter ;)**

**AN3: CaseyJr…I know you probably wanted the "Arizona getting sick" storyline to be less light-hearted and more serious but…this is the best I could do lol. Didn't feel like writing some long, drawn-out, Callie nursing her back to health scenario. Hope you like it anyways :)**

**AN4: Lol line breaks were being wonky on me. Sorry for all the 0000000000000's**


	18. Chapter 18

"Mama, I really am sorry," Callie repeated. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Lucia sighed and shook her head. "Calliope, you have always been so impulsive. When are you going to start taking your role more seriously?"

"I do take it seriously, Mama," Callie pouted. She felt a little wounded that Lucia thought her performance as a princess was lacking.

"Calliope," Lucia said sternly, leveling a direct gaze at her daughter. "You are my heir. I am entrusting this kingdom and all of its people to you. It is a _massive_ responsibility."

"I know, Mama…"

"And I was willing to overlook your recent escapade into the wilderness because I know what it is to be young and in love. But that's my limit, Calliope. You need to start behaving yourself."

Callie opened her mouth to argue, but after another withering glare from her mother, she snapped it shut and submissively hung her head. She felt like she'd been scolded more in the past twelve hours than in her entire life before that. First from her wife, and now from her mother.

"What makes you think you can—"

Lucia's lecture was cut off by a loud cry of "Auntie Callie!" and a small body colliding into the princess.

"Um, good morning, Jonathan," Callie said, awkwardly patting the young boy's head while he hugged her fervently. She still wasn't quite used to the Robbins children's' uninhibited displays of affection. It just wasn't proper in the royal palace.

"Jonathan," Lucia quickly corrected. "Remember that we don't run, we don't scream, and we always ask permission before hugging royalty, nobility, or strangers."

"Oh, right," the boy said sheepishly, reluctantly pulling away and assuming a more respectful distance. "Sorry."

"And did Princess Calliope give you permission to call her that?" Lucia asked gently.

"No…" he said, starting to fidget.

"Jonathan, um," Callie said, feeling a little sorry for Arizona's youngest brother. "I'm not _really_ your aunt. So why don't you just call me Callie?"

"Calliope," Lucia looked at her with disapproval. Clearly she wasn't too pleased about Callie being so casual with the boy. Lucia had also never been too keen on the shortened version of Callie's name, and insisted on her daughter being addressed only as "Calliope."

"He's my brother-in-law," Callie explained to her mother.

"Maybe when he's older," Lucia nodded. "But right now he needs to learn respect and propriety." Then she turned to address Arizona's brother. "Jonathan, you need to show Calliope respect as your princess by calling her by her title. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your majesty," Jonathan nodded.

"Good," Lucia smiled warmly at the boy. "Now if I'm not mistaken, you are supposed to be having your morning bath right now."

"I know," Jonathan smiled shyly. "But I just wanted to come and say good morning."

"Oh, well in that case…"

Callie smiled as her mother lovingly embraced Arizona's younger brother. Lucia was stern and strict, always insisting that children needed structure and discipline. But she was a loving mother, and in the short time that she'd been taking care of Bella and Jonathan full time, a strong bond had already been formed. Callie thought that, when it came time for her own children, she would prefer to be a little more casual and affectionate with her children. But she really couldn't fault her mother's parenting style.

"Alright," Lucia said, sending the boy in the direction of his bath. "Off you go."

"Mama…thank you again for agreeing to raise them. It really…it really means a lot. There's no way we can express how grateful we are."

"It's nothing, Calliope," Lucia said, shaking her head. "I am more than happy to do it."

"Well all the same, thank you. I know Arizona is so relieved to have you."

"Speaking of that wife of yours," Lucia said with a sly grin. "Where is she? Hiding? I was planning on chewing her out as well."

"She's um…" Callie chuckled lightly at her mother's teasing. "She's actually not feeling well. I tucked her into bed."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that. Has Dr. Grey been by?"

"Yes, Mama," Callie nodded. "She said Arizona just needs rest, and that she'll be fine."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

Callie couldn't help but smile as she quietly let herself back into her bedroom. Arizona had fallen asleep, and she looked so adorable and cuddly all snuggled up in the blankets of their bed. Callie was convinced that she had married the cutest woman alive.

After quickly checking to make sure there were no maidservants in view, Callie tiptoed to her side of the bed and shed her clothing. Then she gently slipped into the bed, eager to feel the cool touch of Arizona's silk nightgown against her naked skin. Callie closed her eyes in pleasure as she wrapped an arm around her wife's waist and placed a soft kiss to her shoulder. She knew that she probably shouldn't snuggle Arizona—the blonde was probably still contagious. But Callie didn't care—after the night she'd had, taking an early morning nap with Arizona sounded like heaven. Callie was still exhausted from her lack of sleep in the alleyway, and the fine linens of her bed and the soft skin of her wife were calling to her. Callie was a strong-willed woman, but there was only so much she could resist.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

Callie woke, a little disoriented, when the woman in her arms started to sit up. "Ungh, nooo…" Callie groaned in protest, hugging onto her wife's warm body more tightly. "Sleeping." She was so comfortable and happy. She didn't want anything pulling them out of their warm little bubble.

But her eyes popped open when she heard someone laughing in amusement. Someone who was_ not_ Arizona.

Joanne. Callie had to stop herself from growling at the sight of her. She was standing at Arizona's bedside, a bottle of medicine in her hands. And she was staring at Callie, apparently entertained with Callie's grumpiness at being woken up. Which just made Callie _more_ grumpy. Not only was she awake, but she was awake because of _Joanne_.

"Alright, your majesty," Joanne said, turning her attention back to Arizona and sitting down next to the blonde. "Two spoonfuls."

"You're dismissed, Joanne," Callie said quickly. She didn't like the idea of Joanne nursing Arizona, she didn't like the idea of Joanne touching Arizona, she didn't like the idea of Joanne looking at Arizona, and she certainly didn't like the idea of Joanne sitting on their bed. She just didn't like the idea of Joanne, period. "I'll take care of her."

"Your majesty," Joanne chastised with a smile. "It wouldn't be proper for a princess to—"

"Why don't you let me decide what's proper for a princess to do," Callie snapped, angrily reaching over a bewildered Arizona and snatching the medicine out of Joanne's hand. First her mother had unsolicited opinions on her behavior, now her wife's maid? "I think I have a better idea of what it takes to be a princess than _you_ do. And I also think it would be a good idea for you to _leave when I tell you to_."

"Callie…" Arizona breathed out reproachfully, her eyes wide at the harshness in Callie's demeanor.

"Get out!" Callie barked at Joanne, who still hadn't moved. But at that, Joanne quickly rose from the bed and exited the room, Callie's jealous eyes tracking her every step.

"Callie…" Arizona repeated, her blue eyes full of confusion and disapproval.

"Okay," Callie said angrily, turning to face her wife with the same harshness. "Arizona, I tolerated your disrespect last night and your corrections earlier this morning because you are my wife, and I love you, and I really do, very sincerely, want you to be yourself and speak your mind around me. But you cannot," she said, her voice turning low and hard, "you absolutely _cannot_ disrespect me in front of your maidservant. I am the _crown princess_, Arizona."

"What? I didn't—" Arizona shook her head, looking afraid and confused.

"You called my name in front of her, Arizona," Callie continued. "You said my name and were about to express your disapproval in how I chose to speak to her. That is _unacceptable_. You are _my_ wife. You are on _my_ side. When it comes to other people, as far are _you_ are concerned, I am perfect. Criticize me all you want in private, but I will _not_ tolerate you disrespecting me in front of others. Do I make myself clear?"

Callie's blood was pumping as she watched Arizona vigorously shaking her head, her body posture small and submissive, a few tears streaking down her cheeks. Callie exhaled slowly, forcing herself to calm down. She hated being the cause of Arizona's discomfort, but the thought of Arizona defending Joanne to Callie, _in front of Joanne_, made her absolutely crazy. She did want Arizona to think of herself as Callie's equal. But there were limits, and Arizona needed to respect them. Even if Callie disagreed with something Arizona did in public, she was committed to sticking up for Arizona in the moment, and then hashing it out later when they were alone.

"Arizona," Callie sighed, reaching out to gently wipe Arizona's tears away with her thumb. But Arizona continued to cry and look frightened. "Come here, sweetheart," Callie said, pulling Arizona into her arms and kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," she murmured as she rubbed Arizona's back. "I'm sorry, I…I could have said that differently."

"It's okay," Arizona sniffled. "You…you're right. When…when other people are around, I should um, I shouldn't um…"

"Shh," Callie comforted, silencing her wife. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. Forgive me for being so harsh?"

Arizona nodded into Callie's chest and reached up to wipe at her own eyes.

"Mmk," Callie smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on Arizona's temple. "Can I give you your medicine now?"

Arizona nodded again. As Callie poured the elixir and fed Arizona two spoonfuls, she couldn't help but feel guilty at how submissive Arizona still looked. The blonde's eyes were red and puffy, and she was trembling. Callie sighed in concern—she really needed to learn how to be more gentle with her young wife. That, or help Arizona to feel more confident, so she wasn't absolutely crushed whenever Callie had a complaint.

"Can I, uh," Callie bit her lower lip anxiously. "Can I put your chest rub on for you?"

Callie got her answer when Arizona simply handed her the bottle and shyly removed her nightgown, completely exposing her chest. Callie involuntarily licked her lips at the sight of her wife's gorgeous breasts before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She had just hurt Arizona's feelings. This was not the time to be lusting after her.

"This um…this comfortable?" Callie asked as she straddled Arizona, careful to not put all of her weight on Arizona's abdomen.

"Yeah," Arizona said quietly, her hands reaching out to rest on Callie's thighs.

"K," Callie said softly. "I really _am_ sorry." She poured a generous amount of the rub into her hands and went to work on her wife's skin, doing her best to soothe and open Arizona's breathing passages. Her wife seemed to enjoy her ministrations, closing her eyes and sighing in relaxation.

"Calliope," Arizona said after a few minutes, a playful smile on her lips. "I'm pretty sure my breasts aren't connected to my respiratory system."

Callie smiled guiltily as she looked into her wife's knowing eyes. She'd been caught. But she hadn't been able to help herself. Arizona's breasts were _right there_, just begging to be touched.

"Sorry," Callie smiled, returning her hands to a more appropriate part of her wife's beautiful body.

"I wasn't complaining," Arizona said simply.

"No?" Callie arched an eyebrow. She was surprised how quickly Arizona seemed to recover from Callie's scolding not ten minutes before.

"No," Arizona smiled, gently shaking her head.

Callie smiled broadly before leaning down to lay on top of Arizona, kissing her lips, her jaw, and her neck.

"Callie, we shouldn't," Arizona protested as she kissed Callie back, her body contradicting her words. "You'll get sick."

"Mmm, I don't care," Callie murmured, moving her lips to Arizona's chest and those perfect breasts. She was already too far gone, too turned on, to stop. She'd just have to get sick.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

"Arizona?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

Arizona's eyes fluttered open at the question. They were still in that wonderful post-sex haze, just enjoying the calm and intimacy of each other's embrace. Callie had insisted on satisfying Arizona first—she usually did—so Arizona was already mostly recovered. But Callie's breathing was still not quite back to normal.

"Of course I do, Callie," Arizona responded, her brow furrowing. That seemed like a stupid question at this point.

"I just…" Callie sighed. "I just really hate making you cry."

"Callie, it's okay," Arizona said. "You were right."

"But I don't want you to be so…so hurt when I get upset."

Arizona sighed and snuggled in a little closer to her wife. "I just try so hard to please you," she explained. "So when I do something wrong, I…I…"

"Arizona," Callie said, caressing her wife's hair. "That's not your job. I mean, yeah, it's good that you want to make me happy. I want to make you happy, too. But your purpose in life isn't to _please_ me. You're allowed to do things for yourself once in a while. You're allowed to be your own person."

"That's a lot harder than it sounds," Arizona mumbled.

"What?"

"That's a lot harder than it sounds," Arizona repeated, speaking more clearly this time.

"No, no, I heard you, sweetie," Callie said. "I just don't know why that's hard."

Arizona frowned, not knowing quite how to explain it, not wanting to blame _everything_ on her past. "Callie…" Arizona exhaled, deciding on just being honest. "If I didn't do everything just right for Mr. Burke, I got beaten. And then when I came here, in a way, it only got worse."

Callie's eyes widened in concern, so Arizona continued as quickly as possible.

"I mean, you were so great. So gentle. I knew you wouldn't beat me for every little thing. And food was provided, so I was able to send my entire salary to my family. Me coming to work for you was…was the best thing that had happened to my family since my parents died."

"So…so why are you saying that things got _worse_?" Callie asked.

"Because the job was so good, I was terrified of losing it. I was so nervous that if I did something wrong, you'd sell my contract. And so I was obsessed with pleasing you, doing a good job, making sure that you were always satisfied with me so you wouldn't send me away."

"And so," Callie sighed, putting the pieces together. "So you're so used to living to please someone, that now it's hard to stop?"

"Yeah," Arizona nodded. "Basically."

"Arizona," Callie said slowly, gently. "Are you…are you concerned that if you upset me one too many times, that I'm going to end our marriage or take a lover or something?"

Arizona blew a little air out as she considered Callie's question. Was she afraid of that? Yes, she knew Callie loved her, but was she insecure in that love?

"Because I'm not," Callie said when Arizona remained silent. "I'm not gonna do that, no matter how mad or frustrated you make me."

Arizona nodded at her wife's statement. She knew Callie loved her, and she trusted her. It was just hard to break old habits. This was all still so new.

"And I hope that me yelling at you doesn't set us too far back in you being open with me," Callie continued. "Because as…frustrating as last night was, I'm ultimately happy that it happened. Because you actually treated me as an equal for once."

"Really?" Arizona asked cautiously. Callie was _happy_ that she'd lectured her the previous night?

"Yeah," Callie nodded.

"Callie, I…" Arizona shook her head. "I was honestly surprised when you didn't punish me for that."

"Mmm," Callie hummed, smiling devilishly. "Well I _do_ wanna spank you sometime. But for an entirely different reason."

Arizona's eyes started to bulge out of her head, but then she let out a strangled squeal and jumped in surprise when Callie reached around and playfully smacked her bottom.

"Callie, um," Arizona swallowed hard. Her heart was racing and she was certain her face had never been redder. She had been very sleepy and snuggly after their lovemaking, but now she felt wide awake, a sudden rush of arousal running straight to her center. Her mind had instantly jumped to some…not so innocent scenarios, and once they started, it was hard to make them stop.

"Breathe, Arizona, breathe," Callie giggled, clearly enjoying how flustered Arizona was as a result of her comments.

"Sorry," Arizona muttered, hiding her face in Callie's neck.

"I mean it though," Callie said after they'd taken a moment to regain their composure. "I really do appreciate it when you open up and treat me like an equal."

"Callie, do you feel like…" Arizona shrugged. "Do you feel like I shut you out most of the time?" Arizona trusted Callie and took her at her word. So when Callie had repeatedly told her that she wanted to have equality and openness in their relationship, Arizona had taken that request at face value. She'd done her best to always share her feelings with Callie, even when it made her uncomfortable.

"No…" Callie sighed contemplatively. "But I guess…I don't know, I still feel like you hold me at arm's length sometimes."

Arizona frowned at that statement—she really was doing her best to be what Callie wanted her to be. "Can you…can you maybe give me an example?" Arizona asked. She'd never consciously shut Callie out, and she was having a hard time figuring out exactly what Callie was talking about.

"Well like…yesterday, for example," Callie started. "I got back to our room, and you were out on the balcony laughing and chatting with the maidservants. But…when _I_ walked out there, everyone stopped talking. It was like you all stood up straighter and the good time you were having completely evaporated."

"Callie, you were the one who told me that I shouldn't be friends with Teddy, but now you wanna be friends with them, too?"

"No," Callie huffed. "I just…why can't you be like that with _me_? I mean, we're really good at this," Callie gestured between them. "Making love and having heart to hearts. But…but I also wanna chit chat with you. Be silly, goof off, talk about nothing."

"You want to be friends," Arizona summarized.

"Well I don't want to be _just friends_," Callie smirked. "But yeah, I want to be friends. I'm kind of…" she trailed off and lowered her gaze. "I guess I'm kind of…lonely."

"What?" Arizona gasped softly. Her wife's posture was suddenly small and overflowing with insecurity. "Callie…" Arizona quickly reached out and grabbed her wife's hand.

The idea that Callie was lonely had simply never occurred to Arizona before. She knew that she still idolized Callie more than she should, but it was what it was. Callie was like a goddess on earth. Effortlessly beautiful, with rich, silky black hair and full, luscious curves. From Arizona's perspective, Callie was always glamorous, always graceful, always a wonder to behold. And she was so brilliant, so educated, that Arizona sometimes wondered if there was anything that her wife didn't know. So it still came as a surprise to her sometimes when Callie revealed a strikingly _human_ quality. Arizona had to be reminded sometimes that her wife still struggled with the same doubts and insecurities as everyone else.

"I know, I know," Callie shook her head quickly. "I'm an entitled princess and I should just stop feeling sorry for myself. But…it's how I feel."

"Callie, no," Arizona said. "No, you are allowed to feel lonely. And I'm sorry that I didn't notice."

"I know that I'm constantly surrounded by people," Callie continued, "so it's hard to believe that I feel lonely, but…I do. Everyone walks on eggshells around me because I'm the _princess_. And I get that it has to be that way, I do. But…" Callie finally lifted her eyes up to look at Arizona, and Arizona was disheartened to see tears welling in the gorgeous brown eyes that she loved. "But I was hoping that…that once I got married, that I'd _finally_ have someone to just…just be _real_ with me."

Arizona just shook her head and leaned forward to place a kiss on her wife's forehead. "I don't want you to be lonely," she murmured. She'd never really thought about it before. Yes, Callie had all the material goods the world had to offer. And she had lots of nobility trying to get on her good side. But she didn't have friends. And she wasn't close with her sister. Whereas Arizona had never been lacking for friends. Growing up, she'd always had Timmy. At Mr. Burke's estate, she'd had an easy rapport with the other farmhands, chatting with them all day long as they went about their work. And here at the palace, she had Teddy. And she was slowly becoming better friends with Lexie and Joanne as well. It made her sad to realize that Callie didn't have that.

"Callie, I don't want you to be lonely," Arizona repeated, gently kissing Callie's face. "I…I guess I thought that you wanted me to be honest with you but that…" Arizona sighed. "Well you _are_ the princess. Being casual and chit chatty with you feels disrespectful somehow."

"I know," Callie nodded. "Which is why I can't expect friendship from very many people. But…could I have it from you? At least when we're alone? Could you drop the politeness and propriety and just be yourself? Arizona…" Callie smiled wistfully. "You looked so beautiful when you were talking with the maidservants on the balcony. Just so carefree and happy. I wanna be the one who makes you feel that way."

"Of course, Callie," Arizona nodded. "Of course you can have that from me. I'm your wife. I…I'm sorry that I didn't realize you wanted that."

Callie just smiled at Arizona's response and snuggled closer to her.

"But…" Arizona sighed. "If you expect the maidservants to act more natural around you, then you really can't talk to them like you did to Joanne earlier."

"Ugh, Joanne," Callie groaned, burying her face in Arizona's chest.

"Callie," Arizona laughed. "What is your problem with her? She hasn't done anything to you." Arizona had sensed that her wife wasn't exactly overjoyed with Joanne, but Arizona had attributed it to them simply not "clicking." But after the way Callie had snapped at Joanne so harshly, Arizona knew that there had to be something more.

"I don't like the way she looks at you," Callie grumbled, not lifting her head.

"The way she looks at me?" Arizona asked, confused. "How does she look at me?"

"Like she wants to throw you down on our bed and ravish you."

"Callie…" Arizona rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure she would have noticed by now if Joanne looked at her like _that_.

"Oh trust me," Callie said, finally lifting her head to look up at Arizona. "I am a certifiable expert on the desire to sleep with you. I know that look when I see it."

"Callie…" Arizona giggled. "She's my maidservant."

"So?" Callie asked incredulously.

"So that means she doesn't look at me like that."

"Arizona," Callie chastised. "You've already told me that you…_enjoyed_ looking at me when I was your mistress."

"Yeah, but that's different," Arizona shrugged.

"How is that different?"

"You're…_you_," Arizona explained.

"I'm me?" Callie asked, making it clear that she had absolutely no idea what Arizona meant by that.

"Yeah," Arizona laughed. "Calliope…you're amazing! Even if you weren't princess, I'm pretty sure that people would still fall at your feet and worship you."

"Oh please, Arizona," Callie rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious!" Arizona laughed. "You are like…the sexiest, most gorgeous woman on the face of the earth. How could I _not_ enjoy looking at you?"

"Whatever," Callie huffed. "What does this have to do with Joanne not undressing you with her eyes every chance she gets?"

Arizona scoffed at the idea. She wasn't Callie. Sure, Callie told her she was beautiful, but…didn't Callie _have_ to say that? Arizona knew she wasn't ugly. But she didn't ooze sex appeal like Callie did. She was just…she was just Arizona. She was sure Joanne had never so much as glanced at her.

"Callie," Arizona said, shaking her head. "She doesn't look at me like that."

"Uh huh," Callie muttered, clearly unconvinced. "If you say so."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

"Thank you, Joanne," Arizona smiled at her maidservant. She was standing in the bathroom in a fluffy white bath robe, eager to get in the bath that Joanne had just drawn for her.

Callie was off at some society function. She'd been reluctant to leave, saying that she should stay home and take care of Arizona. But Arizona had encouraged her to go, reminding her that she'd promised her mother she'd attend and that Lucia was already less than pleased with her. So Callie had grudgingly left several hours earlier, and Arizona had spent the afternoon napping and reading. Timmy had also brought Bella and Jonathan by for a little while, and she'd enjoyed catching up with them on how much they loved having a "grandmother" and how they were enjoying all of their studies.

But now her family was gone, Callie still wasn't back, and Arizona really felt like soaking in a tub of hot water.

Arizona looked over at Joanne expectantly. She'd said "thank you" as a way of letting Joanne know that she could leave, but Joanne showed no signs of departing. In fact, Joanne was actually walking _towards _her.

"Umm…" Arizona said, "could you please change the bed sheets while I'm in here?" She wasn't as picky as Callie was about having the sheets changed _every day_, but she figured that she and Callie had probably both been less than clean after their night in the alleyway.

"Lexie's already taking care of it, your majesty," Joanne smiled, walking to stand directly behind Arizona.

Arizona looked down to see Joanne's hands undoing the belt of her robe. "Oh!" Arizona exclaimed, quickly holding her bathrobe closed and whirling around to face her maidservant. "I um, I don't need your help in here, Joanne," she said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well I know that your wife usually bathes you, your majesty, but she's not here right now, and you're sick," Joanne said. "And I don't mind."

"Joanne—"

"And actually, your majesty," Joanne interrupted. "I have a lot of training and experience in this. I can uh…" a smile broke out on Joanne's lips. "I can make you feel really good. Help you relax and…_enjoy_ yourself."

Arizona gulped. Was…was Joanne offering what she _thought_ she was offering? "Uh, no really," Arizona said anxiously. "I'm fine."

"Nonsense," Joanne said, continuing to smile. "A princess doesn't bathe herself."

"Well you know, I uh," Arizona stuttered. "I bathed myself for quite a while before I became a princess, so I think I'm good here."

"Arizona, relax," Joanne encouraged. "I promise, it'll feel amazing."

Arizona felt her body tensing more and more. Joanne just wasn't taking "no" for an answer. And she'd used her first name. Joanne's entire posture was different from normal, and there was something lingering in her eyes. Was Callie right? Did Joanne really want something…more…from her?

"I'd appreciate it if you'd address me by my title," Arizona corrected quietly, hoping that Joanne would take the hint.

"I apologize, your highness," Joanne responded. But otherwise, she remained as she was.

"Joanne…" Arizona swallowed uncomfortably. "I um…Callie...my wife and I agreed that we weren't going to bathe or be…intimate with other people."

"Oh, is that what she told you?" Joanne asked seductively.

Arizona just stared at her. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Your majesty," Joanne continued. "She's the crown princess. Regardless of what she's told you, you can be certain that she's sleeping with other people. It's her birthright. And if she hasn't already, you can be confident that she'll start soon. All royals and nobles take lovers. I'm sure she expects you to do the same."

"Joanne," Arizona sighed, holding up a hand to halt Joanne from moving closer to her. She didn't know if Joanne was intentionally lying to her or if her maidservant simply didn't understand her marriage, but either way, she didn't believe a word of Joanne's argument. Sure, Joanne was probably right in saying that most royals and nobles took lovers. And Arizona knew that Callie had a right to do so if she chose to.

But Arizona also knew that, for reasons that escaped her, Callie loved her. Very much. And it simply wasn't in Callie's character to look her in the eyes and promise that she was her one and only if she didn't mean it. Arizona knew her wife. She didn't know everything _about_ Callie—she still had quite a lot to learn about Callie's likes and dislikes, her hopes and dreams. But she knew Callie's heart. And that heart was unfailingly loyal and honest.

"Your majesty," Joanne said, inching ever closer to Arizona. "I've been trained for this. I can touch you in ways that your wife doesn't know how to. Give you pleasure that you've never imagined."

"Joanne, no," Arizona said firmly. "I said no. So…I would very much like it if you would leave the room so I can bathe in peace."

Arizona watched as Joanne's posture turned from confident to dejected in an instant.

"Do I…do I not please you, your majesty?" she asked quietly.

"What?" Arizona blinked, bewildered by Joanne's sudden shift in behavior. "Joanne, I—"

"Am I not pretty enough?"

"Joanne," Arizona sighed. "You're very pretty," she said honestly. "You're beautiful. But…I, I'm married. And I'm very much in love with my wife. This isn't a reflection on _you_. I just…I just don't want to be with anyone but Callie."

"But I could make you feel so good…" Joanne said softly, stepping closer to Arizona.

Arizona felt her heart going out to her maidservant. Joanne had been used almost exclusively as a sexual servant. She probably didn't know any better, was probably just trying to please her mistress the only way that she knew how. Arizona could relate to that. She could most definitely relate to that need for security, that need to know that you weren't about to be sent away from the best job you'd ever had.

"Joanne," Arizona said sympathetically, automatically placing a hand on her maid's shoulder to comfort her. But then before she knew what was happening, Joanne was on top of her, eagerly capturing Arizona's mouth with her own.

Arizona felt her eyes bulging out of her head. Both of her hands immediately found their way to Joanne's shoulders, pushing her away forcefully enough to send a message, but gently enough to not cause any pain.

Except that Joanne's body retreated from Arizona's with much more force than Arizona had applied.

Arizona's eyes widened in horror when she realized what was happening. Callie had walked into the room, and she currently had Joanne by the hair, ripping her off of Arizona and violently throwing her into a nearby wall.

"You keep your hands off of her, you whore!" Callie was screaming at the maidservant. Joanne had crumpled to the floor and was frantically trying to crawl away from Callie, but Arizona's wife was blocking her every move.

"Callie!" Arizona gasped, her heart sinking in her chest. What had Callie seen? What had Callie heard? What if…what if she thought that Arizona had wanted that kiss? What if she thought Arizona had been unfaithful? "Callie," she cried. "This…this isn't what it looks like."

Callie turned to look at her, and Arizona was overwhelmed by the look in Callie's eyes. Pure, concentrated, unadulterated rage. Arizona felt her knees starting to buckle. What if…what if Callie didn't believe her?

What if she lost the woman that she loved, the best thing that had ever happened to her?

What if she already had?

******00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

**AN: Sooooo, originally I would have just left it at and made you all suffer for a bit until I updated again. But, with the current state of affairs (pun intended) in Calzonaland, I think that would be overly cruel. So I don't want to spoil everything that happens, but I do want to let you know that you don't need to worry. Okay? Don't worry. And seeing as I'm NOT watching Grey's tomorrow (err…today seeing as it's 5 in the morning and I still haven't gone to bed….ooops), I should have some time to write, and I'll try to update soon.**

**AN2: Omg I've never been cringing in discomfort while writing before, but this last scene definitely made me squeamish to write. Note to self: writing someone perving on Arizona is NOT pleasant.**

**AN3: Sometimes I think it's funny that you guys like this story so much. This story is like 10 percent plot and 90 percent Callie and Arizona talking about their feelings while naked. But not actually having sex, because I don't write smut. Lol. And USS Calzona definitely has more action and plot, but when it comes down to it, that story is *also* just them sitting and talking about their feelings. To the point that I think it's funny that people don't read it because it's sci-fi, because it's essentially just another mushy, sentimental Calzona story with a slightly different backdrop. Less nakedness in that one, though. Lol.**

**Either way, I am grateful for all of my readers, who apparently like to read about people talking about their feelings.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: This is like…****_hard _****T. I don't *actually* say anything explicit, which is why I feel like I can justify it being T. But in my opinion, steamiest thing I've ever written. Gets kinda rough…. Also, ****don't read the second author's note at the end if you aren't caught up on Grey's.**

**AN2: Guest who left me a request on tumblr—it's interesting. What exactly are you looking for—a one-shot? A longer story? I have to admit that I'm sorta preoccupied with this story at the moment, plus I want to continue USS Calzona. Please leave me a review or send me a PM here (or on tumblr).**

**~0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0~**

"Callie!" Arizona sobbed loudly. "This…this isn't what it looks like!"

Callie forced her eyes away from the woman who had just _assaulted_ her wife to glance at Arizona. The young blonde was clearly distraught, trembling with fear and tears streaming down her face. Somewhere in the back of her head, Callie knew that she should go to her wife, hold her wife. But she was simply too consumed with rage to move from where she stood. It was taking every ounce of her self-control to resist killing Joanne with her bare hands.

Callie had obtained Lucia's permission to leave her event early. She had had enough of the boring, idle chit-chat that came along with sitting in a room full of nobility, everyone gathered to celebrate yet another charity or yet another marriage. So she'd returned to the palace, eager to return to Arizona's side, eager to comfort her sick wife. But Arizona hadn't been in bed. In fact, it had been freshly made. And then Callie had heard voices coming from the bathroom.

She'd been approaching the bathroom, but she'd stopped in her tracks once she began to understand what the voices were saying. From the sound of it, only Joanne and Arizona were in the bathroom, and Joanne was…Joanne was trying to seduce her wife.

Callie's fists had tightened on the spot, her entire body going on high alert. Arizona had been so insistent that there was nothing going on with Joanne, so convinced that Callie was wrong. But now, just hours later, Joanne was offering to sleep with her wife.

Callie had taken another step towards the bathroom, her adrenaline pumping, her body needing to lay claim to Arizona, needing to snap Joanne's dirty little neck. But then she'd stopped again, telling herself that Arizona needed to do this. Arizona needed to solve this problem on her own. It wouldn't do any good if Callie interrupted.

So Callie had just listened and waited. Waited while Joanne lied to Arizona, telling the blonde that Callie wasn't faithful. Waited while Joanne promised that she could please Arizona better than Callie could. Waited while Arizona firmly told her maidservant "no," not an ounce of doubt in her voice. Callie had stood there, grinding her teeth, barely able to contain herself. Stood there waiting for Joanne to obey Arizona and leave the room. Then Callie could throttle the skinny brunette away from her wife's innocent blue eyes. Callie's fingers had tingled at the image of her hands wrapped around Joanne's neck, crushing her throat, slowly choking the life out of her.

And then the little bitch had switched up her tactics. Instead of trying to blatantly seduce Arizona through offers of unimaginable pleasure, Joanne made an appeal to Arizona's tenderness. Joanne had begun to stroke Arizona's kind soul, her empathy for servants, her compassion for the underprivileged.

And at that moment, Callie had known that Arizona was in trouble. Callie didn't doubt Arizona's fidelity—she knew Arizona was faithful and loyal. But while Arizona could defend herself against overt seduction, Callie knew that Joanne had found the weak spot in Arizona's armor, so it was time to intervene.

And it was a good thing Callie had. Not one second after Callie had entered the spacious bathroom, Callie had seen Joanne lunging at Arizona, forcing herself on Callie's helpless wife. So Callie had pounced on the brunette like a wild animal, yanking viciously on her hair and slamming her into the wall.

And it had felt _good_. Callie had relished the sound of Joanne screaming in pain at her hair being pulled. Loved the loud thud of the brunette's perfect body colliding with the wall. Delighted in the low whimpers that Joanne emitted as she crumbled to the floor. Savored the fear in Joanne's eyes as she futilely tried to crawl away from Callie.

Callie vaguely registered that it was wrong to take pleasure in someone else's suffering, but she didn't care. Joanne had been desiring her wife for far too long, and she'd finally crossed the line. She was only getting what had been coming to her.

"Callie," Arizona whimpered again as Callie was unable to do anything but stare at her wife. "I promise, I promise, this isn't—"

"It looks like," Callie growled, finally able to form coherent speech, "It looks like this _slut_—" Callie quickly slapped Joanne back to the ground when she again tried to escape, "—tried to seduce you. And you said no. And then she forced herself on you." Joanne tried yet again to escape Callie's wrath, so Callie finally grabbed Joanne fully and roughly smashed her into the wall face first. "You move again and I will snap your neck, you filthy little whore," Callie hissed in Joanne's ear, painfully twisting her arm until Joanne finally stopped struggling.

Callie again glanced over at her wife, who had finally dropped to her knees and was crying. "Arizona, why are you—?" she asked in concern.

"I—I thought—thought you wouldn't believe me," Arizona rasped out between sobs.

"You never have to worry about that," Callie stated quickly, before turning her face in the direction of the door. "Lexie!" she bellowed loudly.

A moment later, a terrified-looking Lexie appeared in the doorway. By the quickness of her arrival, it was apparent that Lexie had been listening right outside the door. Callie would have normally been angry about that, but in the heat of the moment, it completely escaped her notice.

"Fetch the guard. _Now,_" Callie ordered. Lexie nodded immediately, and then rushed from the room, calling loudly for the guards. Callie returned her attention to the woman she had pinned against the wall. Joanne was now also sobbing and trembling with terror. Callie felt a satisfied smile creeping onto her face as a result. _Good_, she thought. _You _should _be afraid. You should be very, very afraid._

"Callie," Arizona called quietly from where she was still cowering on the floor. "Callie, you're hurting her."

Callie cast an incredulous look at her wife. _No shit_. Joanne had just tried to seduce Arizona, and when that had failed, she'd assaulted Arizona. If Joanne wasn't in any pain at the moment, then as far as Callie was concerned, she wasn't doing her job as Arizona's wife and protector.

"Your highness?" Three guards, followed by Lexie, burst into the room.

Callie roughly pulled Joanne off of the wall and flung her in the direction of the guards. "Lock her in the dungeon," she ordered. "Solitary confinement. One meal a day. And I want her cell so small that she's sleeping in her own shit."

"As you order, Princess," the lead guard nodded, before dragging Joanne from the room. The two other guards quickly followed, leaving only Callie, Arizona, and Lexie in the bathroom.

"Callie!" Arizona breathed out in disapprobation, but Callie simply ignored her.

"Lexie," Callie growled. "You are excused for the rest of the night."

"Your majesty," Lexie cried, falling to her knees. "I didn't know, I swear. I had no idea that—"

"Lexie!" Callie yelled. "I am not angry with you. But I sure as hell will be if you don't leave my chambers this instant!"

Lexie nodded, not needing to be told twice. She quickly rose from the floor and scampered from the room.

Callie exhaled deeply and closed her eyes, before finally turning around to face her wife. They were finally alone. Callie and Arizona just stared at each other for a moment, Callie standing and shaking, Arizona still kneeling and crying. Neither of them quite knew what to do or say.

"Arizona," Callie finally spoke, forcing her voice to be calm and quiet. "Are you alright?"

"Uh huh," Arizona nodded, wiping at the tears on her face.

Callie let out a deep breath and approached Arizona, gently helping the blonde to her feet and tightening the loose belt of her bath robe. Then she lovingly cupped both of Arizona's cheeks and kissed Arizona's forehead.

"You sure?" Callie murmured, resting her forehead on Arizona's and staring into Arizona's eyes.

"Yeah."

"I love you so much," Callie said, pulling her small wife into her embrace. "I'm so sorry. I promised you'd be safe in your own home, but…"

"It's okay, Callie," Arizona whispered. "As…as long as you know that I didn't, I didn't—"

"Of course I know, sweetheart," Callie soothed. "I trust you. I trust you so much." Callie sighed, pulling back to look at Arizona lovingly. "I will never doubt your faithfulness to me."

"Okay," Arizona nodded, wiping again at her tears.

"Okay," Callie agreed, taking Arizona's hand and leading her out of the bathroom and out onto the balcony. She needed some fresh air, needed to be out of her suddenly claustrophobic bathroom. Callie sighed in relief as she collapsed onto one of the comfortable benches on the balcony, pulling Arizona down to sit next to her.

"Callie?" Arizona said after several minutes of companionable silence.

"Yeah," Callie breathed out, her eyes staring at the setting sun.

"What's going to happen to Joanne?"

Callie scoffed at the concern in Arizona's voice, and then began to laugh mirthlessly. "Arizona…" she said, shaking her head.

"Because she was abused," Arizona quickly said. "I, I haven't shared her past with you because it wasn't my place, Callie, but she was abused. I think…I think she was just trying to feel more secure."

"Arizona!" Callie exclaimed. This was why she knew she had to intervene when Joanne had abruptly changed tactics—Arizona was too naïve. "Arizona, she was _playing_ you! She saw that coming on strong wasn't gonna work, so she took a different approach."

"Callie…" Arizona disagreed.

"Arizona, how are you defending a woman who _assaulted you_?"

"Because she—"

"Do you know what the punishment is for assaulting a member of the royal family?" Callie asked, not caring to hear Arizona defend Joanne for even a moment longer. Arizona shook her head numbly. "Death!" Callie exclaimed. "The punishment is death! And when it's a crime against royalty? That's it. There is no judge, there is no jury, there is no trial. The person is just dead!"

"Callie," Arizona's eyes widened. "You can't…"

"Or, if you wanna get really technical about it," Callie said, sitting up straighter. "The official punishment for an assault on royalty? The perpetrator is publically tortured, then mutilated, then executed by being whipped to death. And then when they're finally dead, a rope is tied around their feet, the other end of that rope is tied to a horse, and their naked corpse is dragged down every street of the city!"

"Callie…" Arizona shook her head, looking absolutely terrified. "No, no, you wouldn't."

Callie blew out a frustrated breath and stood from the bench, starting to pace. She knew, deep down, that she couldn't order Joanne's execution. Even if Arizona had no objection to it, Callie did. Even at that moment, when she was consumed with nothing but hatred for her wife's maidservant, Callie knew that she simply didn't have it in her to order such a horrific punishment on someone.

And even if Callie _did_ have the stomach to put Joanne to death, it still wouldn't happen. The kingdom had a pardon system. Any member of the royal family could issue an official pardon, and the victim of the crime also had the right to pardon their attacker. So Arizona had the final say.

"Callie," Arizona said, standing up and cautiously approaching her. "Callie, you don't want that kind of blood on your hands. If…if you order her death, you will have blood on your hands that will never come off."

Callie sighed and looked at her wife. "What difference does it make, Arizona?" she asked. "I already have _your_ blood on my hands."

Arizona's face fell at Callie's comments, and Callie turned her head away from her wife. She'd been working on it, and Arizona's reassurances had been helpful, but Callie still felt guilty about the mistreatment that Arizona had endured at Callie's hands. Still felt guilty that Arizona had a few scars on her precious back because of Callie's selfish need to please Erica. Still felt guilty that Arizona had had to undress and allow Callie to touch her back because Callie had been her mistress and Arizona had felt like she had no choice. And now she'd allowed Arizona to be assaulted in her own bathroom.

Callie closed her eyes when she felt Arizona approach her, the blonde gently taking each of Callie's hands in her own.

"Calliope, look at me," Arizona said gently, her voice full of caring and softness and tenderness.

Callie reluctantly looked up, her eyes locking with Arizona's.

"Calliope, I _forgive_ you," Arizona said sincerely.

Callie just shook her head.

"Callie," Arizona sighed. "With…with Joanne, is there any way _not_ to kill her? Like a way to forgive her?"

"You could pardon her," Callie stated numbly.

"And that…and that absolves her of her crime?" Arizona asked.

"Yes."

"Well then, Callie, I pardon you."

Callie rolled her eyes and tried to look away, but Arizona's hand caught her cheek and forced Callie's eyes to return to Arizona's face. But Callie tried valiantly to look anywhere but Arizona's eyes.

"I mean it, Callie," Arizona said. "Look at me."

Callie huffed and finally resumed eye contact with her wife.

Arizona quickly leaned in to place a ghost of a kiss on Callie's lips, and then she slowly spoke, emphasizing each word. "I. Pardon. You." Arizona said. "I. Forgive. You."

Callie found her breath catching in her throat. The look on Arizona's face was so intense, so serious, so sincere.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, Princess of Miami," Arizona spoke reverently. "I am in love with you. And I forgive you. These hands," Arizona said, reclaiming both of Callie's hands, "are spotless. They are washed clean. You. Are. Pardoned. Nothing is held against you. All your sins are forgotten. You have done nothing but make me feel safe, and loved, and adored, and cherished. And I love you. I love you so, so much."

Callie found tears streaming down her face as Arizona spoke. Arizona had told her many times before that she was forgiven, but this time it was beginning to sink in. This time she truly believed Arizona. This time she knew that Arizona was telling her the absolute truth when she said that no part of her held anything against Callie.

"Arizona…" Callie whimpered before she was suddenly surrounded by Arizona's strong arms. "Oh, Arizona."

"Shh," the blonde comforted, nuzzling into Callie's neck and pulling her in tighter. "It's okay," she said, gently stroking Callie's hair. "It's okay."

Callie nodded and then pulled back slightly, needing to look into Arizona's eyes. There was so much love and compassion in those eyes. She didn't know how Arizona was so caring and forgiving after all the cruelty she'd endured in her short life. But somehow, Arizona's gentle spirit had escaped from her mistreatment unscathed. Arizona was the most tender soul Callie had ever met.

"Arizona," Callie croaked out, gently kissing Arizona's lips. The kiss started out slow and loving, Arizona tenderly pouring out forgiveness and Callie finally receiving it. Callie took the time to take in Arizona's scent, to brush her lips against Arizona's soft skin. She sucked and nibbled gently on Arizona's lower lip, enjoying Arizona's soft whimpers when she bit down a bit more forcefully.

But then something changed. A switch was flipped. Arizona's hand brushed lightly against Callie's breast, Arizona's tongue cautiously sought entrance to Callie's mouth. And something animalistic in Callie ignited.

Arizona had changed the subject away from Joanne so quickly. Callie hadn't really had the chance to calm down from the image of another woman's mouth on Arizona. Callie hadn't really processed and dealt with her anger over Arizona being violated. Her anger over _someone else_ touching _her_ wife. Her anger over someone else helping themselves to what belonged to _her_.

And so suddenly, taking both women by surprise, Callie felt an overpowering need to re-stake her claim on Arizona. Even though both Callie and Arizona knew that they belonged to one another, Callie needed to _feel_ it. She needed to _make_ Arizona hers. Needed to wipe any trace of Joanne away. Needed to reduce Arizona's entire existence to Callie and the exquisite pleasure Callie gave her.

Callie suddenly pounced on her wife, kissing her with such passion and hunger that it scared them both. And Callie's hands and mouth worked of their own accord—she felt completely out of control. She ripped Arizona's bathrobe right off of her, the blonde's eyes widening in surprise. And then she pushed Arizona down to the floor of the balcony, immediately topping the blonde and continuing to kiss her ferociously. After quickly grabbing a nearby cushion and gently placing the blonde's head on it, Callie's hands violently grabbed at Arizona, leaving no inch of her skin untouched. She usually didn't leave marks on the blonde's porcelain skin, but with the way Callie was sucking and biting and scratching, she had no doubt that Arizona's skin would be covered in them. She would be branded as Callie's. No one in the world would question Callie's position as Arizona's wife, as the sole person who had the privilege of touching Arizona's gorgeous body.

And Arizona just laid there, her hands not caressing, only holding onto Callie for support. She kissed Callie back passionately, hungrily, when Callie sought out her mouth, but otherwise she didn't reciprocate. She just laid there as Callie ran her hands and mouth over every inch of her body, somehow knowing that Callie needed this. Somehow knowing that Callie wouldn't hurt her, but also knowing that Callie needed her be submissive, knowing that Callie needed to be in complete control. And Callie was beyond grateful that Arizona was letting her.

Both of the women were breathing heavily as Callie continued to make Arizona her own, Arizona gasping as Callie continued to devour her body. Callie closed her eyes, unable to contain how impossibly aroused she was. She didn't know what had come over her, but it felt _so_ good. Opening her eyes, she quickly lowered her hands, aggressively thrusting Arizona's legs open and positioning her fingers to enter her wife.

But then, at the very last moment, she stopped, a warning call entering her lust-filled mind. Her eyes quickly flashed up to Arizona's face. Arizona's skin was flushed, her eyes were dark, and she was panting for air. But her eyes were locked on Callie, silently declaring her love, silently giving her permission.

"You okay with this?" Callie asked quickly, her entire body raging at her to continue, but her mind screaming at her to wait. She'd never been so turned on, never needed to claim Arizona's body so badly. But she couldn't do it if she was hurting Arizona. She couldn't do it without the blonde's explicit consent.

Arizona just swallowed and nodded weakly, her blue eyes begging for Callie to continue.

And that was all the permission Callie needed. That was all the consent she needed to shut her brain off and show Arizona exactly who she belonged to.

**~0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0~**

Arizona lay flat on her back, gasping for air. She had no idea what had just happened. She'd been consoling Callie, and then kissing Callie, and then they'd started groping at each other, and then before she really knew what was happening, Callie had ripped her bath robe right open and taken her right there on the balcony.

It had been unlike anything she'd experienced before. Sure, their lovemaking wasn't always slow and tender. Sometimes it was a little rougher, a little more aggressive. But this? This had been something else.

It had _hurt_. And Arizona knew that Callie hadn't been trying to hurt her, and would have stopped immediately if Arizona had, in fact, informed her that it hurt. But Arizona had remained silent. Because Arizona hadn't _wanted_ Callie to stop. Because the pain had felt good. Because with every little bit of pain that Arizona had felt, she'd also felt infinitely more pleasure. She couldn't quite figure out how or why, but Arizona had never felt so much pleasure in her life. It was like Callie had taken her to an entirely new plane of ecstasy. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to function again.

"Are you—" Callie was also gasping for air. "Are you okay?"

All Arizona could do was nod vigorously. Okay didn't even begin to describe how _okay_ she was.

"I…I didn't hurt you?" Callie asked, her voice concerned.

Arizona swallowed. "It was…Callie, that was incredible. Best pain I've ever felt."

"Arizona, I'm so sorry!" Callie said sincerely, gently turning Arizona's face so they were looking at each other.

"Don't—" Arizona laughed. "Don't apologize. Never apologize. Callie, that was…I don't know how to describe what that was. Just…_wow_."

"You're sure you're okay?" Callie said, still looking concerned.

Arizona nodded up and down again, licking her lips. Arizona didn't know how to explain it. She hadn't been scared or frightened or uncomfortable. If someone had described it to her, she probably would have found it upsetting. But experiencing it?

Callie had been like…an animal. Like a savage beast intent on devouring her flesh. But at the same time, she'd been…well, she'd been _Callie_. There had been tenderness right there with the roughness. There had been love right there with the lust. In every dark impulse, there had also been purity. In every carnal thrust, there had also been gentle care and affection. It was like Callie's darker human nature had somehow mixed with the divine, and it had left Arizona breathless. Dumbfounded. Speechless. And completely, utterly, obscenely satisfied.

"Can we um," Arizona breathed out. "Can we go inside? I'm cold." The air on the balcony was cool, and the sweat on her body was quickly making her chilled.

"Yeah, of course," Callie said, helping Arizona to her feet and quickly wrapping her in her fluffy bath robe. And then, to Arizona's surprise, Callie scooped Arizona into her arms, one arm tucked under Arizona's knees and the other supporting her torso. Arizona instinctively wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, smiling and giggling as Callie carried her inside and gently seated her on one of the sofas near the fireplace.

"I really _am_ sorry if I hurt you," Callie said quietly, sitting next to Arizona and pulling Arizona's legs to rest on her lap.

"Callie," Arizona just laughed, brushing it off. "Really, it's fine. That was amazing."

"I don't know what came over me," Callie said honestly. "Just, just the thought of Joanne touching you, it made me crazy, and I needed—"

"I know," Arizona nodded. "You don't need to explain."

"But…" Callie sighed. "Arizona, with all that you've been through and with…with your nightmares. I just…I just shouldn't have been that rough. I never want to remind you of—"

"You didn't!" Arizona said quickly. "You didn't, Callie, I promise."

"But—"

"Callie, if it had been _anyone_ else, I probably would have been terrified. But…but I trust you. So completely. I know that you would never actually hurt me or abuse me."

"Okay," Callie said, finally accepting Arizona's assurances that everything was fine.

"And…" Arizona sighed. "And I feel like I need to apologize to you. I totally disregarded your concerns about Joanne and…"

"It's okay, Arizona," Callie smiled. "I…I was probably able to recognize it better because she looks at you the same way _I_ do."

"No," Arizona said, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Don't say that. Don't say that." It pained her to hear Callie describe Joanne's desire for her as being the same as Callie's.

"Arizona, what—"

"Yes, okay," Arizona interrupted. "Sometimes when you look at me, I can tell that you want my body and that you aren't thinking of much else. But Callie, you _love_ me. And when you _make _love to me, it's…it's never just about my body. Even _tonight_ wasn't just about my body. When you look at me with lust, when we have sex, I know, I can _feel_ that there's more to it. It's written there so plainly in your eyes. Yes, you are coming to me for physical pleasure and release. But you're also coming to me for love and comfort. You come to me because you want to feel close to me. Because you want to be emotionally intimate with me. Because you want to be…you want to be _one_ with me. So please," Arizona said emphatically. "_Please_ don't compare yourself to Joanne. The way you look at me? Calliope, it's nothing like the way Joanne looks at me."

Arizona just smiled sadly and reached out to caress Callie's hair when it looked like Callie was about to cry.

"You…you really see all of that in my eyes?" Callie asked, tears welling in those beautiful brown eyes that Arizona loved, that Arizona lived for.

"Calliope," Arizona smiled. "You have the most wonderfully expressive eyes in the entire world. Anyone who looks in them can tell how wonderfully caring and sincere you are."

"Not nearly as caring as you," Callie sighed.

"Callie…" Arizona chastised.

"No, it's true, Arizona," Callie said. "I mean, Joanne forced herself on you, and not twenty seconds later, you were worried that I was hurting her! Arizona, that's not normal!"

Arizona sighed and rolled her eyes. So she wasn't big on violence. That didn't make her the saint that Callie was painting her to be. "What are you uh, what are you going to do about her, anyways?" Arizona asked quietly. "Please say you won't execute her."

Callie just groaned and leaned back into the couch. "I'm not gonna kill her, Arizona. And it's not from a lack of _wanting to_."

"Callie—"

"She _kissed_ you, Arizona!" Callie said, sitting back up. "You told her no, and she didn't care! How am I supposed to feel?"

"Okay," Arizona said, ignoring Callie's question. "So if you're not going to kill her, then what?"

Callie growled. "I don't know. I can't have her beaten, because you'd object to that. I can't just let her rot in the dungeon, because you'd object to that."

"Where _is_ the dungeon?" Arizona asked curiously. "I mean, I've lived here for a while and I didn't even know there _was_ a dungeon."

"It's underground," Callie quickly explained.

"Oh."

"And I can't have her salary cut, because you'd object to that," Callie continued to gripe about her lack of punishment options. "Because of course, she probably has some starving family to feed, and cutting her wages would only hurt them!"

Arizona smiled a little bit at Callie's frustration.

"And I can't just sell her contract and get her the hell away from you, because then, of course, I'd be sending her off to some new master who could possibly mistreat her, and you'd object to that!"

"Sorry," Arizona muttered sheepishly.

"I mean, I love your noble sensibilities, Arizona, I do," Callie said. "But they're not exactly giving me any options here."

"Could we just…could we just talk to her?" Arizona asked. "Explain to her why it was wrong and ask her not to do it again?"

Callie just stared at Arizona blankly for a few moments, Arizona shifting uncomfortably when her wife continued to say nothing.

"…Callie?"

"Arizona!" Callie burst out. "No! _Hell no_! Are you crazy?"

"Okay, okay," Arizona said, holding up her hands in surrender. "Sorry!"

"Seriously, Arizona," Callie muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "I mean…seriously?! 'Let's talk to her'? Are you kidding?"

"I said I was sorry," Arizona complained.

Callie just shook her head and leaned in to leave a quick peck on Arizona's cheek. "You are really something else, sweetheart."

**~0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0~**

**AN3: Sooooo what should I do with Joanne? Any suggestions? (Actually asking here—I haven't decided yet).**

**AN4: (****Don't read if you aren't caught up on Grey's****). Okay, so I broke, and I watched it even though I said I wasn't going to. And….ugh. Waaaaaaaaaa! I think next season, I'm not going to watch it live. A TV show should make me feel emotions during it, and maybe for fifteen minutes afterwards, but otherwise, it should not affect me like this! So I've decided that watching Grey's Anatomy as it airs, week to week, is just NOT good for my mental health. When the entire Season 10 is complete, I'll watch it on Netflix or Hulu plus, but I just don't have it in me to watch it live and worry about it. And I mean, I think long term that Arizona and Callie will find their way back to each other. I don't think you can ever really FORGET adultery. It will be a black cloud in their relationship for forever. But you can forgive, you can accept, and you can try to move on. All relationships are imperfect. And you know what? By the end of the series, they'll probably be in an even better place than they were pre-plane crash. Because they'll have finally fallen so far and built it all up from scratch again. And hopefully this time, they'll learn how to communicate better. They'll really deal with all their issues. Even though it will be painful, I think it would be pretty awesome if S10 saw them fighting over Sofia, and dating other people, and having angry breakup sex, but finally, eventually, falling back in love with each other. And then the series can end with them happier than ever, maybe with another baby on the way, and buying a big old house with chickens in the back yard. That's what I'm gonna hope for. Calzona Strong, people!**

**But yeah, if you just…can't stand the sight of Calzona fanfiction after this, I understand, and I won't be offended if you stop reading. Do what you gotta do for your mental sanity. I'll still try to write fanfiction and be a part of the Calzona community, but I'm definitely taking a massive step back. Grey's Anatomy has too much control over my life. I think I'm gonna start running again…that would be good ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. I have been struggling with writer's block on this story (even though I know exactly what's gonna happen lol). I still am to a certain extent, but I wanted to write something happy after this week's finale. So I apologize that this is a rather short chapter. But it'll have to do. In the meantime, I did start a new story called "Calzona Rising" so check it out! But don't worry—this story is my top priority, and I probably won't update that one much (if at all) until Once Upon a Calzona is complete. I wrote that mainly to help me with my writer's block with this story, and I'd say it worked to a certain extend because here's some more of this lol. Enjoy!**

**~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~**

Arizona hummed slightly as Callie's warm, soft lips continued to press gently against her own. She absolutely loved this. Yes, she loved the sex. She loved the urgency and passion and raw need. She loved the sounds and the sweat and the panting for air. She loved the moments of pure ecstasy and the way they screamed each other's name.

But she also loved this. Lying naked in her wife's embrace, the warmth under their blankets a sharp contrast to the cool air coming in off the balcony. The quiet and hush of the morning, the way the sunrise made their bedroom feel like it was glowing. The way Callie looked like an angel on earth.

There was no sense of urgency, no hunger that needed to be fed. As they kissed and caressed and whispered and smiled, there was no tension that needed to be cut, no cravings that needed to be fulfilled. Unlike the sometimes frenzied grasping and groping of their lovemaking, these touches were slow and tender. Their hands and mouths were not seeking to arouse and excite, but only to adore. Only to show affection. These touches were innocent, almost childlike.

Of course, as Arizona lightly grazed her hands over her wife's naked body, there was no way to completely avoid arousal. Callie's body was much too alluring for that. Arizona loved Callie's body, worshipped Callie's body. Callie was healthy and fit, her muscles lean and strong. But she was still so soft, still so feminine. And her skin—Arizona could never get enough of Callie's flawless caramel skin. It felt like heaven.

So yes, Arizona loved this.

Callie whimpered slightly when Arizona pulled away from the brunette's delicious mouth to place soft kisses on her jawline, neck, and shoulders. That quickly put the whining to a stop. Callie was resting lazily on her back, one arm on her pillow to play with the hand that Arizona had in her silky black hair, the other caressing the small of Arizona's back as the blonde lay partially on top of her.

"I love you," Arizona whispered reverently, dropping her lips to the side of Callie's right breast, her free right hand moving to tenderly stroke the other. She felt as though she could get lost in Callie's breasts for hours.

"Mmm, I love you, too," Callie hummed in contentment, gently squeezing at the skin where Arizona's bottom met her back.

Smiling, Arizona push herself up on her forearms, placed a quick peck on Callie's other breast, and then scooted off of her wife. Callie automatically shifted them so that Arizona could nestle into Callie's side and rest her blonde head on Callie's shoulder.

"You feeling better today?" Callie asked softly, placing a kiss on the top of Arizona's head.

"Mm hmm," Arizona nodded. "That medicine Dr. Grey gave me is amazing." In truth, Arizona could tell that she was sick, but at just over 24 hours into her cold, she was amazed by how good she felt. The elixir and chest rub were doing their job, and she had no doubt that she'd be at full strength in no time.

"Good," Callie responded. "Can I help you put on some more chest rub?"

"You just wanna touch my boobs," Arizona muttered, not opening her eyes. She smiled as she felt Callie's chest moving—her wife was chuckling.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Nope," Arizona smirked, kissing Callie's shoulder before turning over to grab the chest rub off of the nightstand. Then she handed it to her wife, loving the way Callie's eyes lit up as the brunette surveyed her naked body. Callie looked at her in a way that no one had ever looked at her. Like she was a work of art, a prized possession. Like she was the love of Callie's life.

"So you smell really nice this morning," Arizona commented as they got situated, Arizona lying on her back with Callie straddling her to get a good angle.

Callie smiled and looked a little sheepish.

"What?" Arizona giggled, not knowing why her comment solicited that reaction.

"I woke up super early," Callie muttered. "So I took a bath and brushed my teeth for you."

"You did?" Arizona replied, raising her eyebrows and smiling as Callie got to work on her chest. "That was really sweet of you."

Callie just shrugged and blushed.

"Well thank you," Arizona said sincerely. She placed her hands over her wife's, holding them still on her chest. Callie lifted her eyes to meet Arizona's. "Thank you, Callie," Arizona said, gazing lovingly into her lover's eyes. "Thank you for loving me, and coming for me, and marrying me, and making me so unbelievably happy. And…and thank you for protecting me last night." In the heat of the moment, Arizona hadn't really registered that Joanne could have quickly become more forceful if Callie hadn't shown up. But after sleeping on it, Arizona had realized that her wife had potentially saved her from something much scarier than an unwanted kiss.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Callie responded, her voice full of emotion. "I…" Callie laughed and wiped away a tear. "I'm so thankful for you, too. You have…you have no knowledge of just how much you mean to me."

Arizona smiled and reached up to wipe some more of Callie's tears away with her thumb. "Well if it's anything close to what I feel for you," she said softly, "then I think I have an idea."

**~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~**

Callie yawned and stretched as she woke up for the second time that morning. She had finished applying Arizona's chest rub, and then they'd tenderly made love to one another, and then they'd fallen back into a blissful sleep.

But as Callie continued to wake up, she realized that Arizona's sleep _wasn't_ blissful. The blonde was protesting and thrashing in her sleep, and Callie quickly realized that Arizona was having another one of her nightmares.

"Arizona, sweetie," Callie said somewhat loudly, "wake up." She placed a hand on the soft skin of her wife's shoulder and shook her gently. "Arizona!"

"What?!" Arizona woke with a start, frantically looking around to get her bearings. "Oh," she breathed out, realizing where she was. "Callie."

"You okay?" Callie asked.

Arizona sat up in the bed, letting her face fall into her hands. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Callie sat up as well and scooted closer to her wife, wrapping an arm around Arizona's back. "Same nightmare?"

Arizona silently nodded.

"Did I wake you up in time?" Callie asked.

Arizona's entire body tensed and Callie felt her heart dropping in her chest.

"Oh, Arizona," Callie breathed out, leaning in to kiss her wife's temple. Then she immediately felt guilty. She'd taken Arizona so violently and roughly the night before. What if—what if it had added to her wife's trauma? "Arizona, I'm so sorry," Callie whispered. "Last night, I should have been more gentle, I should have—"

"No," Arizona cut her off, raising her head to look at Callie. "Calliope, I told you last night that it was amazing. I trust you. My dreams—nightmares—they're _nothing_ like last night. Okay? You did _not_ cause this. Last night was…Callie…you can touch me like that _whenever_ you want."

"Okay," Callie nodded numbly, her hands tracing mindlessly over each scar on the blonde's back.

Arizona sighed and let her face fall back into her hands. "I just wish I could get them to stop," she said, frustrated.

"Arizona, have you ever been to a church or temple to one of the gods?" Callie asked after a moment. She'd been thinking about Arizona's nightmares, and she wasn't sure what else to try.

"No," Arizona shook her head. "I mean, of course I believe in them. But I never had the chance."

"Well I just…" Callie sighed. "I don't know how to help you. But we have some priests on staff in the palace's temple and…" Callie shrugged. "I've gone to talk to them a couple times, when I was really struggling with things."

"You think I should go talk to someone?" Arizona asked, turning her head to look at Callie.

Callie shrugged. "I don't think it could hurt. There's a nice priestess there…Sister Wyatt, I think."

"Okay," Arizona agreed. "I'll go this afternoon."

"K," Callie smiled, tucking a strand of Arizona's hair behind her ear. "Are you hungry?" she asked. She felt a little guilty changing the subject to something so trivial, but she couldn't help it. She wanted breakfast.

"Mmm, starving," Arizona nodded.

"Okay, good," Callie smiled, relieved. "Lexie!" she called out, quickly lifting some blankets up to cover their nakedness.

"Your majesty?" Lexie quickly popped into the room from the hallway—Callie always had her sleep in a guest room instead of the maidservant's quarters. She figured Lexie didn't need to hear them making love all night long.

"Bring us breakfast," she ordered. "Please," she quickly added when Arizona poked her in the ribs. "What I meant to say is um, would you be kind enough to please bring us breakfast?" she rephrased, casting a glance at her wife. She could barely resist rolling her eyes when Arizona smugly nodded in approval.

"Of course, your highness," Lexie agreed. "Anything in particular?"

Callie sent a questioning look at Arizona, but Arizona just shrugged.

"Just bring us a variety," Callie said, looking back to Lexie. Arizona coughed. "Please," Callie added. "And thank you."

As Lexie left to room to fetch their breakfast, Arizona sent a playful grin in Callie's direction.

Callie finally gave in and rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

**~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~**

"So have you given any more thought to Joanne?" Callie asked between bites. "I still wish there was some _physical_ way to punish her, but I'm assuming you'd object even to paddling her?"

Arizona nodded. "I don't believe in corporal punishment. I can't, after…"

"No, no," Callie shook her head. "I get it."

Arizona smiled softly and took another bite of her pancakes.

"Could we just switch them around?" Arizona asked after she swallowed. "Lexie can be mine and Joanne can be yours?"

Callie scoffed at the idea. "How is _that_ a punishment?! Sure, I'd do my best to make her life a living hell, but still…"

Arizona sighed and opened her mouth to say something, but then apparently decided against it.

"Arizona, what?" Callie prodded.

Arizona blew out a puff of air and set her finished plate down on the bed. "I wanna say something," she started. "But I know that you disagree, and I feel like your mind is made up, and you won't even consider what I have to say."

Callie's eyes widened at Arizona's statement. Was she really so hard to talk to? "Okay, but what if I promise to have an open mind?" she asked carefully.

"You promise?" Arizona said, taking a sip of orange juice.

"I promise," Callie nodded firmly.

"Okay," Arizona sighed. "I know you think Joanne was just playing me, but…I don't."

"Arizona," Callie groaned, raising her eyes to the ceiling. How could her wife still be so naïve and forgiving? How could she not see Joanne for what she truly was?

"Callie, you promised!" Arizona whined.

Callie looked back down at her wife. "Arizona, you can't seriously think—"

"Will you just hear me out?" Arizona asked, clearly annoyed at Callie's complete dismissal, just after she'd promised to listen with an open mind.

"Fine," Callie sulked, crossing her arms.

Arizona rolled her eyes at Callie's pouting and grumbled a bit to herself. "Joanne," she began again, "was raised as a sexual servant. Ever since she came of age—her entire adult life—she was used as her master's plaything. It's all she's ever known."

"Arizona, that doesn't excuse—"

"Will you let me finish?" Arizona huffed.

"Sorry."

"Callie," Arizona shook her head. "You just…you just don't understand the insecurity of being a servant. I mean, when Burke told me he sold my contract, I was terrified. I didn't want him to send me away."

"What?" Callie gasped. How could Arizona have wanted to stay with him when he had treated her so badly? "Arizona, he _beat_ you!"

"But he also provided my sustenance!" Arizona exclaimed. "Yes, we had some tight times, but we weren't _starving_. None of us were in danger of actually dying."

"Arizona," Callie shook her head in sorrow. She still couldn't believe the life that her wife had lived.

"And when I came here?" Arizona continued. "Callie, I've already told you how obsessed I was with pleasing you. My wages were good. I slept in a real _bed_ for the first time in my life. My food was provided for me. I had beautiful clothes. The work wasn't hard. You were so pleasant to be around. Callie, working for you is as good as it gets for a servant. So you can be sure that I did everything possible to make sure I kept my job!"

Callie sighed. She hated to admit it, but Arizona had a point. "So…you're saying that, in her own way, Joanne was just trying to please you the best that she knew how, because she wanted to ensure her security?"

"Yes," Arizona said simply. "Callie," Arizona shrugged. "I am so thankful that I didn't have to suffer through much sexual abuse as a servant. I'm unusual. A servant girl pretty much _expects_ to be raped on her fourteenth birthday. Mr. Burke was really good in that respect—I don't think he ever used a servant that way."

"But Arizona," Callie exclaimed. "What you went through at that auction was _awful_!"

"It was," Arizona nodded. "So what do you think Joanne's life has been like? I endured that for a few hours, but she _existed_ for sex, Callie. She was given training in…in pleasure, and was given beauty treatments so she'd look good, and…and her entire life consisted of being used to satisfy a man who _owned_ the right to her body."

Callie's shoulders sunk a little bit. She was losing this argument—Arizona was winning her over. She wanted to be so _mad_ at Joanne for forcing herself on Arizona. And indeed, to a great extent, she still was. But Arizona was making Joanne's behavior understandable. Arizona was making her maidservant seem deserving of their sympathy.

"Callie," Arizona murmured, joining their hands. "What she did was wrong. I'm not denying that. But I think we need to consider that, on some basic level, she was protecting herself. This is a good job, and she wanted to secure it. She's fighting for her survival, Calliope. Every servant is. And…and sometimes, morality has to be cast aside. I know, I know it's not the same, but I stole food, Callie. Multiple times. And I know it's wrong to steal. But it didn't matter to me," she shrugged. "Keeping food in Bella's and Jonathan's stomachs was more important than keeping my conscience clear."

"Okay," Callie sighed. "I…I guess I see your point."

"Thank you," Arizona said sincerely.

"But I still," Callie chuckled a little bit. "I still think she _wanted you_, Arizona."

Arizona blushed a little and smiled. "Maybe she did. But my point still stands."

Callie nodded.

"So can we just switch? I think if we talk to her, and explain that we're not gonna send her away, maybe we can get her to stop trying to seduce me. And we could…we could _help her_, Callie. Make her see that she's more than simply a tool for someone else's pleasure."

"Arizona…no," Callie shook her head. That was simply not an option.

"Calliope…"

"Arizona, no!" Callie said more firmly. "Because you'll insist on treating her super nicely, which I get. But the second I treat her like a servant, you'll be upset, and you will correct me in front of her because you'll think she need coddling, and I just won't be able to handle that."

"Callie, no I won't—"

"I'm saying no, Arizona," Callie repeated. "I'm just not comfortable with that. And I don't really want her around you. I'm sorry, but no."

Arizona made a face, but nodded. "Can we at least keep her on at the palace?" Arizona asked. "So we can ensure she's not mistreated?"

"Yeah," Callie said. She really just wanted to be rid of Joanne entirely, but that seemed like a fair compromise. And she couldn't stop herself from smiling when an idea came to her.

"What are you smiling about?" Arizona asked, a little bit of nervousness in her voice.

"The palace owns a herd of pigs."

"And…?" Arizona asked, obviously not following Callie's train of thought.

"And I think Joanne would be an excellent pig farmer."

"Callie!" Arizona giggled.

"What?" Callie sniggered. "It's perfect! She'll be covered in pig shit all day!" Then she started to laugh out loud at the mental image.

Arizona rolled her eyes at Callie's childishness, but otherwise seemed open to the idea. "So you'd really be okay with that? I'd be okay with that, I guess."

Callie nodded. "Three months in the dungeon, and then off to be a pig farmer?" Callie offered.

Arizona sighed. "Okay. Sounds like a plan."

"Good," Callie smiled. She leaned in to lay a chaste kiss on her wife's lips. "I'm glad that's settled."

**~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~**

**AN2: Sorry again for it being short. All I could write was a quiet morning in bed lol. And Sister Wyatt = Dr. Wyatt. I figured they don't have psychologists/trauma counselors in this setting, so a priestess is the next best thing lol.**


	21. Chapter 21

Arizona glanced around nervously as she quietly stepped into the palace chapel. She'd never actually been in a church before. Was she supposed to kneel? Take off her sandals?

The chapel was tucked away in a quiet and cheerful part of the palace. It was well lit, with several gorgeous stain-glass windows and an open archway that led out into a beautiful flower garden. Overall, it didn't strike Arizona as being overly scary, but she still felt slightly apprehensive. So she remained standing awkwardly in the doorway until a priest who had been watering some flowers finally looked her way.

"Welcome, child," he smiled at her as he approached. But then his eyes fell to the Torres family crest hanging from her neck, and he instantly dropped to his knees. "Forgive me, your majesty," he said politely. "I heard Princess Calliope had married, but I did know to whom."

"Oh, it's alright," Arizona said quickly. "Please stand." Because of the unorthodox way in which Callie and Arizona had married, the normal wedding announcements hadn't taken place. Callie had asked Lucia to delay all the official pronouncements, wanting to give Arizona a chance to ease into palace life. But sooner or later, a proclamation announcing Arizona as princess would go out through all the kingdoms, Arizona would sit for a royal portrait, and a ball would be given in her honor.

"Thank you, your majesty," the priest smiled. "What brings you to the chapel today? Are you seeking a blessing, child?"

Arizona gently shook her head. She didn't know quite how to explain why she was there—it was a rather long story. "Callie—uh, Princess Calliope—suggested that I come and speak to Sister Wyatt about something?"

"Certainly, child," the elderly man smiled. "She's out tending to the chapel gardens. If you'll give me a moment, I will bring her to you."

"Oh no, that's alright," Arizona said, reaching out to stop the priest from leaving. "I'll just go outside and find her myself." The gardens looked inviting, and Arizona had been cooped up in bed for the entire day before and all morning. Talking with the priestess outdoors sounded pleasant.

"As you like, your highness," the priest said, politely bowing his head.

Arizona smiled at him with a tight nod and then exited through the archway, enjoying the sunshine and fresh air. "Sister Wyatt?" she called out, not immediately spotting anyone else in the gardens.

"Yes?" A voice called from behind a bush that was several yards away. "What can I do for you, child?" A middle-aged woman appeared shortly thereafter, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Um, I'm…Arizona," the blonde said nervously. "I was told that, um…that maybe you could help me work through some…issues?"

The woman's eyes softened. "You need someone to talk to?"

Arizona swallowed and nodded.

"Alright, well come sit over here on this bench with me, child," Sister Wyatt said, wrapping an arm around Arizona and heading for a cushioned bench in a nice, shaded spot of the garden. "Do you need anything to drink?" she asked softly once they were seated.

"Oh, no thank you," Arizona smiled. "I'm fine."

"Alright," Sister Wyatt replied, leaning back into the bench slightly. "So what do you do here in the palace, Arizona?"

"Oh, um," Arizona said, looking down at the signet ring hanging around her neck, which Sister Wyatt apparently hadn't noticed. "I'm…I'm Princess Calliope's wife."

"Oh!" Sister Wyatt gasped in surprise. "Your majesty, I apologize," she said, moving to get up so she could bow to Arizona.

"There's no need for that," Arizona said, reaching out to keep the priestess where she was. "Please, it's…it's fine."

"Thank you your majesty," Sister Wyatt said, her body language visibly relaxing. Arizona knew that she really had nothing to complain about, but she did hate how on edge everyone was around her once they realized she was a princess. She was beginning to understand why Callie was able to feel lonely, despite being surrounded by people. "So what has been troubling you?" the priestess asked gently.

Arizona exhaled slowly and said, "I've been having bad dreams. Nightmares."

"A recurring nightmare?"

Arizona nodded.

"What happens in it?"

Arizona swallowed hard and grimaced. She didn't like experiencing the dreams, and she certainly didn't like talking about them. The content of her nightmare was so…personal. "Um…" she hesitated. "Well a while ago I was at a servant auction, and the dream starts out just reliving the real events of that day, but then…"

"It's alright," Sister Wyatt gently encouraged when Arizona paused.

"But then when I'm up on the auction block, my original master comes to buy me and he…he…" Arizona looked down and blushed. "He rapes me."

A few seconds passed before Arizona felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You were a servant before you married the princess?" the priestess asked softly.

Arizona just nodded.

Arizona continued to stare at her lap as she heard Sister Wyatt take a deep breath. "Okay," the older woman said simply. "In that case, then, let's start at the beginning."

Arizona looked up. "The beginning of what?"

"Your life," the priestess smiled. "How old are you, child?"

"Seventeen."

"And are your parents still among us?"

Arizona shook her head.

"Tell me about them."

Arizona sighed and leaned back into the bench. She wasn't sure how this was all relevant. "Um…well their names were Daniel and Barbara Robbins. They were both children of servants, though my father was a little better off than my mother. They uh..." Arizona trailed off. She had been conceived out of wedlock when her mother was thirteen, before her mother was even eligible for marriage. Arizona had been born a month after her parents had wed, a month after Barbara had turned fourteen. She wasn't sure the priestess would approve of that—conceiving a child before marriage was frowned upon.

"Yes?" Sister Wyatt asked.

"They married because my mother became pregnant with me."

Arizona's eyes flashed to the priestess, expecting a look of judgment. But none was found, and the older woman simply nodded at her to continue.

"So um," Arizona said. "My parents both had contracts with Preston Burke. While they were alive, we were able to rent a corner of a room in the city. When I was little, I would just play with the other children that lived there, but when I got a little older, maybe seven or eight, I was able to earn some money for my parents by doing chores for the wealthier people in town."

"And when did they die?"

"Um, about…well, almost five years ago now, they both fell sick. My father died first, and my mother followed him three weeks later. My younger brother and sister also got sick, but they lived."

"And did you have any other family members to take care of you?"

Arizona shook her head. "No. It was just me and my brothers and sister. Tim was ten, old enough to work. So he and I assumed our parents' debts and Mr. Burke was kind enough to let us take over their positions on his estate."

"And he's the man in the dream?" Sister Wyatt asked.

Arizona swallowed and nodded. Then she again felt the priestess's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Did he ever rape you outside of your dreams?"

Arizona looked down and shook her head.

"Did he…ever touch you? Force you to dance for him or entertain him? Make you undress for him?"

Arizona shook her head again. "He um…he whipped me a lot. And sometimes he'd make me undress to receive the beating. But it was never sexual. He just did it to put me in my place." Arizona felt her face flushing as she continued to stare at her lap. She didn't know how this was supposed to be helping. All she was feeling was shame at having to tell someone else about what had been done to her. And Mr. Burke wasn't even the worst part.

"Child," came Sister Wyatt's gentle voice. Arizona felt the priestess's hand under her chin, encouraging her to look up. When Arizona finally raised her eyes, she was relieved to see sympathy and understanding on the older woman's face. "It's okay," the priestess said, dropping her hand to squeeze Arizona's. "I know it's painful for you to talk about this, but it is also healthy. It will help you to heal."

Arizona bit her lip and nodded.

"So how long did you work for Preston Burke?"

"Until just a few months ago," Arizona responded. "Then he sold my contract to the palace, and I became Callie's maidservant."

Sister Wyatt raised her eyebrows, a small smile playing at her lips. "You were the princess's maidservant?" she asked. "That's how you met her?"

"Yeah," Arizona smiled. "I know it's crazy, but she was so wonderful to me, and I just fell in love." Arizona knew she was grinning like an idiot as she spoke about her wife, but she couldn't help it. Callie had that effect on her.

"Well, seeing as you're now married to her," Sister Wyatt smiled back, "I'll take it that she fell in love with you as well."

Arizona beamed and nodded. She felt secure in the fact that Callie loved her, but sometimes it still blew her away. Still felt surreal that such a magnificent creature loved _her_.

"So this um, this auction house," Sister Wyatt said, her face turning solemn. "That's where the palace bought your contract?"

"Oh, no," Arizona shook her head. "Mr. Burke sold me to the palace directly."

"Then how did you end up at an auction?" Sister Wyatt asked, confused.

"Um…" Arizona started. "Callie's dad…the uh, the king. He…well he walked into Callie's chambers when she was kissing me on her bed and he got angry. So _he_ sent me to the auction."

Sister Wyatt nodded, looking sorrowful. "And…and this auction? I've heard that servants are…are mistreated at auctions?"

Arizona just looked down at her lap again. It had been so hard to tell Callie this part. And Sister Wyatt _was_ gentle and understanding. Arizona naturally felt like she could trust her. But it was still so humiliating.

"You can tell me, Arizona," Sister Wyatt coaxed. "Just take your time."

Arizona swallowed hard, feeling tears welling in her eyes. "They…" she began, letting her face fall into her hands. "They touched me _everywhere_."

At that, Arizona started to cry in earnest, and Sister Wyatt began to gently rub her back.

"I mean," Arizona sobbed. "They didn't _actually_ go…go inside, but…"

"Shh, it's okay," Sister Wyatt comforted. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you, child."

The two women just sat on the bench for a few minutes, Sister Wyatt rubbing Arizona's back as the blonde worked to control her crying. Arizona really didn't understand why she was crying like this. When she'd explained it to Callie, she hadn't cried much. _Callie_ had cried, but she hadn't really. She'd cried because she'd realized how much the brunette truly loved her, but she hadn't cried over what had been done to her. Maybe, in Callie's personal coach, it had been too recent. Maybe now she was able to truly let it sink in.

"Who bought your contract?" Sister Wyatt asked after several long minutes, once Arizona had had a chance to catch her breath.

"I went to work in a textiles factory in Seattle," Arizona explained. "My master intended me for his son once he came of age, but Callie came after me before that happened."

"And she brought you back here?"

Arizona nodded. "Yeah, she cancelled my contract and married me. Cancelled Tim's contract, too. My brothers and sister all live at the palace now. The Queen is actually raising the little ones."

"Oh," Sister Wyatt smiled. "The Queen brought two small children with her when she came yesterday. She was teaching them how to pray and telling them all about the gods. They were delightful."

"Yeah," Arizona grinned. "That's Bella and Jonathan." She was pleased to hear that her siblings were receiving a religious education—she'd never had that chance. But she knew that she'd be learning soon enough—as soon as she was completely well, she was planning on beginning her own lessons in earnest. And Tim had agreed to be her classmate. She couldn't wait.

"So does the crown princess know about all of this?" Sister Wyatt asked.

Arizona nodded. "I told her."

"And, forgive me, your highness," Sister Wyatt said. "But has it caused any problems in your sexual relations with your wife?"

Arizona looked down and blushed furiously. Sharing details with Teddy had been embarrassing enough, but now she was supposed to talk with a _priestess_ about her sex life? "Do I uh…" Arizona muttered. "Do I _have_ to talk about that?"

"No…" Sister Wyatt said gently. "But if it _is_ causing problems, then I believe it would be helpful to talk about them."

Arizona sighed and sunk her shoulders. Yes, she was uncomfortable sometimes, but she didn't think it was _that_ big of a deal.

"I'm guessing from your reaction that there _have_ been some problems?" Sister Wyatt asked when Arizona remained silent.

"I…" Arizona started cautiously. "At first, Callie didn't know. And so…well…" Arizona sighed. This was hard for her to talk about. "Well she liked to _look_ at me. Down there. She liked to, to look at me when she touched me. But then I told her, and so now when she touches me, she talks to me and doesn't break eye contact, so it's easier for me. And when she…when she doesn't use her hands, I'm really only uncomfortable for the few seconds after she's opened my legs but before she starts…you know." Arizona's blush deepened and she started fidgeting with her hands. This was incredibly embarrassing to talk about in a church. Especially with a priestess, who had probably taken a lifelong vow of chastity. "And um," Arizona said, holding her face in her hands out of embarrassment. "When we just…when we just…you know…rub ourselves on each other," Arizona said, feeling like she was going to die of humiliation. "There's no problem at all."

Arizona continued to cover her face with her hands as Sister Wyatt chuckled lightly and placed a hand on her back. "I know you're embarrassed to talk about this, your majesty," she said. "But there's really no need. Sexuality is a normal part of being human. And it's a beautiful part of marriage."

Arizona nodded and sat up, but still couldn't quite bring herself to look at the priestess.

"But from what you've said," Sister Wyatt suggested, "it seems as though you're only uncomfortable when you're on the receiving end of pleasure? Not when you are touching your wife or you're pleasuring each other simultaneously?"

"Yeah," Arizona said. "I…I have absolutely no problems with touching Calliope." _Understatement of the century_.

"So do you think it's safe to say that when she's giving you attention, part of you feels like you're being examined? Like you were at the auction house?"

Arizona sighed thoughtfully. "I…I…" she breathed out. "I _know_ that she's not."

"But it feels that way?"

Arizona nodded. "I guess. A little."

"Well it puts you in a vulnerable position," the priestess offered.

"But I trust her!" Arizona said in frustration. "It shouldn't matter that I'm vulnerable, because I trust her. I know that she would never look at me or touch me in a bad way. She loves me!"

"You know that," Sister Wyatt said, "in your head. But you still had an incredibly traumatic experience. And your body and subconscious mind are responding accordingly."

"Is that why I'm having this nightmare?" Arizona asked.

"I think so," the priestess nodded sadly.

"How do I make it stop?" Arizona asked. "I don't want to tense up when Callie is trying to love me, and I don't want to keep…keep _experiencing_ the auction house."

"Has making love with your wife gotten easier at all?" the older woman asked thoughtfully.

"Yes," Arizona answered firmly. "Honestly, that's not the main reason I'm here…it gets better every time, and I'm really not worried about it. I think if I just give it time, it'll go away. It's more the nightmares that prompted me to come speak with you."

Sister Wyatt nodded. "Well, being raped in dreams can indicate a feeling of humiliation or powerlessness, being taken advantage of. And it can also signify some unresolved sexual trauma in the dreamer's life. All of which certainly apply to you."

Arizona just blew out a frustrated puff of air and leaned back against the bench.

"And that feeling of powerlessness isn't stemming only from that day at the auction house."

"What?" Arizona furrowed her brows.

"Your majesty, you've experienced powerlessness for your entire adult life. And also your childhood. You've never had much say in what happened to you. I think that's why it's Preston Burke in the dream. If the man in the dream was one of the men at the auction, I'd be more inclined to think your sexual mistreatment was the direct cause of your nightmares. But it wasn't those other men. It was your former master, your _parents'_ former master. For your entire life, until you came to the palace, you and your family were powerless. Preston Burke had complete control of your lives. So in the dream…I'm inclined to think that he represents your anguish over all the humiliation and hopelessness and despair you've experienced. Being raped represents powerlessness, and he represents the reason for your powerlessness."

Arizona just sat on the bench, considering the priestess's words for several long moments. She'd assumed that she was experiencing the nightmares because of the auction. But what Sister Wyatt was saying was ringing true. But if it was true—if the nightmares were caused by a lifetime of feeling powerless—then what was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to deal with it?

"What do I do?" she murmured.

"Your majesty?" Sister Wyatt asked.

"What...what do I do?" Arizona repeated. "How do I make it stop?"

The priestess sat back and considered for a few moments. Finally, she asked, "What is your relationship with the crown princess like?"

"In what way?" Arizona asked.

"Well it sounds like she loves you very much, and that she tries to be understanding of your past and your difficulty with physical intimacy."

Arizona nodded.

"What is she like in conversation with you? How does she treat you? Is she very dominating?"

"No, not at all," Arizona shook her head. "She's always telling me that she wants a wife, not a worshipper. She actually gets kinda frustrated with me when I'm acting submissive."

"Good," the priestess said, looking somewhat surprised. "That's actually very good. If you weren't on an equal footing with your spouse, that would contribute to the problem."

"No, no," Arizona repeated. "She's always encouraging me to think of myself as her equal. I actually kind of…" Arizona blushed a bit, "I kind of lectured her two nights ago."

Sister Wyatt raised her eyebrows. "And she didn't punish you?"

Arizona shook her head.

"Wow," the older woman smiled. "It's been a while since the crown princess graced me with her presence, but I'm surprised to hear that. She always struck me as being quite strong-willed."

"She is," Arizona carefully agreed. "And she can get…_feisty_. But at her core, she's the most…the most loving, gentle soul you'll ever meet. She's so wonderful to me."

The priestess cracked a bit of an amused grin, but otherwise made no further comment on Callie. "Princess," she asked after a few moments. "Have you seen Preston Burke since you married?"

Arizona shook her head.

"And have you been introduced in court in any official way?"

Arizona shook her head again. "Callie…Callie thought it would be easier if we delayed all of that stuff for a while. She thought I would be overwhelmed."

"Oh," Sister Wyatt agreed, "I'm sure you will be. But…but I also think it'll be empowering for you in a way."

"How so?" Arizona asked. She didn't think that standing in a gorgeously decorated ballroom and dancing all evening with random strangers would be anything but terrifying.

"Because you'll be introduced as the _royal princess of Miami_," the priestess explained. "You'll be introduced as the future queen. A room filled with…with hundreds of the most important people in the land will bow before you, will shower you with honor and respect."

"I…" Arizona shook her head, not liking the idea. "I always feel uncomfortable when people bow to me."

"And that doesn't surprise me in the least," Sister Wyatt responded. "You are so used to thinking of yourself as small, as nothing, that being treated with respect feels awkward to you."

Arizona felt a little queasy at the idea of a ballroom full of nobles bowing to her. And she didn't see how it would help. But Sister Wyatt seemed so wise. "You…you really think that will help?" she asked.

"I do," the priestess nodded. "And I think you need to make sure that Preston Burke is on the guest list. I think you need to confront him."

Arizona felt her stomach dropping at the suggestion. "No, no, no," she said immediately, frantically shaking her head. "No, no…I…I don't ever want to see him again."

"Arizona," Sister Wyatt said calmly, taking the liberty of using the blonde's first name. "You will be confronting him in _your_ royal palace, surrounded by _your_ royal guards. And you will be confronting him with your wife, the crown princess of the world's most powerful kingdom, standing at your side. You will have _all_ the power in the confrontation."

"But…but what could I possibly say to him?" Arizona asked. "It's not like he did anything illegal or wrong by the standards of our society."

The priestess shook her head. "You don't have to say anything to him. But having him pay his respects to you as his new princess, as his future ruler? Having him prostrate himself before you? Arizona, I think that would be incredibly healing for you."

Arizona just looked at the older woman, not at all convinced.

"And I think just being in that room will do a lot of good for you. Help it sink in that you are _not_ powerless. Not anymore. You aren't just the elite of society. You are the _leader_ of society."

"Could you…could you come with me?" Arizona asked, feeling small.

"To the ball?" Sister Wyatt asked.

Arizona nodded.

"Your majesty, it's not really my place. Your wife would be better suited to—"

"Of course Callie will be there with me, too," Arizona agreed. "But…but could you come, too? Just in case I need you?"

Sister Wyatt looked amused. "Your majesty, you realize that you're inviting a _priestess_ to what will be the most significant social occasion in the kingdom until you and your wife are coronated?"

Arizona nodded. She knew it was a little unusual, but wasn't this ball being given in her honor? Wasn't she allowed to invite who she wanted?

"Well," Sister Wyatt shrugged. "If you want me there, your majesty."

"I do," Arizona said firmly. She knew that Callie would be there with her as well, but the idea of having the priestess with her was comforting.

"Then I will be there."

"Okay," Arizona said, smiling brightly. "I'll have a tailor sent over to make you an appropriate dress. And do you need dancing lessons? I'll be starting my education soon, and I think I'm having dancing lessons."

The older woman just laughed. "I don't think I'll be dancing, Princess. But that's good you're going to be educated. That will help you reclaim some power for yourself as well."

**~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~**

Callie jumped back in horror as a rat scurried across the darkened hallway in front of her. _Gross_. Scrunching her nose, she continued down the passageway, careful to stick to the side of the hall furthest from the rat. She'd never actually been down to the dungeon before, and now that she was there, she was hoping that she'd never have to visit it again.

"Warden?" she asked once she made it into the main office of the dungeon.

A tough, rather unpleasant-looking man turned to gaze at her. "Your majesty!" he said in surprise, respectfully dropping to one knee and lowering his head. "You honor us with your presence. Usually only your father comes."

"Yeah well, uh," Callie said, glancing around the dirty dungeon, "I have some business to settle with one of your prisoners. Can you fetch her for me?"

"Of course, Princess," the man said, standing to his feet. "What is the prisoner's name?"

"Joanne Summers," she replied.

"Hey, Eddie!" the warden called down the hall. "Bring Prisoner Summers to the visiting room."

"You got it, boss!" came a fast reply.

"If you'll follow me?" the warden smiled at Callie. She nodded and allowed the man to lead her down another passageway and into a large room filled with…equipment.

Callie's eyes widened once she realized what the "visiting room" really was—a torture chamber. She felt sick to her stomach as she surveyed all the contraptions in the room—she didn't even know what most of them did, but none of them looked pleasant. But she was certain that most of them were capable of horribly mutilating prisoners—if not killing them.

"Alright, here we are," the warden smiled as another man led Joanne into the room. Arizona's maidservant was naked, with irons on her wrists and ankles. But she didn't have any marks on her—yet. The other man, who Callie assumed was Eddie, quickly led Joanne to the center of the room, chaining Joanne's feet to the floor and lifting her arms above her head, chaining them to the ceiling. "Have fun, Princess," the warden said darkly, before he and Eddie left the room. "If you kill her, don't worry about the body, we'll deal with it."

And so Callie was left standing alone with Joanne. The night before, she had wanted to kill this woman. But seeing her naked and helpless, completely vulnerable? Seeing Joanne in this torture chamber where Callie could cause her excruciating pain, where Callie could take her life and no one would care? Callie felt sick.

Callie quickly walked over to Joanne, releasing the chains that were forcing Joanne's body to be stretched painfully. She didn't have to worry about Joanne attacking her—the smaller brunette's hands and feet were still bound.

"Are you…" Callie spoke softly. "Are you alright?"

Joanne nodded.

"Have you had anything to eat?"

Joanne shook her head.

"Warden?" Callie called out.

The door opened a few seconds later. "Yes, your majesty?" he asked.

"Bring me some food and the key to her shackles," Callie said. "And her clothing."

The warden looked surprised, but didn't argue. "Right away, Princess."

When Callie turned back to face Joanne, she saw a single tear falling from the servant's eye. Callie leaned in, wiping it off of Joanne's face. "I'm not going to hurt you, Joanne," Callie said. "Okay? I'm not going to hurt you."

Joanne nodded.

The warden reappeared, quickly setting a hot bowl of stew, a set of keys, and Joanne's clothing on a table near the door. Then he quietly left the room again and closed the door.

"If I remove your irons," Callie said softly. "Can I trust you not to run away or attack me?"

Joanne nodded. "Of course, your majesty," she whimpered.

"Okay," Callie said, retrieving the keys from the table. Then she silently removed the irons from Joanne's hands and feet so she was no longer restrained. "Here," Callie said, holding out Joanne dress to her.

"Thank you," Joanne said humbly, taking the dress and quickly putting it on. Then Callie nodded for Joanne to take a seat in one of the chairs, and she handed her the bowl of stew.

Callie sat in a chair opposite Joanne, and carefully considered the maidservant as she hungrily ate the food. Callie had been planning on visiting the dungeon to inform Joanne of her sentence and give the warden orders for her release in three months. But now that she was actually visiting the dungeon, she couldn't stomach the thought of leaving Joanne down there a moment longer.

And that made her feel incredibly conflicted. She wanted to be angry, furious! This woman had tried to seduce her wife! Had actually _assaulted_ Arizona! But then Arizona had gone and made Joanne seem worthy of pity, worthy of mercy and understanding. Callie both loved and hated that Arizona had succeeded in making Joanne a person that Callie felt sorry for.

"Why…" Callie growled out after a few moments. "Why did you force yourself on my wife?"

Joanne just looked at her wide-eyed. "I…I…" the brunette stuttered. "Your majesty, I'm so sorry, please, please have mercy on me, I…"

"Stop blubbering!" Callie commanded harshly. "I asked you a question!"

Joanne gulped.

"_Why did you assault my wife_?" Callie repeated.

"I don't, I don't know," Joanne shook her head sadly. "I felt like…I thought she would like me more if I pleasured her."

"And you wanted her," Callie spat out.

"What?"

"Admit it—" Callie said angrily. "—you were lusting after my wife's body since the moment you laid eyes on her!"

"Your majesty," Joanne said, clearly frightened. "The-the princess consort is very beautiful, but—"

"She is _mine_!" Callie yelled, making Joanne jump slightly. "You had no right to look at her that way! No right to touch her that way! Her body is _mine_!"

Joanne hung her head, and Callie couldn't help but feel some form of grim satisfaction when she saw that the servant was trembling violently. But she also felt guilty. Arizona would take no satisfaction in seeing Joanne trembling, would take no pleasure in exacting vengeance. Arizona had been hurt so badly in her life, but she had no desire for revenge. Arizona was endlessly forgiving. Callie found herself needing to be more like her wife.

"I'm springing you out of here, Joanne," Callie said, coming to the conclusion that as much as she wanted to, she couldn't keep the servant in the dungeon.

Joanne's head jerked up at Callie's statement, her eyes filled with shock and reluctant hope.

"My wife is a far kinder woman than I am," Callie continued. "And she didn't want you to suffer. She wanted you to know that you are a human being, and that you have inherent worth, and that you have a lot more to offer in this world than your sexuality. She wanted me to take you as my maidservant, so we could help you learn how to respect yourself."

Callie took a deep breath and looked at Joanne. She couldn't help but think that the look in Joanne's eyes looked similar to the look that Tim had in his eyes as Arizona told her family the news that their life was going to change. And that made it even harder for Callie to hate Joanne. Maybe…maybe Arizona was right. Maybe Joanne really was just another servant, fighting for her survival the best way she knew how. Callie hated that her wife was probably right. Callie hated that she'd been so blind to the awful condition that servants lived in, hated that she'd lived her life happily in a palace that was built directly on top of horrible rooms like this one.

"But I can't let you near my wife ever again," Callie continued. "And I'm sure you know why. So," Callie said, pausing for a moment. "I'm sending you to work with the palace's herd of pigs. It's a dirty job, and you're never gonna get the smell of pig shit out of your clothes. But it's honest work, you'll be fed and clothed, and no one will hurt you. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty," Joanne nodded, dropping to her knees and bowing in front of Callie. "Thank you, your majesty. Thank you so much."

**~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~**

**AN: Thanks again for sticking with me! I know the conversation with Wyatt may have seemed a little repetitive because we already knew all that stuff had happened to Arizona, but I didn't know how to write it differently. And I really do appreciate each and every review. To the guest who asked about Erica, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about her. You'll see her soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Alright guys, this story is starting to drag a bit, and I'm pretty close to tying up the loose ends. Just a couple more chapters. Maybe one or two after this one, plus an epilogue. Thank you so so soooo much for coming along for the ride! I hope you enjoy the conclusion of this story, and that you stick with me for Calzona Rising!**

**AN2: A couple people have mentioned feeling sorry for Joanne, and wishing Callie would have understood more. Guys, this is deliberate. Arizona gets it. She's been a servant, and she gets it. Callie ****_doesn't_****. That's why I'm putting her through all these experiences. Seeing Arizona's back, seeing where Arizona used to live, hearing about Arizona's awful experiences, dealing with Arizona's emotional trauma, hearing Arizona's defense of Joanne, seeing how Tim reacted to the news of his contract being cancelled—these are all supposed to be formative experiences for Callie, experiences that will influence the kind of leader she becomes. I don't think people just learn things overnight—it takes time and experience. Someday, eventually, she will be just as understanding and empathetic towards the plight of the poor as Arizona. But that's kind of what Arizona offers her. Callie has the poise and the natural confidence and leadership ability. Ruling is in her blood. Arizona brings in an understanding of the common person, a fresh view of the problems in society, and an incredibly tender and forgiving and merciful heart. Over their lifetime, they will learn from each other and balance each other out, and ****_together_**** they will be good leaders of their kingdom. Neither one of them would be a good and balanced leader on their own. They need each other. I think we've already seen Arizona rubbing off on Callie, opening her eyes to what life is really like. In this chapter, we'll see how Callie's been maybe rubbing off a little bit on Arizona, helping her to be more confident ;)**

**~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~**

Callie leaned back in the sofa and sighed, content to have some alone time to relax. About a week and a half had passed since the Joanne debacle, and a certain sense of normalcy had finally started to settle in.

Arizona had taken Heather Brooks, Bella's and Jonathan's old governess, as her new maidservant, thinking that it would be good for her maid to be someone that the children were comfortable with. Before officially giving her the job, however, Callie had sat the servant down and grilled her about her past and her intentions toward Arizona. Callie knew it was overkill, but she didn't really care. She did _not_ want to deal with another Joanne. However, Heather passed Callie's interrogation with flying colors, and she'd proven to be a pleasant and capable maidservant for Callie's young wife.

Arizona had also begun her lessons in earnest, and Callie was amazed by how quickly the blonde was learning. Arizona's appetite for knowledge was voracious, and she'd actually requested to have lessons all day instead of only in the afternoons. Callie hadn't been too keen on the idea—she wanted more time to enjoy with her beautiful wife. But after seeing how overjoyed Arizona was to be receiving an education, and how excited Arizona was to learn everything she could, Callie hadn't found it in herself to deny Arizona's request. So every day, for the entire morning and all afternoon, Arizona and Tim sat in Callie's courtyard, learning everything a princess (and her younger brother) could possibly want to know.

Callie sat in on the lessons from time to time. She wasn't overly excited to go over basic math and science again, but she didn't mind joining in when Arizona and Tim were learning about art or history or literature. And dancing. Arizona was, of course, receiving intensive dancing lessons to prepare her for official functions, and Callie made a point of being there. Callie had always enjoyed dancing—indeed, balls were one social occasion that she actually enjoyed. But dancing with Arizona? It was heaven itself. She loved holding the blonde close to her body, gliding around the stone floor of the courtyard. She found herself very much looking forward to the ball that would soon be held in honor of their marriage.

Callie had been content to delay the official ball and proclamations of her marriage to Arizona indefinitely—she wanted Arizona to be able to move at her own pace. But after meeting with Sister Wyatt the previous week, Arizona had told Callie that she was ready. That she wanted to learn all the social graces of a princess as soon as possible, and that she wanted to sit for her portrait, attend the ball, and be announced throughout the kingdoms as Callie's wife. Callie had been surprised—the decision seemed rather abrupt. But she hadn't argued, and she'd informed her mother that Arizona was ready to begin.

So in addition to Arizona's lessons during the day, Arizona had been having "princess lessons" in the evenings. Lucia, Callie, and Aria all got together with Arizona to teach the blonde the finer points of being a woman of status. Arizona learned all the gossip circling in the upper echelons of society. She learned who had what title, who had fallen out of favor with the crown, who she should snub and who she should praise. They also helped her with her posture, the way she walked and talked, the way she carried herself. While Arizona was understandably a little overwhelmed by it all, Callie thought it was rather fun. And she was also touched by the way her mother and sister treated Arizona. While Lucia had been welcoming right from the start, Aria had not. It wasn't that Callie's younger sister had gone out of her way to be rude to Arizona. She'd always been polite and civil, but distant. But with these evening sessions, Aria had gotten much more comfortable with the former servant. They weren't exactly at the point where they would socialize just the two of them, without Callie there. But Callie didn't think they were too far from that. She could see the start of a meaningful and lifelong friendship developing between her wife and her sister.

So overall, things were going great. The king was still being ridiculous, but Callie had chosen to simply ignore him—if he wanted to be a baby about not getting his way, then so be it. She wasn't going to let it affect her happiness. She lived in a beautiful palace and was married to a beautiful woman who was growing in poise and confidence with each passing day. Life was good.

"Your majesty?"

"Yeah, what is it, Lexie?" Callie replied distractedly when she heard her maidservant calling for her. Her eyes were glued to the novel she was reading—she'd even blown off her morning lessons to keep reading it. Teddy had suggested it to Arizona a while ago, and Arizona had finally learned enough to read it and then suggest it to Callie. It was written by a former servant who had worked off his contract, and it chronicled the struggles of a poor family drowning in debt and servitude. It was horrifying, but Callie couldn't put it down.

"You have a visitor, your highness," Lexie said. "Lady Erica Hahn?"

At that name, Callie's head jerked up to look at Lexie in surprise. _Erica_? Of course, Callie had known that Erica would show up at some point. The older blonde had informed her that she'd be out of town for several weeks, perhaps months, but that she'd come to call as soon as she returned. At the time, Callie hadn't thought much of it. But so much had happened since then! The last time Callie had seen Erica, Callie hadn't even known that she was in love with Arizona. Since Erica had left, Callie had seen Arizona's scars, she'd professed her love for Arizona, she'd run away from the palace to rescue Arizona, and she'd married Arizona. It was a lot. It felt like a lifetime. And if Erica was coming to call on her? That…that meant the woman didn't have a clue. Callie supposed that it wasn't surprising—there had been no official proclamation as of yet, and so a precious few people outside the palace knew she had selected her future queen. But as Lexie stood in her chambers, awaiting Callie's response, Callie realized that she'd been subconsciously hoping that Erica would have found out somehow, and would have had the good sense to just silently fade into the background. Callie didn't really feel like confronting the older blonde. If she didn't know anything yet, then Callie assumed she'd be angry when she found out. And for some reason, Callie still felt apprehensive of her. Why did she find displeasing Erica to be so intimidating and scary?

"Okay, um," Callie nodded, taking a deep breath. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. "Let her in."

Lexie bowed slightly and exited the bedchamber. When guests came to call on Callie, her maidservant always left them waiting at the entrance to her suite in case she declined to see them. So Callie knew she had about forty-five seconds or so before Erica appeared, and she spent the duration nervously wringing her fingers and stopping herself from standing up to pace.

"Your majesty," Erica smiled, appearing in the doorway and curtseying politely in respect.

The hair on the back of Callie's neck stood up. "Erica, it's good to see you!" Callie said, lying through her teeth as she plastered a smile on her face.

"I have to congratulate you for taking my advice and replacing your old maidservant," Erica said nonchalantly as she rounded the furniture and sat in an armchair across from Callie. "That skinny little blonde thing really was _quite_ the eyesore."

Callie's eyes briefly flashed to Lexie, and she almost burst out laughing at the horrified expression on the young brunette's face. Not only was Lexie quite fond of Arizona, but unlike Erica, Lexie also knew that Erica had just insulted Callie's wife and the future queen of Miami. "Thank you, Lexie, that will be all," Callie said pointedly, using her eyes to command her maidservant out of the room. Lexie nodded dutifully and departed quickly, closing the door behind her.

"So your majesty," Erica spoke up again, before Callie had a chance to inform her of the real reason Arizona was no longer her maid. "I must apologize for the length of my absence. My family's business in Chicago took much longer than expected."

"Oh, that's perfectly alright, Erica," Callie said quietly.

"Well I have to admit I'm relieved," Erica said. Callie swallowed nervously when Erica rose from her armchair and moved to sit next to Callie on the sofa. "I was a little worried that because I was gone so long, I would return to see you married to Sir Marcus Sloan."

"Oh, no," Callie shook her head. "Mark and I are just friends. Actually," she said, wanting to take advantage of the perfect time to tell Erica about Arizona.

"I'm so happy to hear that," Erica interrupted, placing a hand on top of Callie's. Callie instinctively pulled her hand away, but Erica seemed undeterred, just reaching further out and grasping her hand more forcefully. "I'm so happy to hear that," Erica repeated, staring directly into Callie's eyes. "Because I love you, Callie. And I believe a marriage between us would be both personally pleasurable, as well as politically profitable."

Callie just gulped and stared at Erica for a few moments, dumbstruck and not knowing what to say. But then Erica turned to face the door and casually remarked, "Oh, so you didn't get rid of her."

Callie's eyes flashed to the entrance to the room and her jaw dropped to see Arizona standing in the doorway looking absolutely _furious_. Arizona was usually all sweetness and tenderness, but there was currently fire blazing out of those gorgeous blue eyes that Callie loved. "Ariz—Arizona—" Callie rasped out, quickly reclaiming her hand from Erica and starting to stand up.

"Oh, no, no," Arizona scoffed, holding up and hand and entering the room. "Don't you get up or trouble yourself on _my_ account. I was just coming to get a shawl," she said, violently grabbing her favorite blue shawl from where it hung near the door. She threw it roughly around her shoulders and stormed back towards the door. "There's just a small draft in the courtyard, but I can see it's _nice and toasty_ in here." And with one more scathing glare that Callie would never forget for as long as she lived, Arizona marched out of their bedchamber.

"Arizona!" Callie was up in an instant and running after her retreating wife. "Arizona, wait!" She hurried out the door and caught up to Arizona as the blonde was just about to descend the stairs to the courtyard. "Arizona!" Callie said, tugging on her wife's wrist to whirl her around.

"Don't touch me!" Arizona yelled, yanking her wrist out of Callie's grasp.

"Arizona, this is not what you think!" Callie exclaimed quickly. "I didn't do anything! I wasn't unfaithful to you! If you'd just _listen_ for a minute, you'd—"

Before Callie could say her peace, Erica came up quickly behind her, loudly berating Arizona. "How dare you speak to the crown princess that way!" Erica yelled as she approached. "And how dare you disobey her when she tells you to stay!"

Callie gasped in surprise as Erica lunged at Arizona, roughly pushing the smaller blonde back. Arizona wasn't _entirely_ caught off guard, however, so she was able to avoid falling completely over by catching herself on the railing. But before she knew what she was doing, Callie turned to Erica and punched her straight in the face with everything she had. Erica howled with pain as she fell to the floor, and as Callie shook out her hand—she knew how to throw a punch without injury, but it still _hurt_—she could see blood gushing out of the noblewoman's face. But she _really didn't care_.

"SHE IS MY WIFE!" Callie yelled at the top of her lungs. "YOU DON'T _TOUCH_ HER!"

At that, Erica ceased her cries of pain and prostrated herself on the ground, not even daring to lift her head.

"Are you okay?" Callie said softly, turning to face Arizona, who was still leaning against the railing and shaking with anger. "Arizona—"

Arizona shrugged off Callie's gestures of concern, not allowing Callie to get close enough to her to inspect for any form of injury.

"Arizona, I swear, I didn't—"

"She was _holding your hand_!" the blonde accused, shooting daggers out of her eyes.

"Arizona, she took me by surprise," Callie explained, gently pulling Arizona out of Erica's earshot. "She…she stood up from her chair and sat next to me on the couch and then you walked in before I could react!"

"Callie!" Arizona exclaimed in disbelief. "What was she even doing in our_ bedroom?_"

"Arizona, I _usually_ receive guests in my chambers. You _know_ that."

"But she's different!" Arizona argued. "Callie, you had _feelings for her_."

"Arizona…" Callie shook her head. Having feelings for Erica felt like a lifetime ago to her.

"She's the perfect woman for you, Callie!" Arizona spat out. "She's got the money and the title and the social know-how. Your father would be thrilled. She's exactly who you _should_ have married."

"Arizona, no!" Callie defended. "I swear, I never had _real_ feelings for her." Sure, Callie had felt an attraction to Erica's sophistication. But now that she was in love with Arizona? Now that she knew what _real_ love felt like? Callie realized that Erica had meant nothing to her.

But Arizona apparently disagreed. "Bullshit!" she hissed, her jaw clenched and her hands curled into fists. "Callie, you sent me to get beaten just so she would like you more! So don't even try to deny it! There is _physical evidence_ of your feelings for that woman _etched permanently on my back_!"

Callie's eyes widened at Arizona's words and she felt as though all of the breath had been ripped from her lungs. She'd apologized to Arizona numerous times for that night, for allowing Arizona's back to be bloodied while under her care. But Callie had never explained exactly _why_ she had failed to countermand Erica's orders, and she was startled to realize that Arizona _knew_. She silently cursed herself. Of course Arizona knew. Of course she'd figured it out. Arizona might not have had much of an education, but that didn't change the fact that she was brilliant.

"Arizona…" Callie murmured sorrowfully.

"No," Arizona sighed, her expression drastically softened from what it had been just a moment before. "No, no, that was unfair. I'm sorry."

"No," Callie disagreed, tears welling in her eyes. "No, it's _perfectly_ fair."

Arizona reached out and rested her hands on Callie's waist before closing her eyes and leaning in to rest her forehead against Callie's. "It's not fair because I forgave you, Callie. I forgave you. And it's not right of me to bring it up again. What's past is past."

"Arizona," Callie murmured again. "Sweetheart, I swear. I swear, I haven't been unfaithful. And I'm so, so, _so_ sorry for those scars on your back. You have no idea."

"I know," Arizona whispered gently. "I just…walking in, and…and seeing her with you…" the blonde trailed off. "I, I just freaked out."

"I love you," Callie said earnestly.

"I know," Arizona nodded.

"I would never—"

"I know. I know."

"Do you—have I—have I given you any reason to think I'm unhappy?"

"No, no," Arizona shook her head.

"Because you make me so happy, Arizona. So unbelievably happy. Every day I can hardly believe that I get to wake up next to you and go for a ride with you and make love in the hot springs with you and—"

"Callie…" Arizona interrupted, her cheeks flushing at Callie's praise.

But Callie wasn't finished. "—and eat breakfast with you and attend lessons with you and hold hands with you and kiss you and hold you all night long. I'm so, so happy, Arizona. And I want to spend the rest of my life doing exactly those things. Every day."

"I know," Arizona repeated, lightly brushing her lips against Callie. "Me, too."

"Okay," Callie said, sighing in relief as she pulled Arizona flush against her, hugging her tightly. Then she gently kissed Arizona's neck. "Do you want me to handle Erica?" she whispered against Arizona's skin.

"No, I will," Arizona answered calmly, much to Callie's surprise. _Arizona_ wanted to confront Erica? This was new.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Callie asked, pulling back to look at her wife. Arizona just nodded. "Okay," Callie said, her voice full of uncertainty. Arizona had been more proactive and confident ever since speaking with Sister Wyatt, telling Callie that she needed to "reclaim power"—whatever the heck_ that_ meant. But dealing with Erica was a rather big deal, and Callie was surprised that Arizona wanted to handle it.

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand, and Callie nervously followed her wife back to where Erica was still cowering on the ground. Erica was pretentious and pompous and proud, but she knew she had made just about the worst mistake a person could make, and she was acting accordingly.

"Lady Hahn," Arizona said calmly. "Look at me."

Erica did as she was ordered, raising herself to her knees and looking up at the princesses. Callie cringed when she saw what she had done to Erica's face. The older blonde's nose was clearly broken, and Callie was pretty sure she'd have one, if not two, black eyes.

"I'm assuming you know what the punishment is for an assault on royalty?" Arizona asked, her voice cold. Callie's eyes widened in alarm and she turned to look at her wife. Arizona was going to _kill_ Erica? That was extremely out of character—what in the world had Sister Wyatt told her wife?!

"Death," Erica replied simply, breathing hard.

"That's right," Arizona nodded. Callie couldn't believe how cool and calm her wife was behaving. "But I'm not going to kill you. You didn't know."

Erica closed her eyes and swallowed in relief. "Thank you, your majesty," she rasped out.

"But this is going to have consequences," Arizona continued. "Because from everything I know about you, and everything your maidservant told me when I spoke with her back when you were courting Callie, you are a _terrible_ person."

Callie struggled not to smile. Angry, dominant, in-command Arizona was kind of…arousing.

"So here is what you are going to do," Arizona said. "You are going to cancel all of your servants' contracts. You are going to forgive all their debts. And you are never going to purchase another servant contract in your life. If your former servants wish to remain working for you, then you _have_ to give them a job, and you _have_ to pay them fair wages."

Erica's eyes were wide as Arizona spoke. Callie found herself in awe of her wife—of course the first real _command_ Arizona ever gave would be to help the poor and disadvantaged. Of course Arizona would use her authority to bring hope to those who had none. And it wasn't as though Erica couldn't afford it. What Arizona was suggesting would embarrass the older blonde, but it wouldn't bankrupt her. Erica would be able to maintain essentially the same standard of living.

"And as for Cristina Yang?" Arizona continued. "You were a total and complete bitch to her. So not only are you going to tear up her contract and offer her a job, you are _also_ going to give her a year's salary as a gift, _and_ you are going to invite her to every social occasion you ever attend for the rest of your life as your personal guest of honor. I doubt that she'll take you up on that offer, because she hates your guts and I can't imagine she'd want to go to a party with you. But you're going to invite her along, just the same. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your majesty," Erica nodded humbly. Callie could tell Erica was furious, but to her credit, she just knelt on the floor and took it.

"Okay," Arizona nodded. "Now get out of my sight. And if you don't do as I command, or if you _ever_ get near my wife again? You can be sure that I won't be so lenient in the future."

"Yes, your majesty," Erica said, rising to her feet. "Thank you your majesty."

Arizona just nodded and stared at Erica, waiting for the noblewoman to depart. As soon as she was out of sight, Callie turned to look at her wife, expecting her to have the same solemn expression she'd had for the past five minutes. But instead, Callie was surprised to see that Arizona was cracking up.

Callie looked at her wife incredulously as Arizona lost control of herself, collapsing to a nearby bench in a fit of laughter and tears.

"Did you—" Arizona gasped for breath. "Did you see _the look on her face_?"

Callie just stared at her wife. What had gotten _into_ her? "Arizona…" she breathed out in amused disbelief.

"Am I even allowed to do that?" Arizona giggled.

"Do what?"

"Make her free all her servants?" Arizona said with glee. "Force her to give a ton of money to Cristina?"

"Yeah, yeah you can do pretty much whatever you want, honey," Callie said, still finding it hard to wrap her mind what was happening. Arizona looked positively giddy.

Arizona continued to laugh uncontrollably for a few moments, before finally exclaiming, "I _like_ being princess."

Callie just chuckled and smiled, sitting down next to her _crazy_ wife and grabbing her hand. "Well I'm glad," Callie said. "Because that right there was quite princess-y."

Arizona beamed at her, dimples popping.

"Although this," Callie added, indicating to Arizona's current antics. "This isn't _quite_ as regal."

Arizona nodded her head in enthusiastic agreement before leaning in to place a deliriously happy kiss on Callie's mouth. "Mmm," Arizona murmured in satisfaction. "You're yummy."

"Uh, thank you," Callie laughed. And then her eyes widened as Arizona straddled her and playfully squeezed her breasts. "Arizona—" she exhaled in surprise.

"And these are yummy, too," Arizona said cheekily, continuing to play with Callie's breasts and leaning in for another kiss. "Callie?" she said after another moment.

"Uh, yeah?" Callie said distractedly. She still had no idea who this woman was and what she had done with her wife.

"Can we go have sex now?" Arizona asked, giving Callie a childlike, toothy grin.

Callie raised her eyebrows at her wife, still feeling completely bewildered. But sex with Arizona was not something she made a habit of turning down. So Callie just giggled nervously and stood up.

"Let's go, Princess!"


	23. Chapter 23

Callie smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss as she ran her hands up and down Arizona's sides. It was a Saturday, which meant no lessons, and she was eager to spend a day just having fun with her wife. They'd gone for their usual morning ride, Arizona now able to handle Phoenix like a professional, and they'd just finished their morning bath. Part of Callie wanted to spend the day in bed, pleasuring her gorgeous wife over and over and over again. But, unfortunately, there was work to be done.

It had been two weeks since Lady Erica Hahn's eventful return, and Callie was sure that she and Arizona were doing better than ever. When Arizona had first come to the palace, she'd been timid and fearful. And when she'd first married Callie, she'd been submissive and docile, reluctant to share any concerns or complaints. But now? Now Callie was seeing flashes of the Arizona she'd always somehow known was hiding underneath. Her wife was growing more cheerful and confident by the day, smiling almost non-stop and freely sharing her opinions with Callie. Callie couldn't remember the last time Arizona had slipped up and accidentally called her "your highness," and just from the way Arizona carried herself, Callie could tell that for the first time in years, the blonde was confident and self-assured, content with who she was. It was a beautiful thing to behold. Callie loved to see how wonderfully her wife was blossoming.

The official proclamation of their marriage had gone out a week earlier, and ever since, the two women had been inundated with cards and letters and visitors. Everyone wanted to meet the new princess and wish them well in their marriage. Callie had worried at first that Arizona would crumble under the stress, but the blonde kept her cool and held her head high. Apparently "princess lessons" were working, but Callie was convinced part of it was instinctual—her wife was a natural.

And now the royal ball was quickly approaching. It was scheduled for the following Saturday, and the palace was already a flurry of activity as a result. Over a thousand people would be in attendance—it was a momentous occasion whenever a crown prince or princess of Miami married—and there was a massive amount of preparation that needed completion. Additional servants and temporary employees had been brought in to help with the landscaping and decorating, the food, the music, and the general flow of the evening. The ball was to be the single largest social event in _any_ of the kingdoms for the next seventeen years. Other kingdoms had grand balls, but nothing came close to a wedding or coronation ball in Miami.

Callie and Arizona had already done most of what was required of them. They'd sat for their portraits—both as a couple and as individuals, and they were anxious to see them revealed at the ball. They'd also been through a large amount of details with Lucia—the menu, what kind of songs they wanted to be played, where they needed to be and what they needed to be doing during the various ceremonies and events of the night. The only thing that the two princesses still needed to do was make a decision on their ball gowns. And _that_ was why Callie and Arizona couldn't spend the day in bed, drowning themselves in passion.

"So are you ready to go?" Callie asked, placing a peck on Arizona's cheek and reaching down to hold Arizona's hand. Callie had sent word to Ben, her former maidservant's husband, that she wanted him to come up with several designs for both of them to try. He'd gone to work on them right away, and he'd set aside the morning to close his shop to other customers and just focus on Callie and Arizona. The princesses would go to his shop, see what they liked, and then Ben would have their gowns ready for them in time for the ball.

"Yep," Arizona smiled, giving Callie's hand an excited squeeze. "I can't wait to see how gorgeous you look in your gown."

Callie chuckled at her wife's complement and shook her head slightly as they made their way out of their wing. "I won't look nearly as good as you."

"Oh please," Arizona rolled her eyes. "You and Aria will be the belles of the ball. No one in the world is as beautiful as the two of you."

Callie just sent her wife a look of amused disagreement. Arizona could argue for as long as she wanted that Callie and her sister were perfect, but Callie just didn't see it. To her, no one was as stunning as Princess Arizona Torres.

"Oh, speaking of which," Arizona said excitedly. "Can Aria come with us? She's always giving me little tips on how to do my hair and stuff—I bet she'd help us find good dresses."

"Oh," Callie said, trying to make her disappointment. She'd been looking forward to spending the day with just Arizona. But she didn't want to turn down her wife's request—she thought it was a very good thing that Arizona and Aria were getting along, and she wanted to encourage their friendship as much as possible. "Sure, I bet she'd like that."

"Okay," Arizona smiled, turning to head towards Aria's wing instead of the palace exit. "Oh, and Teddy, too?" she asked. "I mean, I know we're leaving Lexie and Heather at home, but—"

"I don't mind," Callie said. She figured if Aria was already coming, then it didn't matter if her maidservant tagged along as well.

"Yay!" Arizona smiled, increasing their pace slightly.

Callie couldn't help but grin at the dimples popping on Arizona's face—apparently her wife was excited for a shopping trip with the girls. The brunette found it slightly ironic—it hadn't been that long ago that Arizona had shown disdain for fashion and spending money on other things that she deemed "frivolous."

Aria's wing was quiet and tranquil when Callie and Arizona arrived, to the point that Callie wondered if her sister was still asleep. Teddy wasn't anywhere to be seen, so a mischievous smirk crept onto Callie's face. Back when she and Aria were children, still both living in their mother's wing, their bedrooms had been quite close to each other. Aria had always been the later sleeper of the two, mostly because Callie had been getting up for sunrise rides since she was very young. And as a child, Callie had often gotten in trouble for running into Aria's room and launching herself onto her younger sister's bed. It scared poor Aria half to death, but there were few things in life that gave Callie more pleasure. Callie hadn't experienced _that_ particular pleasure in several years, so as she and Arizona neared the door to Aria's bedroom, Callie had every intention of getting her kicks in.

But the instant Callie and Arizona stepped inside Aria's chambers and saw what was transpiring, the thought left Callie's mind. Aria was lying naked in bed, flat on her back, squirming in pleasure underneath a naked man. A man that Callie and Arizona knew well—Sir Marcus Sloan.

"Aria!" Callie yelled angrily on instinct, her eyes bulging out of her head. This was wrong. This was not allowed. It was unbecoming for a princess to have sex before she was married. And Aria was not only unmarried, but she was also not yet even eligible!

At Callie's outburst, Mark flew off of Aria, quickly raising the sheet to cover his lower body. Aria gasped and sat up, her eyes wide with fear. She was apparently too distracted to hold the bedding up to hide her breasts, so Callie found herself slapping her hand over Arizona's eyes. If Arizona _really_ thought Aria was so beautiful, then Callie didn't exactly want her wife in a position to be ogling her sister's naked body.

"Callie!" Arizona immediately whined, pulling Callie's hand away and scowling at her. Callie's wife apparently didn't appreciate being treated as a child.

In any other situation, Callie would have laughed at a whining and scowling Arizona—the blonde was impossibly adorable when she was cranky. But Callie was too enraged to even really notice. What was going on here? Did Aria have no sense at all? And Mark! Callie had thought the man was noble and honorable. So why was he taking a princess's virtue before she was wed, before she was even allowed to begin courting? And what kind of man was he? He couldn't have one princess, so he just went to the next one? She had expected better from both of them.

"Callie, please, please don't tell anyone," Aria started saying, rising from the bed and approaching her sister.

"Oh will you PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Callie yelled angrily as Aria's entire body came into view. Aria looked slightly taken aback at Callie's request, but she quickly picked her nightgown off the floor and put it on. The two sisters had never been shy around each other—they saw each other naked whenever they went swimming. But Callie just…just didn't want Arizona's eyes on her sister's body. While Aria was putting her garment back on, Callie fetched Mark's shirt and pants off of the floor and threw them at him, shooting daggers with her eyes. How _dare_ he do this! How _dare_ he defile her younger sister!

"Aria," Callie hissed through her teeth once her sister was dressed. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"Callie, this isn't what it looks like!" Aria defended.

A mirthless laugh escaped Callie's throat. "It looks like you're sleeping with someone before _you're even eligible to court_!"

"It's not fair, Callie!" Aria exclaimed. "Why should I have to wait when the rest of the world gets to marry four _years_ earlier than I do?"

"That's just the way it is!" Callie yelled. "Honestly, Aria!" Callie was incredulous. Aria could do _anything_ she wanted, save for one thing. So what did she do? The single thing that wasn't allowed.

"Please don't tell mother and father, Callie. Promise me you won't tell them."

"Why shouldn't I tell them?" Callie scoffed. "Aria, this is completely unacceptable. And this…_man_," Callie said, looking at Mark in disgust. "Is clearly just after the status of being with a princess."

"No he's not," Aria countered. "We're in love, Callie. And this is really hypocritical, coming from _you_."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Callie snapped back.

"Well what about you and Arizona?"

Callie glanced from her sister to her wife, who was standing politely by her side, trying to stay out of it. "What _about_ me and Arizona?" Callie asked, turning her gaze back to her sister. She didn't see how Aria's fornication with Mark had anything to do with her own marriage.

"Oh, like you weren't sleeping with her before you got married," Aria said scornfully.

Callie raised her eyebrows at her sister in disbelief. She'd done exactly what was expected as a princess—she had waited dutifully until her wedding night. And Aria had the audacity to accuse her of doing otherwise, just moments after she had caught the younger princess in the act? "No," Callie said firmly. "No, I was _not_ sleeping with her before we got married."

"Callie…"

Callie turned her head to look at Arizona as she spoke.

"Callie, maybe you should listen to her," the blonde said softly.

"Arizona," Callie shook her head.

"Callie, if they love each other, then we shouldn't get in the way."

"But it's not—"

"We weren't sleeping together," Arizona said, "but we weren't supposed to _be_ together, either."

Callie just gaped at her wife. She couldn't believe Arizona was taking Aria's side.

"Callie," Arizona tried again. "Society told us we shouldn't be together, but we married anyways, and look what we have. How is their situation any different? If they love each other, then who cares what the rules say?"

"Arizona," Callie growled. "He is _taking advantage_ of her."

Arizona's shoulders slumped and she gave Callie a reproachful look. "No he's not, Callie," she sighed. "You _know_ Mark. He's wonderful. Do you really think he would do what he did for you and me and then turn around and take advantage of your sister?"

Callie clenched her jaw and exhaled. The sight of a man on top of her sister had sent her into a rage, but Arizona's cool, calm voice and demeanor were settling her down. Maybe Arizona had a point. If this was actually love—which Callie wasn't too convinced of—then _maybe_ this situation wasn't too different from her own. Callie took another deep breath, Arizona nodding at her encouragingly, before she turned back to face her sister. Or, rather, to face _Mark_.

"What exactly are your intentions towards my sister?" she said, glaring at the man she had thought was her friend.

"Callie," he said, holding his hands up defensively.

"It's 'your majesty' to you, Sir Marcus," Callie snarled.

"Your majesty," Mark nodded, immediately humoring her. "I give you my word, this is not a game to me. I am in love with your sister, and the very second she turns eighteen, I intend to make her my wife."

Callie studied the man for several moments, looking for any sign of dishonesty in his voice and facial expression. But she found none. He looked the same way he always did.

"Is this true?" she said, her eyes flashing to her sister.

"Yes," Aria nodded. "Yes, as soon as you returned from Seattle, I started inviting Mark to spend time with me."

Callie raised her eyebrows. "_You_ pursued _him_?" she asked.

"Yeah," Aria said, shifting a little bit where she stood. "I was always jealous of his attention to you. So once you came back and it was clear you had no claim on him anymore…I…I thought…"

Callie's heart softened at her sister's words. She'd remembered how impressed Aria had been by Mark on the first day they'd met, when he'd come over to greet them in gallant fashion at the tournament. But she hadn't realized how deep her sister's attraction to him ran. "And you love him?" Callie asked.

Aria nodded. "I do."

"Why…" Callie sighed. "Why couldn't you wait? It's only a few more months until you're eighteen."

"Callie," Aria argued. "If someone told you that you weren't allowed to make love with Arizona for several months, would you listen to them?"

Callie slumped her shoulders. The answer to that was a resounding _no_. She didn't even need to think about it.

**~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~**

"Thank you for agreeing to keep Mark and Aria a secret," Arizona said as they neared the dress shop. "I'm actually really happy for them. They both deserve to be happy."

Callie rolled her eyes in response. "You're welcome," she muttered.

"Callie, what?" Arizona giggled. She didn't understand why Callie had been so upset. It wasn't as though Callie hadn't ruffled some major feathers by running away from home to marry a servant girl.

"Nothing," Callie scowled. "I guess I just…I don't know. It makes me sick to think of Aria doing…_that_ with someone."

Now it was Arizona's turn to roll her eyes. "So what, just because you feel protective of your sister, she never gets to have sex? That doesn't seem quite fair."

"She's too young," Callie frowned.

"She's older than _I_ am," Arizona reminded her wife. "And you _clearly_ don't think _I'm_ too young for sex."

Callie scowled more deeply and started muttering to herself. Arizona just giggled and gave Callie a playful pinch on the bottom in response. Arizona thought her wife was very cute when she was grumpy.

"Whatever," Callie grumbled as she opened the door to Ben's shop. "They just better hope they don't get pregnant."

Arizona stepped through the door that her wife held open for her, and immediately felt more relaxed out of the public eye. She'd gotten used to all the attention that came from walking through town with Callie when she'd been maidservant. But walking through town with Callie as her wife was something else entirely. The entire kingdom was swept up with the news of their marriage, and it felt as though every single person they'd passed on the way to Ben's shop had stopped to offer their congratulations and best wishes. Royal weddings in Miami were something of a week-long national holiday, so it felt as if the entire town was one giant party. There were celebrations and banquets and festivals _everywhere_. So Arizona was feeling a little over baked from being swarmed by well-wishers. The quiet of the tailoring shop was a welcome reprieve.

"Your majesties, welcome," Ben smiled at them as they entered the shop. "I must say, I've been looking forward to this appointment all week. I'm honored that you've chosen me to design your gowns."

"I wouldn't have wanted anyone else, Ben," Callie said warmly. "Is uh…" Callie hesitated. "Is your wife well?"

Arizona's eyes flashed to Callie as she inquired after Miranda. As far as she knew, Callie hadn't seen her old maidservant since the day Arizona had arrived at the palace. Callie rarely spoke of her, but Arizona could sense that she missed her from time to time.

"She is," Ben nodded. "She's very well. She's um…she's actually in the office helping me with some bookkeeping. Would you like to see her?"

Arizona couldn't stop a small smile from forming on her lips as Callie's face lit up. Callie looked overjoyed, and Arizona could just stare at Callie forever when she was overjoyed. She was _so_ beautiful. Sometimes Arizona still couldn't believe that Callie was her _wife_.

"Yes," Callie said enthusiastically. "Yes, I would love to see her!"

"Alright, I'll go fetch her," Ben said, looking pleased at Callie's desire to see his wife. "Feel free to have a look around, your majesties."

Arizona smiled at the tailor before stepping away from her wife to examine some of the dresses that Ben had brought out. They were unfinished—just concepts that he was working on. Once he got input from Callie and herself, Arizona knew he would make them exactly as they liked.

"Good morning, your majesties."

Arizona whirled around to see Miranda Warren, formerly Miranda Bailey, walking into the room. She looked happy and settled and…very, _very_ pregnant. Arizona bit her bottom lip to stop herself from smirking—the child Miranda was carrying had clearly been conceived when she was still Callie's maidservant. Apparently Callie was making all sorts of discoveries that morning.

"Miranda, you're pregnant!" Callie exclaimed.

"Well hello to you, too," the short woman replied.

"Wha—when did you have time to sleep with Ben when you were working for me?" Callie asked incredulously.

"Callie!" Arizona scolded.

"What?" Callie said, turning to face her.

Arizona glanced between an amused looking Miranda and a confused looking Callie. "You can't just ask people that," she said under her breath, so only her wife could hear her.

"Oh," Callie said, her eyes widening. "Right. Sorry."

Arizona suppressed a giggle at her wife's uncommon lapse in propriety.

"What I meant to say," Callie said, turning back to face Miranda and her husband, "is congratulations."

"Thank you, your majesty," Miranda said, gracefully ignoring Callie's outburst. "And I hear congratulations are in order for you as well," she said, looking pointedly at Arizona.

"Yes," Callie gushed, reaching out and squeezing Arizona's hand. "You remember Arizona, right?"

Miranda nodded. "Yes, of course. It's nice to see you again, your highness."

"It's nice to see you, too, Mrs. Warren," Arizona smiled politely.

"Miranda, listen um…" Callie said, her tone suddenly changing.

Arizona furrowed her brows. Why did her wife look so solemn and nervous all of a sudden?

"I…I want to apologize for…well…" Callie continued. "I know that I didn't always treat you kindly when you were my maidservant."

Arizona's mouth dropped open slightly when she realized what Callie was doing. She was apologizing to her former maidservant, not caring that Arizona and Ben were there to witness it on. It was an incredibly humble thing for Callie to do, and Arizona was both touched and surprised.

Miranda's eyes were wide and she looked as if she had no clue how to respond. "Your majesty," she said, shaking her head in an attempt to get Callie to stop. This just…this type of scenario didn't happen—princesses didn't apologize to maidservants. Arizona knew that Callie had apologized to _her_, but she'd always done it in private, and Arizona had assumed it was because they were in love and they were married. But here Callie was, expressing sorrow over the way she had treated Miranda. It wasn't something Callie would have done even a few months earlier, and Arizona felt immensely proud of her wife.

"No," Callie said, refusing to let Miranda stop her. "I know that I mistreated you, and sometimes punished you beyond what you deserved, and I'm sorry. I didn't, I didn't know the true damage that those punishments caused, but that doesn't excuse it. It was…it was wrong."

Arizona squeezed Callie's hand as both Miranda and Ben just gaped silently at the crown princess, stunned by what she had said. Miranda swallowed and looked as though she had tears brimming in her eyes, but she didn't let any of them escape. "Thank you, your highness," she said sincerely after a few moments. "Thank you."

"Can you forgive me?" Callie asked gently.

Miranda's eyebrows rose even higher, and she nodded. "Of course, of course I forgive you, your majesty."

"Thank you," Callie smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Well, uh," Miranda shifted uncomfortably. "I…I should probably get back to bookkeeping, so—"

"Come to the ball," Callie blurted out.

"What?" Miranda asked.

"Come to…" Callie smiled. "Come to the wedding ball. There's gonna be a thousand people there, so no one will notice if you sneak in. And you certainly know the appropriate clothes to wear."

"Are…are you sure?" Miranda asked. "It's not exactly appropriate for a tailor's wife to—"

"I'm sure," Callie nodded. "It's _my_ ball, and you were my closest companion for so many years. I don't care if it's not proper—I want you there."

Miranda just smiled at Callie's insistence, and Arizona's heart felt full. "Well then I'll be there," Miranda nodded firmly.

"Good," Callie smiled. "It's settled then."

"Alright," Miranda smiled in agreement before curtseying and leaving the room.

"So…" Ben said awkwardly, apparently not quite knowing how to respond to such an incredibly unusual situation.

"Dresses!" Arizona smiled, trying to help him out.

"Dresses," he said, sending her a grateful grin. "These ones over here," he said, stepping out from behind his counter and approaching several dresses in various shades of blue, "are what I'm thinking of for Princess Arizona."

Arizona's eyes sparkled as she looked at her options. She'd given Ben a rough idea of what styles she liked, and Callie had insisted on Arizona wearing blue to bring out her eyes. One dress in particular caught Arizona's attention. It was a gorgeous, light royal blue dress made of satin. The skirt was elegant and would look fantastic while dancing, and the dress had some tasteful gold detailing that lent it a regal air. It was strapless, and would put some of Arizona's cleavage on display, but not enough to make Arizona uncomfortable. In short, it was perfect.

That is, she thought it was perfect until she saw the back. It had a very low back, and would reveal her entire upper body. Arizona swallowed as she looked at the other dresses. They all had low backs.

Arizona's eyes flashed up to Callie, not quite knowing what to do. She…she couldn't wear any of these. She wouldn't be able to bear having all of those people seeing her scars. "Callie," she said softly. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Is something wrong, your majesty?" Ben asked quickly, concerned that his work wasn't satisfactory.

"No, no, everything's fine, Ben," Arizona reassured him. He had done a truly wonderful job. "I just need a minute."

"Of course," he nodded, heading back to the counter to give Callie and Arizona some privacy.

"Arizona, what is it?" Callie asked, once Ben was out of earshot.

Arizona just crumpled into Callie's arms. She was getting better at telling her wife what she was feeling without Callie having to drag it out of her, but it was still difficult sometimes. Especially when it was something she felt humiliated over.

"Sweetheart," Callie soothed, wrapping her arms around Arizona and rubbing her back up and down. Arizona closed her eyes at the sensation. The idea of other people seeing her back had her terrified, but Callie touching her back brought her comfort. Arizona was fairly convinced that Callie didn't even notice the scars any longer. She saw them and touched them every day, but they were just another part of Arizona. And Arizona knew that her wife loved everything about her. "Arizona, what's wrong?"

"My back," Arizona muttered into Callie's neck.

"What?"

Arizona sighed. "The gowns. They'll all show my back. Is…is having a higher back out of style?"

"Oh," Callie murmured in understanding, her hands coming to a rest on Arizona's body. "No, no there are some higher-backed styles that are really popular right now. I'm sure Ben could do that."

"Would it…would it work on that dress?" Arizona asked, indicating to the royal blue one that she really loved.

Callie left the embrace to walk over to the dress, examining it and looking it over. "Hey, Ben?" she called out.

"Yes, your majesty," he said attentively, rejoining them near the dresses.

"Arizona likes this one, but she's modest, so we're wondering if we could get it with a higher back?" Callie lightly grabbed Arizona's shoulders and spun her around so her back was turned to Ben. "Maybe so it comes up to about here?" she said. Arizona could feel Callie touching her back just above where the scars stopped.

"Oh, certainly," Ben said. "That would be very flattering with this dress." He turned to face Arizona. "Can I have you try it on? It's based on the measurements you gave me, but it would help to see it on to know how to bring the back up."

Arizona blushed and looked back at Callie, silently asking her wife for help.

"Ben…" Callie sighed. "You um…you know that Arizona was a servant…" she trailed off.

Realization dawned on Ben's face. "So, she has scars," he said quietly, his eyes flashing between Callie and Arizona. "I'm sorry, I should have thought of that."

"No, it's okay," Arizona said. "You've done really beautiful work, I just…"

"I've actually taught Miranda quite a bit about tailoring," Ben said. "Would you feel more comfortable with her making the adjustments?"

Arizona immediately relaxed at the idea. She was much more comfortable with the idea of her wife's former maidservant seeing her scars. "Yes," she nodded, smiling gratefully at Ben. "Yes, that would be fine."

**~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~**

Arizona took a deep breath as she paced around the small room. The ball had begun an hour ago, but per tradition, she didn't appear right away. But Callie was required to attend from the beginning, which meant that Arizona hadn't seen her wife for an hour. It was doing nothing for her nerves.

"Arizona, relax, child," Sister Wyatt smiled from where she sat. "This night is to celebrate your love with your wife."

Arizona just exhaled nervously and continued to pace. In just a few minutes, she would enter the massive room where the ball was being held. At one end of the room, on an elevated stage, were two thrones, where Carlos and Lucia would be seated. Callie and Aria would be seated next to their parents. Arizona would enter the room from the completely opposite side, and would walk past a thousand sets of scrutinizing and evaluating eyes on her way to the royal family. Then, while the royal family was still seated and the guests were still standing, Arizona would approach the throne. She would kneel before the king and queen in front of everyone, and then Callie would come to her and set a tiara on her head and the royal crest around her neck. After that, Callie would help Arizona to her feet before returning to her chair. And then Arizona would turn to face the guests.

And every single person in the room, save for the four seated behind her, would bow before her. They wouldn't simply lower their heads or drop to their knees. They would completely prostrate themselves, touching their foreheads to the ground, signaling Arizona's complete and total superiority over them.

Arizona was dreading it. She didn't want all of those eyes on her, and she didn't want all of those people bowing before her. She simply didn't want the attention.

She was comfortable with most of the things that would happen that night. Callie would make a traditional, time-honored toast to her and Arizona would return the favor. They'd share a delicious meal. They'd lightly chit-chat with the royalty and nobility in attendance. They'd lead the room in dancing. Arizona was a little nervous about the public speaking, but was otherwise calm. She knew that Callie would be at her side for the entire night. Her wife would have a watchful eye over her, and would make sure that she didn't mess up.

It was just the first part that had Arizona on edge. The people staring at her without Callie at her side. The long walk from the entrance of the room to where Callie and her family were seated. For some reason, it had her nervous.

And there was also Mr. Burke. Even though Arizona thought she was doing great—her nightmares had all but disappeared—she still trusted Sister Wyatt's belief that she needed to confront her old master. So Arizona had checked to make sure he was on the guest list—he was—and she'd run through what she wanted to say to him a thousand times. Which, she ultimately concluded, was nothing. She didn't feel like she needed to say anything to him. She just wanted to look him in the eyes.

Arizona had, of course, made eye contact with Preston Burke on numerous occasions. But it had always been done in fear and submission. It had always been when Mr. Burke was yelling at her, whip in hand. It had always been when Arizona had been naked and cowering, pleading for him not to hurt her again, begging him for mercy which never came.

So Arizona felt the need to look him in the eyes. She wanted to make eye contact with him when _she_ was the one with the power. She wanted to look at him with no fear of him in her eyes. To her, that would convey a message much more powerful than any words she could speak. To her, that would provide the closure that was so desperately needed.

"Your majesty?"

Arizona turned around to face her maidservant, who had just entered the room.

"Yes, Heather?"

"It's time, your majesty."

**~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~**

A broad smile crossed Callie's face as she saw her wife enter the massive room. Callie couldn't make out her face at all from this far away, but she knew Arizona looked stunning all the same.

The large crowd, made up of royalty and nobility, as well as the wealthiest socialites in Miami, naturally parted to provide an aisle for Arizona to walk down. Callie knew how nervous Arizona was about this—she'd been complaining about it all week—but as Callie watched her wife continuing her approach, Callie thought she was doing just fine. And she could hardly believe that this was the same woman she'd met a few months prior.

It still hadn't been too long since Arizona had shown up at the palace, skinny from malnourishment, dirty and tanned from manual labor, and completely unrefined. Still hadn't been too long since Arizona had been caught stealing food, trying to provide for her family. Still hadn't been too long since she'd been toiling away, giving Callie her baths or carrying Callie's shopping bags.

But the gorgeous woman steadily making her way towards the royal family? She was no servant girl. She was a princess. Callie doubted that Arizona realized the true extent of her transformation, but to Callie, it was readily apparent. Arizona _looked_ like a princess, her hair and skin glowing with health. And she _carried_ herself like a princess, her demeanor calm and confident, her posture graceful and poised. To anyone who didn't know the details of the story, Arizona appeared to be the epitome of regal elegance. Anyone who didn't know the details would assume that Arizona was raised among the nobility, or that she was perhaps even royalty from another kingdom. Callie's heart swelled with pride. She was married to a truly amazing woman. And while the entire room could see that Arizona was beautiful, Callie knew even more than they did. She knew that Arizona's face and hair were stunning. She knew that Arizona's body was soft and graceful and alluring. But she also knew that Arizona's heart was gentler and nobler and truer than any other heart in the room. And _that_ was why Callie couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She was married to the most loving and humble and pure soul on earth.

Callie grinned broadly as Arizona reached the stage and climbed the steps. Arizona cut her blue eyes over to Callie, and Callie could tell that her poor wife was going out of her mind with jitters. But the panic was limited to those blue eyes that Callie lived for, and the rest of Arizona was giving off an air of cool, calm confidence. So far, so good.

Arizona approached the thrones and knelt respectfully before Callie's parents, just as she was supposed to. Callie watched as her wife took a deep breath before standing herself, a tiara and Arizona's necklace in hand. This was all symbolic and ceremonial—Arizona was legally a princess and had already been wearing the royal crest for weeks. But it was the time-honored tradition of Callie's family, and it meant the world to her to be able to share it with the woman that she loved so deeply.

Arizona smiled nervously at Callie as she made her way to the center of the stage where Arizona was kneeling. Careful not to mess up Arizona's intricate up-do, Callie set the gorgeous diamond tiara securely atop her wife's golden hair. Callie hadn't mentioned it to Arizona, but that tiara was worth more than even wealthy members of society made in their lifetimes. Once the crown was in place, Callie held up the royal crest in the air, displaying it for all to see, before fastening it around Arizona's neck. And then Callie reached down to take her wife in her arms, helping Arizona to her feet.

"I love you," Callie said softly, sharing an intimate moment with her wife in front of a thousand people.

"I love you, too," Arizona smiled.

Callie reached up to caress Arizona's cheek before leaning in to place a soft kiss on Arizona's waiting lips. The kiss was slow and tender—a heated kiss would be inappropriate in this setting—but it wasn't lacking for passion. Callie really didn't feel like pulling away—kissing Arizona was like Heaven itself—but after several long seconds, she reluctantly stepped back, letting her eyes flutter back open. She leaned in again, pecking Arizona affectionately on the tip of her nose, before heading back to her seat.

Callie exhaled in excitement as Arizona slowly turned around to face the crowd. This was it, the big moment of the night. This was where the kingdom would truly acknowledge Arizona as their ruler.

Callie's heart felt like it was beating out of her chest and silent tears started falling from her eyes as the sea of people in front of her started moving. Started bowing. Before her eyes, a thousand people were humbling themselves, were literally falling at Arizona's feet. Callie had never seen anything like it, and she'd never been more proud.

**~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~**

"Oh, thank you," Arizona smiled to the servant as he handed her a fresh glass of punch. The servant just nodded quickly before respectfully stepping away. Arizona took a big breath before taking another sip. She felt like this ball had already lasted for days.

After her grand entrance, she and Callie had given their toasts. They were pre-written and generic, the same words said by members of the Torres dynasty for generations. So Arizona didn't think much of them—she and Callie shared much more meaningful declarations of love on a daily basis, much more passionate expressions of adoration as they whispered in each other's ears during their lovemaking. Arizona was just happy that she hadn't messed up during the delivery.

They had then sat down to dinner, and they were currently in a brief lull between dinner and dancing. Which meant chit-chat. Arizona was systematically being introduced to every noble in the country, and she felt incredibly overwhelmed. There were so many faces to know, so many details to remember. As each new person was presented to her, Callie would whisper a name and some gossip into her ears to remind her of what she'd learned about them during "princess lessons," and it made her even more impressed with her wife. How did Callie possibly keep this all straight?

Erica Hahn had come up to greet them with the rest of the Hahn family, and Arizona had felt herself tensing. But Erica had been polite and respectful, and had leaned in close to Arizona and had actually _apologized_ to her. And then Arizona had been _highly_ amused to see Cristina Yang standing nearby. Apparently Erica had made good on her promise to bring Cristina along to social events. The former maidservant was dressed in an elegant ball gown, and she looked like she was having the time of her life. And Arizona could see in Cristina's eyes that she knew _exactly_ how much her presence was torturing her former mistress.

But Arizona still hadn't seen Preston Burke, even though she'd been keeping an eye out for him. She was beginning to wonder if he'd simply declined to attend.

"Hey, Addy's waving me over," Callie said, interrupting Arizona's thoughts. "I'll be right back?"

"Sure," Arizona nodded. They weren't currently being spoken to by anyone, and she wouldn't mind having a little peace and quiet for a moment.

"K," Callie smiled, placing a quick peck on Arizona's cheek before heading several yards away to speak with Addison.

Arizona blew out a deep breath and took another sip of her punch as she watched her wife walking away. Even though Callie always looked beautiful, Arizona was entirely blown away by how gorgeous Callie looked in her deep purple ball gown.

"Hello, Arizona."

Arizona froze in place, her blood turning cold, as she heard a familiar voice from directly behind her. She closed her eyes and told herself to breathe. Of _course_ Preston Burke would wait until she was alone before he came to speak with her. Of _course_ he would talk to her when Callie wasn't there to rescue her.

Swallowing, Arizona slowly turned around, her body rigid and on high alert as she saw Mr. Burke for the first time in months. He was standing tall, looking quite smug, with no apology or humility in his eyes. "Mi—Mr. Burke," Arizona stuttered out in greeting, silently cursing herself when she heard how insecure and afraid her voice sounded. _Just breathe_, she coached herself. _You're the princess. You have the power, not him_. Goodness she wished Callie or even Sister Wyatt was beside her.

"I see you're playing dress-up," Mr. Burke smirked at her. "Pretending to be a princess. But you and I both know what you really are, girl. Nothing but a servant, nothing but a little whore."

The glass of punch was shaking in Arizona's hand, and she felt her lips quivering as her mind raced, trying to figure out what to do or say. This was not how she had wanted this situation to go. She had assumed that she'd be with Callie when she confronted Mr. Burke. She'd assumed that she would be able to rely on her wife's quiet strength and unquestionable authority. Her mind kept flashing to Mr. Burke sneering at her, Mr. Burke throwing her roughly to the ground, Mr. Burke whipping her back over and over again.

Arizona closed her eyes tightly, trying to draw strength from Callie from across the room, trying to remember how Sister Wyatt had coached her. But it wasn't working. She was alone. She had to find some way to handle this on her own.

"Bow to me," she heard herself saying uncertainly, surprising herself.

"What was that?"

"Bow to me," she said, more conviction in her voice. "Get on your knees," she ordered, "and bow to me."

"I'm not bowing to you," Preston sneered. "I even came late so I wouldn't bow during your entrance. We both know you're just a dirty little street girl."

Arizona swallowed. Internally, she felt incredibly insecure and shaky, but externally, she was regaining a more confident composure. "Mr. Burke," she said calmly. "I am Princess of Miami. I am your ruler. And I am ordering you to bow before me."

"No," Burke replied simply.

Arizona trembled ever so slightly, not knowing what to do in this situation. Her former master was legally required to bow to her in this situation, but Arizona couldn't exactly compel him to do so.

"I think the lady told you to bow to her!" Sir Marcus's voice called loudly. Arizona's eyes widened as Mark strode up to them confidently and kicked Preston in the back of the knees, causing the wealthy estate owner to fall to his knees. "That's more like it," Mark said, grabbing a hold of Burke's neck and ramming his forehead into the ground. He didn't do it hard enough to actually physically injure Arizona's former master. But she had no doubt that it had severely injured his pride. "Oh, what's that?" Mark asked after a few moments. "You want to state the Miami Pledge of Citizenship? What a noble gesture, Mr. Burke!"

Arizona looked at Mark with confusion—Mr. Burke hadn't said anything or given any indication that he wanted to state this pledge—she didn't even know what the Miami Pledge of Citizenship was. But Mark just looked at her and gave her a playful wink, so she remained silent, willing to play along with whatever Mark was doing.

"You remember how it starts, Preston?" Mark goaded. "I, Preston Burke,"

"I, Preston Burke," Arizona's former master repeated.

Arizona felt arms wrap around her from behind, and she felt herself relax immeasurably. She had stood up to Mr. Burke on her own, but now her reinforcements had arrived. Mark was humiliating her former master, and Callie was holding her in a loving embrace.

"Do solemnly swear," Mark continued.

"Do solemnly swear…"

Arizona listened as Mark continued to lead Preston through the pledge, and Arizona was getting the distinct feeling that Mark was making it up on the spot. Mark had Mr. Burke praising Arizona, reaffirming his devotion as a citizen to Arizona's leadership, giving honor and respect to Arizona as his princess and ruler. As Mr. Burke continued to deliver the embarrassing speech, Callie was nuzzling into Arizona's neck, providing the blonde with comfort and reassurance as she confronted the man who had made her life so painful.

All in all, it was healing and restorative for Arizona. She normally didn't delight in someone else being humiliated, and she had no desire to punish Mr. Burke for what he had done. But this…this was empowering for her. To hear this man respect her. To hear this man apologize to her. It meant the world to her. And Mark, apparently knowing Arizona's story, had been careful to lace apologies throughout the speech without going into specifics. Preston Burke was apologizing for "past wrongs" and "being disrespectful." Arizona knew that the man probably didn't mean it, but that was alright with her. Just hearing it was nice.

When Mark apparently thought Mr. Burke had suffered enough embarrassment, he roughly pulled him back on his feet and held him up to Arizona, offering her the chance to say something. Arizona took a deep breath, not really knowing _what_ to say. She hadn't really planned on saying anything. But then she looked into Mr. Burke's eyes. They were defiant. Mark had embarrassed him, but he still didn't recognize Arizona as his princess.

And Arizona knew at that moment that he never would. Sure, there were people like Callie, who's hearts could be softened towards servants, who's eyes could be opened to see that servants were people, worthy of love and respect. But there were also people like Preston Burke, who were closed minded, and who would never change.

So Arizona just swallowed and stepped towards her former master. She lifted her hand up to cup his cheek, and she looked straight in his eyes. "I know that you don't want my forgiveness," she said, somehow finding the strength to keep her voice steady. "But you have it nonetheless. I forgive you, Mr. Burke. And I wish you well."

**~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~**

"Oh, thank the gods that's over," Callie groaned as she and Arizona trudged tiredly into their bedroom. The ball had been amazing—a spectacular display and celebration of their marriage and Arizona's position as princess. But it had lasted _forever_, and she was exhausted. It was four o'clock in the morning and they were just now getting back. "Come here," Callie held her arms out to her wife. Arizona walked over without question. Without another word, Callie removed Arizona's jewelry, let down her hair, and took off her dress so that the blonde was standing naked before her. Then she allowed Arizona to quickly do the same. "I know we're both sweaty, but can we skip the bath tonight?" Callie asked tiredly. Her feet were aching, her head was throbbing, and she wanted to be asleep as fast as humanly possible.

Arizona didn't bother answering verbally, and simply crawled into bed. That was all the response Callie needed, so she exhaustedly slid into bed beside her wife, gathering the blonde silently into her arms. Arizona leaned forward, resting her forehead gently against Callie's.

"Thank you, Callie," Arizona murmured quietly.

"Mmm, for what?" Callie responded, sleepily playing with Arizona's golden blonde hair.

"Everything," Arizona responded simply. "I…I never thought my life could be this happy. I never thought life could be so wonderful. You have made all of my dreams come true, and I love you. Calliope, I love you so impossibly much."

Callie smiled dreamily as her wife spoke. "I love you too," she said happily, leaning in to give Arizona a slow, tender, sensuous kiss. Then she moved her hand from Arizona's hair to her face, cupping her cheek softly. She wiped away a stray tear with her thumb. "You complete me, Arizona," Callie said. "I don't know how…I don't know how I ever lived without you. I never thought I would ever be so desperately, hopelessly in love."

Arizona sighed in contentment and snuggled closer into Callie, nuzzling at Callie's neck. Then she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Arizona, what?" Callie said, her brows furrowing in confusion.

Arizona just laughed harder. "We've just had this incredible, amazing evening, and now we're sharing this tender, heartfelt moment. I feel like…I feel like we should be making love to end the night but…but I'm just _so tired_. All I want to do is cuddle and sleep!"

Callie chuckled and lifted Arizona's chin to kiss her firmly on the mouth. "Then let's sleep, sweetheart," she smiled. "We can have sex in the morning."

"Yeah?" Arizona asked, looking relieved.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Arizona sighed happily, her arm reaching out to curl Callie's leg around her and her hand coming to a rest on Callie's upper thigh. "I love you, Calliope."

"I love you, too, Arizona," Callie hummed, softly running her hands along Arizona's back. Within a few minutes, they were both drifting off to sleep.

The two young princesses slept soundly until the middle of the afternoon, nothing interrupting their slumber. Arizona didn't stir, her dreams full of nothing but happiness. And Callie slept peacefully, her beloved wife lying safely in her arms. All was well.

And they lived happily ever after, until the gods called them home to rest forever in paradise.

The end.

**~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~**

**AN: Epilogue still to come.**


	24. Epilogue

**AN: I JUST uploaded the final chapter. This is the epilogue. Please go read the final chapter (chapter 23) first, because that wraps up a lot of loose ends.**

**~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~**

Daniel Timothy Torres, the fifty-year-old King of Miami, bounded excitedly up the stairs of his palace. He couldn't believe it. He simply couldn't believe it. He had finally achieved everything his mothers had worked so hard for, everything he'd worked so hard for during his fifteen-year reign. His heart swelled with pride and there were tears of joy streaming from his face as he ran as fast as he could towards his mothers' wing. He just couldn't _wait_ to tell them the news.

Daniel halted for a quick moment, stopping to compose himself just outside the door of his mothers' bedchamber. His heart was racing, but he knew he needed to calm down before he entered. His mama was growing weaker by the day, her breathing becoming tired and labored, and he didn't want to wake her if she was resting. So after a few seconds and a deep breath, he quietly opened the door and let himself inside.

His mama, Arizona, Queen of Miami, was lying in her bed as usual. She hadn't stirred from it for several weeks. And his mom, Calliope, Queen of Miami, was sitting attentively at her side, holding her hand. Calliope was still in good health, more than capable of being out and about, but she chose to spend her days in their bedroom. Daniel's mom never leaving her darling wife for more than a moment.

"Hey moms," Daniel said gently, alerting the two elderly women to his presence. The blue eyes of his mama and the brown eyes of his mom flashed to him, and were accompanied by two bright smiles that he loved more than anything in the world, save from the smile that belonged to his own wife.

"Well?" Callie asked expectantly.

A broad, dimpled smile betrayed Daniel before he could verbally share the news, and both of his mothers released cries of joy. "It's done," he said simply. "It's done. Servanthood—it's history."

It had been a slow, hard journey. As Arizona had come to learn after being educated in economics and foreign policy and cultural studies, abolishing the institution was no simple feat. It wasn't as simple as just outlawing it when Callie and Arizona had taken the throne. That would have cast the entire kingdom into social and economic turmoil.

As Callie had slowly helped her wife come to understand, the kingdoms were all connected. Even though Miami was the largest and most powerful kingdom, and the undisputed leader of the world, it wasn't all-powerful. If servanthood was outlawed in Miami but not the other kingdoms simultaneously, it would threaten the kingdom's very existence. Farmers and merchants and businesspeople would leave Miami, choosing instead to move to other kingdoms that still offered cheap labor. As a result, tax revenue would plummet, threatening to bankrupt the kingdom. And the price of goods would rise drastically, causing the middle class to fall on desperate times. The cultural fabric of society would be thrown into turmoil, the wealthy elite suddenly finding themselves on equal footing with the people they had previously mistreated. And the newly freed servants would be condemned to poverty and starvation, unable to find labor due to the mass exodus of employers.

So instead of getting rid of servanthood outright, Callie and Arizona had pushed through numerous reforms during their reign. They made it a legal requirement to provide food and shelter to all servants, regardless of their position. They outlawed most physical punishments and did away with the right to use servants sexually, though that was sometimes impossible to enforce. And they offered contract holders incentives to charge more reasonable interest rates, so that servants actually had a chance of paying off their contracts. The government of Miami, including the royal palace, now operated without any servant labor, and they had convinced a good portion of the nobility to voluntarily do the same.

Callie and Arizona had also begun a public education system funded by the government—every child in Miami, regardless of economic status, learned basic skills like reading, writing, and math. And they had championed and started several charitable organizations that raised awareness about servant conditions and offered relief to the poor. Overall, through their tireless efforts, standards of living had improved in Miami. But by the time their firstborn child had been old enough to take the throne, they hadn't yet achieved their ultimate goal—uniting the kingdoms to do away with servanthood once and for all. So Callie and Arizona had been forced to move to the sidelines, to pass the torch and their vision to their son.

But they hadn't worried or been concerned about leaving their unfinished work to their son, because Daniel Timothy Torres was exactly who they had raised him to be. He was kind, caring, understanding, and compassionate. He had all the royal blood and ruling instinct of his mom, and all of the tender-hearted empathy of his mama. So when he and his wife had taken the throne, they had picked up right where Callie and Arizona had left off, Daniel vowing to complete the work while his moms were still alive to see it. Especially his mama. He wanted her to see servanthood gone before she passed on.

His mama had worked so hard. In addition to all of her work in an official capacity, Arizona had become something of a national icon, a hero to servants everywhere. She travelled extensively, speaking with royalty and nobility around the world, urging them to improve conditions for servants, opening the door to the possibility of servanthood itself becoming illegal. She gave speeches and wrote articles, held special events to advance the cause. And after several years of Callie's gentle prodding and encouragement, Arizona had sat down and written her memoir, an honest account of her life and struggles as a servant that expanded into a manifesto on why the institution needed to be abolished. It had been a best seller, and it had been slowly changing the hearts and minds of people everywhere. Daniel's mama had already gone down in history as one of the greatest thinkers of the age.

Over the past few years, Daniel had been making great progress in his negotiations with the other major kingdoms. His moms had already been wearing down the other royals, and Daniel had eagerly continued their work. And once every ten years, the royalty of each kingdom met in Miami for a conference, a time for the leadership to discuss broad issues that affected the entire world. That conference was currently going on, and Daniel had sensed that the time had finally come. He'd brought up the issue, and he'd moved to outlaw servanthood across the kingdoms. The Queen of New York, Miami's greatest friend, has seconded the motion, and it had passed. A plan that would outlaw servanthood in stages over the next five years had passed. It was done. The battle had finally been won. And his mama was still alive. Still hanging on to see it. It was the best day of Daniel's life.

"You…" Arizona said tiredly. "You really did it?"

"Yes, mama," Daniel said, sitting next to her on the bed and taking her hand. "It's done, mama. Nobody's ever gonna be a servant again."

Arizona started to cry in earnest, and Daniel just smiled, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it softly. "I love you so much, mama," he said. "Both of you," he added, turning to look up at his mom. "I love you both so much."

Arizona Torres, Queen of Miami, was gathered to the gods later that evening. She was surrounded by her wife and ten children, and she went easily. At first she had struggled, fighting desperately to hold on, fighting with everything she had to stay with her family. But then Callie had crawled into bed next to Arizona and gathered the ailing woman in her arms, resting Arizona's head against her breast. And she'd told Arizona that it was alright, that it was time to go. She'd cuddled Arizona, and soothed her by rubbing her tired back, and she'd told her that it was time to rest. Callie had smiled sadly, tears streaming from her eyes, as she'd looked into Arizona's eyes for the very last time. She'd told Arizona that she loved her, and that she wouldn't be long behind her. And then Arizona had closed those blue eyes, finally succumbing to sleep. Her work was complete, and it was time to go.

Calliope Torres, Queen of Miami, passed on a week later. It had been sudden and unexpected—Callie had been in perfect health. But a week after her wife had gone on ahead of her, Callie had gone to sleep one night, and simply not woken up the next morning. Their children had taken it hard, shocked to have lost both of their parents so close to one another. But even though his heart was heavy with their loss, Daniel couldn't help but feel a calm, wonderful, overwhelming sense of joy. The world didn't make any sense at all with Callie in it and not Arizona. They weren't supposed to be separated—they were supposed to be always together, always locked in one another's embrace. So as he buried his mom, just one week after he had buried his mama, Daniel couldn't help but smile. His mothers had spent a week apart, but he knew that at that moment, in same faraway, wonderful place, Callie and Arizona were together again. And that knowledge made everything seem right in the world.

**~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~**

Arizona sat on the bench, her legs swinging happily beneath her, as she waited for her Calliope. Her hair was no longer grey, and her body was no longer tired. She was young again, and she was perfect. There were no scars on her back, and her soul bore no stain of anguish or shame. She was completely restored, completely happy, completely at peace. And she was waiting, right at the gates of paradise, to welcome her wife into her arms.

Arizona had been watching over Callie from afar. She'd seen Callie's distress at being all alone, seen her beautiful wife's despair at losing her precious Arizona. So Arizona had approached the gods and asked them to allow her wife to come home. The gods had looked down on the former queen of Miami and seen her misery, and so they'd graciously granted Arizona's request. So on that sunny morning, Arizona was anxiously watching the road. She knew her wife was somewhere close by, somewhere just over the horizon.

Arizona waited patiently for a few more minutes, before her vibrant blue eyes caught sight of her wife coming down the path. A radiant smile appeared on Arizona's face and she hopped up from the bench, eagerly hanging onto the fence that separated paradise from earth. She wasn't allowed outside. She had to wait for Callie to get there.

Arizona continued to grin as her wife drew near. Callie hadn't seen her yet, her tired eyes not seeing as well as they used to. But as Callie neared the gate, the brown eyes that Arizona had lived for finally recognized Arizona's youthful, dimpled smile. And the elderly woman's face lit up.

"Arizona?" the blonde saw her wife's lips forming the words. Arizona just shook her head and smiled. She couldn't hear anything outside the gate. Callie seemed to understand, so she just walked faster towards the gate—her legs too tired to run—and she excitedly stepped inside when Arizona held the gate open for her.

Arizona stepped back and watched with joy as her wife was transformed from an elderly old woman to the stunningly gorgeous girl that Arizona had first fallen in love with. Callie looked down at her body in shock, looking at her unwrinkled hands in amazement, and Arizona just giggled. She'd had the same reaction a week earlier.

"Welcome home, Calliope," Arizona said joyfully. "I missed you."

Callie flashed those gorgeous brown eyes up at Arizona. "Arizona," she breathed out in wonder. "What is this place?"

"It's Heaven, Calliope," Arizona replied simply, reaching for her wife's hands. "We get to spend forever together, just exploring the universe and experiencing all the joys that the gods have in store for us."

An excited smile crept onto Callie's face. "Really?" she said.

Arizona nodded. "Really."

"And are Mark and Aria here?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded again. "They are. And they can't wait to see you!"

"Arizona," Callie breathed out in disbelief. "This is really real? This is really happening?"

"Yes, Calliope," Arizona grinned, placing her hands on her wife's hips and leaning in to nuzzle at her neck. Her senses were overjoyed at smelling her wife's scent again.

"Well then," Callie laughed. "What do we do first?"

"Well," Arizona said, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "It's been a while since our bodies have been this beautiful…"

"Oh…" Callie said, one eyebrow rising seductively.

"So I was thinking," Arizona continued, beginning to pull Callie's clean white robe off of her, "that we could get reacquainted with them."

Callie just nodded and leaned in, crashing her lips against Arizona's. Arizona giggled at the gesture and pulled her wife closer, pawing hungrily at her wife's breasts and butt, at her wife's everything.

"Mmm, Callie," Arizona said after a moment, pulling away from the brunette breathlessly. "There's a hot spring just a little bit away from here. Wanna go?"

Callie smiled in response to Arizona's question and intertwined their hands, taking a long, dreamy look into Arizona's blue eyes. Then she nodded her head up and down, indicating her agreement with Arizona's suggestion. "After you, princess."

"I love you, Calliope," Arizona sighed, lightly tugging Callie's hand and leading her in the direction of the hot springs.

"And I love you, Arizona," Callie replied warmly. "I'll love you for all eternity."

**~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~**

**Thank you, dear readers, for your kind words of support during this story. It has been a joy to write, and I'm so happy that so many of you have liked it.**


End file.
